Ballad of Faint Smiles
by Artzenin
Summary: This is a "what if" Teresa didn't die approach. For the record, I think it's a nicely thought idea. -Don't read this fanfiction if you can not accept how I am going to do things. Otherwise you're wasting time on something you won't enjoy.-
1. IMPORANT! Letter To Reviewers & Readers

Okay, so I want to address some things in this letter to previous and new readers... my fanfanfiction and it's theories/ ideas are as they are. Everyone can express his

or her fanfiction idea and every critic reviewer can state what he or she wants and I wouldn't have things any other way. So, with that being said, I want critic

reviewers and all the readers who have read this or will read my approach to CLAYMORE to understand five points.

* * *

**Point 1 **

I thoroughly have read the MANGA and watched the ANIME and I am disgusted with the manga and the theme that came from manga's atmosphere. I also have

observed and studied all the characters. I know who they are, what they do, when they die, the reason for their demise, etc. However, the artist who created

CLAYMORE is entitled to do what he wants. It's his idea, his story. At fanfiction dot net, we can take someone's idea and use our own angles to express what we

desire can we not? Some people may really enjoy the manga, some people may think the anime is better than the manga and some people might hate both to a T

and that's perfectly _fine_ just understand that my version of CLAYMORE is as it is to the very end and know that I have done my homework.

**Point 2**

Font, spaces, etc. Dudes and dudettes from all over the world, I have been informed by many and this my response to those many... I _have_ corrected the

font and I have edited the story and tried to see how to make it better. I spell check everything myself, I have no beta and you know what? I will miss some things or

leave out something by accident but that doesn't mean I was being sloppy about it, I just feel I'll always struggle with this simply because fanfiction dot net's

uploader, screws with my work. It always has and probably always will. But recently, I have been going trough each season and adjusting the format so it can be

more user friendly but I still get complaints. It's either fanfiction dot net or resolution settings on your own PC or desktop. I've spent years fighting this and I'm

almost to point where I don't care but I will care for the sake of readers. Before anyone feels the format or font is weird, look at the settings for fanfiction dot net and

your own resolution. If that does not help, then by all means_, __please contact me!_

**Point 3 **

I am not a fan of _yuri. _In the past, I glanced at it, wrote it and it left a foul taste in my mouth. It simply was not my thing. Two, this does not mean I have a beef with

lesbians or homosexuals. I simply won't engage in the activity. That aside, believe it or not there is such a thing as a deep relationship between same sexes that is

not sexual. Where man does not understand such a level of affection that _is_ non-sexual, they perceive it as such and label it to something they _can_ understand. But I

assure you, the girls I'm using in this story, are not together nor will they ever be together. Some reviewers were hoping to see some girl on girl action but I'm sorry,

none of the Claymores I focus on, will become lesbians. There is a difference in cuddling, playing and showing affection, verses them looking at them with the

intention to get them in bed and fondle them in places and arouse their hormones. If critic reviews, or readers are perceiving the Claymores as such, reply to this

letter I've posted and let me know if there were scenes that came across that way. To me, they do not but if they do to you, tell me in the letter or private PM me. My

goal here, is show close, family, sisterly relationships and the beautify of such relationship. I understand I need to be careful how I go about that, given how the

world is but at the same time, love, genuine love and affection is simply nice, patient, kind, respectful and understanding. Not sexual love, not intellectual love, love

period. That is my goal and that is what the Claymores are experiencing.

**Point 4**

Some of the Claymores who I am using, all from either anime or manga... guys, a majority of them died and those who died, are alive. You did not see them long in

the anime or manga so as far as how do they respond to events in _my_ story, is based on who did die or didn't die. Teresa of The Faint Smile _not_ dying, affects some

people but I personally don't think I took them so OC, that it's a insult. Furthermore, I'm trying really hard to keep them OC and apply growth changes as times

passes in the story. If critics or readers do find it as a insult, I'm sorry... but it's impossible to weigh how everyone is going to take this story because everyone has a

different view on the story and how I'm playing the characters. I alone, like the story and how I used the characters. The story is a little sappy, emotional and over

all, fluffy. I'm not taking the same route the artist did, I am begging everyone to understand this if you don't all ready.

**Point 5**

Now, do I listen to suggestions, do I read the reviews and really try to understand what is being said... yes. I do. And at the same time, when everything is said and

done, I'm either going to apply or leave things as they are. I do not want that to come across as a insult or degrading... but look at this from either experience or try

to see it from my stand point. As the author of this fanfiction, I write to please the audience but my audience who hits or reviews my work, is from all over the world

and have all sorts of suggestions. To apply them all is madness. There's no way it would work. I either piss you all off, or loose all of you or both. So if you leave a

critic review or suggest something, please do not think I do not take it into consideration. Also, I appreciate all you say but this fanfiction... is mine and the idea, is

mine and I like it and I'm going to express it and see it through till the end. I go back constantly and edit and spell check and adjust because I realize it's never

going to meet everyone's standards therefore it well never be good enough. -sigh- But if I allow every comment, and every critic's review to adjust my thinking to

this fanfiction, it will die and I will take it down and post it elsewhere if not all.

* * *

I hope... this letter did not offend but give everyone a idea as to what is going on with the story and shows that I am aware of CLAYMORE's story and the usage of its

characters. I didn't write this fanfiction without serious study and processing. I am grateful for the reviews and comments and critics. I want everyone to express

their thoughts and feelings and freely do so. But if I feel it is going to leave foul tastes in mouths, which it's obvious at this point it's starting to, I'll take it down and

track down the ones who really enjoy the fanfiction for what it is and I will simply send you the chapters and art to your mail.

Sincerely,

Artzenin

_**P.S.**_ I'm not angry with anyone, but I'm starting to seriously wonder if "Ballad of Faint Smiles" and "Teresa's Lament" is a flop.^^


	2. Scene 01: Turnabout

**-CLAYMORE}oo**

-Season 1-

Scenes: 01-20

Year story was published:_ **December of 2009**_

* * *

**€ Disclaimer**

I don't own 'em. Now just so everyone is aware of what I'm doing here... there is _no _yuri in this. This anime was not lesbian heated as much as the world thinks. I

see fanart and fanfictions on other sites that pair Teresa and Clare or Teresa and Irene. Irene and Teresa? _Whatever_... but to step on Teresa and Clare? As lesbians?

Clearly, no one looked at their relationship and took it for what was there. Just because a scarred little girl says, "Put inside me... Teresa's flesh and blood!" after

having the one woman she adores as a motherly/sisterly figure _dies_, doesn't mean it's a sexual act. Neither is going on a quest to avenge a loved one and during the

entire hellish process, hold onto past memories to motivate you to keep living, does mean it's a lustful obsession. But no, we're going to pervert what's there and

take it to a sexual level that doesn't even exist. Manga included. I did my homework on the manga and anime and it angers me that 96% of the world is pairing some

of the main OC's of Claymore that have no romantic chemistry whatsoever. Again, for some of the Claymores, there might be suggestive atmospheres but I still think

people are reading those charterers wrong too. (Ophelia is a sadist and openly enjoys causing pain, engrossing herself in pain or pleasure simply because she can,

etc. Opheila was not attracted to Clare's body. From manga and anime, Ophelia was attracted and excited about Awakened blood and only cared about killing. Miatta

and Clarice... don't even go there. The girl has the mind of a child who is still in a nursing stage and sees Clarice as a mother-_not_ a lover.) Yeah that's all personal

opinion, but for crying out loud. God forbid if you hug a girl, have inner battles about what you are to a person as their friend or rival or talk/act playfully and

_instantly_, you're labeled as a lesbian...

So, as you read this fiction, please don't look forward to lesbian moments. The characters will be emotional and connected to another, but _not_ on a romantic level. I'm

using facts and throwing in my own twists on things from the manga and anime. Since Teresa won't die at the hands of Priscilla, that means other events in the

manga and anime as you know it, will be slightly altered. Character personalities as well. Not to show off and show you all how OOC I can make these characters, but

because Teresa being alive changes the whole flow of how everyone will live and act.

* * *

++CLAYMORE}oo

-Season 1-

Scenes: 01-20

Year story was published:_ **December of 2009**_

€ Disclaimer

I don't own 'em. Now just so everyone is aware of what I'm doing here... there is _no _yuri in this. This anime was not lesbian heated as much as the world thinks. I

see fanart and fanfictions on other sites that pair Teresa and Clare or Teresa and Irene. Irene and Teresa? _Whatever_... but to step on Teresa and Clare? As lesbians?

Clearly, no one looked at their relationship and took it for what was there. Just because a scarred little girl says, "Put inside me... Teresa's flesh and blood!" after

having the one woman she adores as a motherly/sisterly figure _dies_, doesn't mean it's a sexual act. Neither is going on a quest to avenge a loved one and during the

entire hellish process, hold onto past memories to motivate you to keep living, does mean it's a lustful obsession. But no, we're going to pervert what's there and

take it to a sexual level that doesn't even exist. Manga included. I did my homework on the manga and anime and it angers me that 96% of the world is pairing some

of the main OC's of Claymore that have no romantic chemistry whatsoever. Again, for some of the Claymores, there might be suggestive atmospheres but I still think

people are reading those charterers wrong too. (Ophelia is a sadist and openly enjoys causing pain, engrossing herself in pain or pleasure simply because she can,

etc. Opheila was not attracted to Clare's body. From manga and anime, Ophelia was attracted and excited about Awakened blood and only cared about killing. Miatta

and Clarice... don't even go there. The girl has the mind of a child who is still in a nursing stage and sees Clarice as a mother-_not_ a lover.) Yeah that's all personal

opinion, but for crying out loud. God forbid if you hug a girl, have inner battles about what you are to a person as their friend or rival or talk/act playfully and

instantly, you're labeled as a lesbian...

So, as you read this fiction, please don't look forward to lesbian moments. The characters will be emotional and connected to another, but _not_ on a romantic level. I'm

using facts and throwing in my own twists on things from the manga and anime. Since Teresa won't die at the hands of Priscilla, that means other events in the

manga and anime as you know it, will be slightly altered. Character personalities as well. Not to show off and show you all how OOC I can make these characters, but

because Teresa being alive changes the whole flow of how everyone will live and act.

* * *

Teresa blinked the blood out of her right eye that leaked from the now healing wound above the brow. For such a minor cut it was successful in irritating her vision.

How ironic this day becoming. First she had to fight her former comrades then was forced to face an inexperienced, over powered warrior, who was sadly, a blind

devoted girl to that accursed Organization. However, that wasn't the problem right now. Thanks to Priscilla's uncontrollable release of Yoki energy, she was past the

limit of returning back to a human. Thus, her Yoma state was starting to grow more and more serious. Teresa knew just like the other three Claymores standing idly

by a few yards away from them, that Priscilla had to be stopped. The table was turned from the hunt for Teresa's head, to Teresa having to slice off Priscilla's head.

Priscilla herself was literally begging Teresa to save her, to help her. But not even someone as mighty as Teresa of The Faint Smile, could grant Priscilla's wish.

"The only thing I can do is to cut your head off before you turn into a Yoma." Priscilla bowed her head, accepting her fate with an unwilling heart. She didn't truly

want to die. There was so much she wanted to accomplish as a soldier for the Organization. There were the lives of her loved ones she still wished to avenge and

heavens knows, she couldn't very well do such things if she was dead.

"I beg you... kill me." Came the quiet plea from the child, hating how her role in the world was quickly coming to a futile end.

"All right." Teresa remarked, her voice empty of any sympathy.

Irene couldn't believe that No. 2 was giving up so easily. I mean, she couldn't completely say she wasn't glad about it. Truthfully Irene was thrilled that Teresa had

the upper hand. Besides, at such a crucial stage Priscilla was better off having Teresa return the favor. If she didn't, Irene wagered Priscilla would eventually go

berserk and lay waste to the land for sure. But at the same time, it seemed too good to be true. Irene observed Teresa's collected composure momentarily before

casting her worried gaze to Priscilla's hunched over form quietly from the side lines, still uneasy about the whole thing. So far, Teresa had stepped back a little,

gripped the handle of her sword and was raising her weapon up to eye level. Priscilla remained where she, sitting up against the boulder, her weapon just a few

inches away from a balled up, clawed fist. Irene wasn't a rocket scientist or a certified inspector, but she found it strange that Priscilla wasn't moving at all yet kept

her claymore close to her side and didn't even reach for it. If Irene had been in Priscilla's place, she totally would have gone for her sword when her opponent least

suspected-

"It's a trap." Irene murmured to herself, jerking her head sharply at Teresa. Then all at once, Irene realized what Priscilla's true intentions were and it was not a

pretty vision in her mind.

"Look out Teresa!" Irene's loud cry of warning made her fellow two comrades and Clare's heads turn in wonderment. Teresa on the other hand, didn't need to look

around at Irene to get the hint that something was amiss. Teresa's legs moved on their own and for that, she was thankful.

Sure she did a pathetic side jump and twisted her ankle in heat of the moment, but hey, she was still in one piece.

"Damn!" Teresa swore, somewhat impressed that she was able to avoid having her wrists cut off by the sword Priscilla held firmly in her right hand.

"Irene, that wasn't very nice of you. I had her right where I wanted her and... you ruined my counter attack. Hmm," Hummed Priscilla, smiling slightly at her

superior.

"Does this mean you're against me? Are you defecting, Irene?" Priscilla asked the blonde silver haired woman, rising to her feet slowly.

"Because if that's true, I have no choice but to dispose of you." Before Irene could give her a proper answer, both of Priscilla's arms fell to the ground in the blink of

an eye. Priscilla was so stuck on Irene's previous actions, she failed to protect herself against the stealth attack she felt coming, but was too careless to confront.

"Oh? What's this? Are you both defecting to the traitor's side as well?" Priscilla's question was answered a few seconds later from the very ones who sliced off her

arms.

"Idiot! This has _nothing_ to do with sides. As far as I'm concerned, you're now a official Awakened Being and last time I checked, it's our job to wipe out your kind."

Barked an agitated Noel, happy that she finally was able to hurt the girl that made her go down a rank. Sophia simply nodded her head once to show she was in

agreement with Noel. Priscilla's glowing hazel eyes darted to Teresa, who was now standing protectively in front of Clare, then to Irene. Irene had drawn her blade

and was aiming it at her in threatening manner.

Obviously, everyone was turning their sole focus to her. Knowing such things, did not mold well with the crazed child.

"Unforgivable. All of your acts..." Priscilla began, growling deeply at the thought of everyone refusing to finish off Teresa and gang up on her. She, who was following

orders like a good girl.

"Are unforgivable!"

Priscilla did not calmly say, but scream! In their desperation to prevent Priscilla from entering the stage of no return, the three remaining warriors

were all in silent agreement to put everything on hold and combine their strength to take down Priscilla. That proved to be easier said then done. There were many

times Teresa came close to slicing off Priscilla's head but Priscilla was craftier, quicker, stronger and overall, unbeatable. Shoot, the girl didn't have any arms and she

was still making the others work up a sweat. Even with aid of Irene and company, Teresa couldn't seem to catch Priscilla off guard long enough to deliver the final

blow. Clare observed from behind a large rock, her eyes locked on Teresa's moving form the entire time. You would think witnessing such a bloody fight would scare a

child away but Clare didn't mind. All she cared about was Teresa's safety.

"We're not even hurting her!" Noel huffed, bringing her sword up in front of her upper body to block yet another strike from Priscilla's raging kicks.

"If we don't kill her soon she'll turn into a full blooded Yoma!" Sophia shouted over the loud clashing of swords to her partners, doing her best to evade a low kick

from Priscilla. Honestly, the way Priscilla could fight all three of them at once and defend herself from their blows was seriously disturbing.

"Like we need you to tell us that!" Exclaimed a frantic, heavily distressed Noel. Just as she was getting ready to use the side of her blade to hit Priscilla.

Priscilla turned around at frightful speed and bared her fangs at Noel. However, that's not what made Noel's mouth part and eye brows shoot up in alarm. It was

seeing those fangs clamp down onto her blade and bite it in half. Priscilla would have done the same to her, but luckily Noel's shock dissolved as she did a quick back

flip into the air to get away from Priscilla, not liking the looks of their situation no more then the other three soldiers.

"Wonderful. Fan-flip'n-tastic! I can't even hit her—not that I was doing such a great job at it before but still!" Noel looked over to the right just in time to see Teresa

phase in by her and double over.

At first, she thought she was out of breath and needed a moment to recover but then she noticed that Teresa was not bending over to regain her wind, but to grasp

at her left leg.

"At this rate, I'll be lucky to walk on this foot for a week."

Noel ruled out that having a sprained ankle, was far worse then having one's sword shattered.

"This is useless!" Sophia complained over to Irene, dodging another swing from Priscilla's foot.

"I agree. We need a decoy. Otherwise, we're going to wear ourselves down trying to attack her simultaneously. Remember, she's almost a Yoma.

If we're this tired now, think of what might happen when she reaches that stage."

Sophia liked what she was hearing from the older warrior, but who could they afford to put in harm's way? Teresa was obviously struggling with her ankle. Sophia

knew it would be stupid to ask Teresa to be the gunny pig, given with her minor disability of movement. That wasn't to say Teresa couldn't be Priscilla's distraction,

she could. It's just the fact that Teresa wasn't at the top of her game so to speak and there would be a higher ratio of her getting wounded or killed if she served as

the decoy.

Noel—out of the question. Sure, Sophia could have asked Noel too, but Noel didn't have a sword to defend herself with. Chances are the decoy would get attacked

and a weapon would be a true ally in such circumstances. For Irene, Sophia or Teresa to offer up their weapon to Noel, would expose them to Priscilla's attacks. The

girl was almost as fast as the speed of light.

Someway or another, she'd catch onto their game then all hell would break loose. No, no... if there was going to be decoy, it needed to be someone Priscilla would

chase after, hands down.

Like a tidal wave, Sophia was hit with inspiration. The question was, would Teresa allow her to use the human she was staking her life on, as their decoy?

"Irene, fall back with me to where Teresa and Noel are." Sophia advised, zooming backwards to the outer posts of the fighting area where her two other comrades

stood. Irene remained ever so composed, even as she defend against powerful kicks and took random hits to the body. Once she has successfully managed on

stunning Priscilla, she fell back as instructed by Sophia. As she came closer to the trio, she could hear them bickering over how to distract Priscilla and finish her off

for good. To Irene's displeasure, the party was hen pecking each other over events that as far as Irene was concerned, were irrelevant to what needed to be done

presently.

"Sophia, I didn't think we could become lower then the Yoma we kill but I have to hand it to you, you really don't have any consideration for human life, do you? As

long as a job gets done, you're content. God forbid, that Clare might get hurt!"

Sophia shot Teresa a dirty look.

"Oh you're one to talk. Tell me Teresa of The Faint Smile... do you smile when you think of the humans you slaughtered to save that little girl? Do you smile knowing

your hands are stained with the blood of humans? If anyone is below the Yoma, it's you. At least I have an excuse for it. What was yours, hmm? Oh yeah that's right,

you don't have one because if you did, the Organization wouldn't have gathered us all up and we wouldn't be here trying to kill you!" At the harsh, but true

statement, the side of Teresa's mouth twitched—twice.

"That incident was different and is _completely_ besides the point here. Furthermore, I killed those bastards who had decided by becoming vicious bandits and running

from the _human_ law, that they did not care for their lives or mind what would happen just as long as they could satisfy their selfish ambitions. To this day, I do not

regret it. If you had been there and saw the destruction I saw and opened your mind and soul up to what the Organization robs you of, you wouldn't be so

judgmental."

Teresa's flippant reply only angered Sophia all the more. As much as Sophia wanted to get onto Teresa again, Noel stepped between them and pointed out that

Priscilla was starting to recover from the semi knock out blow Irene gave her.

"We need to decide something and fast. Do we use the girl or not? And if we do, how are we going to get Priscilla to chase her long enough for one of us to kill her?"

All eyes, including Clare's, who could hear the entire thing, went to Teresa. Teresa glanced between the faces of her companions then finally, she found Clare's face.

Clare didn't show any signs of fear, let alone objection to the idea.

In Teresa's mind, if the girl was able to travel with her and endure the hardships they've faced so far, distraction wouldn't be too hard for her... would it?

"All right. We'll use Clare as our decoy. But," Teresa sighed, sparing Priscilla a glance. " how on earth are we going to get her attention directed at Clare? Right now,

she's more interested in seeing us dead, remember?"

Sophia wagged a finger from side to side as if to say, "Ye of little faith".

"Ahh, you stand correct but what's the one thing a Yoma craves above anything else in the world?"

Noel scoffed at Sophia's simplicity.

"Tch. Guts of course."

Irene and Teresa caught on much faster then Noel. By the time she figured out what Sophia had in mind, Priscilla was starting to stalk near their little group.

"Sophia are you out of your mind? Are you seriously wanting to provoke Priscilla into going full Yoma?"

Sophia ignored Noel and turned to face the raging Priscilla in motion with Irene and Teresa.

"Teresa will you be able to move around at least?" Sophia inquired from the woman, getting ready to bolt left for she knew Irene was thinking of

doing something similar.

"Yes. Don't worry your pretty head about me. It's your life you should worry about because if Clare so much as scrapes her skin-"

"Relax. Noel will see to it that nothing bad happens, won't you Noel?" Sophia rudely interrupted, not bothering to waste anymore time on what was already deemed

okay by Teresa's mouth.

Priscilla broke into a charge, aiming for whomever she could sink her fangs into first.

"W-Wait just a second! Why do I have to babysit her?" Noel meekly pointed out her stance.

"Because unlike us dear Noel, you don't have a sword. So go make yourself useful and explain what Clare will be doing while we tick off Priscilla."

Were the last words Sophia said before she dashed away with the other two, leaving Noel behind to tend to the human. Sighing, Noel quickly strode over behind the

rock Clare was hiding behind. Clare didn't need Noel to explain much. She had pretty much overheard everything the adults were talking about. However, she quietly

listened to Noel and nodded her head to show she understood the words coming out of her mouth.

"All right then. Now all we do is wait. Oh and you're sure... you're okay with my idea, right?" Noel narrowed her silver eyes down at Clare, wanting none other to see

the girl nod her head again. Clare didn't disappoint Noel, even though part of her didn't want to do what Noel had in mind.

"You know Priscilla, you're never going to be able to be nothing more then a bystander. I mean, you couldn't even beat Teresa! You've shamed yourself enough as it

is, why don't you just give up and die already?" Sophia openly began to taunt Priscilla and found that verbal abuse, was working a lot more then physical abuse. Go

figure. The three women circled in on Priscilla like a pack of hungry wolves. Their goal was not to fight Priscilla with force but lower her self-esteem.

"You may be a child that was able to jump ahead in rank and show some potential as a older warrior such as myself, but it's clear you're not fit for battles beyond

your control. If you were, you wouldn't be acting so reckless like children often do when they can't have their way. Such immaturity on the battle field will get you

killed."

Irene added loud enough to where Priscilla could hear the

coldness behind her tone. Such a harsh statement struck home at Priscilla and only fueled her anger to another level.

"Priscilla, you said you wanted to face me one-on-one and fight fair... yet, you're willingly choosing to attack your fellow team members for doing their jobs? How is

killing us, going to help you at this point? Not only have you failed to keep your sincerity concerning my death, but have insulted me by agreeing to your own death

sentence and then using a dirty tactic to defeat me. Tell me Priscilla, where is the honestly of a devoted solider in any of that?" Teresa paused for dramatic effect,

knowing her words were affecting Priscilla a great deal.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are neither worth my time, nor a worthy rival."

That did the trick. Priscilla bowed her head and let out a loud cry, almost as if she was in severe pain.

"I... am going... to kill every single one of you!" She hissed through clenched teeth, unable to stop the increase in her Yoki energy. Then again, she welcomed the

fiery sensational rush from within her body, savoring it, craving it, needing it.

"I think we pissed her off." Teresa confirmed, glancing over at Irene. Irene sheathed her sword with a soft grunt.

"It would seem so." Irene replied bluntly, blinking twice at the building aura forming around Priscilla's body. Sophia merely kept still and observed Priscilla's

transformation. Seeing Priscilla sprout wings, grow a horn in the middle of her forehead, body become covered in purple/armor like skin and arms regenerate didn't

shock the three women at all. But when Priscilla turned around and faced Teresa and grinned like a manic, the tiny connected strands rooted in the scalp on their

necks stood up. Priscilla didn't come across as something scary per say but her facial expressions to the Yoma energy each Claymore felt was terrifying. Teresa had

never felt such a harsh force of energy before in all her life.

Same went for Irene, Noel and Sophia.

"I want to eat some guts... but, your guts would be rotten. But I suppose I can just puke you all up later and rest easy knowing I killed you."

Priscilla sounded way too relaxed for the other warrior's taste. She was up to something for sure but they couldn't put their finger on it.

"Hey Priscilla! Up here!" The intrusion of Noel's voice made Priscilla and the other three fighters look up and in the direction of where the shout came from. What

Priscilla saw made her grin widen. Irene and Sophia arched eye brows in unison, both thunderstruck at what they were witnessing. It was true Clare was their decoy

and was to draw Priscilla's attention so they could kill her off but what Noel just demonstrated was not what Sophia had in mind. Granted, it was working.

Priscilla was already showing signs of going after Clare but still, it was rather barbaric of Noel to do such a thing to Clare. Irene even thought Noel was being a little

too extreme and she didn't even feel for the human! Naturally, Teresa didn't find what Noel was doing with Clare cute whatsoever. As a matter of fact, she was

furious. So furious, she was tempted to go 10% Yoma, jump up to the ridgey hill top and kick Noel's ass in front of everyone. Screw Priscilla. No one, I repeat _no one_

dangled Clare 50 feet off the ground and held her by the tips of her hair and then shook her around like she was a fabulous prize to be won!

"You want some guts? Come get some!" At Noel's command, Priscilla took off into the air with a powerful flapping of her wings. Just when Sophia didn't think Noel

could do anymore more harm, she flat out tossed Clare as hard as she could past the approaching Priscilla.

"_If_ you can catch her!" Noel jeered, pointing her finger at the screaming child. Priscilla made a quick face at Noel before turning herself around to

go after Clare.

"Damn it!" Teresa uttered angrily. Without a second to spare, Teresa bolted for the sides of a hill top. As much as the pain would increase in her ankle, Teresa was

determined to jump up high enough to shoot off the hill top and grab Clare before Priscilla reached her.

Sophia calculated fairly quickly what Noel was planning and though it might just work, she still wished her thick headed friend would think through a plan carefully

before executing it.

"This is bad. Irene-"

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Irene cut Sophia off, lifting her hand up to unsheathe her sword. All Irene had to do was look at Noel to get

her point across. Nodding her head once, Noel lifted up her hand high. Irene called forth some Yoma energy to flow specifically to her sword arm. Under six seconds,

she had the power she needed in order to throw her sword up to where Noel stood. The next few moments of Teresa's life flashed before her eyes in slow motion.

Clare was crying a river of tears, screaming for Teresa to save her.

Noel was on Priscilla's back, clutching a Claymore Teresa assumed she got from either Sophia or Irene. Irene was shouting up at Noel but Teresa couldn't seem to

make sense of what Irene was saying. Sophia had also somehow got into the air and was attacking at Priscilla's legs. Once she felt Clare's small body crash into hers,

Teresa locked her arms hard around Clare. Then by the skin of her teeth, did a barrel roll in mid air and dodged an angry Priscilla, who was struggling to kick off

Sophia and buck off Noel. Noel somewhat succeeded in slicing into the side of Priscilla's neck but that confound armor shell on her skin prevented her from cutting

into her neck thoroughly. The pain Teresa felt in her ankle came no where close to the pain she felt when her body slammed hard into rocky surface below.

Thankfully, she didn't land on a tall pillar. That seriously would have been fatal. Instead, she left a light crater in the ground. Everything went dark after that. The

worried shouts from Irene, Clare's frantic sobbing, Noel's outraged voice, Sophia yelling at Noel as they both tangoed with a fuming Priscilla—all the sounds around

Teresa ceased to exist in the dark abyss.


	3. Scene 02: The Lines That Seperate Us I

A light shower of debris rained down on Clare's trembling form. Tiny chucks of dirt and shards of rock hit her at random but she didn't flinch the slightest bit. She was

still shook up from what happened only a few minutes ago.

"Well I hope you're happy Noel. You just about damn near got us all killed."

Sophia was already jumping on Noel for her small stunt.

"Pfft! You should thank me! Priscilla's gone at least..."

"Gone indeed! Gone—not dead. Major difference!"

Since Sophia was scolding Noel, Irene left them alone and walked over to her fallen friend. Yes, even in the mist of everything Irene still looked at Teresa as her

friend.

"Are you hurt, human?" Irene attempted to be friendly towards the girl that somehow managed to steal Teresa's heart and make her everything but the Teresa she

knew in the Organization.

"N-No. I'm fine. But Teresa-" Clare stammered nervously, clinging timidly at Teresa's ragged gray fabric. In spite of tugging at the suit so hard, Teresa remained still.

"Will be fine. Trust me." Irene crooned surprisingly gently down at the child.

"Forgive me, but... I need you to get off her so I can get her to a safer location. At this rate, the Organization will be curious to the sudden

increase of yoki waves which will mean bad news for us."

Without making a sound, Clare rolled off Teresa, minding the cracks in the ground that formed from the crater Teresa's body made.

"Noel, Sophia, one of you help the girl and follow me. We can't stay here." Irene did not ask, but demand from the other two Claymores.

"What? You can't be serious? We can take Teresa's head without a sweat. She's unconscious and wouldn't feel a thing. Plus, we can report back to HQ and tell the

higher-ups what happened with Priscilla. Why are you bothering to help her now? Our mission is to kill her, or are you having second thoughts about that too?" Noel

did have a point and it wasn't like Sophia was speaking up in Teresa's defense. Even so, it didn't feel sportsman-like to kill Teresa in the state she was in now.

Not after such a fight. If anything, Teresa deserved a second chance. If not against them, someone else from the Organization for sure. That and... the girl known as

"Clare" would break. Cold as Irene was known to be, she wasn't that heartless.

"Do what you want then. But I'm going. Human," Irene did not look down at Clare but she paused long enough for Clare to understand she was now addressing her.

"if you value your life and want to remain by Teresa's side, you'll be wise to make haste and do your best to keep up with me since those two refuse to have anything

to do with you."

Clare opened her mouth to speak but Irene was already kneeling down and lifting Teresa up into her arms. A few seconds later, Irene broke into a

fast paced run, not intending to slow down—not even for Clare.

"T... Teresa! Wait, bring her back, I beg you!" Clare cried out, fresh tears forming in her eyes. Noel stood by Sophia and together they both watched Clare struggle to

catch up with Irene.

"Well, well. This day is certainly turning out interesting. I'm starting to wonder why I feel as if..." Sophia trailed off with a sigh before she turned inward to confront

her rival/best friend.

"Don't tell me that you're going too?"

All Sophia did was shrug cutely at Noel. Noel got ready to implore even further when Sophia ran at an alarming speed in Irene's direction. And just to piss Noel off,

she passed Clare, leaving the child gagging on her dust. Noel looked up to the heavens, sighing loudly.

"Aww maaaan! This is so not on the job description!"

Clare wasn't sure how or when Noel picked her up into her arms but she didn't complain. At least now she would be a few steps closer to Teresa.

"Nice of you to join us." Sophia said over her shoulder to Noel. Noel fell into sync with the others under seconds. Irene was the main point while Sophia ran on the left

and Noel on her right.

"Hmph." Noel snorted in pure disgust, tempted to ram into Sophia and start a brawl fight in the middle of no where. It was her fault after all! Sophia could have

picked up Clare but no—she wanted Noel to come and since Sophia knew she wouldn't come, she put Noel in the spot light. Clare wasn't just the reason Noel caved in

though. She was part of it but not all of it. The main reason was the harsh reality returning to the Organization without Irene, Priscilla, Sophia or Teresa's head. Noel

would have to answer to a lot of people and have a lot of explaining to do. Let's not forget that she'd most likely be moved back a rank yet again for failing her

mission and came back empty handed, without her comrades.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still have Irene's sword... I felt obligated to return it to her." Came the lame excuse.

Sophia and Irene smirked faintly and simply left it at that.

* * *

_The pain... why does it hurt so much? I've never felt so much all at once before. Priscilla... the cliff... Irene's sword... Organization... duty... have to protect her._

_Clare, where's Clare?_

Teresa's numb thoughts were scattered in the corners of her mind but Clare was firm as could be. She wanted to see her, touch her, hold her close and sing the child

to sleep like she used to do before Irene and company showed up at the inn.

"Hey, her eyelids moved!" A deep, feminine, spunky voice declared. Teresa was sure it was Noel but she couldn't pinpoint where she was at. That was bad. Her entire

sense was completely off. Teresa wasn't sure if that was because of her fight against Priscilla, the fall or a combination of both.

"Teresa! Teresa!"

_Clare..._

Teresa said in her mind, wishing she could get her mouth muscles to flex.

"Child how many times do I have to tell you. Teresa is fine, she just needs some time to recover." That voice without a shadow of a doubt, had to be Irene.

"I'm impressed that it's taking her so long to come around. I would have thought the Organization's top solider would have better health insurance."

Teresa managed to frown a little hearing Sophia's stuck up tone. Oh how she wished she could just rise up and smack off the sly smile she knew was forming on the

woman's face.

* * *

Teresa wasn't sure when she finally blinked opened her eyes but it was dark all around her. Random hoots from an owl off in the distance, to the singing of the

insects told Teresa it was late. Very late.

Teresa felt heavily disoriented so she didn't try to move around too much. The most she could do without getting sick to her stomach, was rise up around half way

and use her elbows for support. She winced deeply feeling pain shoot down her spine then another wave throughout the foot she sprained.

"Ah, so her Majesty finally joins the living. Geez, took ya' long enough."

Teresa turned her head right. Sure enough, Noel was there, perched up against a thick truck under a tree. She stared across the small fire at Teresa, her facial expression far

from friendly.

"Thanks to you and that brat, I'm a wanted woman among the Claymores. Well, not just me but Sophia and Irene are wanted as well. There's bounties all over the

place—even the humans are looking for our faces and for what? We didn't do anything wrong... we were just going to take your head and go about with our miserable

lives but you have to always play "hero" even when faced with death, don't you Teresa? Are you satisfied with how things have turned out now? Huh?"

Teresa said nothing. She just blinked her silver eyes slowly, unconcerned about what Noel was telling her.

"Say something damn it!" Noel demanded from the other Claymore, shooting up to to feet. Teresa remained silent to Noel's displeasure and just to anger her more,

Teresa glanced away and pretend that Noel didn't exist.

"Why you ungrateful bitch!" Noel was about to walk over to where the wounded Teresa lounged when a firm hand came down on her shoulder, followed by nails

digging into her skin rather strongly.

"Noel... enough."

Noel shrugged off Irene's hand.

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do. You're no longer my superior, Irene. We're wanted targets and far as the Organization is concerned, we're no longer

members under their law."

Irene arched a thin eyebrow, her face dull of emotion.

"Either way, you do not have a right to blame the consequences of your actions on Teresa. Teresa didn't make you grab the child or stay here for the past two days,

did she?"

Noel scowled at Irene's statement. Seeing as how she struck a nerve, Irene continued.

"You could have left at any given time. You could have saved yourself the burden we all share now-whether want to admit up to it or not, yet you stayed and did not

return back to the Organization. How is any of that, Teresa's fault? She was unconscious for five days, Noel. She was helpless and had no voice in any of your

decisions... so don't condemn her because you're having second thoughts about your choices!" Noel's frown deepened and Irene's cold stare only grew colder the

longer the two stood still and glared at each other. Noel did start to say something but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sophia come out of the bushes with

Clare. Not wanting to fuel the fire any further, Noel did an about-face and stormed in the opposite direction of everyone, muttering that she had to go to the

bathroom.

"Teresa!" Clare shouted for joy, thrilled to see her alert and up for once. Teresa looked back over, smiling gently at the approaching child in red clothing.

"Clare." Just hearing the tender pronunciation of her name come from Teresa's mouth, did wonders for Clare.

Teresa muffled a groan when Clare flung herself onto her lap and slipped thin arms around her neck.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Clare instantly made eye contact and increased her hold around Teresa's neck. Teresa didn't want Clare to worry herself anymore then she already had. So with a

somewhat forced smile, she told Clare she was fine, just a tad bit sore in her back. Which was half way true—but Clare didn't need to know that. Clare lowered her

gaze for a moment then she leaned in close and nuzzled affectionately under Teresa's chin and into the nape of her neck.

"I missed you." She whispered brokenly, taking this time to inhale Teresa's scent.

Clare may not have heard it, but she felt the chuckle rumble in Teresa's chest.

"Heh, you're making it sound as if I've been away for a full moon."

Clare just closed her eyes and let the heat from Teresa's body warm her chilled one. Teresa closed her eyes as well, lifting one hand up to rest on the middle of

Clare's back. There, she ran it up and down in cycles, knowing it would sooth the child's nerves. Getting the vibe the two wanted to be alone, Irene motioned with her

head at Sophia to come with her. Sophia followed Irene into the dark shadows the looming trees and bushes provided but not before observing Teresa and Clare for

another good ten seconds.

"So, what's our agenda?" Sophia questioned over to the ever so all together Irene, watching Irene pace back and forth. Hmm, to see Irene pace was a rare sight

indeed. It meant Irene was troubled. So troubled, she needed to conduct a plan.

"I say we turn ourselves in and accept our punishment for failing our mission." Noel's suggestion was just as random as her showing up out of no where by Sophia.

Irene paused in the mist of her tracks to shoot Noel a frosty glare.

"If you value your life so little and are so eager for the taste of defeat over an unexpected events, 'll gladly grant your request right here and do the

Organization a favor."

Sophia grinned and naturally glanced over at Noel. As usual, Noel was getting flustered.

"Gee. When did you come to know me so well? I would say how flattered I am, but I know how much you hate dishonesty. However, before you bash me about my

behavior in the future, you should re-analyze how you come across to others... you, who seems to spend all your spare time learning how people feel and judging

them no less, can't even do the same for yourself. At least I'm expressing my emotions and state my reasons honestly. All you do is put on a mask and close yourself

off to the world and yet, your rank was No. 2? It's almost sad really."

Noel paused momentarily.

"Well, I guess I should say before Priscilla. Hey, come to think of it, Priscilla was better at showing her feelings. Wow, fancy that. A child even puts you to shame."

Before Noel realized what had happened, she was pinned up against a tree, held in place by Irene's hand, literally four inches off the ground with the tip of a sword

aimed at the middle of her neck.

"I'm only going to say this once and only once—so listen _very_ closely. No one, I repeat _no one_ forced you here. You're still obligated to take leave and return to the

Organization. And about me being a insensitive heartless wretch... just so you know, it takes more strength to smile when you're scared. It takes constant mental

training to not fall apart because your past refuses to leave you alone. It takes courage to stand up to fear and become the fear when all you want, is for someone to

fight your battles and tell you everything will be okay. It takes guts to suck up your pride and humbled humility to fight along side those who have no respect or a

sense of understanding towards you as an individual."

Irene's glowing silver eyes returned to normal at this point but she didn't ease her hold on Noel the slightest bit.

"The only person on this God forsaken planet that has ever understood that... is Teresa. So for me to lead a party to dispose of her, the only person who has ever

accepted me and chose to understand me, for who and I what I am... makes me worthy of my title, wouldn't you think? That my friend, puts me to shame."

Noel grunted and for once, could not stand to look Irene in the face.

Sophia needles to say, was struck mute by Irene's words just as much as Noel was—although Noel would never admit that's the reason why she looked away and

couldn't counter.

"We need to make a decision. All three of us... right here, right now." Irene muttered, lowering Noel back down surprisingly gentle. Noel didn't relax until she saw

Irene put her sword away.

"Are we against Teresa or for the Organization? Do we stay together or depart and go our own separate ways? I have no shame in telling both of you I plan to remain

by Teresa's side until the very end... even if it means more hardship and shedding the blood of our fellow comrades. I am willing to take those risks. Noel, Sophia,

what are you two going to decide? Take your time, think about it. It could mean how long or short your days on this earth will be."

Irene looked between the two girls before her, patiently awaiting their replies.

"Hmm." Hummed a pondering Sophia. " I was never really in agreement with the purge order from the start. I am not close to Teresa like some people... but as far as

I'm concerned, I don't want to stain my hands with her blood." Sophia shrugged.

"Eh, don't get me wrong here. I'm not scared to go off on my own and make a living but as they say, there's safety in numbers that stick together, so..."

Irene didn't need her to say anymore. Sophia intended to stay, that was all fine and well. Noel on the other hand, was still taking her sweet time on answering.

"Damn it." Noel finally sighed in defeat.

"Wherever Sophia goes, I go. We made a pact to remain by each other's side until death. If she's staying here, I'm staying too." Noel turned slightly, waving a hand

around randomly throughout the air.

"Besides, what if you guys run into Priscilla or something? You'll need all the help you can get, right?"

Sophia stepped in to hug Noel's free arm. Through the silent, simple body gesture, she thanked Noel.

"Then it's settled." Irene re-drew her sword and moved it directly in front.

"From this moment on, we're in this together and will remain by Teresa's side—no matter what. Agreed?"

Sophia let go of Noel's arm so she could also draw forth her weapon to mimic Irene's previous action. The two swords crossed over each other at the tips,

representing their sworn covenant. Noel studied the swords and finally just reached out to place the palm of her over the tips. It wasn't like she had a weapon of her,

if she did, she would have done the same thing.

"If we make it out of this area alive... can we please put together the remaining funds and buy me a weapon? I don't care if it's a Katana or a cheapo spin off brand of

the Claymores we yield. I really need a weapon. I feel naked without one." That got some laughter to come from the other warriors mouths. Noel shrugged timidly,

saying that it was crucial she get a weapon as soon as possible.

"Of course. Once Teresa is up for travel, I'll make sure we find a town that has a weapon smith." Irene promised, withdrawing her sword back into it's holder. Sophia

did the same. Once Irene had departed back to the camp site where Teresa and Clare rested, Sophia hugged Noel again but this time, it was a hug from behind.

Noel's eyes slanted playfully feeling Sophia's arms snake around her neck.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I would have fared without my best friend just fine. Though I'm not sure you wouldn't go through withdraw symptoms..."

Sophia didn't flinch the slightest bit when Noel spun out of her hold and raised her fists up to eye level.

"Oh I don't think so. It's you who would have withdraw attacks."

Sophia's hands curled inward.

"I beg to differ." Sophia remarked bluntly.

Almost immediately, the two started to circle each other.

"I'll prove you wrong." Noel seemed so sure of herself. This amused Sophia.

"Bring it muscle head."

Noel's right eyebrow twitched.

"Gladly!" Noel said with a broad grin before dashing at Sophia.

* * *

Teresa lifted her head up from out of Clare's hair hearing a ear load of foul language and Noel's obvious annoyance against Sophia for something she couldn't quite

understand and Sophia's laughs of triumph.

"Are they okay?" Teresa softly asked Irene, who was sitting opposite of Teresa and Clare between the fire.

"Oh they're fine, trust me. So as I was saying before... are you all right with it? If not, we can go."

Teresa started to stroke through Clare's hair. Something she often did when she had a lot on her mind or simply fell into a moment of day dreaming.

Clare sighed contently in her sleep feeling Teresa's hand moving through her hair.

"I don't mind."

Irene lifted her head slightly.

"Teresa... being chased, having to live in secret... is she worth all of this? Truly?"

Teresa stopped ranking her fingers through Clare's hair. Her hand dropped down to the ground but her other hand remained on Clare's back.

"Yes."

Irene tipped her head back now, taking some time to admire the full moon in the clear, star lit sky.

"They'll try to kill you. And us for failing to kill you."

Teresa just smiled over at the lonely warrior by the fire.

"Let them come. I'll be ready for them. We'll be ready, I mean."

The sides of Irene's lips curled but it was hardly noticeable. You'd have to look really hard to see it.

"Hmph. In your present condition, you couldn't harm a common field mouse. Your back is going to take some more time to heal and that's if you didn't slip out a disc

or fracture your spine. And that foot... mmm, even we Claymores have limits when it comes to the human side of us. Human suffering is slightly different from that of

a Yoma's." Irene looked back down just in time to catch Teresa grimace.

"See?" Irene said matter-of-fact like, motioning with a hand at Teresa's obvious disability for the time being.

"By the way. It would be best to leave early tomorrow morning. I have a strong feeling we're being tracked and perhaps even watched."

Teresa sobered at Irene's statement.

"Ah, so you feel them too?" Irene nodded.

"I'm not sure who replaced us all but I can tell you this. With Priscilla running around somewhere and the high alert state of the Organization's top four fighters

roaming free, I'm sure whoever does takes our slots... are going to be a challenge if we ever bump into them."

Teresa blinked slowly, not liking the reality of such a thing.

"Let's hope by then, we're far away from here. At this point, anywhere will do just as long as it's not in the 47 regions that Claymores patrol."

"Where are you thinking of going?"

Teresa thought about Irene's question for a bit then shrugged casually at her.

"I don't know but I'll know it when I find it." Irene grunted, folding her arms firmly across her chest. She didn't say anymore after that. She merely kept watch and

listened to Noel and Sophia carry on in the background, sighing every now and then when Noel would get hit and then grow angry and raise her voice.


	4. Scene 03: The Lines That Seperate Us II

Noel couldn't help but look over at Teresa and scoff in disgust at what she saw. Here Teresa was still wounded and in pain-though she was goodat hiding it, and piggy

backed Clare around like it was the best thing to hit the 11th century. Clare was not awake to enjoy the ride of course. It was still late in the early morning when

Irene roused everyone to move. Noel didn't mind but a few more hours of sleep would have been nice too.

"Stop starring. It's rude." Sophia whispered behind her hand to Noel, keeping her eyes straight ahead on the dirt path before them. Sophia didn't have to see Noel's

face to know she was glowering at the two right of them.

"Sorry it's just... weird to see the famous Teresa of The Faint Smile acting like this. That woman over there is not the Teresa I've heard so much about. It's almost

like she's a completely different person."

Sophia looked at at Noel.

"Jealous?"

Noel met Sophia's challenging gaze.

"Jealous? Me? Don't make me laugh. Why would I want what she has?"

Sophia glanced at Teresa for a few seconds then shifted her eyes back to Noel's face.

"You _say_ you're not jealous... yet didn't say you were against what Teresa has _eithe_r."

Noel opened her mouth but no words came out. Sophia really was sneaky when she wanted to be. Unable to think of something to defend herself, Noel jerked her

head in the opposite direction, hating how her face was filling with heat getting out witted by Sophia-again.

"Teresa, would you like me to take the child for awhile?"

Teresa shook her and politely thanked Irene for being so considerate for her well being, but stood firm in keeping Clare close to her. Irene could understand

why considering last week's events and respected Teresa's wishes. At the same time, Teresa's stamina was not completely back to normal. Irene feared if she kept

pushing herself she might collapse from fatigue.

"But your ankle-" Irene began cautiously, casting her gaze down to Teresa's left foot. Every time they put their feet down, she'd limp slightly in order to prevent

causing herself more harm. It was a good way to ease some pain but that only worked for so long. Besides, they had been walking well over an hour or more. Surely

Teresa's ankle was starting to reach it's limit, even with her not applying pressure.

"I'll be fine." Teresa said with some edge behind her voice, knowing what Irene was going to hint at. Again, she appreciated Irene's concern but Teresa's mind was

made up. Clare would remain by her side as long as she could have her there.

"I understand."

Irene might have understood but truthfully she was confused. Why would Teresa keep pushing herself for that girl when Teresa herself, needed to rest? It's not like

she couldn't carry Clare for a while. Noel and Sophia were also present to be of service, even if they didn't care for Clare whatsoever. The point was, Teresa had help

and refused to take advantage of it. Five hours later, Teresa was still at it but now, her struggle was starting to show. For starters, she wasn't limping anymore so

when she did fully step onto the foot, her face would reflect some kind of torment or another. Her breathing was becoming ragged many times close to labored. Let's

not forget the fever flush that formed a while back. All of these complications and Teresa kept packing the dozing Clare.

Noel was growing that much more annoyed with Teresa. She had no reason to, it's not like she was close to her like Irene was or had semi-respect for her like Sophia

did but for some unknown reason... she was ridiculously frustrated with the woman! Noel did not let such emotions surface. She held back for her own good. That,

and she personally didn't feel like bucking heads with Irene or suffering another burn from Sophia.

"Teresa!" Irene's shout brought Noel out of her foul thinking. Noel shouldn't have turned her head over in union with Sophia to see why Irene was freaking out simply

because knew somehow, someway in the back of her mind, she would get aggravated at what she would see.

"Teresa... Teresa, are you all right? Do you want to stop and rest for a while? We're far enough that we can risk it." Irene currently was bending down onto one knee

by Teresa. Evidently, Teresa lost strength in her ankle, tripped over it and hit the ground on both knees.

"I-I'm okay. I lost my balance is all." Teresa huffed, blinking tiny beads of sweat out of her eyes. Irene shook her head sadly at her friend, quietly telling her to hand

over the girl.

"No. Clare stays with me. We've been over this how many times today." Teresa argued weakly, too tired and in pain to raise her voice in anger.

"But you're hurt." Irene gently informed the stubborn Claymore, wishing Teresa would give herself the benefit of the doubt and submit. Teresa got ready to shake her

head "no" when Noel erupted, drawing everyone's attention in the process.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Growled the weaponless warrior, leaving Sophia's side and stomping over to where the debating pair sat on the ground. Without permission,

Noel slipped Clare off Teresa's back and with shocking tenderness to the others eyes, cradled Clare up near her breast.

"Honestly! The things I do to keep sane!" Griped Noel, continuing to mumble to herself and march angrily about down the dirt path. She didn't wait up for any of

them. In time, they would catch up.

"Ooookay. Well then, shall we ladies?" Sophia casually said, bowing half way and gesturing at the departing Noel. Irene didn't leave any more room for argument.

She flat out told Teresa to hop on her back. Teresa did so without complaint. There was no point anymore. Noel took her only excuse and as far as Teresa could tell,

she didn't plan to return Clare until they were safely at a new camp ground or lucky enough to stumble across a inn. When Clare finally decided to stir, she was

startled to find herself in Noel's arms. As if she could read her confusion, Noel quickly explained why she was packing her around. Clare didn't want to believe Noel

seeing as how Teresa assured her that she was fine the night before. Noel expected her to be wary about it. Just to be mean and spiteful, Noel tipped her head to the

right of her.

Clare followed Noel's gaze and to her surprise and dismay, she saw Teresa resting on Irene's back, out like a candle's flame. Not only that, she was panting softly as

if she was having trouble getting enough air into her lungs. On top of that, Clare noticed the burning red cheeks and a sweaty forehead with stray bangs mattered to

the skin. Needless to say, Teressa looked terrible. Saddened to see Teresa in such a state, Clare found it best to leave her be and put up with Noel. Personally, Clare

felt awkward being held by Noel. She wasn't alone in that area for Noel felt just as weird carrying her so close. Protectively close no less. And as much as Clare

desired to be put down, Noel told her ahead of time that the terrain they'd be traveling across would be too harsh on human feet. She also dared to inform her that

they would be jumping between some mountain gorges and Clare couldn't very well do that on her own unless she, or someone else was holding her. Learning such

news only made Clare's heart sink. And even if she liked Sophia or Irene and asked to have one of them carry her, verses Noel, that would be impossible. Irene was

helping Teresa, Noel already had Clare and Sophia was the luggage holder of Irene's weapon. That cut Clare's options in half pretty quick. Irene wouldn't be able to

because of Teresa, she didn't particularly like Noel, so all that left was Sophia. But even if Clare did go to Sophia, when it came time to the jumping, the extra weight

would throw off her balance.

"Hold on tight." Noel told the girl in her arms, getting ready to jump after her fellow team mates. Irene already jumped between three 60 foot splits and up to a

clearing and began walking again, Teresa safely secured on her back the entire time. Sophia followed after her, muttering that she made it look so easy when it could

be anything but easy.

"We're at the mountain peeks already? I... didn't notice." Clare timidly admitted, craning her neck back around to watch Sophia do a series of jumping from ridge to

ridge just as Irene had done.

Noel rolled her eyes at Clare's lack of alertness.

"How could you? You were looking at Teresa most of the time. Or am I wrong in assuming every time your head turned and you moved around, you were tickled pink

to see the dull scenery of trees, grass and wildflowers?"

Clare's blush gave her away.

"I-I wasn't. I-"

"Whatever. Just hang onto me."

Clare did as she was told. Noel blinked rapidly upon feeling an unknown sensation spread through her body upon feeling Clare's arms slide around her neck and

gently tug her neck closer. Well that was unexpected. Unexpected and weird. If Noel didn't know any better, she'd guess her body was responding to Clare's

tenderness against her will, which freaked her out. If there was one thing she refused to do in her current life, it was to get emotionally attached to a human. And

not just any human-the human who changed Teressa into what Noel viewed as a sissy or something along the lines of a pathetic fool.

"Not so hard. I need to be able to breathe." Hearing Noel complain, Clare loosened her grip slightly.

"Sorry. It's just... after last time I'm kind of fearful of heights." This time, Noel felt guilt hit her upside the head. She couldn't deny her body's feelings on that one.

She had after all, put the child in danger and then threw her into the air, not caring if she made it or not.

"Ah, that... won't happen again." Noel mumbled, grunting softly and moving her eyes down to Clare's hidden head briefly then shifted her stern gaze to the valley of

mountains.

"Here we go." Clare squeezed her eyes shut and kept them closed until she felt Noel come to a complete halt. When she felt safe enough to lift her eye lids, the sun's

rays struck her face, blinding her momentarily. Then all at once, the sun was no longer a threat and Noel was suddenly between the bodies of the other two

Claymores.

"What took you?" Sophia prompted onto her friend, shifting her upper body a little bit so she could study Noel's grumpy expressions at a better angle.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Had a bad start. I'm here now aren't I?"

Sophia faced forward once again.

"There's a small village up ahead. We'll rest there." Irene's proposal was well seconded by the other two but it had been a long time since she spoke to either of

them.

Noel was pretty sure Irene was just worried about Teresa and eager to find a safe, secure area to let her rest. Sophia didn't care, she was content carrying about her

role in the group.

"Oh? That would be great. I didn't sprain my ankle like Teresa did but my feet are sore from all this traveling. Hey, you think they'll have a outdoor bathing house?"

Sophia chuckled at this. The way Noel could shift her moods like that made Sophia wonder if the girl was bipolar sometimes.

"I'm sure this village isn't like those nice villages out east. We're in the southern regions, remember? If this village does have a outdoor bathing house, I'd be

impressed.

It's not like these areas are overflowing with wealth."

Noel puffed out her lower lip. Sophia just destroyed her hopes and didn't even care how it would affect her.

"Why do you have to be so trivial?" Came the simple question.

"Hmm. I'll take that as a compliment." Replied a grinning Sophia. Noel got ready to bark at her when Irene told them to be quiet and have some respect for poor

Teresa, who was trying to sleep in spite of everything.

"She started it!" Both women wound up saying at the same time.

Irene sighed, irritated with their childish antics.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it if you two don't stop it."

Clare looked between the three and for no good reason, she started to giggle. They amused her.

"What's so funny kid? Did I say you could laugh?"

Sophia shook her head, amazed that Noel thought she could stall Clare's laughter.

"Oh I see how it is. Can't control those around your age so you pick on those below your age... and here I thought Rosemary had issues."

Noel snapped her head around, her eyes flicking yellow for a good five second before she realized she was getting flustered over something stupid. Well, to her it

wasn't stupid but it was stupid to go 5-10% Yoma.

"Rosemary was a psychotic lunatic that I can safely say had what was coming to her. Sure she had a ego problem-but to put me beside her, how dare you Sophia!

I'm better then that." Noel defenselessly hissed at the other Claymore beside her, heavily insulted she just got ranked up beside someone like Rosemary of all people!

"Oooo! have I gone and upset your sensitivity?" Sophia vexed Noel on even further, which only made Clare laugh more.

Irene knew they weren't worth her time. If it wasn't for Teresa she would have turned around and hit them both hard across the face.

* * *

Rubel turned away from the stain glass window in the broken down sanctuary after the Claymore scout reported the location of Teresa and her party. True, she could

not sense their exact positions, for she lost track of their trail, but she found out what region they were in and that they were still heading east towards the

mountains.

"Thank you No. 34, you and your unit may return to your assigned posts now." The Claymore known as "No. 34" bowed her head of curly hair respectfully at the man

in black, did a firm turn on the heel of her shoe and left his presences.

"Let's... leave them alone for now. I'll leave the choice of keeping the bounty posters up in your hands. However, do not dispatch assassins or anymore spies until I

give word." Rubel told the man in nomad clothing standing next to him after a good ten minutes of silence passed.

"Leave them alone? Rubel are you mad? We must uphold our ways!"

Rubel had his back to the other man. He didn't leave yet. He listened quietly and openly to what he has to say.

"If we let these girls slide the other Claymores will get in their heads that they can do whatever they wish when they break the rules we've founded. We made those

rules so things like this wouldn't happen. Monsters like them-"

"Monsters?" Rubel cut in, slanting his head to the right. "I thought that's what we were? Here in the protective barriers of these walls, we experiment on human life to

save humans lives. Those girls out there eventually die human or die a monster. But... all those girls do, is reflect what we do, so who's really the monster?" The

other man grunted darkly behind his scarf.

"I'm not saying to let this slide. Hardly... their time will come, but not right now. We're going to need to raise a generation of warriors that will be powerful enough to

stop those four along with Priscilla." Rubel started to walk down the isle that would eventually lead him out of the church.

"We currently don't have a soldier strong enough to defeat No.1, let alone the defected numbers. Tell me, who are you planning to send to take down those four, on

top of a Awakened Being like Priscilla?"

Again, the hooded man remained silent. His silence only made Rubel's decision more submissive.

"That's what I thought. Give it some time. We'll find the right group to train to deal with them. Until that day comes, let sleeping dogs lies, lest you want to see our

creation's blood go to waste, be patient and look for new ways to counter the problem that has surfaced." And with those last words, Rubel exited the tabernacle,

leaving the shadowed man to ponder on his words.

* * *

Teresa felt something cold make contact with her skin. In response to the sudden chills spreading through her body, Teresa moved her head a little from side to side,

trying to escape the uncomfortable effects of what felt like piercing ice attack her face. Particularly on her forehead. Try as she might, the cold rushes persisted. Other

times, she would feel drops of moisture patting around her cheeks and neck.

"Try getting around her ears too."

"Like this?"

"Yes. That's right." Unlike her first coming, Teresa was more aware of who was talking around her. She recognized the people speaking quietly to each other in a

heartbeat. She wanted to open her

eyes but the heavy gravity forcing her eye lids down made that unreasonably impossible.

"She keeps moving her head away from my hand, Miss Irene."

"I know. Try to wait until she calms down again before going for the ears. We have to try our best to break her fever. The faster, the better."

Irene guided Clare through the breaking treatment of the fever, observing Clare's careful patting with interest. Clare treated Teresa's face as if it were fragile glass

that would break under the slightest pressure. It was rather cute of a human to handle a half monster so kindly without fear.

Noel watched them tend to Teresa with a bored expression. The room wasn't in the best shape and smelled stale-like it hadn't been used in months. The floor was

wooden but in many areas, it was rotting away and the hideous odor of mold was painfully present. Earlier, Noel tried to sniff it out but couldn't pin point it's location

and finally retired to second bed she shared with Sophia. Sophia, bless her soul passed out the second her body fell on top of the mangy mattress, which had tiny

teeth marks in it. Probably done by a mouse, rat or some type of annoying rodent that managed to find it and do some damage. Noel offered the only single, half

stuffed feathery pillow on the bed to Sophia but she declined, saying she was just happy to finally relax for a change.

"We might as well have reserved a room in the stables..."

Irene looked over her should at the grouchy Noel.

"Considering our funds, we're lucky enough to even have a room like this. We could have paid more for a middle class at the most, but then your dream sword would

just remain a dream and not become reality."

Noel winced visibly.

"Okay, okay. Point taken."

Irene cocked an eyebrow.

"Noel, why don't you go into town with Clare and use some of the reserved savings and buy the girl a decent meal? I'm just about up to here with that growling

stomach of hers." Clare paused in the mist of pressing the cold washcloth on Teresa's face to shoot wide eyes up at Irene. It was true her stomach was growling,

informing it's master it was hungry but it wasn't loud enough for someone to hear, literally. Irene's hearing must of been a hidden ability, Clare decided, still staring

with round eyes up at the taller woman.

"Say what?" Noel turned her body in the bed, hating how loud it groaned under her pressure. Another "perk" of their wonderful room.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Warned the lonely warrior, sub-consciously snatching the cloth out of Clare's wet hands. Not roughly but rough enough to get Clare

to ease up.

"Why can't you take her? I can care for Teresa while you're gone." Noel began, untucking her arms out from behind her head and swinging her legs over the side of

the bed so she could hop to her feet.

"The fact that you'll volunteer to help because I'm asking you to do something that requires manual labor amazes me. If you were so eager to help before, why didn't

you volunteer two hours ago?"

Noel stood at the front of the bed, shoulders sagging. She couldn't say right in front of Irene, let alone Clare, that the true reason she didn't want to take Clare into

town was because she was afraid she was getting "close" to the kid. Even to her own ears, that made her want to laugh at the irony of it all.

"Just get some food in her. It shouldn't take you very long if you find a bakery or tavern and be forward about what you're doing..." Irene's voice died hearing Teresa

moan softly.

"It's okay Teresa. Relax." Irene crooned motherly down to her distressed friend, using one of her hands to smooth back the sweaty bangs out out of Teresa's face and

off to the side. Clare also cast her a worried glance then she unwilling looked back around at Noel. Seeing Irene all of a sudden giving her undivided attention to

Teresa and noting the soft snoring coming from Sophia on the bed, that only left Noel "available" to take the child.

"Come on you. Let's hurry up and do this before I lose myself and have second thoughts."

* * *

During the small tour through the village, Clare and Noel came upon a small bread shop. Noel asked Clare if she wanted to eat from the place and to her delight,

Clare nodded twice. This was great because now, they were one step closer to going back to their room. Noel paid the baker five schillings for the loaf and then

together with Clare, they went about their way to another shop. This one happened to be a fruit stand. The marketer offered up many kinds of fruit but Clare only

seemed interested in a green apple. Getting the idea Clare wanted an apple, she reached out to take a red one but Clare bashfully asked if Noel would get her the

green one.

"Red, green, yellow-what difference does it make? It's an apple... it's food." Noel's annoyance was starting to show, Clare could tell and instantly, she felt terrible for

being such a burden. Seeing her

head bow and look away made that guilt kindle up again, just like earlier when they were getting ready to cross the mountains.

" I'll take the green one if that's okay?" The merchant smiled and handed over the apple once it was paid for to Clare. Clare's face brightened the moment she heard

Noel ask for the green apple. Noel waited until Clare finished off the bread and apple before moving her to the town's only well. Thankfully, the water was free and

fresh. Lucky for Noel, no one was standing around trying to get a dip of the water. The longer Noel watched Clare, the more annoyed she got until finally, she couldn't

take it anymore. Noel stood by the side of the stone cobbled well, watching the human gulp up the water like a dehydrated animal.

"You..." Noel began darkly, curling her fingers inward and digging her nails hard into the palms of her flesh.

"Hmm?" Clare set the bucket on top of the edge of the well then cast Noel a curious flicking of her emerald eyes.

"What is it about you that attracted her?"

Clare blinked a few times, not understanding what Noel was trying to get at.

"I mean, I could see her putting up with you because of your limited abilities for survival back then, but no, you had to go and screw her up her reasoning as a

Claymore." Noel folded angry arms over her chest, refusing to meet Clare's quizzical eyes.

"She's wounded because of you. She's sick because of you. She's been put on death row because of you. If you hadn't gotten involved with her life, Teresa would still

be at the Organization... she wouldn't be in this stupid, messed up situation if you hadn't followed her around and made her soft... it's because of your attachment to

her heart, that she murdered those humans." Noel looked down at Clare, now baring angry teeth at the girl.

"Wanna know what just burns my ass about the whole thing?"

Clare didn't have time to think, let alone respond.

"She's choosing to live like this _for_ you... you, who can't even help her when she needs it. You, who slows her down and is over all useless... you're just a kid. A flip'n

kid! If you were our age I might feel differently about it. If you were older you might be able to learn how to fight. I suppose that would come in handy, considering

more Claymores and Yoma are going to be part of your everyday life. But oh wait, that's right, you're just a child! A pathetic weakling of the human world who's sole

purpose in life is burdening Teresa! And to think, all of Teresa's new found position could have been overlooked if she had just sliced you half from the beginning."

Noel's gaze hardened seeing tears stream down Clare's face. It was never fun when you're trying to express a point and your opponent starts to cry.

"No matter how much you wish for her survival against future obstacles, all you can do is sit and watch. You'll never be able to act in time of warfare because you're

just a eyesore, an unwanted growth. You see little girl," Noel uncrossed her arms and knelt down to Clare's level. There Noel leaned in close. "you're a human and

she's a lethal Claymore. As a Claymore she can defend, fight and accomplish things humans will never be able to aspire to. What good are you to Teresa if you can't

even aid her? Yet... she's risking everything to stay with you?" Noel leaned back.

"You're lucky I'm not a Yoma. If I was, I wouldn't bother to eat your guts because I don't like garbage."

"Noel!" The intrusion of Teresa's voice sent chills up Noel's spine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded the fever struck blonde, stumbling away from Irene, who she used as a walking support so she could get some water

from the well. Irene didn't want Teresa to move around just yet but since Teresa had woken up, begging for some water and the only source of water was the well in

the middle of the street, she had no choice but to let her go out. To find Noel verbally abusing Clare was not the best thing for Teresa to see, given with the stress

from the fever and a swollen left ankle on top of it.

"Teresa, I-" Whatever Noel had cooked up to say in her defense didn't have the glory of making itself shine. Teresa, though weakened from her illness, forced herself

to walk properly over to Noel and once right in front of her, she moved her arm back. In the blink of an eye, Teresa punched Noel as hard as she could across the

face. Noel recovered and cupped her now throbbing cheek. She and Teresa stared each other down for the longest time. Some of the villagers that had nothing better

to do stopped to observe the Claymores. Many began to whisper quietly amongst themselves, all curious as to why Claymores were even present in their town and

what on earth happened for one of them to strike a fellow member. Of course, gossip didn't do them any good and they soon grew weary and went about their way.

"She will be the death of you Teresa." Was all Noel told her before brushing her shoulder roughly into hers and walking past Clare's small form and back to the inn.

"Clare." Teresa whispered gently, reaching out to take the child into her arms but to her shock, Clare ran in the opposite direction and into the thick crowd.

"Clare!"

Irene could tell Teresa was about to dash after her so before she could execute her plan, Irene grabbed her friend by the waists and locked her down firmly.

"Teresa, don't. You're in no condition to-"

"Let go of me Irene! What if someone finds out who we are? Just because no one has said anything, doesn't mean they-" Teresa meekly argued but Irene refused to

let her go. Not this time.

"Teresa the city isn't that big, no one knows who we are... as far as I know. I haven't found any wanted posters so it's not like we're at a risk of being discovered and

besides, she knows what room we're staying in. Please don't overexert yourself just because of a human!" Irene pursed her lips immediately. Oh how she wished she

could take the last part of her sentence back. In a logical sense, she was trying to stress that Teresa shouldn't get herself worked up so much because of a mere

human. But that didn't mean she didn't think Teresa was a fool for doing it, she just wanted her to get better.

"Irene... either you let me go or I will use force. Weakened I may be, but that "human" that you and the others degrade... is the very reason I decided to live again.

Clare reminded me of who I used to be. This may come as a shock to you Irene, but all of us, including _yo_u... used to be little girls that were human before the

Organization happened. Or have you also forgotten that?"

Irene was so snubbed at Teresa's words all she could do at this point to show she hadn't forgotten such things, was slowly uncurl her arms from around Teresa's

waist and watching her chase after Clare.


	5. Scene 04: Looks Like A Human

By the time Teresa found Clare, the sun was just beginning to set in the west. Clare was standing by the banks of the town's local river, quietly observing the current

and the shimmering scales of the fish that swam freely through the water. Not wanting to startle her, Teresa cautiously came up beside Clare. If Clare registered her

presence, she didn't show any indication of it. Teresa didn't say anything to strike up a conversation. She wanted Clare to speak first and calmly tell her everything

she was feeling at the moment. Teresa decided no matter how long it took, she would wait for Clare to come around, even if that meant standing out in the cool

night's air on her bad ankle, externally sore back and enduring the heat flashes her fever gave her.

"Teresa," Clare finally whispered, lifting her gaze away from the water and up to the orange sky. "will you give me... some of your blood?"

Teresa peered down at the small child standing next to her.

"W-What?" Teresa stumbled over the single word, almost unable to accept what she heard come out of the child's mouth.

"I thought through this the entire time we've been here and I've made up mind, so please don't try to talk me out of it."

"Clare, I don't think you understand what you're saying."

Clare shook her head strongly in disagreement.

"Why don't you come back with me to the inn and rest? I'll even let you sleep in the same bed with me." Teresa somewhat nervously explained,

raising a hand to rub the back of neck. She was jittery and with good reason. Clare just asked her for some of her blood. Blood that also had Yoma mixed with it.

"I'm serious Teresa. I want... to try to become a Claymore and the only way I can do that, is if I have Yoma blood, correct?"

Teresa took a small step backwards on her good foot, gesturing frantically with her hands.

"That's true but-"

"And you are a Claymore with Yoma blood in your body, right?" Clare nagged on, stalking towards the retreating blonde.

"Yes and yes but Clare I don't want you to become like _me_. My hope and desires for you, are to live as you are until the day you die. Furthermore, the lifespan of a

Claymore is harsh, give or take how well you can control the flow of Yoki energy..."

Teresa was obviously against Clare's decision and was trying everything in her power to get her to decline. She told her the sorrow she'd bear and how her innocence

would be stained forever with the blood of monsters. Not just physically but inwardly. Teresa even threw in how her hair and eye color would drain and be replaced

with the uniform look of those who are Claymores from the Organization. Blonde hair, silver eyes, loss of appetite, the whole lot. Yet when Teresa finished, Clare

appeared to be that much more determined.

"I don't care. As long as it's your blood and I can still be with you, I don't care what I'll have to suffer."

_She's really serious._ A terrified Teresa thought, almost scared of the idea of granting Clare's request. Not that she approved it, but Clare really wanted to and who

was she to tell her no? She could, being older and knowing the fate of a Claymore and simply not do it-however, there were going to be set backs even if she refused.

If anything, Clare might become so upset at her, she might explode and fall into a depression state. Or, Clare could possibly try to be sneaky and get one of the

others to do the same thing. Not that she would succeed, but it's knowing Clare would try that bothered Teresa. If Teresa did allow it, the backfire in letting Clare

drink her blood might be too much of a dramatic change for her small body to all, everyone at the Organization had doctors that operated on the Claymore's bodies in

order to get the results they want. The mere idea of giving some blood to Clare, would be a huge risk on the child's life. Teresa wouldn't know if Clare would turn

properly or even turn at all. Another challenged that faced Teresa was the abilities Clare would inherit from her blood. So many things ran through Teresa's mind

without enough answers.

Now Teresa technically didn't have a right to say Clare shouldn't become a Claymore. Her argument was Clare's life would be turned upside and become a living

nightmare. But here's the thing, Clare already knew the dangers by traveling with Teresa and Teresa, though against it at first, allowed the child to accompany her.

Then if you really want to get cynical about it, Clare's past was screwed up because of the Yoma. Hell, she even had scars on her back because a group of Yoma felt

they could use her as a shield to protect them, so naturally, Clare's burdens were in a toned down way, equal to that of a Claymore. On the up side, if Teresa gave

her blood to Clare, there was a high possibility Clare would be safer in some sense verses letting someone from the Organization get their hands on her and do God

knows what to her, including marking Clare's stomach with a piece of a Yoma that would scar her body for the rest of her life.

"Clare what brought this on? Why are you so anxious to become a Claymore?" Teresa finally asked, her voice weak and barely audible due to the massive overload of

everything, including Clare's proposition. Clare turned away from Teresa, her long bangs bouncing up and around her face. When silence greeted Teresa, she decided

to take a wild guess.

"Is it because of... what Noel said earlier? If so, Clare-" Teresa gently promoted only to be cut off by a fuming Clare.

"No!" Clare defensively insisted, eyebrows drawing together bitterly upon hearing Noel's name. " I have been thinking about asking you for a while now. I just didn't

know when to bring it up. I should thank Noel for pushing me so hard."

Teresa's gaze softened.

"Clare..." Teresa drew out her name slowly, hesitation still present in her voice.

"I wouldn't ask you to do something you're against if I wasn't ready to accept the consequences." Clare looked up at Teresa's bowed face and offered her one of her

more charming smiles.

"Please Teresa?"

Teresa observed Clare's right hand moving up to rest on her stomach. When it made contact on her lower abdomen, Clare clutched at the tight suit.

"Won't you let me share some of your burdens too?"

The edges of Teresa's mouth lifted slightly. Very smoothly, she raised her left hand up to rest on the back of Clare's hand. She squeezed it for a few seconds, closed

her eyes. A moment later, she opened them with her mind made up.

"All right. But I'll only allow you to have a pint of my blood." Clare cocked her head to the side.

"A pint?" Inquired the small girl.

Teressa nodded.

"A pint should equal about one fourth of your blood, which will give you an eighth Yoma blood." Clare didn't understand the mathematical concept behind Teresa's

words but she did understand that she would get some of her blood and that made her very happy.

"That way, if something goes wrong, you won't be in danger too much." Teresa further exclaimed, hoping it would make sense to the girl.

Clare's hand fell away from under Teresa's and back down to her side.

"I see but how will you know how much blood you're giving to me?"

"Don't you worry about that. Just wait here. I'll be right back." Teresa turned and took a strong step forward then had second thoughts about leaving Clare alone,

even if it was just for a short while.

"You will be okay? I'll only be a few minutes."

Clare clasped her gloved hands behind her back, giving the blonde a single firm nod in response.

"If you feel endangered by anything of the sort, head straight for the inn, understand?" Another nod greeted the wounded warrior.

With a faint smile on her face, Teresa limped away and left Clare standing by the river banks. When she re-entered the city she went for the closest tavern in the

village.

* * *

"Ow! Can't you be more gentle with that thing Sophia?" Noel complained on her side of the bed, doing her best to not squirm every time Noel applied the cool

washcloth to her bruised cheekbone.

"Why can't you stop picking fights with Teresa's pet?" Sophia countered, giving the cloth she was holding against Noel's face a hard pat.

"Hmph." Snorted Noel. "I admit, I over stepped my boundaries a little but please tell me you understood why I did it?" Sophia lowered the item she used to help ease

the swelling on Noel's face back into the bowl of cold water on the shabby nightstand by the bed they shared.

"I do. More then you know... but Noel, you can't keep doing this. If you do, Teresa will-"

"Do what? If its a fight she wants I'll give it to her! Who knows, I might be able to knock some sense into her!" Noel roared, raising her voice louder then necessary.

Sophia turned away, sighing sadly.

"Noel,_ please _don't screw up what we have going on here. I know it's not easy for you-it's not easy for me either. The entire situation reeks of trouble but didn't we

chose to stay?" Noel quieted down.

Glad she had Noel's attention, Sophia kept going.

"Look," Sighed the weary Sophia."if you can't grow to like her, you should at least respect Teresa's decision, even if you don't agree with it or her lifestyle."

Noel almost snapped again for the third time that day, but when she saw Sophia's eye lids slant, followed by her looking troubled Noel dipped her head in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sophia." As much as Noel hated to admit it, she was finally starting to understand what Irene blabbered on about the night she got slammed

up against a tree. Five seconds after she apologized, she felt a finger under her chin tip her head back up.

"You know, I've always admired your stubborn, strong willed spirit. But for your safety, don't make that kid cry anymore. Teresa," Sophia paused, sparing Noel's right

cheek a sympathetic glance. "went easy on you by just fracturing one side of your jaw. I... wouldn't underestimate her-even if she's ill and not at the top of her

game."

With that same finger she used to lift Noel's chin up with, she gave the skin a playful stroking.

"Promise me Noel? I don't want to see you get hurt again. Not like this."

Though it hurt her face a great deal Noel smiled anyway. The pain was worth it to see Sophia cheering up.

"I promise. At this point, I don't think there's anything else the twerp could do to make me mad."

Sophia returned the smiled.

"Are you sure you're not picking on her because you-"

"No." Noel replied, folding arms over her chest and becoming uncomfortable with their subject.

"It's quite interesting that you answered me so quickly." Sophia pointed out, her smiling thinning into a perfect grin.

"Ohh I get it. You're afraid of Clare aren't you?"

Noel's right brow furrowed madly and she grew more uneasy.

"Tch. You wish."

Sophia couldn't believe it. Noel was blushing and fidgeting which would mean that she was afraid of Clare. The question was why. Clare was a small human child.

What on earth was there to fear?

"Nooo... _you_ wish." Sophia remarked in bewilderment then turned away to laugh softly.

"My Noel the mighty is scared of getting close to a little girl. Now _that's_ ironic."

Noel didn't want to go into detail over why she couldn't stand Clare. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not afraid of that weakling-" Noel started say in defensive when the door to their room creaked open. Sophia's laughter died instantly and both of the Claymores

looked at the figure coming through the door.

"Irene are you all right?" A rather worried Sophia wondered, puzzled by her former superior's appearance. Irene looked tired. Very tired and troubled. Over what, the

other two Claymores did not know and Irene didn't care to tell them. She sent off a "Please don't bother me right now." signal when she glanced in their direction

with slanted eyes. Afterwards, Irene silently shuffled over to the second bed by the window, leaving things at that. Noel and Sophia exchanged confused glances but

didn't dare pry. For the remainder of the night, they spoke quietly to one another to kill time.

* * *

"Teresa, are you sure you're going to be okay doing that?" Teresa smiled a little down into the wide eyes of Clare.

"Yes. I'll be able to regenerate my blood cells without a sweat." Teresa assured the worried Clare, not even bothered by the fact she went 10% Yoma so she could use

her fangs to pierce into her left arm's flesh so the blood would flow out an into the pint mug she got from one of the local pubs. Teresa had taken longer then she

wanted to in her search for a pint mug. It wasn't that she couldn't _find _one in the bars she visited. It was getting a bar tender to let her either borrow or buy a pint

mug by itself-no liquor involved. After countless rejections, Teresa by the miracle of the heavens, came across one last bar that was going out of business and to her

astonishment the bar tender was giving away beer mugs for _free._

Teresa." Clare whispered, her hand moving out to touch Teresa's right thigh when she saw Teresa's close her eyes and sway. Feeling Clare's hand cling on her thigh

brought Teresa back to her senses. Opening heavy eye lids and regaining her composure, Teresa played off her small battle to keep upright like it was nothing when

really, it was a huge problem. Normally, it wouldn't be.

"Don't worry. It's normal for someone who looses a large amount of blood will become lightheaded or weak. I'm okay Clare. I'm almost done anyway." She knew that

would put Clare's worries on hold.

"Now look," A listless Teresa mumbled, lifting her arm that had the gash wound up and away from the rim of the beer mug.

"I have no idea how this is going to affect you since you did not have Yoma blood injected into your system or a Yoma organ implanted in your stomach. So don't get

upset if you don't see changes immediately. It might take your body some time to adapt to the Yoma blood. That is, if your body accepts it and doesn't refuse. If that

does happen, the first thing you're going to have to learn is how to suppress your Yoki energy so people from the Organization wont be able to sniff you down. Once

you've mastered that, only then will I consider training you in the ways of the sword, or... another style that suits your abilities."

Clare nodded at Teresa's words, insanely anxious to drink the blood. Not just any blood. Teresa's blood.

"Here." Teresa carefully snatched up the mug with her free hand, seeing as how the arm with the wound was in the process of healing.

Clare took the offered glass from Teresa's limp hand and into her own. Once Clare had the mug in her possession, Teresa laid down on her side but kept herself

propped up on her good arm. Already she was having trouble breathing and her fever had increased from the using her Yoki to heal over the wound on her other arm.

Despite her condition, she kept her eyes on Clare, wanting to be awake and ready to act if Clare's body did something unpredictable. Studying the purple contents

that had a small hint of red in it, Clare got ready to raise the glass up to her lips when her eyes found Teresa's weary ones. All at once, she was scared and Teresa

knew it like a mother knowing the scream of her newborn.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you Clare." Teresa's smile won Clare over and erased her doubt.

"Okay." Meekly chirped the girl, taking a deep breath before taking a big gulp of the foul tasting blood. No, foul wasn't the right term for it. Horrid perhaps? Actually,

Clare wasn't sure if one could use enough definitions to classify just how bad the blood tasted but she didn't dare stop consuming it. She did gag a few times and

when that happened, Teresa would command her to stop and catch some air. Other then Clare's random bouts choking on the blood, Teresa quietly monitored Clare's

progress, hoping that Clare's body would be able to handle it.

"Done." Clare exhaled, now hitting the ground on her knees by Teresa's lounging form. Clare no longer cared about the mug so she just let it roll out of her grasp.

Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. For some reason, she was very sleepy and couldn't seem to fight the drowsiness off.

"Come here, Clare." Teresa motioned with her head for Clare to scoot closer. Sub-consciously, the child did. When she came close enough by Teresa, Teresa reached

out and drew Clare down beside her.

"Let's rest here for a bit before heading back to our room." Teresa sweetly advised, not really in a rush to go back just yet. Besides, she still needed to think of a

way to explain to the others that Clare might not be "human" that much anymore. That is to say, if her body accepted the Yoma blood and goes through a

transformation.

"Mmm." Hummed the child, cuddling closer into Teresa. Teresa's smile lessened to a half. _I hope I'm not going to regret this._ Thought the exhausted warrior before

easing her head down down along side Clare's. Truthfully, Teresa wasn't sleeping. She was merely trying to regain her strength by falling into a relaxed state.

"Teresa." Clare garbled in her slumber, snuggling her head even further against Teresa.

"Yes Clare?" Teresa responded, her eyes remaining shut.

"I love you."

Now Teresa's eyes opened. It wasn't like Clare hadn't told her she loved her before. It was just kind of random that she would say it now, being drugged off the

intake of her blood and all. None the less, it touched Teresa.

"And I love you, Clare." Came the grave reply from the blonde, who gently hugged her closer.

* * *

Irene couldn't sleep. She envied the other two Claymores a little. Before when she came in, they were active as could ever be. But then shortly after her entering the

room, Irene heard Sophia yawn and _demand_ that Noel get some rest for a change and just like that, they were gone. Irene wasn't sure what time of the night it was

when she heard the bedroom door open. What she did know, is the creepy rush of a new scent that wasn't of her team members. In her haste and motive to defend

her dozing comrades, who obviously were knocked out, Irene sat up in her bed and snatched up her sword that was resting against the front leg post of the bed.

Something wasn't right. For some unknown reason, she sensed a Yoma's presence.

"Irene, what are you doing with that thing?" Teresa asked in a surprisingly soft voice, arching an eyebrow down at her friend.

Irene blinked, amazed to find that the one she was aiming her sword at, was Clare. Clare was also asleep, safely cuddled up against Teresa in her arms. Teresa

continued to wait for Irene to put her sword away. Irene was so confused. She sensed a Yoma but all she found was Clare. That didn't make any sense.

"Sorry." Mumbled the depressed fighter, drawing her sword back and setting it back up against the leg post. Teresa shook her head to dismiss it, not worried the

tiniest bit.

"Do you mind if I let Clare sleep with you for tonight? My fever came back and I just think it will be easier for me to-" Teresa didn't have to explain such things to

Irene.

Of course the child could sleep with her.

"Not a problem. Here, hand her to me won't you?"

Teresa carefully handed Clare down to Irene. Very carefully, Irene laid Clare on the right side of the bed.

"Are we okay?" Irene asked to the retreating Teresa. "What I said to you... I didn't mean to offend you or the girl. I was just... worried about you."

Teresa turned back around, went over to the head of the bed and leaned over to give Irene a firm hug. Not expecting the hug, Irene's eye brows raised slightly.

"I know you were. It was I who over reacted. I knew you didn't mean any harm by it. I was just... upset-but not at you." Teresa put them at arm's length.

"But it was I who stepped out of line by telling you not to get so fired up because of the girl."

"Oh Irene," Teresa sighed happily, letting her go and giving Irene a small pat on the head. "you're such good friend. I couldn't have asked for a better one. Don't ever

change." Were the final words on their debate over earlier.

Irene watched Teresa limp visibly now over to the last bed before craning her neck down to the dozing Clare. Funny as it came across to Irene, Clare looked human

as every could be. But she reeked... like a Yoma.

* * *

"Remind me why we left so early again?" Noel was already in foul mood because Irene, once again, woke everyone up to get them out of the city for "safety

purposes".

"Don't worry Noel. There's another town not too far from here that has a weapon smith. You'll get your weapon." Irene calmly explained, giving Clare a small glance

afterwards. _I do not understand this feeling__. Why do I __still feel as if I'm walking on thin ice every time I look at her? _Irene wondered stiffly, curious if the others felt

the energy waves bouncing off Clare like she did.

"Say, Sophia?" Noel spoke just loud enough so that only Sophia could hear her.

"Hmm?" Sophia blinked once, glancing over at Noel.

"Sophia, does Clare seem... _different_ to you?"

Sophia blinked again.

"Different? Different as in...?"

Noel shrugged, unable to pinpoint how exactly Clare was giving her the creeps.

" I dunno. That's why I'm asking you."

Sophia looked at Clare, who walked between Irene and Teresa.

"Noooo." She replied slowly, thinking Noel was starting to crack under unwanted pressure.

"Hmph. I'm telling ya' I'm getting red flags all over the place every time I look at her."

Sophia used what Noel just said against her and didn't hold back.

"Noel, keep talking like that and not only will you be wanted from the Organization, but also wanted by the humans for being a stalker of children."

Noel tried to fight the blush but failed miserably.

"The hell are you getting at?"

Sophia shrugged innocently, simply saying that if Noel didn't watch what came out of her mouth people were going to get the wrong impression of her character.

Teresa and Irene rolled their eyes together hearing them start to argue in the background.

"How do you stand it?" Teresa grumbled, already getting a headache.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Irene replied, sighing a few seconds later hearing the bickering increase.

* * *

The little boy that saw the four Claymores and small little girl approaching baffled him silly. _Why are there Claymores coming to this town? Did the village chief send _

_for __them? _The little boy's curious thoughts got interrupted by hearing his older brother call out to him from outside the house he was currently residing in.

"Raki, Raki! Come here!" Raki hopped down from the the chair and back down to the floor.

"Coming Zaki onii-chan!" Zaki grabbed Raki by his farmer vest's collar and flung his little brother back, telling him to stay close and not bolt off like he normally does.

"But Zaki onii-chan..." Raki whined, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Stay away from those people Raki." Raki blinked curiously at Zaki. He didn't understand why his brother looked so serous and was forbidding him to greet the

Claymores.

"For your sake, and our villages sake, we are staying clear of them... understood?" Raki didn't understand! This was his first time ever seeing the rumored Claymore,

and is brother was not going to let him engage contact.

"All right." Raki unwillingly remarked, watching from the side lines under his brother's hands as the group check into the town's only inn.

* * *

**A/N:** Also, for those who don't know-Clare from the manga and anime, is 1/4 Yoma because she took Teresa's essence inside of her, not a pure Yoma. Because of

that, Clare was somewhat limited but wound up becoming extremely strong towards the end. So in my version, because she is still only just a child and Teresa

doesn't want to over due it, Clare's 1/4 as you know it from the manga and show, got cut in half again for my take on it. That would equal out to 1/8, which would

mean, Teresa is going to give an estimated approximation of 1 pint of blood. One more thing guys. Raki will have his first appearance in this scene and yeah, he's

going be younger then Clare slightly. Why am I doing that? In the manga (and anime), he lost his mother and father at a young age before meeting Clare, right? So,

I thought it would interesting to allow Clare to meet Raki during his younger days and introduce him that way and again later, when he turns 12 or so and his brother

is killed. In my opinion, that gives him a better reason to be attracted to Clare because he met her beforehand. So for those wondering will Raki play a bigger role

then this, the answer is no. Not for another few Scenes but eventually yes, Raki will be more present, as will other Claymores.)


	6. Scene 05: Anger

"Wow, this place is nice!" Noel gushed, impressed with the modesty and cleanness of their room at the inn.

"To think we have to keep stopping because of Teresa's conditions-" Sophia didn't get to finish. The warning Irene shot her ended the subject. Teresa had already

made herself comfortable on the bed left of the room. Though she still felt weak, she was regaining her strength. The soreness in her ankle and back was starting to

dissolve too. By tomorrow, Teresa would without a doubt, be back to normal. That was the good news. The unnerving bad news was keeping Clare under a low

profile. That issue by itself was becoming harder to conceal. For example. On their journey to the town, Clare would ask the party to stop every so often so she could

use the restroom. Teresa would always excuse herself from the group to go with her knowing the real reason Clare had to sneak away.

Clare's body had accepted her blood and was causing Clare some problems. Not just any problems. Stomach, vein bulging complications to be precise. Clare threw up

almost every time they went into the woods. No matter how strong she needed to release the pressure in her throat, Clare waited until she and Teresa were far from

the others so they couldn't hear her vomiting. Other times, Teresa would have to hold on to Clare as her skin shifted between human and Yoma. Clare would muffle

the screams and cling to Teresa for dear life, never letting go until the attacks were over. Teresa hated to see Clare suffer so much. It pained her a great deal but at

the same time, Clare did decide this is what she wanted.

"Teresa, can I go outside?" Clare asked her savior, going over to the front side of the bed where Teresa lodged.

Teresa lifted her head up between middle of her folded arms, hesitant to reply. It's not that she didn't want Clare to get out and explore if she wished. There were the

minor fears of being suspected. And even if wanted posters were not present in the town when they came in earlier, who's to say someone, somewhere didn't have a

peeve against Claymores? I mean, it wasn't like they didn't draw attention coming into the place. Wouldn't you do a double take seeing three strong women, who

happened to be Claymores, traveling peacefully together with a human? Then there was the fact of Clare having another episode. Just because she appeared fine

now, didn't mean her body might do something later on.

"I suppose. Would you like me to come with you?" Teresa offered herself and purposely excluded the other three women for Clare's sake. If Clare did run into trouble

with a villager or came under attack she would be there to help her. That and she still didn't want to give off Clare's secret just yet. If anything, Teresa wanted the

atmosphere to be open, friendly and calm before telling her traveling companions about Clare's condition. Teresa already knew Noel and Irene were suspecting

something. As long as Clare acted like a normal little girl and she could rush her off when a attack occurred, they would be fine.

"Teresa, may I remind you we're here, spending _more_ money so you can get better?" Sophia stated gruffly, annoyed that Teresa was putting time to recover on hold

to go out with Clare. It's not that Sophia minded if Clare went off to explore. It was Teresa being so submissive to anything Clare brought up.

"We won't be out long. Why don't you and Noel go site seeing? This town isn't that big but I'm sure there's something here that will be worth your time."

Teresa casually remarked without looking at Sophia and rising to her feet so she could leave.

Sophia squinted one eye and arched a brow at Teresa's departing form. Clare, as usual, took Teresa's hand and walked alongside her.

"Well why not? Irene, didn't you say this place had a weapon's smith?"

Irene nodded at the question then continued to undress her shoulder armor. Even as as Claymore with years of experience under her belt, Irene's shoulders never did

like the weight of the armor.

"Come on Sophia." If Sophia had other plans or was going to recline the offer, Noel didn't give Sophia the option to chose either. She grabbed her by the forearm and

half dragged her out of the room.

"Noel!" Exclaimed the blonde, trying to break away from the tomboy.

"Think of this as payback for the stalker thing." Noel remarked, grinning evilly over her shoulder at the struggling Sophia.

"Irene, do something!" Sophia demanded. Overlooking the plea for help, Irene closed her eyes, quietly reached for her right shoulder's armor pad and began to

unbuckle the straps keeping it in place, refusing to tell Sophia she would have no part in her defense.

"Come along Sophiaaa." Noel sang, making sure they were both outside the door frame before she closed the door in loudly behind her.

* * *

Raki knew his older brother forbade him to go near the Claymores but the boy couldn't help himself. Raki ventured outside into the cool night air, shutting the door to

his uncle's house quietly so he wouldn't make noise. Raki walked in the shadows to avoid some of the town's local patrol men. Because of the recent rumors of a

Yoma feasting on the the guts of humans from near by towns, Raki's village established a system where the bold men that stepped up to the challenge of protecting

the town, would scout at night while everyone was getting ready for bed, the next day, etc. If you were caught by one of the patrolmen, nothing bad happened to

you, nor were you reported to the chief. The scouts purpose was not police the people, but protect. However, if Raki got caught, he knew he'd be in for it. Being so

young and under the custody of his uncle and older brother, he would most likely, get escorted back home which would result a huge lecture from Zaki.

Raki only stepped out of hiding when the scouts went opposite of each other to start a new round. When he poked his head out of the darkness from between two

buildings his eyes caught sight on one of the Claymores and the girl he saw come into the town with them.

"Teresa, what's this called?" The redheaded girl asked, pointing her finger at an big object in the water that was hooked up to a shop of some sort. She looked up at

the Claymore Raki found extremely intimidating.

"A watermill."

"And that over there. What's it called?"

"Ahh. That would be a cart the humans use to pack around food or anything that requires manual labor."

"Oh. I don't remember having things like this growing up in my village..."

Raki may have been a little kid, but he was taught from the moment he could understand what right from wrong was, that ease dropping was considered unethical.

But at the same time, he was addicted to their conversation and desired to hear more.

"Really? What sort of things did your village use then, Clare?"

_Clare? That's a nice name. _

Raki mused mentally, his gaze still glued on the two.

"I can't remember." Clare timidly admitted. "But I know we did not have watermills or carts." Clare paused.

"Teresa, do _you_ remember growing up in your village?"

Raki's eyes widened slightly. _Teresa? _He thought, finding it interesting a Silver-Eyed Witch and the girl bore the names of the two twin goddess from the legend.

"Mmm. I'm afraid not. It's sad that I can't even recall my home, huh?"

Raki watched Teresa and Clare walk over to a the church. Naturally, he followed them, keeping clear of the scouts.

As it turned out, a few scouts bumped into Teresa and Clare but all they needed to do was look at Teresa and got the picture fairly quickly. _Even the guards are afraid _

_of the Claymore. Wow._Raki grew more impressed by the second. Teresa stood outside the church and tipped her head back. Clare mimicked her. _What are they _

_doing?_Raki wondered, finding it odd that they were just looking up at nothing outside the church. All of a sudden, the clouds roared loudly throughout the sky. Under

seconds, a shower started, steeping the girls instantly. Raki was terribly soaked himself but didn't care.

Watching how a Claymore and human responded to each other was worth it.

"Sometimes I really hate rain." Teresa's comment reflected heavy bitterness. Clare bowed her head back down in motion with Teresa.

"Why?" Simple question.

"It was raining the day the the Yoma killed my family... and it was raining the day the Organization found me and turned me into a monster."

Simple answer.

"You're not a monster Teresa. You're everything but that." Clare gently argued back, giving Teresa's hand a firm squeeze.

Raki couldn't hear what Teresa and Clare were saying anymore because the downpour increased. The thunder clashing didn't help either. Raki would have continued

to watch but Clare suddenly doubled over and hugged her stomach. Raki wasn't sure what happened in the next few seconds. All he remembered seeing was Teresa

sweep Clare up in her arms and all at once, they were gone.

He didn't see Teresa run off or so much as even turn her body around to break into a sprint. She literally just vanished into the darkness.

"Raki, what are you doing out here in this weather? Does your uncle or Zaki know you're out?"

Raki flinched feeling a strong beefy hand come down on his shoulder. Swallowing deeply, Raki turned his head around to greet the villager scout. No matter what

excuse he would make up, Raki already knew the second his relatives were woken up to answer the door, he was good as dead.

* * *

"Feel better?" Teresa whispered along side Clare's ear.

"Mmm. Much. How much longer do you think I'll have to suffer this?" Clare asked, her voice barely audible due to her lack of energy.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. Hopefully not much longer." Teresa removed her arms from around Clare's middle and eased back up. Clare also rose up from

the ground and stepped away from

the bushes.

"Do you think you'll be okay for now? Do you want to return to the inn or wait a while? If you want to remain outside, we need to find shelter."

Clare turned into Teresa, hugging Teresa's waist close to her face.

"Let's go back to the inn."

"All right." Without another word, Teresa gathered Clare up in her arms and walked out of the forest region and back to the town.

* * *

"This is perfect. It's not too light, but heavy enough to do some serious damage... the blade width isn't nearly as thick as the Claymore but its still very nice." Noel

twirled her brand new Steel Sword around skilfully, testing out a few fancy swings here and there.

"Oh sweet. It's easy to use too!"

Sophia rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course it's easy. You got Yoma in you."

Noel made a face at her friend.

"At least_ pretend _to be happy for me."

Sophia tapped her temple.

"What? And destroy your fantasy of being better then myself? Sorry, I'll stick to what I already have going on, thank you."

Noel glared harder at Sophia.

"Even though we're not part of the Organization anymore, you still think-"

Sophia whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Noel.

"Think? Oh, I _know_ I'm better then you." Sophia rudely implored, cutting Noel off on purpose.

"In what areas?" Noel retorted hotly, putting her new sword in the brown leather sheath that the black smith gave to her, free of charge.

"Looks, brawn, battle strategy, swordsmanship, technique, people skills... basically everything you lack."

Noel's laughter came out strained.

"I don't like this side of you. Go back to the Sophia I met in training. You know, the one that was too shy to even look me in the face, hid behind me when times got

scary and came to me for comfortb when things got out of hand."

Sophia folded her arms over her chest, glancing to the right. There, she studied the village scouts. She felt bad for them. Here she and Noel could take shelter from the

rain under the black smith's roof, but they had nothing to shield their heads or the rest of their bodies.

"That Sophia... grew up."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Noel went over to hug her friend from behind. With her hands on the sides of Sophia's waste, Noel rested her chin on Sophia's shoulder.

She exhaled softy, quietly commenting to the distressed Sophia,

"Yes she did. But considering what she had to endure, I think she turned out well. She had someone to observe and that someone taught her many things, right?"

Sophia couldn't resist. Noel set herself up again and being evil, she used it to her advantage.

"I admit, I looked up to you and I must say Noel you did a marvelous job at teaching what _not_ to do in life."

Noel didn't break away from Sophia, even though she was so very tempted to put her in a head lock and give her a noogie or something cheesy along those lines.

"Haha." Noel laughed again but this time, it was because she was happy, not annoyed/insulted.

"You're something else Sophia."

Sophia turned her cheek in to nuzzle up against Noel's briefly before turning her head back around to admire the rain. She didn't say anything. All she wanted to do

was to be comforted and Noel always managed to do that, no one else.

"So," Sophia sighed a good while later after the rain eased up a little. "do you want to race back or walk? Personally I think you could use the exercise."

Noel stepped out from behind Sophia and came around to stand in front of her.

"Are you saying I'm out of shape?" Noel inquired bluntly from the other warrior.

Sophia shrugged a lone shoulder.

"That would depend on how you would view it. But in my eyes, anyone who takes twenty minutes to jump three gorges and then another five minutes to catch up

makes me wonder if you even care about your figure anymore."

Sophia was only teasing Noel but Noel took it seriously. So serious, she took Sophia up on the offer to race.

"Loser sleeps on the floor." Sophia added to the little wager, raising her hand to shake on it. Noel didn't mind the extra stakes and gladly shook

Sophia's hand with her own.

"You're on."

"No Yoma powers involved."

"Fine by me." And with that, the two shot out of the shack and outside into the rain.

* * *

Teresa looked at the four beds, then to the dozing Noel on the floor. In her mind, she was trying to understand why on earth Noel would chose the floor since they

had beds. And if not the bed, the usual comfortable position for many Claymores-sitting propped up against one's sword.

Then Teresa remembered Noel didn't have her sword anymore but then her eyes caught sight of a sword of sorts but it wouldn't have done justice. If a Claymore was

going to sit up and sleep, they needed the sword the Organization trained them with day in and day out.

Well, Noel didn't have any of those perks going on whatsoever so _why_ was she on the floor?

"Noel?" Teresa spoke softly, not wanting to wake the others. Including Clare, who was in her arms and resting peacefully for once.

"What do you want?" Noel mumbled, not even giving Teresa the courtesy of lifting her head and looking up into her face.

"Nothing. But why are you-"

"Sophia and I made a bet. I lost. To make the story short, I was supposed to race her here. Loser of the race sleeps on the floor."

A sleepy Noel remarked, sub-consciously burrowing further into her pillow.

"Ah. Okay. Just checking." Teresa turned to go over to the bed she and Clare were sharing when she decided out of the blue, she would be nice to Noel and inform

her that in three more hours, she would be getting everyone up to go. It was music to Teresa's ears hearing the low moan come from the other Claymore.

"You really hate getting up early, don't you Noel?" Teresa took the silence as a "yes".

* * *

By the time Raki woke up, got dressed and ate his breakfast, he learned from a fellow townsmen that the Claymores and the little girl had already left. Raki was

saddened to learn such news. His brother Zaki on the other hand was glad to see them go. Saying things like, "Finally. Those trouble makers are gone!" and "I hope

they never show their dirty rotten hides here again. We got all the protection we need... our town chief would sooner die before allowing a Claymore to solve our

problems.". His brother may have chosen to forget the Claymores ever stepped foot in their town, but not him. No, no. He was going to remember them. Especially

the two named "Teresa" and "Clare". Those names attracted Raki's attention. There was still so much he wanted to learn about involving the Claymores but he was

still just lad. He didn't even know how to read or write yet. _One day..._Raki thought with a powerful rush of determination. _I'm going to find them again. _Raki looked to

the sky, a bright smile on his face. _I don't know when I don't know how but someday I'll meet you face-to-face... Clare. _Raki closed his eyes at the idea of meeting

Clare one day. For some reason, he really had a itch to befriend her. He didn't understand how he could. It wasn't like he walked up to her and introduced himself and

yet, there he was, destined to reunite with the Claymores and speak to the girl.

"Raki!" Zaki bellowed, bringing the boy out of his daydreaming.

"Come on. We need to get to work." Raki ran to his brother, passing a few fellow neighborhoods in his haste.

"Coming brother!"

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Irene didn't like it, Teresa was on edge because of it, Noel and Sophia dreaded it and Clare... had her own problems to deal with. So far, her

body seemed normal, acted normal, etc. That was a good thing of course, but Clare was still feeling iffy about something and it didn't have to do with her body, but

she was using a part of her body because of it. Clare wasn't sure when this happened but ever since she woke up, her hearing had increased dramatically. At first she

thought the sounds she was hearing was coming from her mind but the more she went about with her morning as the others got ready, the sounds grew more

detailed. The water dripping between the panels of the watermill and drip back down into the river, chickens pecking into the dirt of the ground, a crank turning as

someone drew water from a well... all these noises filtered through Clare's ears. Now far away from the town, Clare thought the sounds would die down but to

disappointment, she heard other things far more disturbing. Such as growling, dark chuckles, shuffling of footsteps and heavy panting.

Clare wanted to tell Teresa about it but she didn't want to bother her at the moment. Teresa was currently talking with Irene on what path route to take next. And since

Teresa didn't hear the sounds, Clare was convinced it was all in her mind. The sooner it stopped, the better.

"If we want to make it to the middle lands before the end of this month, we're going to have to go through Regions 23-35. The shortcut before Region 36, will lead us

through a low valley that is crawling with Yoma... but if you don't want to put up with the other regions, we have to take the shortcut." Teresa nodded slightly, keeping

her eyes focused on the path before her.

"Our funds are hurting enough as it is but the girl will require some things in the future that only money can buy. Not to be pushy but... what do you propose for

that? If she gets sick or hurts herself, develops an infection, what are you going to do when our money runs out?"

Teresa sighed, troubled a great deal. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about the things Irene was bringing up but at the same time she had too much on her mind to

worry about it. Unable to take the increasing pounding in her head, Clare stopped, crying out in pain. Immediately, the three women froze and looked over their shoulders

at her.

"Clare, What's wron-" Teresa started to say then gasped softly feeling the presence of unwanted company approaching.

"Yoma! Everyone spread out!" Teresa ordered, shooting over to Clare so she could pick her up.

Noel didn't need to be warned twice. She felt the Yoma too.

"Heh, finally. I was starting to get bored."

Noel was so very eager to try out her new weapon and who better to test it on then a Yoma?

"You know, there's a little thing called sportsmanship, but when it comes to the Yoma, numbers don't count." Sophia also was getting pumped up to waste the Yoma.

It had been a while since she had a good work out. Irene simply drew her blade and moved it up into a defensive position. Sure enough, a ramped Yoma shot out of

the tree tops and tried to bring his clawed hand down in order to slash off Irene's face. But he recoiled upon striking a blade and grew angry under seconds. Irene

pursued him, refusing to let him out of her sight as long as she could help it.

"Claymores huh? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Another Yoma came from the tree tops and into the scene, addressing his question to any of the Claymores that

desired to reply to him. His only answer was seeing Noel's blade meet his shoulder. She didn't take out his head or any other important limb. All she did was insult

him by slicing a long gash down his shoulder which split open and sprayed up a fountain of purple blood.

"Why you little...!" He leapt at her. Arms straight out, claws extended. Noel smirked and openly dashed at him without mercy, testing the limits of her weapon and

trying to see how powerful it was against the Yoma. Noel's sword proved to be a strong barrier indeed. When the Yoma delivered a series of punches at her body in all

direction, she defended flawlessly. When he moved his arms back to try out different combos, she used that to her advantage and struck him. Left, right, forward-

whatever angle she tried out, Noel used her steel sword effectively against he Yoma and was quite pleased with the results.

"How annoying." Sophia muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes as she cut the body in half of two Yoma standing opposite of her. She hadn't even used 10%

of her Yoki yet. That told Sophia the Yoma they were fighting were either young and inexperienced or just that weak.

"Clare, stay here." Teresa hastily told the child, gently setting Clare down on her feet. Clare understood what she needed to do. It was always like this when Yoma

attacked. Before Teresa would do anything, she would get her to a safe location then go back to fight. Clare smiled feeling Teresa lean down to peck her forehead.

"I'll be back soon."

Clare nodded sadly, hating to see Teresa go. But like always, Teresa left.

Clare watched Teresa jump up high into the air in order to take down the Yoma that happened to follow them. Seeing his headless carcass fall down just a few yards

away from the log she cowered behind, made Clare flinch. It wasn't seeing him fall that hurt her. It was how she heard his body convulse after it hit the ground.

"Where's Clare?" Irene asked the approaching Teresa.

"Safe. How many more of these guys are there anyway?" Teresa said this while moving her sword backwards to use the tip to pierce through the chest of a Yoma that

_thought_ if he came up from behind, he would have an advantage but that only brought him an early death.

"I sensed ten at the most. We've already killed seven. Did you run into any, Teresa?"

"Yes but it's dead now. Counting the one I just took out... that would make nine, right?"

Irene nodded once, keeping her eyes sharp for any unexpected attacks. Noel and Sophia did the same where they stood but they couldn't seem to pick up on the last

Yoma. Seeing as how the Yoma were not coming anymore, the women drew together, but just to be safe, kept their weapons out and at the ready.

"I still smell it. It has to be around here somewhere." Noel reasoned, gesturing with her free hand.

"I agree. But-" Irene's voice died hearing a scream fill the air. And not just any scream.

"Clare!" Teresa exclaimed, darting away at frightful speed. The three remaining warriors followed after Teresa at the same velocity.

What Teresa saw made her rage climb to a new level. Clare was lying face down in a pool of blood, obviously unconscious. The Yoma was getting ready to kick her

around to eat her insides when a fuming Teresa sent him flying with her sword into a tree, but since her attack was so powerful he went through four other trees

before landing roughly on his back. Just when he thought he could at least save himself Teresa was there again, eyes glowing silver.

"You bastard..." She hissed through clenched teeth, raising her blade high. The Yoma's hazel slited eyes widened in horror realizing what she was getting ready

to do. When he attempted to turn around, another Claymore was there. Her eyes were also glowing. He tried again to escape, but a third one appeared and blocked

his way. The last thing the Yoma remembered seeing were the three Claymores below him as his head went sailing into the air and off into the bushes.

"Clare!" Irene shouted, kneeling down by the fallen human. Irene put one hand on Clare's shoulder and gently turned her over to inspect the damage. What I Irene

saw the second Clare was safely on her back, made her eye brows shoot up in alarm.

"What the...!" Irene exclaimed sharply, letting go of Clare.

"Irene is the kid dead or what?"

Noel asked sincerely, walking casually over to the older woman. Sophia wasn't too far behind Noel but Teresa was taking her time returning.

"She should be dead. A stomach wound like that, a normal human would be dead." Irene confirmed, giving the child a weird look.

"Normal?" Noel echoed.

"Yes. Normal. But her wound is healing all by itself."

Now Noel was interested.

"Say what?" Noel peered down at Clare. Sure enough, the skin tissue was constricting together at a fast rate.

"The hell?"

"Exactly." Irene seconded, raising a hand to run through her hair. She was confused. How could Clare be alive if she should be dead?

"Is Clare all right?" Sophia was the second person to wonder about Clare's condition. Noel frowned, telling Sophia to look at the child for herself.

After seeing Clare's wound Sophia took a step back, thunderstruck at what she was witnessing.

"How is this possible?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Irene remarked over to the stunned Sophia.

"Clare isn't-"

"Human. Not anymore." Teresa finished, walking boldly into the circle. Noel never thought she'd live to see the day Irene blow up at Teresa. Nor Sophia for that

matter. But there Irene was, grabbing Teresa by the collar and shaking her.

"Teresa what on earth possessed you to turn the child?" Irene let go of Teresa's fabric and turned away, too angry to even _look_ at her. Teresa's eyes lowered to Clare.

"Irene, I have my reasons for doing it."

Oh no. Irene was not going to listen to her excuses. Not this time.

"I could understand if she was about to die... or something crucial along those lines but _this!_"

Irene, back turned to Teresa, flung a hand back, gesturing at Clare.

"Is unfair. Highly unfair of you."

Not wanting to get in the way of their crossfire, the remaining two Claymores retreated into the woods. Not terribly far but far enough to give Teresa some time alone

with Irene.

"Irene, Clare came to me and asked for some of my blood, all right?" Teresa was already getting frustrated. Simply because Irene was convinced she let Clare

become one of them.

"I didn't want her to have it in the first place. I was against it. But-"

Irene whirled around, mouth a gap.

"If that's so why is she like that? Why couldn't you be firm and woman enough to say no?"

Teresa's gaze hardened.

"Are you implying that I'm weak? That I just _give _into whatever the child desires?"

"Damn straight I am. Teresa does her life mean _anything_ to you? Didn't you avoid your execution because of her? Didn't you risk everything to live with her?"

Teresa didn't reply to any of those questions. Not yet.

"To think all this time I was suspecting something concerning this but I was certain you had a good head on your shoulders. I kept telling myself you wouldn't do

something so foolish."

Now Teresa spoke up.

"Clare has traveled with me for quite some time now and I'm always worried that someday I might not be able to protect her. Today was proof of that fear."

Irene calmed herself, giving her attention to Teresa even though part of her was still furious as hell with her.

"I have been debating for a while now whether or not to give Clare some of my blood. But I never could bring myself to do it. I understood the consequences and

because of that I didn't bring it up around her. Besides," Teresa turned around and strode over to the fallen Clare. " even if I did fall through with it there was still the

concern of when she would be ready to bear such a burden. When I put that into consideration, I hit a dead end again."

Teresa gathered the blood stained child up into her arms.

"The fact that she came to me and said she was willing made me feel better about giving her my blood, even though I've always been against it for the precaution of

her life as a human." Teresa faced Irene and kept Clare close.

"Call it cruel, call it selfish. To a degree, it was cruel of me to do it and it was completely selfish because I was okay by it. Irene..."

Teresa sighed, looked down at Clare.

"This child means everything to me. I don't want her to die if I can help it. I guess what I'm trying to say is... in spite of how I've always felt on the matter, I stopped

fighting it and took a chance. It's not like I would know how my blood would affect her or what her abilities might be... it's not like I would enjoy knowing she would

be like me but there was some comfort behind it. Look at her Irene."

Irene did the opposite of what Teresa asked her to do.

"Look at her!" Teresa barked for the second time.

Taking a deep breath, Irene glanced at Clare. Preferably, her stomach wound.

"She could have_ died _today. _I_ failed to protect her,me, her so called _savior_, failed. It's not that I was careless, it was an accident."

To emphasize her point, Teresa went deeper.

"Have you not fought a group of Yoma and somewhere along the lines got caught off guard by one or two of them?"

Irene wouldn't admit that she had. But yes, there were a few times during her early years as a Claymore, she would think she had killed all of her enemies and then

later come to find, a few more were still lurking about.

"At least with Clare the way she is now she has a better chance at survival. God knows traveling with me isn't the safest thing, so if you're going to hate me for what I

did to Clare and hold it against me, so be it. But I want you to understand... that_ my_ decision to turn Clare, was not based upon her words alone. In the past, I was

already thinking of the possibility of allowing it."

Irene couldn't bring herself to watch Teresa walk away with Clare. Teresa wasn't going to continue on with their journey, not until Clare came around and got cleaned

up, that Irene was sure of. Sure enough, Noel and Sophia came out of the bushes and fell in line with Teresa. Irene eventually caught up but she stayed behind Noel.

There was a lot she had going through her mind. Until she came to terms with that, she couldn't confront Teresa.

* * *

"And you, what's your name?" The one Rubel pointed to stepped out of the formation line. She looked directly at him and politely informed him of her real name,

rank and abilities. Rubel cocked an eyebrow, impressed that someone so meek like her, could be advancing in the training at such a young age.

"I see. Keep up the good work then, Galatea. Try to stay alive? I high have hopes for you." Galatea bowed her head then stepped back in line.

"Watch her progress and inform as soon as she reaches another level." Rubel whispered to a fellow doctor as the two stepped out of the training room and into the

dark hallways.

"Do you really think this wave can defeat the defected numbers... and Priscilla?" The doctor's voice rang with worry but Rubel was worried the slightest bit. He had

faith in the new up coming generation.

"Time will only tell. For our sake, let's hope so."


	7. Scene 06: Black Torn Heart

"Hey Galatea, I think they're bringing us more playmates." A fellow Claymore in training said to Galatea, pointing with her finger at the heavy oak opening doors and

the three figures who came into view. Galatea glanced in the direction of the one that stepped through the double doors with her superior Ermita. Ermita recently had

been assigned to oversee Galatea's progress and often times, would take her out to a private location to train with her. Galatea knew the second Rubel said he had

plans for her, her training was going to become that much more difficult.

"Everyone!" Ermita bellowed, demanding that every Claymore stop what they were doing so they could give him their undivided attention.

"Starting today, the trials for ranks 1-5 will begin. These girls just arrived, so be quick about it and fill them on what's going on, what they're expected to do,

everything! The trails will commence in ten minutes." Ermita's last sentence made many eyebrows raise up. Was he serious? Ermita stepped away from the two

youths and outside of the door frame. The other Claymores gaped at his retreating form, shocked that the superior expected the newbies to fall into step without the

proper briefing or pre-training. Pre-training was just as important as the actual training they were currently all going through. But when one goes through the stages

of pre-straining, you learn the basics and the history of what it means to be a Claymore, as well as the risks of being a Claymore and what will be expected of you

from the Organization. Just how on earth were they, rookie warriors, supposed to teach the new trainees how to use their melee skills, controlling the release of one's

Yoki energy, explaining the history and swordsmanship in ten minutes? It wasn't possible. Not to their knowledge.

Something told the Claymores that Ermita and the other Organization members knew that...

"Best luck to you all." With that, Ermita closed the doors and left the large group of blondes. Well, for the most part, all the girls were blonde.

Lately, some of the newer recruits developed interesting hair colors. Like the two Ermita just dropped off showed unique styles in their hair color as well as their

skintone.

"Well then. I suppose we better do our best to show you guys the tricks and ends to this place, huh?" Galatea proclaimed nervously, seeming to be the only one bold

enough to approach the two girls that just came in. Galatea couldn't blame the other Claymores for not offering their services. The one with a braided pony tail, moon

pale skin tone and pointed ears had such a frightening aura, even Galatea trembled on the inside.

There was just something about the girl's cheerful smile that made her seem anything _but_ cheerful. And her penetrating gaze to top it off was creating the opposite

average-Joe friendly impression.

Now the other girl, not so much. Galatea sensed a calmer aura from her.

"Hmm. All of you will be wise to stay out of my way." The pony tailed girl retorted, walking past Galatea and acting as if she didn't exist. Some of the Claymores in

her path stepped aside quickly, not wanting to get on her bad side. Even they could sense her negative attitude. Galatea sucked in some air, forcing herself to keep a

polite smile on her face.

"Um, would you-" The girl with neck length hair that parted down the middle of her scalp and flared straight at the ends, eagerly turned to Galatea and gathered up

her hands, startling Galatea.

"I would love for you to explain how things work around here. Those men didn't give Ophelia and I much time after the operation to recuperate. All I know is that we

were told to "live" because they claimed we had the potential to accomplish classified missions in the future... that is, if we lived through all the ordeals." Galatea

looked down at their hands then back up to the girl's wide eyes. _Hers eyes..._ Galatea reasoned mentally._ Reflect much sorrow. I wonder if she's also going to develop_

_ strong abilities? _

Galatea smiled at the thought of someone else showing some real feedback. _This one could be worth my time. _Galatea's smile grew.

"So, she's Ophelia?" Galatea spared the wondering Ophelia a wary glance, arching an eyebrow at the lonely child.

"I see." Galatea craned her neck back around.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" The girl returned Galatea's smile.

"I'm Miria."

Seeing that Miria was far more friendly, the Claymores gathered around her like bees to a honey comb.

"Hi Miria. I'm Helen. This is Deneve." Helen gestured at her butch friend, who merely nodded her head in response.

"My name is Tabitha. You can call be Tabby for short. Whatever is easier to remember." Tabitha warmly introduced herself, attempting to make Miria feel welcomed

among the rest.

"Guys, let's put introductions on hold, shall we? Miria only has seven minutes left." Galatea gently prompted, silencing the busy chattering group of girls. She had a

strong way of taking control like that, always has. No one complained for everyone in the current training wave adored Galatea and respected her a great deal. She

wasn't a legend or anything but she was nice. Something the Organization seemed immune to.

"Right, right." Yuma, a Claymore with a lone band resting over the bridge of her nose said, making her way over to Miria.

"Allow me?" Galatea shrugged a shoulder, waving a hand around airily to indicate if Yuma desired to inform Mira over what was going on she could do so. Yuma

smiled sweetly at Galatea before loosing it and putting on one of her more serious faces.

"You are a Claymore that works for the Organization. All your rights, to freedom is either no longer relevant or limited. Your goal as a Claymore is simple."

Mira slanted her head to the right.

"And that would be?"

Yuma's eyes narrowed just thinking about the foul monsters that destroyed her and all the other Claymores standing around them, entire lives pretty much, that it

almost drove her into a rage right there in the middle of the indoor facility.

"Take out the Yoma." Yuma hit the word hard, not holding back her bitterness.

"Yoma." Miria repeated, already getting an idea of where Yuma's conversation might be going.

* * *

"I told you something was up with her but nooo, _you_ said..." Noel was still going at the whole "something seems different about Clare" ordeal to Sophia, who

apparently hadn't noticed the changes as strongly like Irene and Noel had. That wasn't to say her sense was off or anything. She literally didn't pick it up and because

of that simple fact, Noel was rubbing her point in overtime.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You were right about her. Obviously the kid pulled a fast one on us and everyone was in on it but me. Oh what's a Claymore like me supposed

to do?" Sophia rolled her eyes, bored of the subject.

"Honestly Noel, I really don't care. Can't you preach to someone else about this?"

Noel looked lost for a moment. Was there someone else patient enough to put up with her like Noel? As if.

"Furthermore..." Noel started back up again, making the other blonde sigh loudly.

"Both of you knock it off. I can't think with your arguing carrying on." Irene's cold words killed Noel's parade. However, ever since yesterday, the tension between

Irene and Teresa had grown worse. The only times they acknowledged each other was if one of them happened to not be paying attention as they walked and hit the

other person by accident. But even then, they didn't really speak. Mutters of apology would be heard or a simple side step would be the results of any communication.

In other words, Noel wasn't going to do or say anything to help the strain. Clare had yet to wake up. Two days had passed since the Yoma attack and she still wasn't

coming to. Teresa wasn't terribly worried. The wound had healed over fine but why was it taking her so long to open her eyes? That did concern the mighty warrior a

little. Teresa was sure everyone was fed up with her at this point. Before, she needed to stop. Now, they needed to take random breaks because Teresa wanted to

check over Clare. That only took a few minuets but still, it got annoying every other hour. Ground needed to be covered and every time Teresa stopped, they lost

some daylight. Seeing Teresa pick up Clare and rise, was the signal to move out. Another effect of the defying silence that lingered between all three women. Sophia

didn't care but she was bothered seeing two full grown "elderly" legends acting like stubborn six year old's.

Ten more hours passed.

The good news was, Teresa didn't stop. The bad news was, Clare was still knocked out, Irene remained silent and Teresa refused to speak for whatever the reasons.

_That's it._ Sophia thought, her annoyance at the two showing visibly on her face.

"I can't stand this anymore. Tonight when we set up camp, we need to figure out a way to get these two to talk to each other." Sophia whispered loud enough for

Noel's ears alone to absorb. Noel smirked, somewhat looking froward to the challenge.

"Oooh now that sounds like fun. I got dibs on Irene."

"All right."

As if Teresa and Irene suspected something from the warriors behind them due to their mumbled conversation, they glanced over their armored shoulders in unison,

arching eye brows in the process.

Noel merely waved happily at them.

"Hey guys. Armor looks shiny in the sunset, doesn't it?"

Teresa scoffed softly and returned her attention back up front. Irene did the same, minus the scoff.

"... Armor looks shiny? What the heck Noel? Do you even realize just how tacky that sounded?"

Noel pouted playfully.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Sophia didn't know if she should hit Noel upside the head, or pull at her hair in the frustration or do both.

* * *

Supper wasn't all that grand but then again, a permanent loss in consumption wasn't that great either. Even so, Noel nibbled on her portion of fire roasted snake

meat, shooting glances at Irene every now and then. She was trying to figure out a way to trick Irene into meeting with Teresa. However, she knew before she could

do that, she needed to regroup with Sophia sometime after dinner and discuss it. Noel was confident she could do it... it was getting Irene to believe her that was

going to be be the hard part. Sophia took two bites out of her meat then offered the rest to Teresa, who didn't bother to swipe her share off the fire. Though she was

grateful for Sophia's offer, Teresa refused and said she wasn't hungry. Sophia then tried to give the meat to Irene but she gave her the same response. Irene also

didn't take her stick out of the fire. If anything, her and Teresa were so uneasy, they couldn't eat.

This motivated Sophia to get them alone to kiss and make up that much more. But first things first. She and Noel needed to talk. Using her eyes, she motioned at

Noel to get up and follow her.

"Where are you two going?" The other women happened to say at the same time and as their heads raised to watch. Hearing each other, they glanced in opposite

directions, extremely annoyed.

"Bathroom." Noel replied with a wink. Seconds later she slung her arm protectively over Sophia neck and tugged her froward.

"We won't be long." She finished, both she and Sophia disappearing into the night's bushes.

Now alone, Noel removed her arm.

"Sorry. I had to make it look-"

"Not suspicious? Noel, how is... nevermind. I think I have a way to get them to meet up."

"Awesome!"

Sophia raised a finger and wagged it.

"But first, we need to find an appropriate spot." Noel's grin looked spooky outlined by the darkness. And just because her eyes were normal and not glowing, didn't

make her any less scary when the moonlight struck the lens of her silver eyes.

" Ah. Well then, let's start looking."

Sophia nodded and darted left while Noel bolted right.

* * *

Teresa stroked Clare's hair to calm her nerves. Yes, even as a semi-immortal being of the earth like Teresa of The Fanit Smile-still got nervous. At least the child

wasn't in pain and was resting peacefully. That's what Teresa told herself to keep together. Irene didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to speak first

because she knew if she did, it would just lead up to her having to apologize and damn it all, she wasn't going to do it this time. Why should she? Teresa's the one

who turned the kid, _she_ should apologize, right?

_I don't want her apology as __much as her __respect... honestly, why couldn't she trust me enough to-_

Irene didn't get to finish her thought. Clare's moan broke her flow and brought her attention back to the present.

"Clare." Teresa voiced her name so profoundly, it hurt Irene on an emotional level. The child really did mean everything to her. Irene was starting to wonder if their

friendship, everything they've been through,everything they had to endure over the years was starting to fade. That kind of reality was too cold, even for Irene.

"Mmm... Teresa?" Clare garbled sleepily up at the older woman, happy to see her smiling face.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Came the faint reply from the blonde.

"Good. How long have I been asleep?" Clare asked through a yawn. Teresa's smile stretched slightly.

"Ohh, not that long. Two days or so. Clare, next time..." Teresa trailed off, moving her head downward to press her forehead lovingly against Clare's. For all that it

was worth, she wanted Clare to know how happy she was to see her awake.

"Scream my name, won't you? No matter how busy or far away I am, I'll hear you and coming running to your side... I promise."

Clare closed her eyes and took this time to enjoy the nuzzles of affection. Teresa was so very gentle. Her lips brushed over her cheeks and closed eye lids many

times. When Teresa grew bored of doing that, she would going back to pressing her forehead against Clare, rubbing it back and forth tenderly. Irene didn't want to

watch them but at the same time she couldn't pry her eyes away. Irene felt left out somehow. Left out and dejected. Sadly, the screaming of their commands drew

everyone's attention and killed the bonding mood Teresa and Clare were projecting. From the sounds of it, Sophia was freaking out and Noel seemed to be in pain.

Almost as if...

" Yoma?" Teresa questioned, removing Clare's head from her lap and rising to her feet.

"I didn't sense any..." Irene began only to have her ears filled with more screaming. Knowing they couldn't just sit around and assume the worst, the remaining

Claymores agreed split up and aim in the directions of the screams coming from their comrades and whoever got there, would not leave the Claymore's side until they

dealt with whatever it was making the girls scream so much.

Teresa ordered Clare to stay put, for she did not sense Yoma around their campground and if the child happened to be attack, to give a yell. Clare understood and

remained behind while she and Irene searched the woods for their companions. Though they covered more ground splitting up, they still had a hard time locating

their friends.

"Teresa!" Sophia shrieked, her voice strong which meant she was close by. Not even thinking to question where, Teresa took a wild guess and prayed the path

through the sharp prickly branches would lead her to Sophia. Likewise, the same thing happened to Irene. Irene ran as hard as her legs would carry her. She only

stopped when she felt she had officially located Noel's presence. However, when she came to a halt, sword drawn and pointed at what she believed would be her

victim, her nose was facing the end of another sword.

"Teresa?" Irene stated bluntly, trying hard not to show her shock but it was kind of hard not to. It's not everyday she has to force herself from striking into the heart

of her target because the so-called-enemy turns out being the best friend.

"You're not Sophia." Teresa's directness almost made Irene want to chuckle.

"And you're not Noel." Irene sighed, drawing her blade away from Teresa' face and back into its holder.

"When I get my hands on them they're going to wish the Organization held an execution sentence." Teresa muttered hotly under her breath, putting her own sword

away.

"Teresa, what are we doing?" The question was random but straight to the point. Teresa couldn't hide anymore and shew knew it. Sighing again for a second time,

Teresa stuck her sword in the ground and sat down in front of it, arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"I don't know." She admitted, ashamed of herself.

"Me either." Irene wasn't doing any better. She sat down too but she didn't take out her sword. For a long time, the two sat opposite of each other and starred down

at the grassy surface and listened to the wind's howling and the hoots of an owl.

"I'm jealous of her." Irene quietly started the conversation, making Teresa's head shoot up in response.

"Somehow that child has managed to steal your time, common sense and... replace all those dear to you. Do I have to grovel to get your attention now?"

Teresa's eyes started to widen ever so slowly.

"What?"

"Do I have to cry the tears of a child to get you to comfort me? I just don't know how to be your friend anymore when all you seem to want to respond to... is that

girl." Irene felt foolish and even to the extreme of being pathetic hearing herself talk like that.

"I guess I feel useless to you. Damn it... this isn't like me. Getting all worked up over a human. Well... a former human." Irene lowered her gaze from Teresa's

stunned one.

"Have I really come across that way?" Teresa sounded completely overwhelmed.

Irene nodded once at her question.

"Just a little." Irene closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the warrior that was now hugging her.

"I am so sorry... "

Irene shook her head to dismiss it all but deep down, she was enjoying the attention. Not in a mean way but it felt nice to get hugged from Teresa. Hugs always felt

nice from Teresa period.

"It's true Clare has become a very important person in my life..." Teresa hugged Irene's neck closer.

"But not even she can take your place in my heart Irene. Irene, you're my best friend, the only friend I've wanted to get close to so please believe me when I say I

care about you?" Hearing such words made Irene's heart skip.

"Clare's just a child. Children are clingy and need a lot of attention, right? So naturally, I just played the role of motherly figure. Here I am a Claymore, not even

qualified to be Clare's mother, but it feels good. Helping her, protecting her. Just being with her... it just _feels _good. It feels like I'm-"

"Human again?" Irene cut in gently, now lifting her own arms up and under Teresa's arms pits so she could hug her back.

"Yes." Teresa said through a smile upon feeling Irene's hug.

"But I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted. All this time I thought you weren't saying anything because of my decision and now I'm finding out it's because of

me..."

"About that. Teresa, I wasn't mad that you turned Clare. I was shocked yes, but not as upset as I led you on to think. I was channeling my anger into words to cover

up my feelings."

"Oh?" Teresa whispered not surprised Irene would do something like that.

"To be honest, I was just hurt that you didn't tell me. That you hid something like that from me." Irene fell silent, wishing her throat would stop tightening with sobs

she fought hard to keep back.

Her pride refused her to shed tears and cry on Teresa. Flat out refused!

"I grew bitter because I felt you couldn't trust me the way you had come to trust Clare. Teresa, that just about damn near killed me inside."

Teresa sighed deeply. After a few seconds of thinking about what to say, she leaned back and put Irene at arm's length so she could look at her properly.

"Irene..." Teresa could see the moisture behind the silver eyes and it amazed her that Irene could keep them back for so long, even as she blinked her eye lashes.

"I don't want to keep fighting for your attention nor feel I need to compete against Clare."

Teresa bumped her forehead against Irene's the same way she had done to Clare.

"You don't have to. Be Irene. That's all I want you to do." Teresa bit her lower lip momentarily then she at random, decided to tackle Irene down to the ground. Irene

grunted, trying to sort out what just happened.

"And I'll be sure to give you some attention from now on."

Irene wasn't convinced. Clare had Teresa wrapped around her finger and Teresa willingly stayed wrapped.

"I won't be that selfish and tell you to stop just for my sake." Irene replied, squirming out from under Teresa's hold. Her plan was to walk away and leave things like

that when she got tackled again!

Irene turned her face out of the grass and glared up at the smirking warrior lounging on top of her back.

"What are you doing Teresa?"

"Giving you attention." A happy Teresa confirmed, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid.

"Get off me... you're heavy." That was partly true. The armor added extra weight and made Irene slightly feel pressured. Not a comfortable feeling at all.

"Here I am giving you what you desire and you're telling me to leave?" Teresa lowered her face down by Irene's, silently daring her to buck her off.

"I never said that. I just told you to get off." Irene calmly remarked at the smiling warrior's face.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'm going to have to do this..."

Irene did a quick roll and threw Teresa off balance. This allowed Irene to return the tackle favors from earlier. Teresa would have shoved Irene some more but Irene f

ound her sensitive tickle spots and started to attack them without mercy. Teresa laughed, rolling left and right under Irene. When Teresa managed to roll away from

her hands, she head butted her back, stunning Irene long enough so she could sneak up from behind and grab Irene by the waist. But first, for safety reasons, she

grabbed Irene's sword and tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed. Then she flawlessly picked Irene up, squeezing her gently but hard enough to keep her in

place. Irene squirmed, determined to break away but Teresa wouldn't let her. Teresa was enjoying herself until Irene jerked her head to the side and bit her shoulder.

"Ow!" Teresa winced, her hold weakening and that's all Irene needed to break away.

"You little... you bit me! Irene, I can't believe you just bit me! What hell is wrong with you?"

"Too many things." Irene wasn't trying to be funny but somehow, the words came out comical to her so much, she startled to chuckle quietly. The chuckle grew

louder and before she knew it, she was laughing. Not just because of what she said. Because all the pressure, the stress, the frustration was gone the second she did

it. It felt good. Irene figured if this is what Teresa could feel every time she was around Clare, it was no wonder Teresa wanted to keep the child alive and close to her

side. Laughter was just but a small thing Irene was sure Teresa experienced with Clare but at that moment, Irene allowed herself to do just that. She laughed and the

more she did, the better she felt inside. Seeing Irene smile as she laughed, hearing her simply laugh, filled Teresa with much joy.

"I'm sorry." Irene finally said five minuets later, lifting a hand to wipe the sorrowed tears that became tears of happiness away from her cheeks.

"I don't know what came over me."

"I do. It feels nice doesn't it?" Teresa inquired of the other woman, hopping up from the ground so she could go over to hug the lonely warrior again.

"Yes. It does." Irene openly smiled this time feeling the blonde draw her back into another warm embrace.

"We should head back. Clare's going to think we died in action at this rate." Teresa started to let go of Irene when Irene clutch at her suit, whispering brokenly,

"Just... a little bit more?" Irene buried her face into Teresa's hair, inhaling it's scent. Believe it or not, the hair of a Claymore carried it's own special fragrance. Irene

hated the smell of her hair but has always admired Teresa's smell. Not only was Teresa ranked the highest but her scent was just as magnificent.

"Hmm?" Teresa wasn't against it, merely taken aback at the soft plea.

"Please?"

Teresa closed her eyes and smiled faintly into Irene's shoulder. Holding her like that, brought back memories of them in the Organization during their private

moments when they would sneak out of their rooms to see each other just so they could do something so simple like hugging or offering comfort to each other.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Noel's jaw fell down the moment she heard and saw Irene laugh and stayed down upon watching her sob quietly onto Teresa.

"No way." She breathed, unable to get enough of the drama between the two fighters.

"Waaaay." Sophia added moments later. She too was shocked to find such a sensitive side to Irene.

"Noel, let's go. We've done enough harm for one night." Sophia tugged at Noel's shoulder, trying to get her to move. Eventually Noel departed with Sophia further

into the bushes that hid them well in the darkness. However, she stopped herself to turn her head once gain, gaze in awe at the fading figures in the moonlight.

Currently Teresa was wiping Irene's tears away and leaned in to tell her something by her ear. Noel couldn't hear them being so far away but whatever she said

made Irene smile. That alone, was enough to convince Noel that even someone as distant and often at times, cold like Irene were still capable of reflecting their

human traits. By the time Irena and Teresa returned, the two Claymores they originally ran into the woods to find, were asleep by the doused fire.

However, that's not what made them look at each in amazement. It was seeing Clare cuddled up against Noel's chest, followed Sophia, who was hugging Noel with

Clare between them to keep the child warm.

Teresa wasn't sure how the picture worked, seeing as how Noel didn't want anything to do with Clare and Clare didn't care for Noel. Sophia was one thing but Noel

was the one snuggled up with her and looked content about it no less! Not wanting to wake them, Teresa made herself comfortable a few feet away. She removed her

armor and laid her sword close by, just in case she needed to use them. Irene did the same and was getting ready to curl up into a ball to keep warm when she felt

Teresa settle down behind her back. The arm that moved across her waist and drew her back into a wave of warmth made Irene smile slightly.

"You don't have to you know."

"Have to?" Teresa mumbled wearily.

"I want to. Besides it's freezing and I can't have you getting sick on me and worry about Clare at the same time. I'll go insane. Now," Half yawned, half sighed

Teresa.

"Get some rest. I want to head out early again to make up for lost time." Irene's eyes fluttered shut against her will. She wanted to reply back to show she

understood but she was so tired, she failed in her attempts. Irene hadn't realized how emotionality drained she was until her head hit the ground.

Noel cracked open one eye to spy on the other Claymores. Teresa appeared to be in a deep slumber. Her breathing pattern had shifted under seconds and grew

longer with each breath she took. Irene was sleeping just as hard, breathing in sync with every rise and fall of Teresa's shoulder. Times when Irene would

start to stir, Teresa sub-consciously would literally nuzzle her until she stopped moving.

Noel found it cute. Very cute and vowed to never let either of them live it down when dawn breached and they started about with another busy day.


	8. Scene 07: The Bonds That Connect Us

When Noel opened her eyes she took a moment to register her surroundings. It was late. So late, the sun was starting to set just to where you could see it's golden

rays peeking through the tree tops Noel gazed up at. This told Noel one thing.

Teresa was still asleep.

"Should we wake them?" Sophia quietly prompted over to Noel, sparing the older warriors a wary glance. Sophia happened to lift her eye lids around the same time

Noel did. She wasn't surprised to find herself still entangled with Noel with Clare between them. But she did find it strange neither Teresa or Irene bothered to wake

them up to start on with the day.

"Are you kidding me?" A excited Noel whispered. " The idea that Teresa didn't wake up early and I got to sleep in is priceless. Let em' alone."

"Oookay but if Teresa blows up at you, I'm not going to defend you." Sophia didn't want to be mixed in the middle. If Noel wanted to ram heads with the almighty

Teresa of The Faint Smile, she was welcome to it just as long as Noel kept her out of it. At that very moment, Clare stirred for the first time. Both the blondes looked

down at her squirming body, waiting for her to speak.

Unlike last time, Clare didn't feel weird waking up and seeing Noel's face greet her. Last night when the other Claymores came back and explained what was going

on, Clare understood Teresa wouldn't be coming back for a while. She wanted to stay up and wait for Teresa but her body had other plans. She became sleepy

minutes after Noel informed her and as much as she hated to ask, Clare timidly wondered if Noel would be kind enough to keep her warm. It had grown terribly chilly

and her cape didn't do justice. Honestly, Clare didn't think Noel would comply. Nor Sophia for that matter but to their amazement and shock, Noel nodded, saying

she'd be honored to keep Clare company that night. Sophia figured since Noel was going to use body heat to keep Clare warm, she might as well help out too.

"Hi." Clare coyly said up to the blondes, trying her best to be polite and friendly towards the girl who kept her warm last night.

"Hey. Sleep okay?" Noel didn't sound bitter or agitated. That was a good sign.

"Yes. Did you?" Noel raised her head to study the clouds hovering over the trees.

Ooooh yeah. But as much as I want to lay here-we really should get up."

Noel gently released Clare from her hold. Sophia also let go of the child. Sophia didn't know about Noel or the girl, but she really needed to go to the bathroom.

The second Noel eased up to her feet and Sophia's warm body moved away from Clare's, the child shivered.

"Clare," Sophia addressed to the child gently, giving Clare one of her more relaxed smiles. " why don't you get the others up? I have to go to the bathroom. I

shouldn't be too long." Clare nodded at her command.

"As for you." Sophia went on, pointing a finger at the stretching Noel.

"Get a fire going. It's freezing!"

Noel turned away and began to walk away in the direction where she found worthy twigs to burn the previous night. Hopefully, she would be able to gather up some

more.

"_Hai hai_. Don't worry. I'll have a nice firing going by the time you get back. But just to be safe, take your time... if you get what I mean." Noel's carefree response

made Sophia's left brow twitch.

"Honestly! She's terrible! Utterly terrible!" Huffing, Sophia turned on her heel and stormed into the deeper parts of the forest to relieve herself.

Clare glanced left then right. She truly did find Noel and Sophia's relationship amusing.

"Teresa." Clare spoke softly at first, not wanting to startle either of the women.

"Teresa, Miss Irene, it's..." Clare wanted to tell them it was time to get up but she stopped herself. Until now, Clare hadn't seen Irene smile at all. Yet there she was,

curled up against Teresa, smiling. It wasn't a huge smile nor was it small. It was merely wide enough to be noticeable. Clare was mesmerized by Irene's smile so

much, all she did for the next few minutes was sit there and watch Irene's face. When Teresa stretched in her sleep a good while later, Clare stepped way from their

forms. Once Teresa finished stretching her legs, she turned around onto her side. Teresa sighed deeply, not even bothered by the cool rush of air that struck her

body. Her left thumb twitched twice but she didn't open her eyes. Like a reflex, Irene scooted her back into Teresa's, closing off the gap between them to keep warm.

It wasn't too much longer before the smile left Irene's face and her eyes fluttered open. Clare gulped hard when Irene made eye contact with her.

"Didn't Teresa teach you that it's rude to stare?" Clare looked down at her shoes, deeply embarrassed.

"Aww Irene. Don't be so harsh. I would think you'd be flattered to have someone admiring you..." Came the sleepy reply from the other Claymore.

"Hmph." Irene snorted, rising up to sitting position.

"I'm sorry." Clare feebly squeaked, currently turning around to go sit back down.

"Mmm, there's nothing to be sorry for." Teresa remarked through a yawn, arching her back like a cat's as she stretched again. Irene looked down at the warrior

beside her.

"Do you plan on getting up or are you going to procrastinate some more?"

"Heh, aren't you a bright cheerful one today." Teresa sat up now.

"I would like to point out that when I was getting ready to get everyone up this morning, you asked to sleep a little longer." Teresa cocked her head hearing Irene

grunt.

"I suggest if you want me to act more punctual, try setting an example for me to follow."

To rub her point across, she glanced over her shoulder to smirk at Irene. Irene wasn't in the mood to play with Teresa. Teresa's smirk grew seeing Irene get to her

feet and gather up her armor pieces.

"Clare, come here won't you?" Teresa sweetly asked, opening up one arm and motioning with her hand for Clare to come. Clare happily trotted over to Teresa, knelt

down and cuddled into the arm one embrace.

"So last night, you slept with Noel and Sophia?" Teresa felt Clare nod into her bodysuit.

"I hope they treated you fair... because if they didn't, I will _punish_ them serverly." Teresa hit "punish" extremely hard.

Was it Clare's imagination or did Teresa sound jealous?

"They were very kind to me Teresa. Besides," Clare shrugged sheepishly up at her protector. "I asked Noel to keep me company."

"Hmm." Hummed the blonde thoughtfully.

"I suppose it can't be helped then."

"What can't be helped?"

Three heads turned around seeing Noel walk towards the resting grounds with a stack of twigs neatly tucked under her right armpit.

Teresa had to give the girl some credit. Noel had remarkable timing at entering conversations that dealt with her. Good or bad.

"Your death sentence." Teresa teased, smiling brightly at the tomboy. Part of Clare believed Teresa was serious.

"My what?" Noel questioned, dropping the twigs on the burn pile.

"Don't worry about it Noel." Irene calmly advised, slipping on her silver wrist bracers. Sometimes when dealing with Noel, it was better to end a topic over explaining

it thoroughly.

"Well, well. Look who's up finally. Did you two sleep well?" Sophia's intrusion wasn't welcomed by Irene at all. She kept quiet and continued to dress herself, mentally

blocking out all conversation her comrades brought up.

"I slept great. Irene's being moody but that's not uncommon for her." Teresa jabbered to the others, still hugging Clare close to her side on ground.

"I know right? You should see her on her bad days. It's almost worse then fighting an Awakened Being." Noel whispered behind a hand down to Teresa. Teresa could

picture a grumpy Irene waking up on the wrong side of the bed and that visual was very amusing. So amusing she laughed out loud.

"Don't you three have better things to discuss besides me?" Grumbled Irene, now fully dressed.

"No." Came three truthful responses. Seeing their content grins caused a distressed sigh to come from Irene's mouth. Clare didn't want to ruin everyone's fun but

she really needed to speak with Teresa about the Yoma incident three days ago.

"Um Teresa, can I talk to you?" Clare said loud enough for Teresa to hear. The child was concerned over something she refused to talk about in front of the others.

"In private?"

Teresa blinked down at the girl in snuggled up on her chest, taken aback at her sudden request.

"Uh..." Teresa paused, flickering her eyes briefly up at the chatting Claymores.

"Sure."

If there was a good time to chat alone, now would be it. Irene was comfortably sitting down opposite of Sophia and Noel. Noel was placing the collected tree limbs

and Sophia was starting to slip on her own armor.

"We'll be right back." Teresa declared to the other women who either nodded or grunted to show they heard her. Teresa stood, brushed herself off and took Clare's

hand into her own. She didn't bother to dress herself in her armor yet. That could wait. Right now, she was more curious to see what Clare wanted to talk to her

about.

"Teresa, do you remember the day we were attacked by the Yoma and I got hurt?" Clare asked once they were finally far away from the everyone else. Teresa bowed

her head and nodded once.

"How could I forget. I pray nothing like that will ever happen again-" Clare didn't mean to be crude but she couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure inside her mind

was driving her nuts!

"I heard them. I heard the Yoma coming before they attacked." Teresa arched an eyebrow down at the child.

"Clare, how is that possible? I didn't hear them or sense them until they were 200 feet within-"

Clare shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"No! It's true! I could hear them breathing, growling, running-everything." Clare gestured with her hands to express her points further.

"I thought it was all in my head, but then I remembered that morning when I woke up I heard sounds coming from the village."

"Sounds? What... _kind_ of sounds?" Teresa was confused. Was it possible she was developing an illness because of the blood transfusion? If so, Teresa was going to

seriously kick herself for it.

"Umm, simple things. Like the opening of doors, chickens pecking at their food, water being drawn up from the well outside and all sorts of other things. I _heard_

these sounds in my mind. Not only that, but I could tell where they were coming from at the same time!" A scared Clare shouted, jumping at Teresa's middle and

hugging her waist close.

"Teresa, what's going on with me? I don't understand any of this."

Teresa's mouth sagged downward as her eyes grew round. All at once the events before the Yoma attack made perfect sense. Before the Yoma pounced them, Clare

had held her ears and cried out in pain and seconds later, the Yoma appeared. What amazed Teresa was learning that Clare inherited her ability to sense Yoki waves

but on a different level. For Teresa, she could predict the actions of her opponents before they commenced them. Yet Clare could sense their presence from far off

distances and pinpoint their locations.

"There, there. Don't cry. There's nothing to be afraid of." Teresa crooned gently down at the shaken child clinging to her.

"R-Really?" She sobbed, moving her face out of Teresa's stomach and tipping her head back to gaze up at a smiling Teresa.

"You're merely developing abilities. I didn't think you would this soon but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

Clare sniffed softly. She blinked a few more stray tears out of her eyes before nodding her head few times. At least now, Clare could relax and rest easy knowing she

wasn't going mental or anything along those lines.

"Hey, listen." Teresa bent down to Clare's level, taking the child's hands into her own.

"No matter changes your body goes through, you're going to be fine. Don't hesitant to tell me about it, okay?" Clare sniffed again. Honestly, seeing the girl cry over

anything broke the warrior's heart.

"But you need to learn how to learn control them and keep your Yoki suppressed. If you don't, it will cause trouble for you later on."

Seeing more tears form in her large emerald eyes, Teresa quickly added,

"Ahh, don't worry yourself. In time, you'll master how to do it. Whatever you do, don't force it. That won't solve anything." Clare lowered her gaze to their hands that

were resting on Teresa's chest plate.

"Teresa, do you think I'll be able to become strong like you and the other Claymores?"

"Hmm, only time will tell. Clare," Teresa murmured, becoming serious in the face. "why do you strive to be like us so much?"

"So I can protect the one I love over everything else." It wasn't Clare's bold words touched Teresa so much that it hurt...it was the innocence behind them.

* * *

Two hours later, the group continued on with the journey. Despite their late start, they covered a lot of ground, breaks included.

"So I was thinking at the next town, we could sell our armor. Who knows, we might be able to make a good amount with all of it combined."

"What?" Noel and Sophia replied together, glancing over at Teresa with puzzled expressions. Feeling their stares Teresa sighed. She hated to explain herself but since

they were going to make it complex, she didn't have a choice.

Teresa stopped walking and waited patiently for the others to do the same before speaking again.

"It's not like we're certified Claymores anymore. What's the point in advertising for something we're not part of?"

"I get what you're saying but-" Teresa didn't let Noel finish her sentence.

"We're low on funds and could use the extra income. I don't know about you guys but I don't intend to let Clare or myself sleep outside all the time before we hit our

destination. But I know we won't make it there before winter arrives. So until we do, it's better to sleep indoors during harsh weather. I refuse to have us all get sick

when we have a way to provide for ourselves." It seemed no matter what the other warriors felt on the matter, Teresa's decision was set. Irene however, was in full

agreement with Teresa's methods.

"If one of us happens to get wounded serverely, medical supplies would come in handy, which we have none of at the moment." Teresa continued.

"And God forbid if one of us happens to loose our weapon or have it shattered. Money would be needed to replace it, would it not?" Noel got the feeling that

statement was directed at her.

"Okay, okay. Geez. We get the point." An irritated Noel remarked, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Well are we to sell our clothes too?" Sophia was merely being sarcastic but Teresa vouched that would be a terrific idea as well.

"Speaking of winter, have you decided which region we'll be settling down in until spring comes?" Irene inquired of the blonde standing beside her.

Teresa nodded, explaining to Irene that she had been thinking a lot about that and felt the safest region to set up a temporarily home for the winter would be further

in the southern lands. Specifically, Region 25.

"Region 25? Really?" Irene's monotone response made region 25 sound unworthy of their time but it was quite the opposite. Region 25 was a deserted mountain

range with natural sources all over the valley. Hot springs were common to come across and food wouldn't be a problem. The wild life was a little above average so

Teresa was confident they wouldn't run out of things to eat anytime soon. Not only was there things to kill, but Region 25 was home to some of the best fruit trees

and berry bushes throughout all the land.

"Hello, when did you two decide this and why weren't we consulted?" Noel demanded to know, outraged that Teresa and Irene were always deciding what to do and  
how to do it.

"Relax Noel. I don't have any problems spending the winter there." Sophia reasoned, reaching out to grab Noel's elbow.

Teresa didn't bother to tell Noel because it wasn't up to Noel to start with. This was her and Clare's life anyway. And even if she did consult the other two Claymores

about her choices, Teresa didn't expect Noel to take her position in the group, let alone decision making very well at all, so she never cared to tell her when she came

up with a solution to one of their problems. Of course she confined in Irene but that was different.

Irene was the sister Teresa longed to have in her life and she knew no matter what she reviled to Irene, she could trust her. That wasn't to say Teresa couldn't learn

to trust Noel or Sophia. But currently, she felt most comfortable around Irene, therefore she spoke to Irene about such things.

"If you _must _know." Sighed a weary Teresa.

"Two days ago when you all were sleeping, Irene and I went for a walk and I brought up the idea. Back then, I wasn't sure if it was a wise choice." Teresa

gestured with her hand at Irene. " Irene suggested that I give it some more thought and today, I made up my mind. Happy?" Noel jerked her elbow out of Sophia's

grasp, far from "happy".

"No! As a matter of fact I'm pissed!"

"Noel, don't..." Sophia warned, her eyes darting between the two.

"You're _always_ pissed." Teresa argued, frowning darkly at the tomboy. Noel's anger got the better of her and before she could think about what to do next, she swung

a raging fist at Teresa but didn't get the chance to make contact with Teresa's face. But she did however, have her fist caught and weakened by the hand of a very

upset Irene. Irene did not shout at her or so much as hit her. She only curled her fingers tighter around Noel's fist, making her cringe in place.

"Teresa I'm hungry." Clare's sudden interruption caused the other debating Claymores to slowly turn their heads and peer down at the child holding Teresa's free

hand. If the warriors doubted that Clare was indeed, hungry, hearing her stomach growl loudly a few seconds later won them over. The awkward tension was finally

broken when Teresa walked off into the wilderness to hunt down some food with Clare. Moments after they left, Irene released Noel's fist without saying a word. Then

she made herself comfortable a few feet away from Noel.

Sophia sighed, shaking her head sadly at her friend as if to say, "Why can't you ever learn?".

Getting a strong feeling Noel disappointed Sophia once again, only made her guilt grow. She too sat down on the ground, her back to Irene and the girl standing

behind her. If traveling was this stressful, Noel couldn't _wait _to be stuck with this bunch for an entire winter.

* * *

He wasn't expecting her to take out half his body. Just like he wasn't expecting her to break down mentally and cry out for her family. But for some reason, he

decided to lower himself. He who was a powerful Awakened Being. He who didn't even want to have anything to do with a monster like _her_, reverted back to his

human form and bowed down before her feet. Though he was missing an arm, it didn't affect his balance the slightest bit.

"As proof of my defeat, I swear loyalty to you. I shall obtain for you anything you desire." The naked emotional girl stared down at the long haired man, amazed that

he would do such a thing.

"Will you... will you really find Mama and Papa for me?" She wanted to be sure. It seemed too good to be true.

"I promise." The long haired man confirmed, head still bowed.

"I will put my life on the line to do so. Most definitely." He paused briefly, wanting the words to sink in and register with the one who had

succeeded in defeating him.

"My name is Isely. Please be so kind to tell me your name and place of birth." Confident Isely was going to keep true to his word, the girl obliged in telling him what

he wished to know.

"My name is Priscilla. I was born in Musha in the southern lands."

The edge of Isely's mouth curled up.

"All right. In that case, Let's go Priscilla... to the southern lands where it is warmer then here."

* * *

"Hey Miria. What are you thinking about?" Tabitha whispered, minding the other girls who were sleeping in their uncomfortable beds in their tiny contained cell like-

room. Miria inhaled deeply then turned around to face Tabitha. No matter how much of the room's distributing green walls her eyes absorbed. No matter how much

her body reeked of the foul scent of a Yoma, Miria couldn't get used to it. She hated it. She hated it with a passion.

"I'm trying to understand the purpose of this place."

Tabitha sat up in her bed. She also released a troubled sigh.

"Killing Yoma is what the Organization does. It's what we're trained to do. What's left to question?"

Miria shook her head slightly.

"You didn't hear me correctly."

Tabitha cast quizzical eyes over at Mira.

"I didn't?"

"I know what the Organization stands for, I understand what our roles are for the Organization..." Miria's eyes narrowed.

"I'm curious to find out why they're doing this. What's in it for them? From what I've heard, they're wealthy enough and have more then enough soldiers to deploy to

all the regions. So what's it's real meaning behind it all?" Tabitha wasn't sure on how to answer her fellow soon-to-be field comrade.

"Forgive me." Miria said five minutes later noting the dull silence.

"It's just foolish meddling on my part. Get some sleep Tabitha. We have a big training session tomorrow." Miria turned over, forcing herself to rest even though her

body itched to get up and snoop around the compound. Tabitha settled back down under her thin blanket but she never did get to sleep. Mira's questions kept her

mind up all night.


	9. Scene 08: Bound

_**~Irene's PoV~**_

It's hard to believe that it's been three months since Teresa's purge order. Back then, I told myself to yield to the will of the Organization and under no

circumstances, question their decisions concerning my demotion and the need of gathering the numbers 2-5.

However...

Once I entered the bedroom to kill Teresa and looked at her face, I couldn't help but think that it was wrong. What I was sent to do, was wrong. Everything the

Organization wanted my unit to do was _wrong_. I couldn't understand why I felt like that out of the blue when I already agreed to set my feelings aside ahead of time

and carry through with the order. Teresa fought elegantly as usual. I tried my best to counter her strikes but I couldn't penetrate through her defense. And all the

while we exchanged hits with our blades she smiled at me. I want to say she was being cocky but that wouldn't define how overwhelming she came across to me.

That smile of hers haunted my mind the entire time we fought in the room. It was almost as if she was trying to enforce her authority or her will to remain alive with

the human.

Now that I've had the time to get to know Clare I'm slowly starting to understand Teresa's choice. I didn't care for Clare the way Teresa did but I'll admit, I have

formed some mutual respect for her. Clare traveled with Teresa and gave her back something I would never be able to do. Not only that, Clare brought out Teresa's

softer features-another thing I would not have been able to do. Because Clare has achieved in doing such things, Teresa's edge has dulled. The steel, calm surfaced

warrior I befriend years ago during training at the Organization... was gone.

And I most likely would never see that Teresa again. I suppose I should thank Clare for this but my pride would never let me open my mouth and say it. Grateful I

might be but I am also concerned about Teresa's battle performance in the future. The reason she became No.1, the reason the Organization valued Teresa's sole

exist back then, was _because_ she was a blood thirsty killer and didn't show mercy to her victims. The fact that Teresa could walk in a room and own it made her a

direct threat to all those who opposed her. And here we all were, walking side by side with the others to our temporarily home until the harsh season of winter

passed.

"What are you thinking about?" Teresa asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing important." I spoke just as soft, not particularly wanting Noel _or_ Sophia to hear us.

"Ahhh. So when you looked over at me just now, you weren't thinking about anything?"

I craned my neck over in time with hers.

"Really, I-"

I started to insist but she lifted a hand and brought finger down onto my lips.

"Save it for tonight when we set up camp."

Oh. Wonderful. She wasn't going to let it go. Well I suppose this would give us something to talk about. But I really didn't want her to know I was worrying about her

no matter what the reasons because I know she'd feel bad and want to work hard at proving me wrong.

"How much further are we going today? I'm freezing my ass off here!" Noel whined, ruining the mood instantly. Sighing, Teresa moved her hand away from my

mouth and back down to her side.

"Noel how many times do I have to tell you? Don't swear. Clare doesn't need to hear that kind of talk-especially from your mouth." Noel mumbled her apologizes but

I'm sure she didn't like being told not to do something by Teresa. Now that I stop to think about it, Noel doesn't like being told what to do by anyone other then

herself or Sophia. Hmmm... concerning Noel and Teresa's relationship up until this point has been a stressful one. Both of them are stubborn and because of their

differences in opinion neither can come to peaceful agreements.

"Clare, are you all right?" I kindly inquired of the slightly taller child who covered her mouth to hide a yawn. You would think Clare's body would have a little more

stamina given the fact that she is no longer human and 1/8 Yoma. Ironically, she acts the same. She gets tired after a while of traveling and still has to eat twice,

sometimes three times a day. Granted, her appetite is not as big and it doesn't take very much to fill her belly but no matter how you approach it, Clare still reflects

her human behavior. That's not a bad thing. But everyone has to work their schedule around her and that isn't always a easy thing to do. I believe it's safe to say,

having Clare around is forcing the three of us warriors to remember what it meant to be human. To make it simple-it's hard work. At least Teresa is enjoying her part

in this. I'm merely tolerating it. I don't know how Noel or Sophia feel on it but Noel can't hate it that much because she openly treats Clare different from before.

For example...

Noel will offer to take her out to hunt when Clare gets hungry and come back to cook whatever it was they caught. She's never done that until recently. On nights

when it's too cold to sleep, she'll share stories about her battles against the Yoma with Clare until the child falls asleep. Little things like that tell me Noel's okay with

everything. Sophia is neutral. I can't say she's for or against having her life revolve around a former human but I've never caught her treating Clare poorly at any

given time.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking Miss Irene." Is what her mouth told me but her body sent off another story.

"To answer your question Noel, " Teresa started to talk again. I occupied myself with the leafless tree branches our group passed with each step we took.

"Yes, we'll be setting up camp soon. You'll be happy to know we're almost there."

"Really?" Noel sounded absolutely ecstatic to hear the news.

"Yes. In two more days, we'll be in Region 25."

"Oh..." Now she sounded depressed. Maybe Noel is bipolar after all.

"Cheer up Noel. Just think, two more days and we won't have to move around for three whole months." Sophia, bless her soul was the only person that could keep

Noel under control.

"Before or after the Organization finds us?" There Noel went on again, always having to be negative. She's almost starting to act like me. That right there is a scary

notion.

"Oh please. We've been on the run for three months and we haven't been attacked once... Yoma don't count."

Sophia went on, trying to lift Noel's weary spirit.

"I'm surprised they haven't. Clare hasn't mastered suppressing her Yoki yet, right?" No one replied to her but that didn't stop her from opening her mouth and

pressuring the issue some more.

"It's almost too good to swallow. Her Yoki flow is all over the place but the Organization hasn't made a single move on us? Give me a break Sophia." Since I was

looking forward, I couldn't see what was going on behind me. I was sure Sophia was getting ready to say something but Teresa took the inattentive and jumped onto

Noel again.

"Clare is still a child. I refuse to push her just so she can master yoki suppression. Whenever Clare grows strong enough to contain her Yoki energy she will do so but

on _her_ time. As for the Organization not hunting us down, we should be happy they're not causing us trouble. If we're lucky, they'll stay away for the winter. So be

_grateful_..." Teresa growled under her breath.

I've noticed that when it comes to Clare, Teresa gets defensive pretty quick.

"Whatever." Noel mumbled, going about another conversation between her and Sophia.

* * *

_**~Teresa's PoV~**_

Snow had yet to fall from the sky but the temperature dropped dramatically in a period of three hours. By this time, I halted the group and set up camp. Noel was

happy. I can see why. She was after all carrying the heavier luggage. It wasn't that I or the others couldn't carry the items we bought with the money we made off

selling our armor. We could. The fact of the matter was, Noel's endurance behind her muscle mass seemed to out beat the rest of us. Irene and Sophia were in

agreement that we'd make more progress by letting Noel carry the materials. At first, Noel was against it, saying she refused to be my slave and what not. Well, after

a harsh barking from Sophia Noel wound up packing our things. Not only did she carry her sword, but the rolled up sleeping mats, a maroon rug, plus the blankets,

two iron skillets and the drinking mugs. The skillets and mugs were all bound together with rope that trailed over the mats so they wouldn't fall off or get lost. Noel

truly was a big help, bearing such heavy objects and following my lead without complaint. Noel and I may not get along that well but I wanted her to know just how

much I appreciated her efforts.

"Noel, come with me for a while? I want to talk with you, if that's all right?"

Noel gaped at me. That didn't come across as a surprise. After all this time, here I was reaching out to her, inviting her to accompany me.

"Oh. Um..." She glanced at Sophia with troubled eyes. Heh, Noel probably wanted to make sure she was making a wise choice. I respected her for doing that. It's not

like we were well acquainted.

"Go on Noel. Do try not bite." Sophia remarked absentmindedly, waving a hand around to dismiss Noel's presence. Noel looked back around at me, nodded once and

then we headed away from the camp ground in silence.

* * *

_**~Sophia's PoV~**_

"I'm scared." I admitted once I was sure Noel and Teresa were long gone before speaking to Irene.

"Of what?" Irene didn't seem worried but I sure as heck was.

"Well those two can't stand each other and now I'm supposed to sit here and tell myself they're going to have a merry time without blowing up?"

Irene blinked slowly, her expression unreadable.

"Teresa wouldn't have approached Noel if she had ill intentions in mind." Irene looked to the weak fire Clare rested by to keep warm. Poor Clare, she fell asleep the

moment her head hit the ground.

To think she was that exhausted and hid it until now. The kid had guts to travel in harsh weather and keep her chin up. Oddly enough I admired Clare for

demonstrating such spunk.

"If Teresa said she wanted to talk to Noel then she's going to keep to her word and do just that."

I wanted to believe Irene but...

"I hope they don't kill each other. We're so close to Region 25 too." I made small talk now, trying to distract myself from what just happened between Teresa of The

Faint Smile and my best friend.

"They wont. Try to get some rest can take advantage of our stop. I have a feeling Teresa will want to keep going." Irene concluded, tipping her head back against the

tree bark she was perched up against.

"Right. What do you plan to do, Irene?" I asked, slanting my head in her direction.

"Sleep." Sighed Irene, closing her eyes shortly after her remark.

"Sleep... what a wonderful word." I confirmed, crossing my ankles and easing back.

"Isn't it?" Irene replied, her voice fading away to almost nothing.

* * *

_**~Noel's PoV~**_

I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do or if I should speak first, so I didn't do anything. I figured it was best to let Teresa start the conversation.

"You know what I've noticed about us as Claymores?"

Huh? Well that was random!

"What?" I sounded like a timid little kid. Man, why was I getting so worked up? All we were doing was strolling causally. From time to time, our shoulders would brush

against each other's but other then that, we weren't doing anything to make me go off the deep end.

"See this?" Teresa whispered, pointing to the still river west of us. I followed her finger and studied the water. It was frozen over in a lot of places and overall, held no

purpose to our conversation.

Or... so I thought.

"Before the Yoma ruined our lives, we were human and our lives were still, just like that water out there. But then..."

My eyes widened seeing Teresa draw her blade. At first, I thought she was going to attack me or something. Instead she left my side and walked a few feet ahead to

a limp tree. There, she swung her blade around in one smooth motion. The middle base of the tree slid off the lower stump seconds after Teresa slashed it. It crashed

into the water, cracking the frozen ice and sinking a good ten minuets later. Getting the feeling Teresa wanted me to come stand by her, I sauntered over to where

she stood.

"The Organization found us and turned us into monsters and made our lives unstable-just like the water is now." She went on to explain, gesturing with her free hand

to the water.

"Ah. I think I understand what you're saying."

Teresa sheathed her sword.

"Note how the heaviness from the tree created a vibration and caused the water to ripple out of control?" I nodded at her question.

"That's the difference between our pasts and the present we live in now. Sad, huh?" For once I could agree with her.

"Yeah. Sure is." Teresa and I looked at each other about the same time. She started to smile then stopped and got serous all of a sudden.

"Noel, we can't keep barking up each other's tree." She must have thought I was going to raise my voice because she hastily added,

"I'm not saying we have to be best friends or anything. But we do need to form some kind of relationship that doesn't involve frustration." Just so she didn't assume I

was against the idea, I offered my hand out to shake. If we were going to do this, I might as well get used to the painful fact that she would always have more

authority in the relationship. Not just to me, but to everyone around her.

After all... she _is_ Teresa of The Faint Smile.

"Fine. I solemnly swear I'll try to the best of my abilities to get along with you. If you can accept that, okay. If not, we're never going to get anywhere."

She smiled again and this time, it stayed on her face.

"I accept." When I felt her hand slap into mine and squeeze hard I had a strong feeling we were going to do all right with each other in time.

"It seems Clare's warming up to you." I jerked my hand out of hers and turned away, trying hard to fight off a blush.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Last time I checked you couldn't stand her." Even though I wasn't looking at Teresa I could still feel those eyes pining me down.

"Lately, you've been going out of your way for her. Why is that?"

"None of your business." I refused to tell her.

"That may be but you see-Clare _is_ my business." Okay, now she walking around in front of me. Like I needed more pressure from her at the moment. Damn it! Why

was she being so nosy all of a sudden?

"Is it because deep down you're getting attacht-"

"We should head back now. Sophia's probably freaking out." I changed the subject on purpose, eager to move away to my obvious affection towards the brat. Yes,

that's right. You heard me correctly.

I admit it, Clare's been working her way into my heart and by my will, I've allowed it.

And before you ask, no I don't understand why I'm doing it either. I just reasoned that instead of fighting my emotions on the matter to just let them take over and

deal with the results. But Teresa didn't have to know that. Not yet anyway.

"Well, come on. Let's go." I started to back track in order to return to the site when I heard Teresa say three words that made me stop walking.

"Thank you, Noel."

"For what?" I looked over my shoulder at Teresa, confused by the statement.

"Packing our things, being nice towards Clare... I appreciate it." I blinked, even more stunned that Teresa was grateful to me. As much as I wanted to say something,

I let the silence linger between us as we walked back to our comrades.

I think that was bonding back there. I can't be sure but it felt nice to have a decent conversation with Teresa without getting hot headed.

* * *

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

Sophia didn't just feel the difference when she saw Noel and Teresa coming up the dirt path. She felt it. Something happened on that walk and whatever it was, she

was happy to see them peaceful breathing each others air.

"Hey." Noel said down to the blonde, quickly settling down beside her to get warm.

"Hey yourself. What happened? You look pleased." Sophia pointed out, watching Noel sit down by her.

"I am." Noel confirmed cheerfully, leaning into Sophia to press her cheek against hers. Sophia had to force herself not to pull away. It wasn't that she didn't mind

Noel's skin touching hers. Noel's skin was that cold.

"Have they been sleeping the entire time we were gone?" Teresa asked to the other two Claymores cuddling behind her.

"Yep. I knew Clare was tired but Irene surprised me." Sophia explained to the taller blonde then giggled softly five seconds later feeling Noel lightly move her chilled

lips over her collar bone. Noel was aware the coldness from her skin created the opposite effect on Sophia. Hence is why she teased her.

"I see." Teresa didn't intend for the other two fighters to hear her.

Teresa moved her and down to touch Irene's shoulder when she heard Clare moan in her sleep. Sighing, Teresa left Irene's side to see to the child.

* * *

Two days later, the party safely arrived in Region 25. The best part about Region 25 was the climate temperature. The winter season was still in effect but it wasn't

nearly as cold as the other areas the group traveled through. Not even close.

"Finally we can relax." Huffed noel, doubling over slightly to catch her breath. Mighty her body may have been but after traveling a whole day and night without

stopping and carrying the luggage on top of her back without putting it down once, was finally taking a toll on Noel's reaming energy.

"Not just yet. First, we need to find a area to claim." Teresa reminded the weary Noel who groaned aloud in response.

In the corner of her eye, Irene caught sight of Clare trying to pluck a fruit off a tree. There was only one fruit dangling from the branch and try as she might, she

couldn't reach it. Here she had grown five inches and she was still too short! Irene felt bad for Clare. So while Teresa thought about where to set up a home base,

Irene strode up behind Clare.

"Do you want that apple?" Irene arched an eyebrow down at the top of Clare's head then glanced up at the red apple.

"Mm-hmm. But I want to get it! Don't help me, I can do it! You'll see!"

Irene blinked, taken aback at Clare's sincerity. For a good ten minutes, Irene watched Clare struggle to get the apple until finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

Because she respected Clare's feelings, she advised Clare to close her eyes and focus all her energy so she could release it the jump but she had to keep her eyes

closed for it to work. This was a trick but Irene meant no harm from it. She just wanted Clare to get the apple and go about with her life.

"Okay."

Clare did as she was told took a few deep breaths then jumped high into the air. Right before her feet landed on the ground, Irene plucked the apple and set

it down a little ways beside Clare.

She straightened herself up just in the nick of time.

When Clare opened her eyes and saw the apple laying by her feet, she let out a soft cry.

"Oh would you look at that. You're a natural." Irene replied, trying to act like she had nothing whatsoever to do with the apple falling to the ground.

"Teresa, Teresa! Looky! I got the apple all by myself!" Teresa stopped talking out her plans with Noel and Sophia to turn around to confront the gleeful Clare.

"Oh did you now?" Teresa stooped down to hug the happy child running at her.

"Uh-huh. Miss Irene told me how and it worked!"

Teresa stood up with Clare in her arms, smiling sweetly as she began to munch on the apple. Moments later, Teresa looked past Clare's shoulder at Irene. She silently

mouthed, "Thank you." over to her. Irene shrugged and turned around to gaze at the beautiful green hills off in the distance to kill time.

* * *

Eventually, Teresa found a cave worthy of inhabiting. She was pleased with the cave in particular because it didn't stretch and go on for miles. It was a simple,

medium sized hole in a mountain-like hill.

That was another reason Teresa liked the cave. On the outside, the surface was lush with grass and wildflowers. It made their nesting ground a little more homey in

some sense. Drinkable water was present a few yards east of the cave. Past the river streams of water, was an open range that Teresa favored a great deal. At some

point during their stay, she planned to train Clare in the ways of the sword and that range would be perfect for it. Fruit trees of all kinds were scattered around cave's

area. So if Clare ever grew hungry and the other women were either too tired or busy to go hunting, she could just run outside and find a fruit tree, pluck some food

and snack on it until one of them would be available to go hunting.

"I like this place. It's warm, cozy-everything the outdoors isn't."

Sophia rolled her eye at Noel's comment.

"Noel you dolt. We _are_ outdoors. We're just inside a cave."

Noel grinned at her friend.

"It's still nicer in here."

Sophia smacked her playfully upside the head.

"You moron."

Noel nodded at the insult.

"Yep. But I'm your moron."

Sophia grinned now.

"True. And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Together, the two started to unpack and sort. The rug, Noel guessed was to go by the opening of the cave's entrance for decorating purposes. Why else would Teresa

have bought it? While Noel and Sophia set things up, Irene decided she would go collect some wood for the fire.

"I'll be back. I'm going to gather up some wood."

Teresa currently stopped slipping off her sword to reply back to the other warrior.

"All right. We'll be here." Teresa promised, returning her attention to her task. Once the sword was off, Teresa unbuttoned her horse leather jacket to open the it up

some. She didn't know about everyone else but she was burning up.

"Hmm..." Irene hummed softly, casting her eyes to Clare. Clare was standing idly around, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Clare, would you like to come with me?" Clare's face lit up.

"Teresa, can I?" Teresa nodded, giving her permission to go along. Clare trotted over to Irene, smiling cutely up at her. Irene merely reached down to take Clare's

hand into her own.

Something she'd been doing more as of late. _I'm getting soft I think._ Irene thought, impressed as much as she was disgusted. _It's absurd... for someone like me to _

_act this way but Clare... __just has a way __of __bringing these things out of me._ Irene left the cave, increasing her grip slightly around Clare's hand.

* * *

_**~Clare's PoV~**_

I wasn't sure where the strong forces came from exactly. Usually when I sense, I can pinpoint where the source is. But I was having trouble locating the Yoki waves I

felt. It's almost as if the Yoki waves were on another level, far beyond what I've capable of handling. And that might be true because I honestly couldn't get a clear

reading. But I do know that when Miss Irene and I stepped out of the cave and took five steps, I heard two voices in my mind. The one currently speaking sounded

too deep to be a girl so I assumed whomever was talking, was a man. He was asking someone if it was okay to rest here in this region for the night. That's when the

second voice spoke... it was a girl. And the girl sounded very tired and as far as I could tell, didn't seem to mind if they spent the night in the region or not.

"Clare!" Miss Irene brought me out of my trace.

"_N-Nani?_" Miss Irene raised her eyebrow at me.

"Are you all right? You blanked out on me for the longest time..."

I did? It didn't seem like it.

"I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Her other eyebrow lifted up along side the other one. She was still giving me a concerned look. Just how long was I in a daze?

"Yes."

Miss Irene glanced in the direction I must have been starring at because she told me I stopped following her a while ago to glower at the large hills that were

miles away from us.

"As far as I know we're the only ones present on these outskirts. But that doesn't mean other people are here or could _come _here. Be sure to stay by my side. Teresa

would kill me if something happened to you." Smiling, I retook Miss Irene's hand. I must of startled her because she flinched before looking back around at me.

" 'm sorry. I'll be more careful." Miss Irene nodded and we started off again to find some firewood.

* * *

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

"Galatea, from this point on, you're to go on solo missions without the aid of your unit. As of now, you have been promoted to the single digit slot." Galatea didn't

understand the sudden changes going on with her lately. Sure she had excelled in the past three months and demonstrated interesting abilities but was that any

reason to cut her away from her comrads or her usual rounds as No.12?

Galatea personally enjoyed her patrols and was happy with her rank but now, she's being moved up again. It wouldn't be so bad if she felt ready to take on a new

rank. For land's sake, just five weeks ago, they promoted her from No.30, to No.12 . Now she's suddenly a single digit? Just like that? Despite how she may have felt,

Galatea bowed respectfully at Rubel.

"I understand." Rubel waited until he felt Galatea turn completely around and put her back to him.

"By the way," Rubel called to her retreating form.

"The single digit you will be known as is No.3 ."

Galatea froze.

"Such a powerful position, wouldn't you say?"

Rubel chuckled.

"For someone that can see the way you do I'd say you're worthy of such a position." Galatea didn't reply back to Rubel. She continued about her way, channeling her

anger to her hands. Hands that curled into tight balled up fists and shook at her sides. She felt like she was being used and not in a good way.

* * *

"Hey, you're pretty good. As expected from a single digit." Huffed a tired Miria.

"You're not too bad yourself. We should train again sometime." The girl with flared bangs suggested.

"Sure thing. I have a mission coming up but after I come back, do you think you'll be free?" The girl nodded at Miria's question, offering Miria one of her more

friendlier similes.

"I should be. That is to say, if I don't get called out."

The Claymores withdrew their swords.

"Thanks for the work out No.6 ."

"Anytime 17. But um, I have to know... why do you keep coming to me? If you really wanted a challenge from single digit, you should have asked No.5 ."

Miria frowned at the mere idea of going to Ophelia for training. That girl gave her the creeps. If anything, she wanted to steer clear of Ophelia as much as possible.

"I got a better vibe from you." The other Claymore laughed, understanding Miria's point too well.

"Haha. I guess it can't be helped. But it's not like I didn't mind... if I did I wouldn't have accepted your proposal."

Miria smiled for a few seconds then she looked to the stone broken walls.

It felt good to be outside training with such a friendly single digit but the area they trained in made Miria wonder if the half destroyed buildings were once part of the

Organization at some point or another.

"I guess we should be going back now huh?" Miria said, hating to leave the training ground with the single digit who she happily was starting to grow more fond of

every time they spared together.

Nodding at her, the girl with flared bangs left with Miria to enter the gloomy chambers of their "home".

"By the way... I'm Hilda."

Miria stopped walking. Hilda stopped too, getting the feeling Miria was in shock.

"I felt bad not telling you my name when you had introduced yourself so nicely to me weeks ago. I don't know-I just wanted to make things more acquainted. Heh,

are you surprised to learn the name of a single digit?"

Miria shook her head gently from side to side.

"No. More so surprised that you told someone you only see every other week and spar with. I would think the single digits are cautious about who they tell their

names and other personal information to."

Hilda laughed again. Her laugh, Miria decided, was very angelic for someone who is supposed to be a monster.

"That's true but I decided to risk it. If this comes back later to bite me, so be it."

Miria watched Hilda go ahead. She stayed outside, long after Hilda entered the building. Somehow, someway, Miria was going to get closer to this single digit. Even if

it meant trouble for her later on.


	10. Scene 09: If You Go Into The Woods

Snow had fallen and stuck to the ground but not enough to become a problem. In spite not having a way to keep the cool air out of the cave, it didn't seem to matter.

The Claymores, when desired, could shift the flow of their inner body temperature but only for certain amount of time. Clare on the other hand, was still getting used

to her new body and all the special perks that came along with it.

So far, she could sense and pinpoint the location of her targets. She hoped at the end of the month, she would develop some more abilities. If not, she didn't mind

but it would still be nice to see what other things her body would become sensitive to.

"Teresa guess what?" Clare could hardly contain herself. The second she opened her eyes and rose up, something white caught her attention. When Clare dared to

look outside the opening of the cave, she gasped softly seeing the winter wonderland. Teresa heard Clare's voice in her ear but she refused to answer it. When Clare

stopped speaking Teresa thought the child grew weary and went back to bed but then she felt her shoulder being shook.

"Come on. Guess." Clare insisted, wishing Teresa would get up and move already. To Clare's disappointment, Teresa snuggled deeper into her folded arms and

shrugged off her hand. That was not the reaction Clare wanted from the blonde. Not by a long shot.

"Teresa?" Clare said again, making sure to keep her voice mellow so she wouldn't disturb the other women.

"Hmm?" Teresa hummed drowsily, knowing if she didn't say something to humor Clare the nagging wouldn't stop.

"Since you won't guess I'll just tell you... it snowed last night!" Clare whispered excitedly down at the exhausted Teresa, who was still in a deep sleep-like state and

intended to stay there for the next five hours.

"Oh?" Teresa garbled, not bothering to open her eyes and greet the happy child hovering over her shoulder. It was nothing personal. She was simply too tired and

lazy to open her eyes and engage herself in a live conversation with Clare at the moment.

"Let's go play Teresa!"

Irene smirked slightly hearing Teresa groan for the second time. Irene knew she could be nice, get up and go outside with Clare to do whatever it was Clare had in

mind, but she wasn't up for the task no more then Teresa was. Everyone was tired from the journey and wanted to relax. Where Clare's source of energy came from,

the warriors did not know. But neither of the former Claymores were planning on getting up at such an ungodly hour of the morning to go outside and "play".

Mmm, the sun hasn't peeked over the mountains. Until it does and I feel its rays on my face go back to beeeed, Claaare." Teresa moaned deeply, though her voice

was muffled by her skin and barely understandable due to the thickness of sleep behind her voice.

"Oh... Okay." Clare unwillingly complied, hating to wait another few hours before Teresa would even consider moving. Clare started to go back to her mat but stopped

a few inches in front of it catching a glimpse of the snow. Truthfully, she really didn't want to wait that long. Biting her lower lip, Clare looked over her shoulder at

Teresa.

If she went back to bed, Teresa would know. If she went outside, Teresa would know. Just because of the fact Teresa could sense her Yoki, those were Clare's limited

options.

"Sorry," Clare whispered softly, purposely not wanting her guardian or the others to hear her. " but I'm going to disobey you Teresa." Clare shifted her eyes away

from Teresa to gaze at the beautiful land of white through the cave's entrance. It was calling to her and she happily wanted to answer to it. Not wanting to waste

anymore time standing around doing absolutely nothing, Clare rushed outside. She didn't bother to contain her excitement anymore once she was out. Clare's

screams of joy were heard by the fighters who were nestled contentedly in the depths of the cave but only two of them stirred from their slumber in response to

Clare's shouts.

"She's your responsibility, Teresa..." Commented a drowsy Irene, opening one eye half way to glare sleepily at the blonde's backside that was stationed next to her

mat.

"I knooow." Teresa whined, already getting a strong feeling of what Irene was expecting to do. And no, she didn't want to do it.

"She'll be fine." Teresa finally mumbled ten minutes later, sub-consciously pulling the edge of her blanket tighter around her neckline. Irene closed the eye she

opened to observe Teresa with, her smirk fading.

"Of course she will. She's only running around without supervision in an open area that could be crawling with unwanted guests." Irene supplied, pure sarcasm

ringing behind her listless voice.

"She'll be fine." Teresa repeated but this time her tone held some edge to it. Teresa knew what Irene was trying to do and quite frankly, she didn't think Irene was

being fair.

"I promise I'll go after her if..." Teresa didn't mean to yawn in the middle of her sentence but since she did, she let it finish before continuing.

"Something is amiss. All right?" Receiving silence as her answer, Teresa amused that Irene heard her and left things at that or she had drifted off. Either way Teresa

won the argument.

* * *

Clare pranced about without a care in the world. She hummed whiled she skipped from here to there, twirling around and letting out giggles every now and then. The

untouched snow was truly a beautiful sight to admire. But no matter how delightful the scenery captivated her, Clare made sure she didn't go so deep into the

wilderness that she lost her way. Just enough to satisfy her hunger for adventure. Where ever Clare looked, everything around her was covered in a nice coat of

snow.

Clare awed at the sparkles in the snow the early morning light reflected, never growing weary of seeing it. The snow itself appeared innocent, pure, beautiful-

everything she felt she wasn't anymore.

"Hmm? What's this?" Clare paused in the middle of her stroll, peering down at the foot prints in the snow a few paces ahead of her.

"Those aren't mine." Clare told herself, getting a suspicious sensation that she wasn't alone somehow. But if that were true her senses would have warned her,

wouldn't they?

"I wonder if these belong to one of the people I sensed a few days ago?" Clare bent down to inspected the footprints. The chances of the footprints belonging to the

ones Clare thought she sensed many miles away from her present location was slim. Not impossible but defiantly a 50-50.

"These still look fresh." Clare gathered, using a finger to trace the inside of a footprint.

"I bet whoever made these tracks is still around here."

Clare knew she should of just walked away and forgot about the tracks. It was the safe thing to do. For the longest time, the child debated between following the trail

or returning back to the cave. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her. Without further hesitant, Clare followed the footprints to wherever they would lead her. If

she did happen to lose her way, Clare saw it as a perfect opportunity to test out the range of her Yoki sensing. But if she couldn't pinpoint where Teresa and the

others were at and follow their waves to get back, Clare had another tactic to get back home. She would scream Teresa's name as loud as she could until she felt

Teresa approaching. So really, Clare would be fine just as long one of the methods worked.

* * *

Noel wasn't sure how later into the day it was when she finally decided to get up but one thing was for sure. Clare's absence made the cave ridiculously lifeless.

Without Clare around to keep them busy, the warriors individually fell into their own little worlds. This didn't bother Noel but she was amazingly bored out of her mind

being in the cave with her commands.

Noel would have asked Irene to join in search of some boulders they could find to use as seats but she was engrossed with her sword at the moment.

Irene was currently sitting on the left side of Teresa's mat, sharping her blade with a smooth palm sized limestone she happened to find with Sophia when they went

hunting last week. Irene's strokes were swift and clean with each strike delivered to the blade.

Now that I think about it, I can't see Irene jumping up at the thought to go rock/furniture hunting...

A depressed Noel thought. Sighing loudly, Noel slanted her head to the right where Sophia lounged peacefully on her mat. Noel itched to talk Sophia into coming with

her but Sophia seemed rather content laying on her mat and watching the light snow shower through the cave's entrance. Ever since they woke up, Sophia hadn't

moved off her mat. Sure she got dressed in one of her heavy outfits but once she was done, she returned to her mat. And as far as Noel could tell, she didn't intend

to move from her spot.

"Teresa sure has been sleeping a long time..." Noel quietly pointed out to anyone who was listening.

Sophia's eyes darted over to the blonde on the mat then back to the snow falling from the sky.

"She's very tired from the trip. Believe it or not, she burnt a lot of energy finding this place. Tracking skills have their ups and downs depending on your type.

Teresa... happens to be both. Naturally, she suffers from the effects." Irene calmly explained to Noel.

She too looked at Teresa's form and instantly grew worried seeing the exhaustion on Teresa's face. After a few seconds of silence passed, Irene exhaled softly and

returned her attention back to her sword.

"Is that even possible?" Irene heard Noel but at the same she chose to leave the question unanswered.

"Is what possible?" Sophia asked absentmindedly, not even sure why she included herself in the conversation.

"Well, Irene said Teresa is both. Sooo," Noel tapped her chin thoughtfully with a finger, arching an eyebrow as her brain struggled to comprehend what Irene told her

just moments ago. "does that mean she's offense and defensive at the same time? If so, that explains a lot."

Sophia wanted to tell Noel she was being stupid again but then she realized Noel had a point. Up until now, Sophia hadn't cared to question how Teresa fought so

elegantly in battle. She knew about Teresa's keen abilities but that still didn't clear up how in the world the woman was able to move the way she did or preform

flawlessly against Awakened beings that seemed far out of her league.

Acute yoki sensing will only do so much against such and such types of Yoma and Awakened ones. At some point, the type of the Claymore would have to serve it's

purpose. Yet the rumors Sophia heard from others above and below her when she was still part of the Organization, made it sound like Teresa was unbeatable and

could dispose of any monster that crossed her path.

"Is this another reason she was the Organization's top fighter?" Sophia's question Irene yielded to. Ironically, Noel didn't get mad. As a matter of fact, she sat down

on her folded mat to listen.

"I want to say yes but after witnessing Priscilla for the first time, I erased the thought from my mind..." Irene's strokes grew softer. At this point, the blade of her

sword just needed to be touched up.

"As you both know from fighting against her, Priscilla is not you're average Awakened being. After fighting with her, you would be a fool to assume she couldn't shift

between defensive and offense.

But even before she awakened, she was capable of doing both, yet her rank was not Teresa's." Noel made a "oh" shape with her mouth, seeming to understand

where Irene was going with the topic.

"So in spite of Teresa being able to be both types, that wasn't taken into consideration when she became No.1?"

Honestly, Sophia found that hard to accept. Types can mean a lot on the battlefield. Furthermore, they were ranked by one's performance. Sophia would think if

someone was to became a No.1 at the Organization, they would have to be able to withstand many trials and meet the expectations of the Organization.

Hence, able to be both types at the same time was perfect material in Sophia's mind.

"No." Irene remarked gruffly, now quietly setting her blade down on the cool surface of the cave.

"Because if that were the case, why didn't they let Priscilla become No.1 and demote us? She showed potential to become stronger, correct?"

Nods greeted the lonely warrior.

"Yet she was only promoted to No.2 within a few months and we were moved back."

"In other words, being able to be both types didn't win the Organization's attention to make Teresa their No.1, right?" Irene nodded once at Noel's assumption.

"Teresa caused trouble for her handlers during training as a child. I remember coming into a room one afternoon, long after other trainers had retired." Irene closed

her eyes, remembering the event like it just happened yesterday.

"She kicked her trainer and ran past me, shouting and carrying on about hating the Organization and how she refused to be their play toy... if you think about it,

wouldn't her stubbornness make the Organization wary when it came time for her promotions that would lead up to No.1 in the future?" Noel and Sophia never

thought about that.

"Just because she is able to be defensive and offense–doesn't have anything to do with her achieving the No.1 position. Personally," Sighed Irene, lifting her eye lids

slowly.

"I think the Organization looks at who will be able to defeat the former Claymores of the past generations based upon how well they can use their skills the longest

without going over their limits...

Teresa, as you all know, has never needed to release 10%, if not less, of her Yoki energy. I'm not a member of the Organization, nor do I ever wish to be." Irene

tipped her head back slightly.

"But if I were, I would want someone like Teresa to be No.1. After all, single digits like Teresa would have what it takes to defeat those who deserted from the

Organization."

"Like the Abyssal Ones?" Sophia whispered, eyes narrowing on the spot.

"Yes." Irene confirmed, lowering her head back down.

"Remind who those guys are again. I know I've heard them before but I can't remember their names for the life of me."

Sophia smirked at Noel.

"You really are helpless, aren't you?"

Noel grimaced at her words.

"Well do you know who they are Sophia?"

Sophia's smirk grew.

"But of course. Riful of The West, Luciela of The South and-"

"Isley of The North." Teresa finished, drawing the attention of the other women.

Teresa sat up beside Irene. Her back wasn't completely against everyone but Teresa didn't make any means to adjust herself. Instead, she scooted closer to Irene

took the liberty of resting her head Irene's shoulder.

"Right, right. I remember now!" Noel proclaimed happily. She got ready to tell Teresa something else when her eyes widened.

"Wait a second. Luciela owns the south... we're in the south! Shouldn't we-"

Irene raised a hand to silence her and at the same time, shifted the shoulder Teresa's cheek was pressed against slightly to adjust to the sudden pressure.

"We are in region 25. From what I've heard over the years, Luciela governs the deeper areas of the south. And even if Luciela does show up around here, we'll have

the means of escape. Don't worry."

Noel wasn't so placid or easily swayed at the possibility of avoiding a Abyssal One like Luciela of The South.

"Whatever you say Irene..." Mumbled the tomboy, fixating her gaze elsewhere.

"Noel, I'd like to stretch my legs some. Care to come with me?" Sophia could tell Noel was anxious to do something. To get out, to do anything.

She picked up on that hours ago but she wanted her to suffer a little before agreeing to go with her. Wherever she desired to go.

"I'd love to!" Noel hopped to her feet and shot outside but regretted it the second she moved left of the cave.

"Ow!"

Noel cursed, rolled over, sat up carefully and began to brush off the snow on her clothes, head and arms.

"I didn't realize monkey's could slide so flawlessly on the ice." The sarcasm in Sophia's never failed to strike home. Glaring up at her friend, Noel bashed Sophia about

all her stupid moments.

"Three whole months of this... I wonder if I'll remain sane?" Irene griped aloud, trying her best to mentally block out the shouting coming from the other two warriors

outside.

"Mmm. You have me to keep you in your right mind. Right?" Teresa remarked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I-"

Irene was about to agree when she felt Teresa's arms slide around her neck and tug her down onto the mat. With Irene now laying beside her, Teresa snuggled

closer, hiding her face in Irene's neck. Irene blinked, taken aback at Teresa's actions. It's not that she was surprised, just a little confused on why Teresa was

cuddling with her without warning.

"Bad dream?" Irene guessed, bringing one hand up to slide up and down Teresa's side, personally knowing that helped sooth Teresa.

"Mmm-hmm." Teresa confirmed, shuddering visibly.

"You would think after all these years, I wouldn't need you to comfort me like this. You would think I would be strong enough to shrug it off." Teresa trembled again.

"But no matter how much I try to act like they don't bother me, no matter how hard I hold back the urge to scream... deep down, they terrify the hell out of me.

Honestly though, behaving like this is absurd. It puts me to shame to some extent." Irene shook her head a little, quietly replying to the blonde,

"You're entitled to be scared, Teresa. There's no shame in that." Irene felt Teresa nod then sigh against her skin.

"Where's Clare? She hasn't come back yet, has she?"

"No. But don't worry yourself about her. She's still nearby, I can feel her. I'll be sure to wake you if I loose track her Yoki waves." Teresa took Irene's advice. She was

worried about Clare but she trusted Irene. That and she could also sense Clare but not nearly as strong due to her lack of energy. Irene closed her eyes, tempted to

join Teresa in the land of oblivion when unwanted voices filled her ears and made them twitch.

"If you're not such a scatter brain, why do your clothes clash? That top looks ridiculous with those pants and the leather boot–don't even get me started."

"Don't go comparing my fashion sense to yours."

"I do have better taste than you do, admit it."

"No way am I gonna admit anything, Sophia! That woolly vest doesn't leave room for the imagination whatsoever."

"If I wanted to attract males I would dress like you."

"Are you saying I'm a slut?"

"If the shoe fits... your outfit defiantly is tight enough to raise a male's eyebrow."

"It is not! And for your information I chose leather to keep warm during the cold nights when I'm too lazy to circulate my body temperature."

"Interesting. Is that what you tell yourself to keep me from laughing at you? Because honestly, I think you're drawing attention to parts of your body just for the hell

of it. Are you that sexually frustrated... Noel?"

"Damn you no good-"

Noel didn't get to finish for a snow ball struck her face, muffling out the nasty words Noel would have said.

Irene sighed in unison with Teresa. Would those two ever stop?

* * *

Clare skirted to a halt. The tracks led her to a dead end, far into the depths of the woods. When Clare looked up the thick wall blocking her, she saw the edge of a

cliff.

"Is it possible that...?" Clare bowed her head and gave it a good shake.

"There's no way that could be. A human couldn't jump that high. They'd have to be a Claymore in order to do this... wouldn't they?"

Clare sighed. She was disappointed that her adventure had finally came to an end but even Clare was ready to call it quits.

"She must be worried about me." Clare said as she turned around to go.

"Who's worried about you?"

Clare replied to the voice before she could process that another person was talking to her.

"My friend Ter-" Clare stopped herself, now aware that she was talking back to someone aside from herself. Clare whirled around and froze in place. Standing right in

front of her, back pinned up against he cliff's wall, was a girl. She looked a little older then Clare but she was about the same height as she was. She was barefoot but

didn't seem bothered by it. The russet hooded cloak that covered her form hid her face well so Clare couldn't see her face at all. Not that she needed to but it didn't

help Clare feel safe by any means.

"W-When did you, where did you... who are you?"

The girl giggled cutely at Clare's shocked expression.

"I like you. You're funny."

Clare recovered and casually straightened out.

"Um, excuse me but who-"

"Would you like to play a game with me? I'm bored because my guardian went to look into my business for me but when I was too tired to continue on with him, told

me to stay behind in this place. I have to wait for him to return and I'm very bored. Won't you please play with me?"

Clare blinked rapidly. She didn't know anything about the girl and already she was acting like they were the best of pals.

"Uh... sure, why not?" Clare didn't seem the harm in playing if that's all the girl truly wanted to do.

"Great!"

Without warning the girl charged at Clare and tapped her shoulder then jumped back.

"You're it."

Clare cocked her head, confused.

"It?" Clare echoed.

"In this game, the person who gets "tagged" by the other player, must do their best to chase them."

"What happens when they're caught?"

"They're supposed to hit them and say "you're it!" and run away."

Clare didn't see the point in just running back and forth and hitting each other but if that's how the game was played, so be it.

"All right then. So, I have to tag you now right?" Clare offered her a friendly smile, taking a cautious step near her.

"Yes."

She paused.

"If you can catch me!" With that, the hooded girl ran into the bushes, making the snow fall off the leaves as she charged through each obstacle.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Clare declared, taking off to hunt down the girl with all her might.

* * *

_Somewhere on the outer continent..._

Miria waked calmly between Helen and Deneve, gaze set straight ahead on the Awakened reeking havoc to a nearby deserted town.

"Wow. Look at the size of that thing." Helen breathed, eyebrows shooting up in alarm.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Came the low reply from the taller, short haired Claymore.

Helen frowned at her friend. Would it kill Deneve to think out of the box?

"Wow. Aren't we confident." Helen wasn't trying to praise Deneve. She was trying to mock her steel attitude.

"Is there any reason for me not to be?" Helen pointed her finger across Miria's face and got ready to accuse Deneve of being too serious when Miria joined the

conversation.

"You know what I find really weird about our last assignment?"

Helen moved her hand back down to her side. She gave Miria her attention, curious to hear what it was their team leader had to say. Deneve listened too. It was

rather rare for Miria to have something to discuss off topic.

"That village we saved from the Yoma a few days ago... the people's reactions puzzled me."

"So they were confused about the Yoma appearing. Big deal."

Miria shot Helen a harsh look.

"That's just it. They were confused. It was almost as if they had never heard of the Yoma. I thought the Yoma were a threat to all humans yet those humans didn't

have a clue about them. Not only that, they hadn't heard about the Organization or the need of calling Claymores to slay Yoma. But the Organization wanted us to go

out there and take care of the Yoma?"

Deneve had to admit, she found it peculiar but not nearly as deep as Miria did. As far as she was concerned, they had something bigger to take care of.

"I'm sure it's nothing to get your feathers ruffled over. Now," Deneve stopped walking in time with the others. "we really should take care of this thing before it

decides to move out of range." Deneve pointed out and then reaching up to withdraw her sword.

"You're right." Miria agreed, putting her curiosity on hold for the time being.

"Hey, Miria. Will you do that thing you're famous for at some point during this fight? I wanna see it again!" Helen asked, hope shimming from her eyes.

Chuckling softly, Miria winked at Helen.

"Maybe. Depends how much it makes me work up a sweat."

The Awakened turned it's head feeling the Claymores approach. She wasn't surprised to find that the Organization sent someone to dispose of her existence but at

the same time, it annoyed her. All she was doing was what her new body desired. It's not that guts made her feel a huge rush or anything but it quenched the painful

hunger deep within her stomach.

"Just three of you? Is the Organization lacking in numbers or am I just that special?"

Deneve pointed her sword at the Awakened Being.

"No. It has plenty of soldiers. We just happen to have more missions than usual. You're lucky the Organization has so many Yoma requests that you could only have

the three of us come to take your head."

Deneve's statement spoke for the other two warriors.

The only response the Awakened gave to the Claymores, was a flash of her squid-like limbs darting at their faces. If she was going to die, she wanted to give them a

fight to remember.

* * *

"I really should get back. My frien..." Clare paused, not sure if she could call Irene, Noel and Sophia her "friends" and mean it.

"My guardians will come looking for me if I don't." The girl understood Clare though she was sad to see her new bound playmate leave.

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

Clare pondered on that for a moment.

"I can't promise anything but if I can come at any given time, I will."

Clare's reply pleased the girl very much.

"Then I'll wait for for you everyday. Even if you don't come, I'm sure on some days you'll be able to, right?"

"Oh no. Don't stand out here in the cold for me. What if you get sick? I'd feel terrible!" Clare argued gently, gazing hard into the shadowed face of the other child.

"It's okay. I won't get sick."

"But..." Clare started, hesitant to comply.

"Really! I'll be fine. If you're ever able to play again, come back to this spot. I'll be here until the sun sets then I will have to go back to where my guardian is

residing."

Clare wasn't so sure about this but the girl seemed positive about everything.

"All right. As long as you understand I might not come on some days..."

The girl nodded her head, perfectly understandable of Clare's position. Just when Clare was going to get ready to ask for the girls' name, Teresa called out hers.

Judging from the volume, Teresa was close. Very close.

"Ah! I'm over here!" Clare excused herself, faced the direction she felt Teresa's Yoki and bellowed loudly so Teresa could hear her. Clare got ready to tell the girl that

the person coming was Teresa, her dear friend, but when Clare shifted back around, the girl was gone.

"Clare, what on earth are you doing way out here?" Teresa demanded, somewhat upset that Clare ventured so far away from the den. Clare wanted to reply back to

Teresa but she was still trying to get over how quickly the girl vanished from sight. I mean, she was just there and now she was gone!

"Clare?" Teresa said her name again, her tone much more gentle.

"I was... playing with someone." Clare carefully explained to the blonde, starring hard at the spot where she remembered seeing the girl last.

"There's no one here." Teresa didn't mean to come across doubtful but as far as she could tell, no one aside them, were present. If they were, she would have sensed

them.

"Earlier, I found tracks in the snow and followed them here. A girl appeared, a little older then me and I'm telling you, she was here. We played tag and-"

"Tag?" Teresa repeated, sounding that much more unconvinced.

"Yes, it's a game where you hit the other person then run away until you get hit back. The whole point is just running around and hitting each other. Stupid I know

but it was actually a lot of fun and..."

Clare trailed off receiving a weird look from Teresa.

"Clare listen to me very closely. The entire time I searched for you, I didn't pick up on another person."

Clare was not going to accept this.

"But the tracks in the snow, surely you saw them, right?"

Teresa merely shook her head, sighing softly.

"It snowed a few hours ago. Any tracks that were fresh are now covered."

Clare sighed too, utterly defeated.

"Teresa, can we go home now? I'm tired."

That was a lie. Clare was far from tired but it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to convince Teresa that the girl she met, was physically real and not a figment

of her imagination.

"Sure thing. Do you want me to carry you?" Clare hugged Teresa's waist, nuzzling into her stomach affectionately.

"No. Let's walk back together."

Teresa lifted up a hand and let it come down on Clare's head. She ruffled the child's hair, smiling faintly down at her.

"All right."

Noel sneezed into her handkerchief for the fifth time in a row, groaning loudly feeling her nose tingle on the inside. Sure enough, she sneezed again.

"I'm sorry that you have a cold, Noel. I guess you're allergic to the snow?" Sophia wasn't being smart as much as she was trying to be playful.

Noel knew that but she sadly wasn't in the mood to play back.

"Honestly, why would either of you think having a snow ball fight in this kind of weather would be a good thing?" Irene scolded, tossing another piece of thick wood

into the fire Noel sat by to keep warm. If the fire didn't do the trick, her blanket draped around her hunched up body would-hopefully.

"Aww shud up." Noel sounded funny now because her nose was congested. Sophia knew better then to laugh at her so she did the polite thing and chuckled softly.

The chuckle didn't go unnoticed by the miserable fighter.

"You know this is all your fault. I'm this way because of you. You selfish bi..." Another sneeze from the tomboy, followed by a amused chuckle.

"Easy Noel. Save your energy for the Yoma." Irene advised, standing up in place by the fire.

"Meh. I'll be fine in a few days. You'll see and when I am, we're finishing what we started." Noel wanted to boldly shout but wound up sounding meek and ever so

clogged.

Feeling deep sympathy towards her friend, Sophia sat by her then slung her arms around Noel and pressed her cheek against Noel's flushed one.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're enjoying this."

Noel couldn't complain anymore when she felt Sophia peck her temple.

"Cheer up. Like you said, in a few days you'll be good as new."

Noel bobbed her head a few times then all at once, she slumped against Sophia, suddenly drained of all her energy.

"Awww. You're so cute when you're dependent on others."

Noel glanced up at Irene's still form.

"See. She's enjoying it."

Irene held Noel's gaze for a few seconds then returned it back to the fire.

"Well. It's nice to see that everyone is getting along."

Teresa couldn't had better timing.

"Oh. Did you find her?" Irene inquired, her eyes still glued to the dancing flames.

"Do you have to ask?" Teresa peered down at the child holding her hand.

"Achoo!" Noel's loud squeeze succeeded in startling everyone in the room.

"She has cold." Sophia explained, noting the muddled expression on Teresa's face.

"Obviously." Teresa retorted, released Clare's hand.

"Clare, starting tomorrow I'm going to work with you. I think you're strong enough to give your hand at the sword..."

Clare gawked up at the blonde, surprised that Teresa was wanting to train her.

"B-But I haven't m-mastered my yoki suppression yet. I thought you wanted me to do that first?" Clare stated nervously as she watched Teresa walk over to stand by

Irene.

"I know. But, you've just about got it under control."

"How can you tell?" Clare desired to know.

"Because when I went to look for you, I had a little trouble finding your Yoki waves."

Many eyes rested on Teresa, including Irene's.

"Noel, do you mind if I let Clare use your sword for a while?"

Mind? Of course she did but it's not like she was in the condition to say no or raise hellfire.

"I... I guess she can."

"Perfect. Clare, we'll start early tomorrow morning."

Clare managed to smile in spite of her lack of confidence.

"Okay!" Clare trotted over to the taller warriors and wedged herself between them to warm herself.

As promised, Teresa rose early to get Clare and take her out to the area she chose to train Clare in. Clare was nervous but Teresa was a very patient teacher and

took time to explain the basics of what she would be expected to do at the end of their stay.

"The most important thing you must remember is that your sword is the heart of your performance on the battlefield. Your heart beats and keep

your blood flowing, right?"

Clare nodded at the question, sub-consciously clutching the hem of Noel's steel sword.

"Likewise, your sword does the same thing, only it's not blood that is running but your acquired skills. Master the skills, maintain consistency and

your performance will flow." Teresa posed with utter profession.

"Now, let's try some basics. I will first show you the correct and wrong way to hold your weapon." Clare nodded again, eager to soak up the information Teresa was

about to reveal to her.

Time passed slowly for the older experienced warriors but for Clare, time seemed to fly by very quickly. Her routine was to wake up, eat if desired, stretch, take a

small walk with Teresa, do 10 reps of push-ups, get lectured on what she was to learn then go over things she had learned before finally sparring with Teresa. That

was literally her life. On the days she had off, she would go back to the area she agreed to meet the girl and as promised, she was there, standing with her back

pressed against the cliff's wall. Ironically though, Clare and the girl never got around to introductions. They were content just being able to play with each other until

one of them had to depart.

"Your hair color is starting to fade..." Teresa acknowledged, occupying herself with a long strand of the child's hair one night long after the others had turned in.

"I don't care. I wanted to do this, remember?" Clare gently reminded her protector, lifted her hand to rest over Teresa's wrist.

The hand Teresa used to play with Clare's hair stopped moving feeling small fingers curl around her wrist.

"I know it just... saddens me."

Clare smiled, grateful that she cared so much about her.

"Teresa can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't mind. What brought this on?"

Clare released Teresa's wrist and watched her move over on the mat before settling down along side her.

"No reason."

"You're getting too big to sleep with me, Clare." Teresa teased, chuckling when Clare stuck her tongue at her.

"So? No matter how big I get, I'll never be too old to sleep with my twin." The edges on Teresa's lips lifted slightly. To think after all this time, Clare remained loyal to

the legend of the twin goddess.

"Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh?" Clare chirped, pawing at the loose strands of blonde hair that fell over Teresa's shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm going to teach you how to weapon break against your opponent. It's one of the harder techniques to learn, let alone preform. You'll need all your

energy."

Teresa remarked quietly, pressing her forehead against Clare's. Oh how Clare enjoyed nuzzles from Teresa.

"Hey Teresa, do you suppose on our day off, you can come with me into the woods to play?"

Teresa fought back the urge to laugh.

"Sure why not? It sounds like it would be fun."

Clare was about to thank Teresa when she felt Teresa pull away.

"Now go to sleep Clare."

Teresa watched Clare snuggle up against her with a soft smile on her face. She truly was getting big but it didn't matter. Anytime Clare wanted to share a bed, Teresa

would accept her with open arms.

* * *

The caped warrior lifted her head up, coming out of her agitated slumber unwillingly. She could have used another hour or two of sleep but then again, sleep

depended on the mental state of her mind these days. That and the man in black standing before her wouldn't make sleep come any easier even if she forced it.

"Long time no see." Rubel waved at the sitting figure in the shadows.

"... Hmph. What does the Organization want from the "deceased"? Don't tell me you've come to show pity on me after all this time?"

Rubel tipped his hat off to the lonely woman.

"Oh no. That wouldn't be fitting for someone like you, would it... Rafaela?"

Rafaela scowled deeply at Rubel.

"Now, now. Don't make such faces. It wounds me."

Rafaela shot up to her feet, one hand instantly on the helm of her sword.

"Really Rafaela. You would think after all these years, you'd pick up some manners from the humans you live among."

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself. Starting now."

"All right since you're putting me on the spot... there's an opening due to some of the loss of our warriors."

"And this concerns me because...?"

"Their lives were taken by your sister. And some of the high ups have predicated when a few of our own will Awaken. So as you can see, we're going to be low on

troops."

"Luciela?" Rafaela's hand fell away from her weapon.

"Yes."

Rafaela turned around, putting her back to Rubel.

"If I refuse, will you still pursue me?"

"Well, we can't force you to come back and we don't have a solider capable of killing you so I guess you'd be able to live the way you want."

"I see."

Rubel folded his arms across his chest, smirking widely.

"On the other hand, if you did come back, you would be able to take your revenge and kill two birds with one stone. I know you'll want to search for your sister and o

nce you find her, you can finally be at peace."

Rubel's smirk lessened seeing Rafaela flinch.

"Am I wrong?"

"You're not telling me everything. Why are you so desperate to have me back?"

Rubel grimaced this time.

"Teresa of The Faint Smile was supposed to face her execution. She killed humans you see... but the numbers we gathered for the death sentence... well, it's almost

comical." Rubel unfolded his arms and gestured with a hand to express his point.

"Priscilla, the former No.2 Awakened is God knows where. Irene, Noel and Sophia have not been found since Priscilla's Awakening. Our guess is they are either hiding

in secret or have joined forces with Teresa."

Now it all made sense to Rafaela.

"Say I go back with you. What rank are you thinking of making me? Given with my history with the Organization, I'm not expecting much."

"When the Claymore No.3, Galatea, has estimated to Awaken, goes berserk sometime in the future very soon, No.17 is most likely going to take her rank. No.5's

results will earn her a new title and rank at some point..."

Rafaela didn't need to hear anymore. She understood what Rubel was trying to say.

"I'll take whatever you throw at me on one condition."

"Condition?" Mused Rubel.

"No matter how good I may be to the Organization now, do not make me anything above 5. Anything following 5, is fine but I refuse to be higher then that." Rubel

could accept those terms. He'd have to run it over with his other colleges but they shouldn't have a problem with it.

"Welcome back, Rafaela." Rubel extended out his hand, waiting for Rafaela to turn around and take it.

She didn't disappoint him.


	11. Scene 10: The Scorpion and The Fox

With Irene out scouting the terrain and Teresa sparring with Clare in their usual spot, the two remaining warriors had the pleasure of having the cave to themselves

for once.

"To think, at the end of this month we're going to be on the run again. You know... weird as it sounds, I like this place. It doesn't have much to offer but I like it."

Sophia sounded sad. Almost pained.

Noel couldn't blame her for feeling that way. The cave had become their home. Not just their home, but a haven where all of the fighters felt safe and protected.

Emotions that were buried almost to the point of extinction because of the way they were raised up in the Organization.

"I dunno where Teresa is planning on running to but no matter how grand or lame the place will be. My home is where you are, Sophia."

Sophia looked over at Noel, mouth parting slightly. Noel's gaze lowered to the ground seeing the shock on her friend's face.

"I don't have anyone else. My hometown is gone and all the people in it as well." Noel's eyes slanted. " That's why I pick on you and give you a hard time." Noel

dipped her head so low, her chin rested right above her cleavage line.

"I know I'm territorial when it comes to my strength compared to yours... but that's only because I want to excel and become stronger so I can protect you."

"Ooh Noel." Sophia voiced softly, getting up to go walk over and sit by Noel on her mat. Noel didn't mind. She could use the attention considering she just confessed

a secret that cost the rest of her remaining dignity.

"I'm touched that you consider me your home and no, I'm not just saying that to humor you. If it's any consolation, I've always thought of you as a sister. The Yoma

destroyed my family as you know.

But what you don't know, is that my big sister acted a lot like you... that's why I always give you such a hard time." Sophia informed the blushing Noel, taking a firm

sit beside her.

Silence fell between the two women and they gladly let it linger. Together, the two watched the snow fall from the sky outside of opening of the cave. Winter was

almost over. It didn't seem like it though. To Noel, it felt like they had arrived in the region a few days ago when it's been well over two months.

"Hey Noel..." Sophia gently called to her friend.

"Yeah?" Noel replied, raising her head finally.

"Do you regret it? Defecting and all?"

"I'll admit having bounties for our heads and being the Organization's target doesn't make our lives easy or really all that great. But even if I hadn't deserted and

gone back, it wouldn't have mattered n the long run."

"Why do you say that?" Sophia asked, drawing her legs up so she could rest her chin between her knee caps.

"The Organization isn't stupid. If I was the only one to return, two things would happen. A, they'd demote me and make my life even more of a living hell for failing

the mission. B, they know we're close, Sophia. I know Orsay would have a trouble believing that I would come back without you. Hence, they'd suspect I was trying

to play innocent and by you all time which would result to my execution. So yeah, either way I approach it, I'd be screwed. At least being here with Teresa, I'm free

of that life and can live how I want." Noel smirked playfully for no good reason.

"I kinda like being able to sleep as much as I want, even though these bodies of ours enable us to function without days of rest."

"Tell me about it. I had almost forgotten what it's like to sleep at our will and enjoy the simple things life has to offer."

Noel was about to ask Sophia what she meant by that when she was suddenly on the floor.

"Hey!" Noel shouted louder then necessary, squirming widely to get out from under Sophia.

"_Oi, oi._ Don't fight so hard. It makes you seem desperate." Sophia calmly remarked down to Noel, enjoying her struggle.

"You wish!" Countered a flustered Noel.

Without giving warning, Noel rolled under Sophia's body. Sophia let out a gasp getting her head in a lock. Noel didn't stop with just a mere hold. This was war as far

as she was concerned. Using her free arm, she snaked it around Sophia's waist and thrust her down.

"No fair. You put me in a headlock. You know I can't move like this." Sophia muttered, attempting to break free of Noel's grip but as expected, the more she fought

Noel, the harder it got.

"Damn straight you can't move. That tackle hurt you know. What I'm doing is far more gentle."

Sophia would have laughed at he irony but her wind pipes were somewhat restricted at the moment.

"Gentle? Noel, this is anything but gen-" Sophia let the words die hearing foot steps approach. Exactly ten seconds later, Irene stepped into the cave and happened to

glance in their direction. All at once, Noel and Sohpia were speechless seeing Irene eye them. Irene blinked twice, looked them over for a second time then glanced

away. She wasn't sure why she kept catching them during cuddle moments. It wasn't that Irene took their relationship the wrong way when she happened to seem

playing. But honestly, sometime the positions Sophia and Noel wound up in...

"I... don't even want to know how you two got like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start up a fire."

Was all Irene uttered to the other two warriors on the floor, silently making her way over to the middle of the room to get a fire going. Without saying a word, Noel

and Sophia untangled themselves, returned to their mats and went back to starring at nature outside of the cave.

* * *

Clare huffed like a crazed savage, struggling to get her wind back. Her eyebrows furrowed madly, every muscle in her body cried out in agony, her chest ached

terribly because she was breathing in and out so hard, the sweat that trailed down her forehead ran into her open mouth but she didn't care. What she just

experienced was amazing as much as it was petrifying.

"Well?" Clare began weakly then stopped to cough. The blood that came from her mouth didn't scare her. It was normal compared to her sparring session with

Teresa.

Never before in all her life, had she felt such a rush. To think Teresa pushed her so hard that she went 30% Yoma.

That was unexpected.

Usually if Teresa wanted Clare to get more comfortable switching between Yoma and keeping a human state of mind, she only let Clare go 10%. But today it was

different.

"As I thought, you're not able to handle anything above 20%..." Teresa observed, withdrawing her Claymore and sheathing it in its holder on her

back.

"What does that mean for me, then?" Clare panted, wishing she could raise her head so she could look Teresa in the face. But since she was too drained to do

anything aside from leaning against Noel's Steel Sword for support, she remained on her knees, head bowed.

"It means a few things. For starters, you can't go over 20% no matter what the circumstances because your will is not strong enough to pull you back to your senses.

We were lucky you could today..."

Teresa mentally kicked herself for pushing the girl so hard but if she wanted to get anywhere with Clare, she had to take the risk. Having Clare go over her norm not

only helped Teresa figure out where Clare was at, but also allowed her to test Clare's stamina, get a better view on her battle type and overall, to see how powerful

Clare was in a Yoma state.

"As you mature, your attributes may improve, but for right now, you're only strong enough to fight common Yoma and nothing more." Teresa walked over to Clare.

"Your battle type is still developing. I can't say you're offensive or defensive yet." Teresa stopped in front of Clare.

"But given with the signs you're showing now, I'm pretty sure you won't be ready for Awakened battles anytime soon. Your safest bet is to keep your Yoki energy

under control like you've been doing and mastering the abilities you've acquired."

"I see." Clare sighed heavily, disappointed to learn the results of their training.

"In other words, I'm a failure and will never be able to become a warrior like you or the others..." Clare trailed off so she could squeeze her eyes shut and force back

the upchuck blood she felt in the back of her throat to remain there. She refused to cough up anymore blood if she could help it.

"Clare, listen to me." Teresa whispered, stooping down on one knee and tucking the other under her.

"I never said you were a failure or that you wouldn't be able to become a warrior." She reached out with her hands to cup Clare's cheeks. Clare let Teresa lift her

head.

Even if she had the strength to do it herself she was too ashamed of herself to face Teresa directly.

"You've only been training for three months and for you to get this far... well, it would put some Claymore amateurs to shame. If they're truly skilled like I was, they

catch on quicker just like you've done. But you have to understand that a Claymore in general has more Yoma running in their blood than you do. Which means

they're going to excel in areas you won't. It's nothing personal it's just how things are." Teresa used her thumbs to brush away the tears she saw stream out of the

corner of Clare's eyes.

"I'm very proud of you Clare. You've worked hard. Harder then I expected you to... you even went over your limits today and was able to return back to normal. Sure

I used some of my Yoki to help, but in the end you had to mentally make the choice to revert back." Teresa gently tugged Clare's forward just so where their

foreheads met.

"You know, I thought I was going to loose you for sure. Yet here you are in one piece. That's not failure material Clare. That's promise of becoming a strong warrior in

the making." Teresa's smile melted away the wounded pride Clare felt as her pupil and made her realize that Teresa was pleased with her efforts.

"Now come along. It's getting late and we need to get cleaned up." Still smiling, Teresa released Clare's face, rose up and kindly offered a hand down to Clare.

Clare shook her head, saying she would be all right and didn't need the extra help. Teresa's smile turned into a amused one seeing Clare stagger to her feet. She

continued to watch Clare sway once she was standing. Clare struggled to put away Noel's sword. On her third try, Teresa's hand came down to rest on Clare's

shoulder.

Feeling Teresa's fingers dig gently into her flesh made Clare freeze in the mist of her actions.

"Clare... "

That's all Teresa had to say to get Clare to hand over the weapon and step into her one arm embrace.

* * *

"You've gotten better since our last mission together. But why do I get the feeling you confine your power around Helen and Deneve but don't hesitate to go all the

way with me?" Hilda asked after thrusting Miria back with the front of her blade. Five hours after a field request, the two returned back to their base to report the

battle results but neither of them were tired enough to call it a day and retire to their cells. Miria suggested they spar until they couldn't move. Hilda, always up for a

challenge against her official best friend, took Miria up on her offer.

"Maybe because I feel comfortable enough to reveal those sides of me to you? Gee Hilda, shouldn't someone of your stature be honored to have me as your friend,

take you seriously?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

Miria rose to feet but kept her sword out and close to her side. Hilda mimicked Miria's actions and held her gaze for the longest time. _She's truly gotten stronger. _

_Mentally and physically. Our last mission __proved that much. Perhaps now, I can rest easy and leave the rest up to her..._

"Hilda... is something wrong?" Miria asked slowly, noting her hesitation.

Hilda might have been looking at Miria's face but she was not focused on her face at all. As a matter of fact, she zoned out and fell into her own little world.

"Oh. No. Nothing's-"

Hilda closed her mouth feeling her free hand tremble from within. She took moment to close her eyes and regain her composure_. _

_Calm down. Calm down. Come on Hilda, get a hold __of yourself and make it stop._

Once the minor attacked ended Hilda's opened her eyes. She was sure Miria was worried now so she faked a smile and told her,

"Northing's wrong. I'm fine. You know," Hilda sighed, lifting up her sword to slip into it's holder on her back.

"If you think about, it's only a matter of time before you surpass me."

Miria bowed her head and scoffed.

"Don't say such things."

"No, it's true." Hilda started to walk near Miria.

"But if you do become a single digit, chances our we won't get put into the same teams anymore. That means no more fighting together because there's only one

single digit per Awakened being hunt."

Miria lifted her head to confront the approaching Hilda.

"That would be a little sad. Hunts are one single digit and above. In essence, they shouldn't care how many there are."

Hilda nodded in agreement.

"Well said. In that case..."

Hilda glanced down at the same hand that trembled earlier. It shook again. This time, she openly observed it, sub-consciously forgetting that Miria could clearly see

what she was doing. Miria's eyebrows arched in alarm seeing Hilda's left hand quake. If Miria was thinking of asking why Hilda's hand was acting up, Hilda didn't let

her have the chance for she remembered that she was standing right in front of Miria. In the blink of an eye, drew the now calming hand behind her back.

"Let's get into a team as fellow single digits next time, Miria."

Hilda quickly changed ther subject, moving her good hand out in front of her.

Still somewhat concerned about Hilda's behavior, Miria chose to let it go.

"It's a promise then." Miria confirmed, clasping Hilda's free hand in her own.

The two shook on it, let go of each other's hands then without saying another word, returned to their cells.

* * *

The next day came way too quickly for Clare. For once, she didn't want to train. She knew consistency was important but her body was still in pain from the previous

day of training. If anything, Clare wanted to soak in the soothing hot spring Noel happened to stumble across by chance five weeks ago. With her body being so stiff

and sore, Clare wasn't sure she'd have the guts to walk two miles to the hot spring. It's not that it wouldn't have been worth it but the manual labor required didn't

go over well with Clare at all. Teresa sensed Clare's dread the moment she heard her rise up from the mat they shared. It wasn't the groaning that gave Clare away.

It was the groan and the popping of bones that followed.

"Clare are you all right?" Teresa rose up beside her, her hand moving out to brush the long bangs out of Clare's sleepy eyes.

Clare's nod was weak, as was her reply to the blonde stroking through her hair.

"I-I'm okay. But I'm a little disappointed that my body hasn't recovered like yours would after going Yoma. It's time like this that make me feel useless and-" The

hand that played in her hair fell away and a rather upset Teresa stared back at her.

"Did anything I preach about yesterday sink in that thick skull of yours? Clare, you're only 1\8 Yoma. That right there, is going to separate you from the rest of us.

But that doesn't mean you're below anyone else here."

Clare nodded again but Teresa knew deep down, she still was viewing herself as a weakling. A worthless, pathetic weakling. Seeing as how she wasn't going to be

able to change Clare's attitude anytime soon she decided the best thing the kid needed, was to clear her mind and relax to her heart's content.

"Clare, take the rest of this month off." Clare opened her mouth to argue why that wouldn't be wise but Teresa silenced her by pressed one of her finger's against her

lips.

"No butts. If you go off to train sole, I won't stop you but as far as I'm concerned, I will not teach you anymore until I feel you're in the condition to be trained... and

only you can decide that with your body."

As much as Clare didn't want to admit that Teresa stood correct, she didn't fight her and accepted her judgment.

"Teresa I'm going to go out for a bit."

Teresa frowned. Obviously she wasn't in agreement.

"I won't be long, I promise."

Ever since meeting the mysterious girl in the woods, Clare decided to keep her a secret from the other warriors. It's not like they would believe her anyway. And

although Clare was ridiculously busy with her training sessions, she always had the days off to spend with her friend. A friend who's name she had yet to acquire.

Clare was pretty sure the girl heard her name come from Tresa's mouth on their first encounter two months ago. But she hadn't addressed Clare by her name

afterwards so Clare gathered she was pretending not to know or she was awaiting for Clare to introduce herself. If she could get past Teresa, Clare intended to do

just that today.

"All right. Just don't overexert yourself." Teresa's frown lifted upon receiving a peck to her cheek from the weary child.

"Okay." Clare promised, forcing herself to get to her feet and walk properly over to her mat that she neglected once again so she could sleep alongside Teresa. Before

going out, Clare wanted to switch out of her current outfit and into a her second reserved one that was made for heavy weather conditions.

"She's starting to outgrow those clothes. My goodness, it only seems like yesterday when we bought them. Where has time gone?" Irene intruded out of no where,

suddenly standing at the head of Teresa's mat.

"Hmm. When we head out for the mainland this spring I'll be sure to buy some more."

Irene glanced down at the sitting Teresa.

"How is her training going? I rarely see you two anymore. You're either out practicing or back here sleeping."

Teresa sighed, easing forward. She rested her elbows on her thighs, greatly bothered by Irene's question because she wasn't sure how to describe Clare's progress

without sounding negative.

"She is no where near our level."

Hearing that, Irene arched an eyebrow.

"That was a given from the start."

"Yes. But Clare will need someone hold her hand for a long time."

Irene's eyebrow lowered back down.

"That bad?"

A nod from the blonde. Sometimes, Clare hated that her ears were super sensitive to sounds around her. Despite being seventeen steps away from the cave, she

heard the entire conversation. Just because she understood the reasons why didn't make the pain in her heart stop. It hurt.

Deeply.

* * *

"You seem tired today. More then usual." The hooded girl complimented softly, not sure if she should bring up the suggestion to play today or not. Clare really looked

out of it. The girl could feel Clare's exhaustion from just looking at her.

"Do I?" Clare whispered, her voice barely audiable.

"Mmm-hmm." She hummed, nodding a few times to back up her point. Clare exhaled slowly, tipping her head up to study the cloudy sky.

"I'm... going to be leaving the area at the end of this month."

"Oh?" The girl didn't sound sad or upset. That was a good sign. It would make the good-bye easier.

"For what it's worth, I had a lot of fun playing with you." Clare hoped those few words, though empty of optimism, would mean something to her friend.

"I enjoyed playing with you too... Clare."

Clare forgot all about the clouds and brought her head around sharply to gap the girl. So she did know her name after all!

"I will also be leaving soon. My guardian came back yesterday. He says he wants to return north as soon as possible to take care of some business of his own."

"Fate?" Clare questioned, offering a weary smile to the girl who returned it but Clare wouldn't have noticed because the shadow of her hood encased her face.

"Perhaps." The girl replied, taking a seat on the wide stump beside Clare.

"Say, do you mind telling me your name?" Clare asked few odd minuets later. The silence that formed made Clare uncomfortable. She continued to wait for a

response from the other girl.

"The next time we meet, I'll tell you."

"Huh?" Clare glanced over her shoulder. There, she studied the back of the caped girl's head.

"Think of it as something to look forward to in the future." A small pause.

"I can't guarantee you'll like me anymore after you learn my name. But that's okay... I'll remember yours and treasure the memories of our time together." Clare

didn't understand what the girl meant.

"Wait, wait. Why wouldn't I like you? You haven't done anything to make me hate you."

"Yes I have." She insisted kindly.

"How can that be? We only met two months ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"All right. If you say so..."

The girl was humoring Clare somehow and she knew it. Clare looked forward, brows furrowing slightly. Just what was up with this person? Talking such nonsense.

She was speaking in circles and confused Clare terribly.

"I'll let you in a little secret... because you smell like her, I can not tell you my name. If I did, you'd tell that person and they'd come after me. But when we meet

again, I think it will be all right to tell you." The girl jumped off the stump then ran in front of the baffled Clare.

"Clare, let's promise each other that when we see each other again, we'll do our best to remember the things that took place here. In this forest."

The little girl lifted up her pinky.

"Promise?"

Clare didn't understand what was going on anymore but one thing was for sure. She openly enjoyed the company of the this mysterious figure and if there was

anything she could contribute to their upcoming departure, she could accept the girl's proposal.

"I promise." Clare vowed, twisting her own pinky around hers to seal the deal. When their pinky's untwined, the girl bowed her head respectfully at Clare.

"I must go."

Clare stood.

"I understand... I should probably head back too." Clare explained, watching the girl lifted her head up. They starred at each other, neither wanting to truly leave the

woods just yet.

"Short."

Clare blinked, caught off guard by the small statement.

"Pardon?"

"I was just thinking how you'd look with short hair. I have short hair and I hate it... but I pictured you in my mind just now with short hair and I liked it, that's all."

Clare felt heat fill her cheeks. She just got complimented and you know what? It felt nice even if the compliment was from a little girl.

"Well I should get going now. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I have a strong feeling we're going to meet again. And when we do-"

"You'll tell me your name?"

The girl nodded twice at Clare's question.

"Yep."

Clare's blush turned a shade darker when the girl leapt at her waist, arms extended.

"I'm sorry." The girl whispered, hugging Clare's middle.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated for the second time, releasing Clare shortly after. Clare wanted to ask the girl why she apologized but the intrusion of a strong wind struck

Clare so harshly in the face, she had no choice but to close her eyes until the breeze passed. By the time the wind died down and Clare was able to open her eyes

again, the little girl... was gone.

* * *

The wind couldn't of had better timing. It allowed the girl enough time to escape back up the cliff and to her guardian's hideout. Just like Clare, she and her protector

had found a cave to stay in for the winter. However, this cave was many miles away from Clare's residing location. Although, to someone like the girl, distance meant

nothing when you could spout wings and fly.

Seeing his companion flap her wings to halt into the cave and slip off her hood brought a relieved smile to Isley's face.

"Ah, there you are. I was starting to worry. Really Priscilla, you shouldn't wonder away from me now that I'm here. We're not alone in this region you know?" Isely

tried to scold the child but little good it did him. Priscilla had a mean habit at coming and going as she pleased wherever, whenever.

"I know. I was saying good-bye to the woods I played in." Priscilla remarked gruffly, reverting back to her human form under seconds.

Isely couldn't understand her obsession with that forest she ran to every day but it didn't matter. Starting tomorrow, they would making their way towards the

northern regions.

"Now just to make sure you won't have another memory lapse on me... you're fully aware I found your hometown in shambles and no humans were present." Priscilla

didn't nod or say anything to confirm. She merely just turned away and started to watch the flurry of snow outside.

"And based upon the information you revealed to me, you are understand that you killed your father, who was a Yoma in disuse that slaughtered your fami-" Priscilla

lifted up a hand to stop him from going on.

"Yes, I'm perfectly in my right mind and understand that my village is gone... and all the people who lived there."

"Ah. Just checking." Isely glanced at Priscilla, studying her face in particular.

"Having second thoughts about leaving?" He asked, noting the lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"No. I just feel bad for the fox in the woods."

Isely cocked his head, smiling faintly.

"Why is that?"

"Because the scorpion that also dwells in the woods... stung the fox in the back. Of course, it's not that the scorpion wished harm upon the fox but it's the scorpion's

nature to poison it's prey, is it not? I'm sure it won't be long until the fox dies."

Isely wasn't sure what Priscilla meant but he reasoned a long time ago that when Priscilla spoke in parables or used metaphors in her sentences, something happened

to her. The question was, who was the fox and who was the scorpion?


	12. Scene 11: Scorned Memories

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

"Are we ready?" Teresa asked, eye balling the sleepy faces of her comrades.

"Remind me why you woke us up this early again? It's not like we'll get anywhere in time just because we start off early." Teresa dismissed Noel's comment.

"I'm going to miss this place. Oh well," Sighed the weary Sophia. " every fairytale has to come to an end right?" Teresa gave Sophia's shoulder a gentle pat. She

knew how much Sophia adored the cave.

"You know Sophia. If you want to remain here, you may do so. I'm not your leader." Teresa gestured with a hand towards the cave." You're welcome to do as you

wish."

Sophia appreciated Teresa's offer but Sophia knew deep down that she couldn't afford to relax anymore. Not with the Organization still chasing after them.

"Mmm. I'm all right. Besides, if I stay here, who will baby sit Noel for you?" Teresa briefly glanced at the tomboy.

"Ah. Good point. Noel tends to get moody when you're not around to keep her company."

Sophia chuckled softly.

"I know... personally, I think it's cute."

"I heard that!" Noel snapped but no one paid her any attention-like usual. Teresa was way too happy for a Monday morning. Her spunk sickened Noel.

"How can you stand to enjoy waking up so early and walking yourself to exhaustion? Honestly Teresa, you got issues..." Noel flippantly replied over at the two

blondes.

"And _you_ have anger problems that you refuse to consult. Really Noel, you should let Sophia give you tips on how to control your outburst. It's quite unhealthy to be

so upset all the time. Do you desire to be Irene that badly?"

Irene hadn't been part of the conversation and she wasn't about to start. Still, she got burned at the same time Noel did and for what it was worth, she stopped

looking around and scanning the area to glare at her eyes burning a hole into her soul, Teresa captured her gaze and smiled innocently just to annoy Irene. Irene

broke her eyes away from Teresa's triumphant face and returned her attention to observing the land before them. So far, no one, not even the Yoma, appeared near

their grounds for the past three months. But as the famous saying goes, better safe than sorry.

"So ladies. Are we ready?" Teresa asked for the second time that morning.

Noel wanted to chew Teresa out for her earlier remarks. Sadly, she was too tired to raise up in defense against the insults.

"We're ready to go anytime you are Teresa. Your apprentice on the other hand..." Sophia trialed off. She smirked as she pointed a finger at the dozing Clare sitting a

few inches away from the cave's entrance on the dank ground. Teresa followed Sophia's gaze and couldn't help but grin seeing Clare's hunched over form. The kid

was exhausted from her training from previous weeks before. Of course Teresa did not teach her anymore. She really meant it when she told Clare she wouldn't train

her until she felt Clare was ready. Now she did say if Clare wanted to practice solo, she was welcome to do so. Teresa didn't expect Clare to take the second option so

seriously. Then again, Clare was determined to prove herself. To who, Teresa did not know. But she refused to get in the child's way of progress.

"Oh Clare." Teresa sighed quietly. Instead of waking her up Teresa kindly asked if Sophia would carry her sword so she could pack Clare on her back. Sophia didn't

mind. It was the least she could do for Teresa. While Sophia strapped Teresa's weapon alongside her own Teresa knelt down and gathered Clare up into her arms.

"Isn't she getting heavy? I mean, I know our bodies are built for labor and all... but doesn't it get annoying after awhile?"

Noel asked, popping her neck free of tension afterwards. They hadn't even moved out and already the weight of the luggage Noel got re-appointed to carry around

was starting to become a burden. It wouldn't be so bad if she was moving around and not standing still in place.

"Mmm. Not really."

Teresa reasoned, rising carefully with Clare. Clare felt herself being lifted but didn't make a sound. She knew from the scent filling her nostrils that Teresa was the

one holding her.

"Well..." Teresa sighed, turning around with Clare and breaking into a light stride past the warriors. " et's go."

Irene merely nodded at the command and joined Teresa's side, Sophia fell in line behind Irene. Noel started to go then she stopped to look over her shoulder at the

cave. The cave that served as their home for three months. Without a shadow of doubt, Region 25 would always be a special place in Noel's heart. It was here in

Region 25 that Noel was reminded what it was like to be a human again.

"Hey Noel! Hurry up or we're going to leave you!" Sophia bellowed to the slacking tomboy, waving a hand frantically to indicate Noel needed to pick up the pace.

"_Hai, hai._ I'm coming!"

"What were you doing back there anyway?" Sophia asked once Noel caught up with the rest of them.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sophia repeated, finding it hard Noel would take five minuets or less to do "nothing".

"So Teresa! Where are we headed to?" Noel shouted up to her leader, desperate to change the subject.

"We need to head west first."

"Why west?" Noel questioned.

"The shortcut that will lead us to outer continent is in the western lands."

Noel started to nod then stopped.

"That's gonna take us at least a month or more to-"

"I know... but I'm taking the quickest routes available. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to say good-bye to this island... for good."

Irene wouldn't voice her opinion but secretly she was in agreement with Teresa's statement.

"So I was right in assuming that your goal this entire time as to leave the island?" Teresa nodded at Sophia's accusation.

"Yes. You should know that as long as we stay here we won't truly be free of the Organization. They'll stop at nothing to take our heads. If possible, I want to find a

place in the world that doesn't revolve around Yoma or places like the Organization... call me coward, call me sentimental-but I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of all of this."

Sophia and Noel exchanged puzzled glances but didn't pressure the topic anymore. Teresa was known to do the unthinkable in the past. But to leave the homeland of

their birth was a huge step. Not that either of the warriors had found memories after the Organization claimed their lives, but still.

"Teresa." All Irene had to do was say her name to warn the blonde that danger was approaching. Teresa closed her eyes, stopped, set Clare down on the ground and

gradually lifted up her hand.

"Sophia, be a dear and toss me my sword?"

Sophia grinned.

"Sure thing."

Teresa opened her eyes once her fingers clasped around the helm of her Claymore.

"Noel I know you're dying to release some of that pent up anger but could you..." Teresa let the words die seeing Noel walk up beside Clare and drop the sack off her

back.

"I got her. Don't worry." Noel arched her eyebrow down at Clare. " I'm amazed she's able to sleep through all this but whatever. Hurry up so we can get going."

Teresa nodded her thanks. Together with Irene, they jumped into the air to take out the two Yoma that shot out of the Pine Trees east of where the group stood.

Sophia remained where she was just long enough to swing her weapon up and around to stab the Yoma crawling up behind her. Noel withdrew her Steel Sword. She

could feel a few approaching but they weren't close enough to kill.

"Hey Sophia, I bet I'll kill more Yoma than you standing here as Clare's guard." Noel said, challenging Sophia. Sophia didn't mind. It had been a while since they let

loose.

Sophia thrust her sword clean of the purple blood that stained the tip of her blade.

"Mmm. We'll see... if I prove you wrong, you're going to give me back rubs for a month."

"And if _I_ win, _you're_ carrying this!" Noel pointed down at the luggage on the ground by her feet.

Sophia shrugged a shoulder, saying she was fine with the conditions.

"Remember. I was the Organization's No.3 for a reason."

Sophia smiled faintly.

"I know..." Sophia whispered, turning around to ran forward so she could slice the second Yoma charging from the shadows in half before it had a chance to do

anything.

* * *

_**~Miria's PoV~**_

I couldn't understand it.

No... that's not true. I didn't want to understand it. What's the point in trying to figure out why she Awakened before her time? She's dead. Hilda is dead and I was

powerless to do anything. Looking back on the battle that took place merely two hours ago, I reacted to No.4's words and put myself in a risky situation. I hadn't

intended to go berserk. I was emotional unstable and confused. Holding Hilda's head in my hands, staring angrily at her closed eyes that would never open, watching

the blood drip from under the surface of where I sliced off her head... was pure torture. My rage erupted inside me before I realized it and that's when Ophelia told

me Hilda's mind was gone and that there was no way she could have called out to me to let me know it was her because she was a monster.

That's when I snapped and almost Awakened. Luckily, I brought myself back to my senses but that's another thing I didn't understand. I was well past the limit of no

return, or so I thought. Yet I changed back a few minutes later. Afterwards, I passed out. I heard the voices of my comrades shouting down to me, asking if I was

okay or if I was alive. When I came to, I was back in the room I shared with Tabitha, Helen and Deneve. Neither of them were present and for that I was thankful. At

least with them gone I could cry without feeling embarrassed about it.

_**~Helen's PoV~ **_

"Should we tell her we have a briefing in ten minutes? Or should we make up an excuse and tell em' Miria's still knocked out?" I asked to my ever so quiet partner,

motioning with my thumb at the closed oak door that contained our soon-to-be field captain. Well, I couldn't be sure about the captain part but based upon the

rumors I've heard from some of the other girls, Miria is a strong candidate for the next upcoming mission-wherever the hell that's gonna be.

"Yes. She's had enough time to grieve. The sooner she can accept reality, the better off she'll be."

Deneve didn't sound the least bit sympathetic but that's normally how she is no matter what the situation. It's not that she's being insensitive... she's just stronger in

the sense of accepting change and moving on. Deneve wasn't always like that. Believe it or not, there was a time when Deneve was in Miria's same position. Sure the

circumstances might have been different but she was defiantly hurting at the time, just like Miria is right now.

"Alrighty then."

I confirmed, turning away from Deneve so I could face the door. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and curled my fingers inward to make a tight fist. I was just

about to get ready to pound on the door when it swung open. I almost lost my balance due to Miria jerking the door so suddenly. Deneve rescued me. Without saying

a word, she grabbed the end of my cape and held it in place long enough for me to regain my posture.

"Yo. Um, so uh... how do ya' feel?" I didn't know what to say in regard to what she experienced on the Awakened hunt. The least I could do was be a little

compassionate of her feelings even though Deneve might scold me for it later.

"Tired." Miria answered bluntly, lowering her puffy silver red eyes to the floor. Yeesh. Talk about awkward. Now what was I supposed to do? It was obvious she didn't

want her personal space invaded. So hugging is a no go. I still didn't know what to say, so lifting her spirits was out.

Damn it! I hate being useless!

"Are you running or going?" Denve's intrusion caused not only Mira to lift her head and stare, but mine to turn and gawk as well. Deneve blinked once, arched a

eyebrow and asked the same question again.

"Are you running... or going?"

If I was confused, I'm sure Miria was too.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Miria finally confessed, shaking her head sadly.

Deneve turned and put her back to us.

"Really? It's very simple if you put it towards your goals."

Deneve bowed her head little then raised it back up.

"Are you running away from what you need to do? Or are you going to do what needs to be done? He who hesitates is lost. He who lives by the sword, dies by the

sword." Deneve looked over her shoulder at us.

"Well? What are you doing right now, Miria? Are you running or going? Are you lost or going to use your sword?"

Deneve demanded surprisingly gentle. It's not so much that her tone was gentle, but her eyes. It's been a long time since I've seen Deneve's eyes soften like that.

Miria smiled for the first time in hours. She didn't answer Deneve verbally. But she did step out of the room and say,

"We have a briefing to attend, correct? Rubel mentioned it to me earlier... he told me it would be in my best interest to go. I assume you guys were also told to

come?"

I nodded, glad that the atmosphere was starting to change.

"Yep! You should be happy that we cared enough to come get you. We were gonna go on without ya'."

Miria pushed past me, flicking my forehead playfully with her fingers. I'm not sure what this new mission was about. But I do know I want to keep Miria alive. I can't

explain my reasons for wanting to protect her. It's not like she's my best friend or anything mushy like that. There's just something about her that catches my

attention. It's not because she's a single digit. It's not because she and I have similar backgrounds. But rather, she's different from the other warriors in this hell hole

called "home". And because of her strange ability that separates her from the other Claymore, I'm insane enough to do my best to keep her alive. Until I find out why

this is, I'm vowing to protect her life with my own just like Deneve pledged to remain by my side until death finally caught up with her.

* * *

_**~Narrator's PoV~**_

"It's almost like I never left. They treat me the same, expect the same performance... honestly, is this really worth it?" Rafaela murmured to herself one night,

running two fingers down the cobbled stone wall of her old cell room. In the passing few months of winter since her arrival, many things had taken place at the

Organization.

For example: The Organization finally found candidates for the No.1-2 positions. Rafaela hadn't seen the girls in person but she heard plenty of talk concerning them.

Their names slipped Rafaela at the moment but she did recall hearing someone say the girls were identical twins that were "inactive" for time being. So far, that's all

she knew. Just as Rubel foretold, promotions were given to specific Claymores shortly after her renewal with the Organization. The events meant little to Rafaela. She

went about her missions like usual, slayed Yoma every now and then and made sure to steer clear of the other Claymores as much as possible. It wasn't anything

personal but Rafaela preferred to be alone. Her reasons for being a soldier for the Organization were different this time around. She didn't feel like she could relate to

her fellow comrades because her sole goal was to find her sister then die in peace. Death is not something the Claymores looked forward to and Rafaela

knew that. Therefore, she didn't want to get involved with them unless it was strictly business related. But out of all the insanity going on around her, one of the most

off the wall missions that fell before Rafaela was her current assignment with Organization's No.3., Galatea. Just last week, the two were brought in late one night

and informed that they were to find and convince the former No.1_ and _if any other deserted Claymores were with her, to come back to the Organization. If Teresa

and the other Claymores refused to corporate, Rafaela and Galatea were authorized to do as they wished. If they had to use brutal force, so be it. The bottom line

was, the Organization wanted Teresa and wanted her _bad._

"Teresa of The Faint Smile... to think it's come to this. I wonder if you're as good as they say?" Rafaela took a seat on her then lounged on her back, starring up at

the cracked ceiling.

Rubel stepped away from the door that contained No.5.

"Ermita." Rubel spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"If Galatea and Rafaela fail to bring back Teresa... I want you to start training girls that have the potential to sense Yoki at a greater level then those we've raised in

the past."

Ermita glanced at Rubel, somewhat confused by Rubel's request.

"You realize that you're asking the impossible."

Rubel grinned at Ermita, lifted a finger and wagged it from side to side.

Nothing is impossible."

With that, Rubel stepped around Ermita and proceeded to the conference room where he and the other council members would assign the Claymores on their next

mission.

* * *

The Claymore that sliced the body of his "brother" in half muted the screams in Raki's throat.

"Mmm. That felt good. But I'm disappointed it was so weak though. " The Claymore steeped in blood licked the drops of purple off both sides of her mouth. Seeing

her do such pleasurable act freaked Raki out. He wanted her to leave. She had done enough for one night. Raki would have kindly asked the warrior to go but he was

traumatized.

Raki couldn't do anything but stare in horror at the Claymore standing in front of him. She crazy. She was inhuman even as a Claymore. And that was saying a lot.

"Aww don't make such a face. He was a monster after all. Nothing more, nothing less. I did you a favor by killing him." The Claymore tossed her pony tail over her

shoulder then let out a soft exhale.

Raki couldn't help but think how terrible this particular Claymore behaved compared to the group he observed four months ago. This one literally kicked down his

uncle's front door, stepped over the lifeless body in the kitchen that used to be uncle and didn't hesitate to kill the Yoma that took the form of his already dead

brother.

"Now that this is over with." Sighed the Claymore, jerking her head around and grinning like a maniac.

"I can continue my search for that one-horned wrench."

Raki gulped when the Claymore's silver eyes locked with his.

"Say, have you seen a purple monster with funny looking wings wonder through these parts?"

Raki was so scared he couldn't even nod or shake his head to reply to the Claymore's question.

"Pity. Well I'll be going then. Be sure to pay the man in black when he comes." Was all she said before turning on her metal heel and making her way out the cracked

doorframe of the house.

* * *

Four days later, Raki sat still in the village chief's house on the floor, starring quietly out the window.

"I'm worried. Raki hasn't been the same since... well... you know."

"I agree. Something needs to be done. I fear the boy will go mad with grief if he doesn't speak to someone."

"Isn't there anyone who will take him in?"

"I'm afraid not. Everyone's still in shock that Zaki was the Yoma. I dare say they resent Raki for not noticing but honestly, how could he have-"

The village chief stopped talking hearing Raki get to his feet and walk towards him and the midwife he was chattering with. They watched him slump by and out the

door. Neither of them questioned where Raki was going nor did they pursue him. Both the older adults felt it would be best to let Raki come around on his own. Raki

wasn't sure where his feet were taking him. He wasn't even in his right mind. All that seemed to matter at that point was finding the Claymores that came to his

village months ago. If he could do that, then he could ask the one known as "Teresa" to teach him the ways of the sword. Call it a foolish ambition but his

entire family was gone. His uncle, his brother, who he found out died the night the Yoma killed his parents, were dead, leaving him all alone. In Raki's mind there was

only one way he could take revenge on the Yoma. And if he intended to do that, he needed to find the ones that were certified in the area of disposing filth like

the Yoma.

_I'm going to find them. And when I do... maybe I'll have a reason to keep living._ Raki glumly thought, his loose fingers curling inward angrily. _I'll avenge you bro. Not _

_just you, but uncle, mom and dad. I'll __avenge you all if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

_**~Isely's PoV~**_

Priscilla has been acting very peculiar ever since we left Region 25. We've traveled through many regions since then. I'm not entirely sure if I should take her quiet

attitude as a good sign or a bad sign. Furthermore the girl hasn't fed in over a week and remains in her "human" form almost constantly. I rarely see her prance

around in her Awakened body these days. Call me crazy but it's almost like she's losing her taste for guts. I know why I do not crave guts _nearly_ as much as a typical

Awakened One should. Then again, my body and my needs are on a different level compared to Priscilla's.

"Hey, what's that?" Priscilla stopped and turned to the right slightly. She lifted her arm from under her cloak and pointed to what appeared to be a boy.

"A human. But..." I trailed off, cupping my chin thoughtfully.

_What's a human doing way out here in the desert? _Before I could determine whether or not it was wise to leave the boy or go about our way,

Priscilla ran at him. Judging by the look in her eyes I knew what she was going to ask.

"No." I declared with a gentle shaking of my head.

"But-"

"Priscilla we don't know anything about him. Leave him alone and come with me?" I suggested sweetly, offering my arm to her but she didn't leave the boy's side.

She stood firm, arms crossed stubbornly over her chest.

"I want take him with us, Isely." I sighed, utterly defeated.

"All right. But Priscilla-"

"He smells nice. He smells like the south."

She went into her own little world-again.

"Hmm. Interesting..."

"What's interesting?" I questioned gently, going over to inspect the human that would now be part of the party.

"This scar on his temple. I wonder where it came from?" She traced the unconscious human's scar, simply fascinated.

"When he comes around you can ask him." I offered my arm to her once again but she shook her head, commanding me to carry the boy. With another sigh, I

reached down and slung the human over my shoulders. Priscilla beamed up at me, smiling broadly.

"Thank you Isely." I shifted the weight on my shoulders, getting a strong feeling I would be carrying him until he came to.

"You're welcome, Priscilla."

* * *

_**~Teresa's PoV~**_

It felt good to relax after weeks of traveling in the wilderness. But I knew I couldn't let our stop last too long. For all I know, the Organization could be watching us,

even now as my comrads and I made ourselves comfortable at the inn we would be residing at until tomorrow morning.

"Irene, be honest with me. Am I acting out of line?" I inquired of my second roommate, minus Clare who was dozing peacefully on the third bed in the room.

Noel and Sophia shared a single room to save money and were right next door to us. The walls in this inn were so thin, I could hear them moving around and talking

quietly to each other.

"In what way?" Irene remarked bluntly, rising from her chair. She left the table to come over and join me by the window I was gazing out of. She too looked down at

the scenery below and observed the people quietly.

"I avoided my death execution for her." While still keeping my eyes focused on the life outside the glass panels, I used one hand to gesture at Clare.

"I thought everything was worth it if I could remain by her side, you know?" Irene said nothing.

"I got you, Noel, Sophia and Clare dragged into this madness and what am I doing about it? I'm running away. I'm trying to get off this island in hope to find a new

one that doesn't bring sorrow to my mind when I wake up from nightmares." I closed my eyes briefly. " I am _such_ an idiot. You know, I'm seriously starting to think if

I had died back then, all of this-"

"Teresa stop it."

Irene suddenly intruded, canceling out what I had left to say.

"If I or one of the others didn't agree with your methods, we would have left a long time ago. We're here, are we not?" Irene and I looked at each other.

"Yes..." I confirmed meekly, suddenly feeling like a mouse in the pathway of a hungry cat.

"You're _not_ stupid. You're _desperate_ to get away from all of this. That's not a act of an coward. That's setting a priority and seeing it through to the fullest." She went

on, growing hard in the face.

"Teresa don't have second thoughts now. Not after we've come all this way... don't tell everything you've sacrificed was in vain. Don't do that to me Teresa. I've

given up everything to be with you.

Noel and Sophia have done the same."

"I know that!"

I didn't mean to shout or get so defensive. It just happened.

I was tired and confused and Irene wasn't acting the way I wanted her to. Then again, Irene was always direct when it came to honesty.

"Then if you know, why am I having to tell you this? Has living with Clare made you so weak?"

Now she was pushing it.

"Irene all I wanted was your opinion. Not a lecture." I mumbled, running a hand up the side of my face and into my hair.

She sighed, glanced at Clare then back at me.

"If memory serves me, we've had this kind of conversation before and it didn't end well."

I scowled at her and she frowned right back.

I hate it when we argue like this...

Irene opened her mouth to say something then closed it and froze in place. I did the same. In a flash Irene and I stepped away from the window and pressed our

backs up against the walls. I didn't know if Irene was going to suppress her Yoki or if Noel and Sophia were currently doing the same but for our safety, I hoped so.

Four strong Claymores just entered the town and one of them in particular sent chills up my spine.

* * *

_**~?'s PoV~**_

Katea cocked her head, obviously curious as to why I stopped in front of the inn.

"What is it?" I ignored her question for a moment. Was it me, or were there other Claymores present in this place? No, no. That couldn't be right.

My team and I were the only ones chosen for this mission.

"No. It's nothing... must be my imagination. Come on guys, let's move out." I ordered to the three girls behind me.


	13. Scene 12: Battle of The Babes I

Teresa opened her mouth to let the air go. Irene did the same.

"That was way too close." Teresa huffed nervously.

"Who were they? I haven't felt that kind of power in a long time."

"I'm not sure. Do we really want to know?"

Irene questioned softly, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't disturb Clare. Teresa was about to reply to Irene when the bedroom door opened. Irene

wasn't surprised to see Sophia and Noel standing before them. If anything, they were curious about the Yoki energy and why so much of it was affecting their senses.

"Hey did you all just-"

Noel began frantically but was quickly silenced by Teresa.

"_Shh._ Clare's asleep and I want her to remain that way."

Teresa eased off the wall and started for the doorway.

"Let's discuss this downstairs."

Sophia arched a eyebrow at the retreating back of her leader.

"What about Clare?"

"She'll be fine." Teresa told the blonde over her shoulder.

"Now come on." At her command the three women followed. Since Irene was last to leave the bedroom she made sure to shut the door softly behind her. Like a reflex

when one's knee cap is struck in the right place, Clare's eye lids lifted.

"Okay, _what_ the flip is going on? Did the Organization send those guys after us?" Noel demanded.

"Noel, use your inside voice..."

Sophia cautioned, knowing the inn keeper behind the front wooden desk was observing their every move.

"No." Irene confirmed.

"How can you be so sure?"

Noel took Sophia's advice and used a much softer tone.

"Because if _we_ were their targets... they would have come in here." Teresa finished, cocking her hands on her hips and turning slightly away from the girls.

"What makes you think that?"

Teresa scoffed at Noel's question.

"You guys did. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Noel muttered, raising a hand to rub at the back of her neck. She almost forgot the event but now it was coming back to her.

"Teresa, what are you planning to do?"

Irene just had to ask! Sighing deeply, Teresa faced her team.

"I don't know. I guess we should check out of here and-"

"Run some more?" Noel's side comment was not favored by Teresa. Noel didn't say it in a smart-alecky way. She merely guessed and said the wrong thing at the

wrong time.

"What if I am? If you have a problem with it you can stay here!" Teresa barked, drawing the inn keeper and some of the customer's attention.

Noel gawked, taken aback. Normally Noel and Teresa got along with each other but that remark was uncalled for. Being the stubborn mule she was known to be, Noel

wasn't about to take Teresa's crap.

"Teresa! What's your problem?"

Sophia stepped between them instantly, asking Noel to shush.

"Ladies... now is not the time to argue." Sophia warned, giving Noel a frosty glare.

"She's the one that started it!" Noel accused, attempting to break past Sophia to pounce Teresa. Luckily for Teresa, Irene grabbed her hand and led her away from

the others. She only released Teresa's wrist when they were farther down the hallway behind the staircase.

"Teresa!" Irene addressed her sharply and then glared crossly at Teresa.

"Just because you're upset with _me _doesn't give you the right to take it out on Noel."

Teresa arched an eyebrow.

"Earlier you said you were an idiot for doing what you felt was right. I disagreed. Now I'm starting to really wonder."

Teresa bore her teeth at Irene. At this point, she was beyond frusrated.

"If you have something you want to say, do it!"

Irene frowned this time but hers wasn't as noticeable.

"If I spoke my mind right now, would it really matter? Would you listen to me or shun my words?"

Teresa couldn't answer Irene. It wasn't that she wouldn't listen. She was emotionally distressed and wasn't in the _mood_ to listen.

"Sophia she way out of line and you know it!"

Irene's ears twitched hearing Noel complain.

Teresa turned and started to head back around to where she was at. She didn't bother to be dismissed by Irene. As far as she was concerned, their

conversation was over.

"Noel she's under a lot of stress. In case you haven't noticed, she's-"

"A bitch?"

"Noel!" Sophia shouted.

At this point, Sophia didn't care if the humans were listening to their conversation. Seeing Teresa come around the corner made Noel's blood boil but for her own

good, she turned away. Besides, the curious stares from the humans were starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why is everyone fighting?"

Irene came up beside the still Teresa. Personally, Irene wanted to say something to ease the tension but she kept silent. The question from the girl standing at the

top of the stairs made all the warriors look up at Clare. For a while, no one replied to her question.

"We're not fighting... just having a disagreement." Teresa finally explained, breaking eye contact a moment later.

"Does disagreement involve yelling and hurting each other?"

Clare demanded to know, starting to walk down the steps towards the adults.

"Sometimes." Noel answered gruffly, shooting Teresa a quick glare. Sophia nudged her in the ribs, hinting that she needed to keep her mouth shut. For Clare's sake.

"Teresa?"

Somehow Teresa got the vibe Clare wanted Teresa's definition over Noel's regarding the term, "disagreement".

"Are you hungry Clare?" Teresa asked, purposely avoiding the subject.

"No."

Clare declined but exactly one second later, her stomach growled. It growled so loud, the humans observing them happened to hear it. Seeing as how Clare was

Teresa's pet, Noel excused herself from the ring without saying a word. Sophia sighed, glanced over her shoulder at the remaining warriors then followed in behind

Noel.

"Whoever those Claymores were, I doubt they'll come back looking for us. Their objectives lie elsewhere. I think we'll be safe for now. If you do want to leave earlier

then we planned, please let me, or one of the other girls know? I don't think that's asking too much on your part, Teresa..."

Irene said just loud enough to where Teresa ears alone would hear, not chiefly wanting Clare or the onlookers to listen in. Irene was hoping Teresa would at least

_acknowledge_ her words but she merely took Clare by the hand, smiled sweetly at the innkeeper and apologized for making such a ruckus. Irene then watched Teresa

leave the lobby with Clare. Her a calm facial expression contradicted how she felt inside. Irene was angry, hurt and frustrated. Not with Teresa but at their situation.

"Teresa..." Irene sadly whispered.

Standing around dwelling in self-pity wasn't going to change anything. Without another second to spare, Irene returned to her room.

* * *

"I hate it when you two fight Teresa." Clare informed her savior, munching on the bread Teresa bought from the baker a few minuets ago for her to eat.

"I know... I hate it too."

"Why don't you apologize to Miss Irene?"

"Because I'm stubborn. Too stubborn for my own good."

"That's no excuse." Clare argued gently, leaning forward to take another bite out of the bread. Teresa studied the girl beside her. Soon, Clare would be a fully

matured young woman. As a Claymore, one physically grows but age stops once they get to a certain point. Teresa was sure Clare was nearing that peak. Yet her eye

color remained the same while her true hair pigments faded away to nothing. Clare's new hair color wasn't as deeply textured like most of the blonde Claymores. It

was very pale with weak golden highlights.

One thing was for sure, Clare would never be taken seriously as a Claymore and for that, Teresa gave thanks. At least that way if push came to shove and her luck

ran out, Clare could still live her life as a normal "human".

"Come on. Let's head back. I don't want to stay out here too long." Teresa advised quietly. Clare obediently trotted alongside Teresa, nibbling happily at her bread.

"Clare..." Teresa voiced the girl's name softly.

"Hmm?"

Teresa wanted to ask Clare if she sensed the Claymores passing through the town earlier but after a few seconds of hesitation, she shook her head to dismiss it.

"No. Never mind."

That night, Clare sat on her bed and gazed up at the stars through the window. She didn't know what to do with herself or how to manage her free time. Everyone

was acting weird, the power struggles were insane and the presence she felt earlier was still bothering her. Clare wanted to talk about what she felt with Teresa but

she was asleep. Irene was up, lounging lazily on top of her made bed. Clare was desperate but she wasn't _that_ desperate. She could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came way too quickly. Teresa did the usual routine. She woke up, got dressed, roused everyone else, paid the innkeeper, took some time to mentally

prepare for the next steps then finally asked everyone to meet her outside by the twin goddess statue.

"So did you two kiss and make up yet?" Noel dared to prompt Irene, fully aware that her body language was telling anyone with sense to back off. Irene watched

Teresa, Clare and Sophia move outside of the lobby of the inn and to the mound in the middle of the town.

"Have you managed to think of a way to defeat Teresa?"

Irene surprised Noel with the question.

"Well... no." Noel feebly admitted, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. Irene kept walking however, not the least bit provoked. She couldn't prove Noel was

picking a fight but she assumed the worst whenever anything came down to talking with Noel by default.

"You haven't?" Irene replied bluntly, her hand tightening on the door knob.

"If you can not find a solution to _your_ problem, despite traveling with her day after day... what would make you think I've found a solution to _mine?_"

All Noel could do was grunt softly and look away. Without saying another word Irene exited the inn. Teresa glanced briefly at the remaining two warriors coming out

of the inn before turning around and putting her back to the entire group. The blonde opened her mouth, getting ready to openly apologize for being such a pain to

the girls when the villagers let out startled cries.

"Wh... What is that?" A man gasped, pointing a shaky finger at the approaching bloody figure.

The moment Teresa saw the Claymore she recognized her on the spot.

_Wait. She was with that group the other day... but what on earth happened to her? Who or __**what**__ did that to her body?_

A disgusted Teresa thought, gawking at the Claymore just like the humans were doing. It was true. The horrible state was utterly repulsive. One half of the

Claymore's body looked like something came up and took a large bite out of her. The other half was barely in tact. Teresa didn't want to know who put the circular

holes in her body. She did however, whirl around and grab Clare so she could hide the girl's vision from the scarring appearance of the wounded Claymore slumping

past the stunned crowd of people. Granted, Clare has seen some pretty melancholic things growing up along side Teresa. But that Claymore was ridiculously chilling.

"Someone... please... the Organization... my comrades are... please..."

The Claymore could hardly summon the strength to talk, let alone speak.

Many of the villagers heard her plea but they were too scared to act. Seconds after her statement, the Claymore fell face forward and would have hit the ground if not

for Noel bolting out of line beside Sophia and over to her aid.

_"_Hey! Pull yourself together!" Noel shouted down to the Claymore in her arms. She got ready to shake her gently, hoping it would snap some sense into her when blood

gushed out of her wounds like a river. The blood that spewed out of her caused many of the humans to put hands over their mouths to hold back screams or in many

cases, their vomit.

"Please contact the Organization. Strong... so... stron-"

Noel didn't let the warrior finish.

"Who did this to you? Was it an Awakened Being?" Noel did not ask but demand and loudly at that.

"Noel, easy. Yelling at her isn't going to help." Sophia whispered, suddenly beside the crouched Noel. Sophia knelt down to Noel's level so she could inspect the

Claymore. It was then the wounded Claymore realized the one holding her so kindly and the one hovering above her smelt like she did.

"You two... no, the five of you... are one of us?" She half coughed, half spoke.

Noel and Sophia exchanged glances. Irene kept put by Teresa but she silently studied the three. Teresa kept Clare's head hidden the entire time she watched from

the side lines.

"Please save the others. They're still alive." The Claymore rasped weakly, lifting a trembling, frail hand up and down over Noel's wrist.

"For some reason, they are being kept alive... the enemy must be plotting something." With the remaining strength she had left, the dying Claymore pleaded one last

time.

"I beg you all... save them."

Noel's eye brows arched feeling her grip her wrist firmly. As quickly as the squeeze came, it loosened and the hand fell away. The Claymore jerked a few times in

Noel's hold and then she was still.

"Noel I think she just-" Sophia inaudibly began, casting her sad gaze to the poor girl's unblinking eyes.

"Yeah. I know." Noel muttered, trying hard to suppress the anger boiling up inside her.

The villager's feet were glued to the ground. For some reason, they couldn't move. Each of them were in shock over what they just witnessed.

"Teresa!" Noel boomed loudly.

"Yes?" Teresa answered calmly.

"As pissed off as I am at you for your stunt the other day, what do ya' say about screwing it and finding the bastard that did this to her?"

Sophia wouldn't voice her opinion but it was obvious by the look on her face that she wanted to hurt something. Primarily whatever it was that caused the Claymore's

fate.

"Truthfully, I don't want to confront the thing that did this but... if you really want to do, I won't mind tagging along. That okay with you Irene?"

Teresa knew when she saw Irene's lips curl up, all was forgiven between them.

"I don't think we have a choice. She begged us with her dying breath to find her comrades." Irene logically explained, using one hand to gesture at the dead

Claymore.

"It's settled then. Clare, look up at me... and don't even think about stealing at glance at that corpse."

"I wasn't planning on it." Clare replied truthfully. As ordered, Clare raised her head and made direct eye contact with the blonde holding her.

"I don't want you to come with us. I would prefer you to stay here and wait for us to return." Teresa blinked once, peered past Clare's face to study the Claymore on

the ground in Noel's arms. She frowned a little then gave Clare her attention again.

"But knowing you, you'll just track us down." Teresa's frown faded to a thin smile seeing heat spread in Clare's cheeks.

"Something dangerous is out there and you could get hurt in a heartbeat. With that being said, I want you to promise me you'll remain by our sides until it's over."

"You have my word Teresa."

"Good." Teresa released Clare but only after she dragged her a good five feet away from the bloody body.

"Come on guys. Let's go."

At her command, Irene walked casually over to the blondes. Sophia rose and did the same.

"Sorry to impose on you all but could one of you please bury body? And treat her with the courteously like a normal human being _without_ being scared." The tomboy

advised sincerely to the townsmen and women standing around.

"Eh? Surely you folks aren't thinking of going into the mountains? Give up, that's suicide!" An elderly man uttered. Noel paid little attention to him. Before getting to

her feet, she put her gloved hand over the Claymore's eye lids and move it south.

"Sorry. But even if we're running from those jerks and we're no longer part of their world. We can't just stand by and watch our comrades get killed like this." Noel

said over her shoulder to the group of humans.

"What? Comrades?" Another man asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"I'll make it simple for you guys. I used to be a Claymore that work for the Organization. My name is Noel, my number was 3. All those girls over there expect for the

runt, were all members of the Organization." Noel tried to explain but felt painfully awkward while doing so.

Sophia took that as her cue to introduce herself to the people.

"I'm Sophia. I was their No.4."

"I am Irene. The Organization's former No.2."

Teresa's hand came down and rested on top of Clare's head. She didn't have any reason to do it, she just felt like it.

"And I am Teresa... I also worked the Organization and was their No.1 . Fear not, we will go and assist those on Mount Zakol and put a stop to any threats." Teresa

smiled at the humans. Their facial expressions were priceless. Together with everyone, Teresa moved her party out.

* * *

"Okay, let's try driving one more in." The voice of Duph's beloved made standing around to see if the Claymores they lured in to catch on a daily basis, was worth his

time. Personally, he'd find more pleasure out of beating them until they Awakened or simply died. Looking over, he made a strange sound as his shoulder blade

twisted another rod from his flesh.

"The sixth one." He announced, shoving his new rod into the gut of the currently Claymore dangling from other rods he produced, from the ceiling of the dungeon.

Amazingly, the Claymore did not cry out in pain like the other did. She grunted and coughed every now and then but never screamed.

"Weeeerid." Riful hummed thoughtfully, perfectly relaxed in her chair behind Duph's muscular form.

"It looks like you really should be awakening soon, but..." Riful's words died seeing the other Claymore beside the one she currently spoke to, groan loudly.

"Yes, yes! That's it! Duph, leave her and proceed with the usual."

Duph smirked evilly at the Claymore he stuck a rod in.

"Just wait. I'll come back to you." Duph cackled when the Claymore spit at his cheek. She missed but just seeing her struggle humored him greatly.

"No Katea! Fight it! Fight it!"

Riful giggled hearing the Claymore begging her command not to morph. Dulph and Katea's forms weren't the most beautiful bodies to look at but they sure as hell

were unique. Duph body for example, was covered in hard layers of muscle tissue. On top of the muscle tissue, his green body shined, almost as if it was coated. On

the ends of his elbows, rods stuck out. Rods peeked out of between his shoulder blades as well. Katea's awakened form was similar, but her neck was much longer

then Duph's and her entire body exposed muscle tissue. Katea's shell-like armor was different from Duph's but Duph suspected she wasn't strong enough to be

accepted by Riful. He proved his theory when he swung at her face and fractured her muscle tissue as well as her cheekbone.

"As I thought. This one's no good. It's not strong at all." Duph confirmed over his shoulder to his lover. Riful didn't appear disappointed. Then again, she didn't expect

much to come from No.30-a lower ranked warrior to being with.

"All right then." Sighed the small girl.

"Break her."

The Claymore bound by Duph's rods screamed at him to stop. As if Duph was going to abide to her orders over Riful's commands.

"This is why..." Riful started to say, waiting a moment for Duph to finish smashing Katea's body in pieces with his fists. "a single digit like you needs to awaken.

That's why you should hurry and awaken already, Miss No.9, Jean."

Jean squinted one eye feeling her stomach churn violently. It ached terribly. However she refused to give into Riful's torture. She would endure it. For the sake of her

life and her fallen comrades. All of a sudden, Duph faced Riful but he didn't look at her. He gazed past her chair at the stone cobbled wall of their fortress.

"Some others have a arrived. I feel great potential from all of them expect for one."

Hearing news like that brightened Riful's mood.

"Oh, right! That runaway girl sure was quick to call for back-up." Riful paused. She shuddered feeling the forces that entered the area.

"What powerful Yoki waves." Riful smiled at Duph.

"This is too good of a chance to pass. Let's go greet them... together." Duph returned the smile then it went away.

"Wait... there's two-no,_ three _more coming. They don't appear to be as strong as the ones that just arrived but they're far from weak."

Riful's smile broadened into grin.

"I can't wait to meet them!"

Jean couldn't believe Riful, let she couldn't believe how carefree she was acting. Whoever was upstairs, Jean prayed that they would be strong enough to finish

what she and her team couldn't.

Clare stood helpless behind Teresa, extremely uneasy. It was nerve racking enough to watch the Claymore come into the town and _die_, on top of standing by and

knowing why Teresa and the others took out the Yoma on the mountain trail. Clare hated being so weak. She offered no support to the team whatsoever. Oh sure she

could sense Yoki and see visions of what she senses in her mind. But what good does that do someone like Clare, a willing person that wants to protect her loved

ones, if all you're allowed to do is stay behind a body that is acting as your shield?

"I didn't think we'd find you all _here... _personally, we were waiting for you to take the shortcut. It seems our current mission to dispose of the Abyssal One, will have

to wait."

Teresa winced mentally.

_Who is this girl? How did she know that I was going to..._

Teresa's thoughts stopped when the second presence she felt fall out of a tree top and land gracefully beside the Claymore.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Teresa of The Faint Smile?" The short, but roughly spiky haired Claymore stated quietly.

"Teresa, do you know her?" Noel inquired, arching a baffled brow at her leader.

Teresa nodded a few times, not terribly astounded that _she_ was asked by the Organization to come for her head. As if she was reading Teresa's thoughts, Rafaela

spoke up again.

"Don't misunderstand our intentions. We're not here to kill you. Quite the opposite." Rafaela gestured kindly at herself then to the Claymore standing next to her.

"Galatea and I were asked to take you and anyone else traveling with you back. All we're asking is for you to come quietly."

"Yes," Galatea agreed. " it would wise to lay down your weapons and follow us."

"When hell freezes over!" Noel's declaration spoke for the other warriors gathered around her.

"Even if we do agree, there's no way I'm allowing her to suffer at the hands of those men..." Teresa growled, sub-consciously clutching the helm of her sword

harder.

"Who are you talking about, if I may ask?" Galatea questioned the legendary fighter standing before her. If she and Rafaela were going to have to use force on Teresa

and her followers, she might as well hear all details.

"This girl you see behind me is the very reason why I left... wherever I go, she goes. You two have to be out of your mind to think I'm going to put her through that

kind of life just so those bastards can do as they please without having to worry what I'm doing every second of their pathetic lives." Silence fell like a sheet between

the women.

"Will you do us the honor of telling us your ranks?" Irene finally said, breaking the silence.

"But of course." Galatea did a flawless bow for Irene.

"I am No. 3."

Rafaela refused to say her rank. In her opinion, someone who was an outcast of the Organization or about to die, didn't need to know minor details like that.

"And you?" Irene prompted Rafaela but as Irene suspected, she kept quiet.

"Is it wrong to assume you'll bring us back, dead or alive?" Sophia decided it was time for her to get in on the conversation.

"If possible, we would like to avoid violence." Galatea retorted with a sigh, resting one hand on her waist. She was starting to grow weary standing around and doing

nothing but stalling predestined fate.

"I swear if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

The voice that just spoke did not belong to any of the warriors gathered outside of the fortress. All heads looked around to see who spoke but neither side found no

one. That's when Galatea caught track of a familiar scent hearing the bushes rustle five yards east of her and Rafaela.

"Oh for the love of... what are _you_ doing here No. 5? Don't tell me the Organization sent you after Riful too?" Galatea exhaled, raising the hand on her hip up to rest

on the surface of her forehead.

Ophelia appeared behind Galatea out of no where. Rafaela took five steps over. Granted, she didn't like No.5 all that well but she was way too close in her personal

space for Rafaela's liking.

"What's going on?" Noel asked, hoping someone would give a good explanation for all the insanity happening around them.

"No idea." Remarked Sophia in unison with Teresa.

"To reply back to your question. No, the Organization did not send me here. I'm... seeing to other business. I just happened to be in the area and thought I'd come

say hello."

Galatea didn't buy a word coming out of Ophelia's mouth but it didn't matter. Right now, she had two missions to fulfill and she intended to do just that.

"So many Yoki waves. All of you send chills up my spine!"

With no means to mock each other, the seven females glanced in the direction of yet another visitor. Since all eyes were on her, Riful offered the group a friendly

smile.

"Hello. I'm sure all of you know who I am so I'll get straight to the point. Why don't you join my army?" While Riful made small talk, Duph thundered out of the

shadows and out into the opening of the wilderness. His height didn't phase the experienced warriors but Clare's eyes got really big, really fast.

"It will be less painful if you just awaken. That way, Duph won't have to get his hands dirty." Riful finished, her smile still plastered on her face.

"All those in favor of taking out that annoying bitch, say "I"." Noel's suggestion was directed at her team members so she expected them to reply. Hearing Rafaela,

Galatea _and_ Ophelia join in made her do a double take. Clare of course, remained mute. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to participate in the fight. She was still

training and aside from her training, there was a huge unbalance of power in the atmosphere. Out of all the bodies standing around, only one of them managed to

freak her out. Her Yoki energy was flaring. It was frightening as much as it was captivating. Clare was pretty sure if anyone was going to enjoy this fight, it would be

the one she heard addressed as No.5, Ophelia of The Rippling Sword.


	14. Scene 13: Battle of The Babes II

"Hmmm." Hummed a bored Riful.

"These girls sure are being stubborn. Don't they understand how useless their efforts are against Duph?" Perched on top of a pillar, Riful sat contently and observed

the fight below her, enjoying the Claymore's struggle to penetrate through Duph's armor.

_Honestly, this could have been avoided but no. The girl that can manipulate __Yoki at her will __**had**__ to mention hitting his exposed weak points! Geeze, __what a royal pain _

_this all is. Furthermore, Duph hasn't figured why he's not able to hit them like normally... he's already lost one hand too. That man really is useless. _Riful thought,

leaning forward on her knee caps, rather anxious to see who would challenge Duph that it would change the results of his performance but it would be interesting to

see who wouldn't get wounded and have to sit out.

"Teresa, behind you!" Irene exclaimed frantically, wishing her body would recover from the wounds already so she could rejoin the battle. Sadly, she was one of

Duph's first victims. In the beginning,

Irene and Rafaela appeared to have the upper hand. Irene charged him from the left while Rafaela went right. Together, the two ran back and forth past Duph,

hoping to confuse him on who to strike first. Irene's_ main _goal was to slash the middle of one hand while Rafaela did the same to his other.

You see, Duph enjoyed raising his hands and shooting rods from his fingers tips quite a bit. Galatea informed the warriors around her that his armor would be

impossible to pierce with normal attacks.

Because of this fact, Galatea strongly advised the women to work in pairs. That way, when Duph opened himself up, they could to attack as one instead. Thus, the

attacks would be stronger. It was nice to know one hand got taken out but they weren't so lucky the second time.

Duph was so huge, he couldn't keep track of all the Claymores running around his body. However, his armor was his best friend and many of the warriors found this

out the hard way. Irene happened to be the lucky winner in the beginning of the battle. When she and Rafaela jumped up to his face to slam the tip of their blades

into the palms of his only remaining hand, Duph surprised the women by turning around and putting his back to their blades. Duph reasoned if he couldn't hit them

like normal, he could pull a fast one and throw them all off balance.

It worked.

Galatea, the only one in the group that specialized at reading Yoki energies down to their most minuscule details, hence, allowing her to control the enemy's

movement with her own Yoki, didn't expect Duph to suddenly stop acting and go still. Since he did such a simple move, her reading bounced off track and she was no

longer able to exploit his weak points at _her_ will. As a result, Irene and Rafaela's swords clashed into the armor, forcing them to bolt backwards. Yet that's when Duph

chose to face them and pin whoever he could with his rods, to the ground. Rafaela dodged a rod at the skin of her teeth and wound up staggering to a painful halt

just a few yards away from a agitated Ophelia. Even she was finding out the fight wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

Rafaela may have dodged Duph's attack but Irene's left thigh got nailed. Her scream made Teresa's rage against Duph rise to a new level. Without giving her new

plan careful consideration, she ordered Sophia to retrieve Irene, fall back to the side lines and stay at her side until the battle was over. Sophia nodded and took off in

Irene's direction. She picked her up and ran over to where Clare was waiting behind a thick boulder at alarming speed.

"This doesn't look good, Galatea... can you try to control him again or are you past your limits?" Rafaela inquired of her comrade once reunited at her side.

The two watched Teresa use her blade to deflect another rod from Duph's mouth. Teresa did hear Irene's warning and evaded the two fists coming to slam her down

into the earth. Just as quickly as she escaped his hands, she raised her sword to block the rods.

"Yes. I'm afraid I have." Rafaela glanced at her sweaty face, grunting softly. It was true. Galatea would be forcing her at this point and Rafaela couldn't have her

doing that.

"Ophelia, try a side assault with me!" Rafaela ordered crisply, dashing away from Galatea and over to the crazed warrior.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Barked the frustrated Ophelia.

"Just do it." A much calmer Rafaela commanded, knowing Ophelia would give her hand at another go with the monster. He was the reason she was so mad. If

anything, Rafaela knew the building desire to take out of his head was growing inside Ophelia.

Clare watched the carnage with worried eyes. It's not that anyone was losing to Duph but they weren't hurting him that much _either_. That, and with Galatea unable to

use her ability, Duph was fighting at full throttle again. Clare sensed these things but didn't bother to mention it. It's not like she couldn't. Irene and Noel were

currently residing by her. She could have said something. But what good would it do to tell them what she had analyzed by merely watching? Clare was sure

everyone was sick and tired of dealing with Duph and wanted the battle to come to an end.

All at once, Clare's ears detected someone's agonized screams. The screams were not from the others, let alone their opponents. No, no. The cries were coming

from... someplace far below the surface.

"Help. They're asking for help." Clare whispered to herself, unaware of the weird looks Irene and Sophia were giving her. Before either fighter could stop her, Clare

darted away from the behind the boulder and started for the battlefield. Irene could have chocked Clare for acting so rash. Sophia smacked her forehead, shouting for

Clare to get her ass back. Like Clare listened. Right now the only thing on Clare's mind was finding the one begging for help.

Sophia _would_ have charged after Clare but with Irene's thigh still healing, she didn't want to take a chance with the enemy.

"Teresa is going to be maaaaad." Sophia concluded, shaking her head in dismay.

"We have to warn her regardless." Irene calmly stated, now really desperate for her wound to heal over. Her getting hurt made Teresa very angry. Clare leaving the

base was going to make her roar, rant and then some.

So, while they screamed for Teresa and company to be aware that Clare was charging for them, Clare was making sure to avoid the places the fighters stood.

Fighters like Teresa...

"Clare, where the hell are you going?" Noel exclaimed, gaping at the girl that just zipped a few yards in front of her.

"Clare get back here and I mean _now!_" Teresa demanded, screwing Duph and taking after her apprentice.

Duph stopped fighting everyone to stop and watch his main target leave. That wasn't nice of Teresa. As a matter of fact, Duph was insulted she was leaving. Ophelia

was just a hot head that didn't care where she hit him as long as he got hit. Galatea, Rafaela and Noel were annoying because they actually tried of ways to hurt him

and make it effective. The other two were off hiding somewhere close by so really, Teresa was his only entertainment for the day and she was _leaving_.

"Oh no you don't!" He boomed, opening his mouth wide to shoot three rods at his fleeing victims.

Teresa was ready to stop chasing Clare to use the weapon she clutched to shield herself if necessary but ironically, four bodies zoomed in out of no where and did the

work for her. Teresa stopped running momentarily to silently acknowledge her thanks to Galatea, Rafaela, Ophelia and Noel-even though she knew some of them

didn't step in to help her and was more so in it for sport.

"Let's play a little game." Ophelia started the conversation, offering Duph one of her more "charming smiles.

"Game?" Duph questioned, squinting beady eyes down at the pests.

"Yes, a game." Ophelia repeated.

"If we can't cut off your other hand in the next ten minutes, we'll yield and do whatever you wish."

"We will?" Rafaela asked in unison with the two other women standing either side of her.

Ophelia nodded once, keeping her steel gaze on Duph's ugly face.

"Yes, we will. What do you say, big boy? Sound fair?"

Duph took some time to think for once. It didn't _sound _unreasonable but these were Claymores he was dealing with. Female Claymores no less. Women can be crafty

and completely low when they wanted to be. Then again, none of them were making progress. All they managed to do in the past half hour was slice and dent his

armor and slice off his left hand. Big deal. He knew as much as his lover sitting on top the pillar that the Claymores were hurting right now.

"All right. Ten minutes ya' morons!"

Ophelia grinned but the others weren't so confident.

"Ophelia I hope you know what you're doing." Galatea mumbled, utterly unconvinced she did. Ophelia never has prepared "plans" per say. She was known to go with

whatever suited her fighting style.

For their sake, Galatea hoped Ophelia did have a tactic laid out because she sure as hell didn't. She wouldn't lie about it. She really didn't.

Despite not having anything to offer, Galatea closed her silver eyes. When she opened them, they were hazel.

"You know," Galatea began, noting how Noel and Rafaela were eying her transformation. " I'm told that the factor of my power increases when I release... is the

biggest out of all us 47 Claymores."

Duph snorted. He didn't care about needless information!

"I am sorry." Galatea continued, taking a bold step up to the grinning Ophelia.

"But you will just have to put up with this ugly appearance for now."

Noel caught on and also began to release some Yoki energy. Rafaela however, remained stable and merely watched Duph raise his fists again.

From their spot, Sophia and Irene watched the whole thing. Irene itched to get up and fight but every time she tried to heal her wound, she would wince in pain at

the intensity of trying to concentrate her thoughts.

"They're just delaying the inevitable. Heh." Chuckled Riful, fully aware that some of the warriors were inside the fortress and currently impending the Awakened Jean.

She didn't go after them. Why should she? Everyone's efforts would be soon cast aside. The way Riful saw it... if Duph lost to Ophelia's game, then she would

interfere and end everything.

* * *

_Where is she? This place is like a maze but she's got to be around here somewhere!_

A frantic Clare thought to herself. She heard and felt Teresa approaching at maximum speed but she didn't dare stop.

She just _had_ to find that Claymore!

"Clare! Stop!" Teresa was not happy, Clare could tell but she refused to stop until she found the voice.

Clare almost got snatched by Teresa's outstretched hand, no thanks to her long hair. Too bad for Teresa, she had taught Clare how to get out of grabs to the head.

Teresa blinked when she realized what Clare did. She wasn't expecting Clare to fight her this hard. Grunting loudly, she increased her speed to match Clare. Clare

might not be able to fight the way she and the other warriors could but she was just about as fast as a true Claymore. It was scary and impressive at the same time.

"No, no. Oh come on, where are you?" Clare grumbled, looking left then right when she passed passages that led her to different rooms.

"Gotcha!" Teresa slammed Clare through a door frame, causing them both to roll into a open room. Somehow, someway, Teresa caught up to her. Not only did she

catch up but she took her out from the left in Clare's blind spot. Clare shook her head clear of the dizziness, lifted her head to find a flushed, huffing Teresa starring

down at her.

"You are in _so_ much trouble if we live to see another day." Teresa panted, trying hard to get her breathing under control. Clare made her run hard. Harder then she

usually needed to.

"I'm sorry but-"

Clare didn't get to finish. The low moan cased her turn her head and Teresa to stare simply straight ahead. The good news was, Clare found the Claymore. The bad

news was, she had Awakened.

"I was too late after all... If only I made it here sooner."

Teresa finally understood Clare's motives. It didn't get her out of trouble but at least now, she could see why she disobeyed.

"Kil... Kill me. Please kill me. Kill me quickly. I can't... surpass it any longer." Came the broken plea from Jean, the Organization's No. 9.

Teresa hopped off Clare, helped her up then together, both ran over to the sobbing Jean.

"I have to hand it to you..." Teresa declared softly. " Even though your whole body is Awakened, your mind remains stable like this? After all this time? Heh, you're a

tough bird, I'll give you that."

Clare stood behind Teresa, watching her draw her blade. At first, she was like Jean, thinking Teresa was going to cut down the rods holding her wrists in place.

Instead, she tossed it down, not particularly concerned where it landed, lunged at Jean and slid her arms around the poor soul's neck.

"I don't know why they're doing this to you guys but turn back. I know you can do it! If Clare can, you can. She was past a point of no return and she came back to

me so get your act together and try to do the same!"

Jean blinked once, not understanding where the blonde holding onto her was coming from. Her words meant very little to her.

"What are you saying? Once you go past the limit, there is just no way..."

Teresa shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"No, it's possible. See that girl over there?" Jean managed to move her eyes to Clare's face.

"Yes..."

"Okay, she went past the limit. I pulled her back and I'm going to try to help you do the same but you have to want it and fight for it." Jean's stubbornness only made

Teresa's eyebrows knit together.

"I beg you! Please give me a peaceful death while my heart is still human! Why do you deprive me so? Just kill me!"

Teresa gritted her teeth, growling out her frustration. Originally, the plan was to track down Clare and get her rear end outside and to safety. But coming in to find

this wounded solider, Awakened in her butterfly-like state, touched Teresa. It might have been stupid to try and save the Claymore but the way she saw it, if Clare,

someone who wasn't even a full Claymore, could return back to her human state after going past _her_ limits... perhaps it was possible for a full Claymore to do the

same.

"Just focus with me! Can't you see I'm trying to help you?"

Teresa clung Jean's slick neck even harder.

"Come on, show me what kind of material the Organization is making out of us today." Teresa's words were encouraging but all Jean wanted was for her life to end

nicely if possible. But woman just wasn't going to let her die-period.

"Teresa let me help too!" At Clare's request, Teresa shot her a look.

"No. If something goes wrong-"

"I won't!" Clare rudely barked.

Teresa arched an eyebrow, utterly shocked at what Clare just did. _Did she just tell me no? _Thought a stunned Teresa, in spite of the critical situation at hand.

"I can't fight Riful, I can't heal anyone or offer support. The most I can do is try to help you with this Claymore. Let me try, Teresa! Just let...me... try." Clare

punched the last three words hard.

Feeling Jean's body tremble, Teresa knew she didn't have much more time. Sighing, she slide one arm off Jean and slightly jerked her head at Clare to come over.

Overjoyed, Clare hurried over to Jean and offered a arm as well only hers trailed around Jean's waist.

"Ready?"

"No." Jean weakly admitted.

"I wasn't talking to you." Teresa gravely informed the struggling Claymore. The two blondes looked at each other, nodded then locked their gaze on Jean's tear

stained face. They bowed their heads and released some of their Yoki. Teresa went so far into it her face started to grow some veins but nothing more then that.

Clare on the other hand, only set her limit to 13 percent and with good reason. When Teresa let go of Jean, Clare let did the same. They collapsed to their knees,

heavily exhausted. The only thing that made Teresa smile with pride at Clare after wards was seeing a nude, fully healed Jean sitting on the ground in front of them

and starring at her hands as if they were the greatest things on the planet.

"My... my body. It's..." Jean sat and tried really hard to contemplate what the hell just happened. She looked over her shoulder feeling something drape over her

backside.

"Here." Teresa had removed her cape and openly offered it to the shocked Jean. As she turned around up to her feet, Jean spoke up.

"How did you two do that? It felt as if I was being pulled by something."

Teresa sighed. She almost didn't have the energy to explain.

"It's just something I thought of doing last minute with this one over here," Teresa took the time to point at Clare. " lost it. I didn't think, I just thought of trying to

help get her back at all costs. With both us, it was easier but still a miracle that you're here." Teresa paused.

"What I did for Clare and for you, puts a strong strain on the mind. I wouldn't be able to do this again anytime soon."

Jean watched Teresa offer her hand down to Clare. Clare took it but she couldn't walk. She literally had to lean against Teresa and cling to her waist for support.

"I hate to ask this of you, but can you get my sword?"

Jean glanced around. Sure enough, Teresa's sword was laying by the body of a dead warrior. One of her teammates to be exact. When Jean rose up from her place

on the ground and went over to retrieve the sword, she took a moment to stare down at the body. _Raquel... Katea. _Jean's mouth tugged back and shook with anger. _I _

_will defiantly avenge you. _For someone who just went through such a ordeal, Jean was fully functional at medium strength and capable to walk on her own. As she

joined Teresa's side, she offered her the weapon but didn't let Teresa take it out of her grasp. She wanted to introduce herself properly and show just how much she

was thankful to the blondes for saving her life-even when she was ready to call it quits.

"My name is Jean. I am the Origination's No.9. I owe the both of you my life. Use it at any time you please, any way you like."

Teresa couldn't tell it Jean was being serious or not but the look on the woman's face spoke utter sincerity. Too tired to really concern herself with the will of another,

Teresa introduce herself just so everyone could know who was who.

"I am the former No.1... Teresa and this is my friend, Clare." Jean's eyes did not widen in surprise like Teresa thought they might.

"I see. So you're the legendary Teresa of The Faint Smile. To be saved by you and your friend, is truly an honor but I must know... why did you do it? You have no

personal relationship with me, so why did you-"

"I just thought," Teresa started, cutting Jean off. " it would be a waste to lose this way. I see no honor in torturing someone just to get them to Awaken like Riful is so

shamefully doing it."

Somehow, Jean could accept those terms.

With Jean now as a third member, they made their way out of the room and up to the surface.

* * *

"Time's up." Duph announced, grinning widely seeing the Claymores grunt and glare hatefully up at him. They tried. They had tried so hard and for what? To be tired

out by a big, overly cocky jerk?

"I think you all did well. Really. But... it looks like Duph wins the game." Riful called down to the warriors with rods sticking out of their bodies. All expect Irene and

Sophia, who were still safely secured behind the boulder but little good it did them. It would only be a matter of time before Duph sought after them.

"This is humiliating..." Galatea said but wound up coughing up some blood after wards.

"Tell me about it. " Noel spat the blood she felt building up in her cheeks, hating that their efforts just got shot and then some. Rafaela said nothing. She took her

beating and suffered in silence.

"No matter how hard we hit him, no matter where we sliced, he just regenerated everything. Even his other hand!" Ophelia hissed, not happy that her idea back fired

on her. In the beginning, all of them seemed to be doing good. Using their Yoki and bashing Duph roughly every now and then. That's what he wanted them to do. He

wanted them to think they were hurting him so when they fell back to regroup, they could watch him heal. Because he fought just as hard, it took them just as long

to catch their wind. So even though his healing took longer then most he didn't have to worry because his armor was giving the girls a really hard time. Nothing could

break through it. Until they developed a way to do it, Duph was pretty much unstoppable.

"Duph, just for kicks and giggles, break them." A cheerful Riful ordered from her perch, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid. Duph sighed. He went through

all that crap for nothing? Well, whatever. Riful came first. If she wanted to break her toys, then he do so.

Before Duph's fists could come down to smash anyone, a rumble sounded off from deep within the fortress. Riful looked down just in time to see Jean shoot out and

land in front of the fallen warriors.

Teresa walked out with Clare, doing her best to keep her steady.

"Sorry but..." Jean popped her neck, letting some of the tense from being forcing up so long go with a content sigh.

"I'm going to cut in. Hope you guys don't mind?"


	15. Scene 14: Flee

"I'm going to avenge my comrades. I hope you're okay with that?" Jean said up to the bewildered Duph and down to the weary fighters behind her.

"Jean, so nice of you to join us!" Ophelia gushed, hopping to her feet. You would think with rods sticking out of her forearms, calf's and torso, Ophelia's balance might

be off. Secretly, they didn't really hurt as much as they looked but the wounds were deep and painfully annoying to deal with. Jean spared Ophelia a glance then

shifted flaring eyes to Duph. She wanted him to suffer more then anything.

"I have a crazy idea!" Ophelia was not winning anyone's respect right now. Last time they listened to her, they got rods in their bodies as a thank you gift.

"Why not use your special ability and ram this guy right where it hurts? Mine won't work. I tried the Rippling Sword but it's useless against the jerk."

Jean frowned at the suggestion. It's not it wouldn't work per say. However, it took Jean some time to twist her arm. To release would take a lot of her. Judging by

their appearances, everyone was having trouble with Duph. Jean wanted Duph's blood, her blade hungered for it. The souls of her fallen comrades would not be at

rest until she hit him.

"Teresa." Clare whispered by the blonde's ear, hardly able to form words with her lips. She didn't realize that pulling Jean back to her senses would take so much out

of her.

"I don't think I can walk anymore." Clare confessed, ashamed that she was so weak and couldn't seem capable of being anything else. At least Teresa was still

upright and moving around. Teresa studied Clare's exhausted profile then stole a quick glance at Duph. Jean was currently talking with Ophelia. Both of them had

grumpy expressions on their faces. Teresa reasoned they were not seeing eye to eye over something regarding Duph. Rafaela and Galatea were still on their knees,

extracting rods with their hands. Irene was still behind the boulder with Sophia. Noel was struggling to keep her Yoki energy from going AWOL. Just by seeing Noel

grunt and clutch her fingers around the knob of the sword she leaned against, Teresa knew Noel wouldn't be able to fight anymore. The tomboy was close to

Awakening and that would be one of the worst things to happen, given with their situation. Teresa sighed, added it all up and concluded that no one was currently in

the condition to do anything. Of course Teresa herself thought about the possibility of going close to Yoma but that would be over doing it in her present state. Just

because she appeared together, didn't mean she was on the inside. As a matter of fact, Teresa close to collapsing.

"Can't walk eh? Here..." Teresa murmured, letting go of Clare momentarily so she could sweep the tired girl up in her arms. Clare's eyes fluttered shut the second she

felt her head make contact with Teresa's soft skin.

"You know!" Teresa bellowed, succeeding in drawing _everyone's_ attention.

"As fun as this day has been, I have other things to do, more places to go. If we're going to do this, then let's do it fairly and on a level we both can handle."

Galatea arched her eyebrows. She was curious to see what the famous Teresa of The Faint Smile had in mind. Riful was just as eager.

"I see that you're capable of fighting all of us head on... but there is a difference in fighting a group of people and trying to hold your ground against one person."

Teresa enlightened, her tone dangerously low. Riful eased forward, suddenly worried. Not about Duph. It was Teresa that worried her. For some reason, a dark aura

of Yoki was forming around her. You couldn't see this aura with your eyes but if you were sensitive to the flow of Yoki energy, you could sense it and get a strong

visual in your mind. Riful happened to be able to do just that and what saw, didn't settle well with her at all.

"Shut up ya' moron! I'm gonna finish what I started with you before you ran off!" Duph turned away from his current threats and started to lurk near Teresa.

Teresa's eyes narrowed on the spot.

"I have just about had it with you today..." Teresa growled. Personally, Teresa wanted to charge at him but she didn't have strength to do that. She only had enough

to spare for her upcoming move.

Besides, with Clare in her possession, Teresa didn't want to do anything too aggressive.

"Who are ya' kidding? When I get my hands on you," a confident Duph proclaimed to the blonde he was rushing for."I'm gonna strip you and rip off all your limbs,

little by little. Then I'll smash your guts and grind your pathetic remains into the ground!"

Though she was sure no one could hear her aside from Irene, Sophia looked off, mumbling her thoughts out loud.

"I believe him."

Irene heard her comment but did nothing to show it. She was more concerned about Teresa's sudden increase in power, just like everyone else. Teresa kept Clare

close to her and her eyes locked on Duph's charge. She waited until the last second before performing her attack.

"Huh?" Duph said, blinking when he saw Teresa phase in beside his head. When did she get on his shoulder? He never saw her do it yet there she was holding Clare,

perched flawlessly on his shoulder's armor, glaring hatefully at him. The warriors and the Abyssal One all stared in awe as Teresa made a fool out of Duph. She didn't

use her sword. It was safely nestled in it's holder on her back. All Teresa did was move from shoulder blade, to shoulder blade. Sometimes on top of Duph's head but

for the most part, she appeared and re-appeared on his shoulders pads. Clearly agitated, Duph tried to hit Teresa off his body but he was too slow for her. He

smacked himself many times in order to get rid of Teresa. For such a big guy, being smacked by his own hands hurt.

"Hey, stand still. Stop moving around damn it!" Duph complained, raising his hands to swat at Teresa again for the tenth time now.

"What exactly is she doing?" Noel asked to anyone who might have an idea of what Teresa was trying to pull. Noel was finally in control of her body. Though she

ached to help Teresa, she was terribly worn out. Duph wasn't a easy opponent to tango with. To think she almost passed the border of no return-just to keep up a

defense against Duph's attacks.

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess," Rafaela began, looking over at the weary Noel. " I think she's trying to confuse him into hitting himself."

"So she's manipulating like Galatea?"

Rafaela shook her head at Noel's second question.

"No." Rafaela confirmed quietly.

"I believe Teresa is trying to get Duph to_ hit _himself-no tricks whatsoever."

"Well that's no fun." Ophelia remarked blandly, suddenly bored of the fight and all who were taking part in it. Jean exchanged silent glances with her superiors before

confronting Ophelia.

"Since Teresa is keeping that guy busy, why don't we withdraw? I mean, I want to pay him back for what he did to me and my comrades but... I don't think we'd win

in the end. Riful of The West is here too. So even if we manage to take out that jerk, will any of us really be able to take down Riful?" Ophelia grunted, glancing

sharply away. Jean had a very good point.

"I second her idea. The question is, will Riful allow it? She's watching us you know?" Noel pointed out, lifting a finger to the child on the pillar.

"Even if she is, this fight is way over our heads. The odds of winning against both of them are slim. If Teresa was at the top of her power instead of half, that might

be a different story."

Galatea stated, her voice ringing with a hint of authority over Jean's proposal. In other words, Galatea was hinting that she wanted everyone to fall back no matter

what. Ophelia looked back around, refusing to say anything. Her gaze lowered to her stomach a few seconds later. Duph's rods were still poking out of her flesh.

Unlike the others, she didn't bother to remove hers yet. However, that's not why she studied them. Her Rippling Sword technique would not work against Duph's

armor. Earlier, when Ophelia prompted Jean into using her special ability, Jean frowned and didn't say anything for a while.

Around the time Teresa started to talk with Duph, Jean finally gave Ophelia a reasonable answer. Jean claimed she would need a decoy to make her attack effective.

After observing the damage Duph inflicted to the others, Jean declined. Before Teresa started to do her thing, no one was really in the condition to serve as a decoy,

including Ophelia, in spite of how optimistic she acted. Jean took careful note of such minor details and decided that attacking Duph at this point, would be foolish.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ophelia entered into the conversation at random.

"Let's get out of here already."

Jean didn't have anyplace to put her sword so she carried it by the handel. But before she got ready to run, she looked down at Galatea. Galatea was in poor shape.

Jean wasn't sure if she could run without hurting herself.

"Galatea, would you like me to help you?"

Granted, Rafaela was going to ask Galatea that same question and she would have done it if she wasn't starring at Teresa's performance. She was still starring at her,

captivated at how _easily_ Teresa moved without releasing hardly any Yoki, keeping the one called, "Clare" upright in her arms and still managed to get Duph worked

up.

"We are going to warn Teresa of our plans. I don't care if Riful and that idiot over hears. Teresa needs to know what we're planning to do and where we're heading."

Galatea informed the women, taking advantage of Jean's help and openly leaning against her side. Jean kept her right arm firmly wrapped around Galatea's waist and

her Claymore in the hand close to her thigh.

"Leave that to me." Noel retorted, taking a cautious step past Rafaela.

"Hey Teresa!"

Teresa spared Noel a quick glance before directing her focus back on Duph.

"We're leaving! I dunno where, but we're getting the hell outta here! Hurry up with that thing already!"

"Gladly." The blonde replied, doing a back flip off Duph's right should and into the air. Duph thought he could smack her down for once but when he started to guide

his hand in Teresa's direction, she disappeared again without any warning! Now she was behind him, on the ground and running away with all the others. What ticked

him off the most was seeing the two warriors he sensed behind the boulder, follow after Teresa's trail. Suddenly, no one was available to play with.

"Get back here!" He roared, opening his mouth to shoot not one, but _five _rods at his fleeing targets. As quickly as he opened his mouth it got shut.

"Sorry..." Galatea whispered, now in Rafaela's firm hold. When Noel made the announcement that they were going to make a break for it, Rafaela broke her gaze

away from Teresa and kindly asked Jean to hand Galatea over to her.

"Huh? For what?" Rafaela inquired, speaking just as soft.

"It seems I was still able to use my power just now. Little good it does us though."

Rafaela shook her head slightly from side to side, commenting to Galatea that she didn't have to excuse herself.

"Teresa, is Clare all right?" Irene, who's leg was still healing, was picked up by Sophia. Sophia ran in line left of Teresa while Noel pursued on the right.

"I think so. And you Irene?"

"My pride as a warrior hurts more then my wound. On top of that, I'm sorry that we could not carry out our objective-other then that, I'm fine."

Teresa smiled warmly at her friend.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you could... at this rate, I don't think any of us would have succeeded. That jerk was one thing."

Teresa moved her head down to study Clare's sweaty face.

"Riful of The West," Teresa continued. " is beyond my abilities. To be honest Irene, I'm glad we're retreating."

Irene nodded a little. She understood Teresa's reasons even though part of her was still mad about having to flee.

"Hey Riful, they're getting away. Do you want me to go after them?" To Duph's shock, Riful slid off the pillar, landed by him and started to walk back into the fortress

without saying a word.

"R-Riful, the Claymores... they're-"

Riful looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. He really was dense if he couldn't understand _why_ she wasn't going to chase them.

"Duph, it's fine. Really. Let them go."

Duph faced his lover, dumbfounded.

"But-"

"Duph, that warrior with the long blonde hair has an enormous amount of Yoki energy. The most I've seen in a long, long time... I don't want you to waste her okay?

We'll run into them again, I'm sure of it. Until then, we need to think of a way to get her on our side-without using force. She'd be a wonderful ally, that blonde one.

Frankly," Riful sighed, looking back around.

"I don't think _you_ would have been able to kill her. If she could move that quickly without struggling, I almost hate to image what she could do with a sword."

Duph watched Rifil go back into the fortress. In his mind, Riful just let some of the best candidates for their campaign go but she didn't seem worried about it. Bowing

his head, he too started for the fortress. He had a huge mess to clean up in the rooms where he tortured past warriors. Duph was sure by now they were starting to

stink. Riful would get onto him about it sooner or later so he figured it was a good time to start cleaning.

"Are you guys all right?" Teresa asked her teammates, watching them closely.

"I'm perfectly healthy. It's those three you should be worried about."

Sophia remarked, gesturing at the sitting Irene, swaying Noel by her side and the unconscious Clare. After escaping into the deep depths of the forest, Teresa

stopped running. Likewise, everyone else mimicked her actions. Galatea, Ophelia Jean, and Rafaela saw to each other, inspecting damage, simple run downs relating

to their states physically. Naturally, Teresa set Clare down by a log and took over her unit. She was worried, terribly worried. Of course her cohorts kept telling Teresa

they would be fine after a bit of rest.

"I'm glad you remembered to grab the luggage. I didn't think you'd want to concern yourself with it." Teresa said over to Noel, almost desperate to make some small

talk to distract her from the events that took place earlier.

Noel grunted weakly, moving over to sit down by the passed out Clare.

"Well we'd really be screwed if we didn't have our supplies. It was a last minute thing... no big deal."

"Noel dear, are you sure you're going to be all right? Your wounds haven't healed yet, right? Do you want me to help you?" Sophia inquired, quietly making her way

towards the distressed tomboy.

She stopped in front of her and waited patiently for a reply.

Noel shook her head. She was grateful for the attention but right now, all she truly wanted to do was sleep and regain some energy.

"Irene?" Teresa whispered, kneeling down by her.

"I'm fine Teresa. Give me a few minuets and I should have this leg healed." Irene confirmed, her yellow glowing eyes tapering slightly as she released more Yoki

energy to travel directly to her wound.

Teresa exhaled, resting her troubled gaze on Irene's leg. She continued to watch the wound until she saw the skin re-construct the muscle tissue and sow the broken

layers back together. Teresa only lifted her eyes when she heard Irene sigh. Irene sat there with her legs out in front of her, head tipped back. She may have

appeared like the healing process was no big deal but Teresa knew deep down, the pain from the wound was irritating Irene.

I swear if I run into those two again I'm going to make them pay for this...

"Well, now that that's all done and over with... I suppose we should return back to our original task. Eh, Rafaela?"

Galatea's voice drew Teresa's attention instantly. Across from Teresa and her party, Galatea and the other single digits stood side by side. Ophelia had a bored

expression on her face and didn't really appear to be part of Galatea's plan. Jean was just there, standing idly around, quietly observing her superiors. Rafaela on the

other hand, had her blade drawn and stood left of Galatea.

Teresa put two and two together and suddenly realized why they were aiming their blades in her direction.

"Since we've done this before, I'll skip straight to the point. Either come with us now or face the consequences." Galatea's icy glare was countered by Teresa's.

Obviously, Teresa wasn't intending to go anywhere with her _or_ Rafaela.

"Like I said... I refuse to let Clare suffer at the hands of those men. I am not going back to that place and neither are they." At "they", Teresa motioned with one

hand at her weary companions on the ground.

Galatea closed her eyes briefly then opened them a few seconds later.

"All right, have it your way. Rafaela, don't hesitate on them."

Rafaela nodded once, starting to walk with her sword outstretched near Teresa with Galatea. Teresa stood up by Irene, using her hand to stop Irene from rising up.

Teresa was bracing herself for the worst when all at once, Jean zoomed in front of the two Claymores and posed defensively in front of Teresa.

Galatea and Rafaela halted.

"Jean what do you think you're doing?" Galatea barked, somehow furious with what was going on. For Galatea, one thing just kept happening after another.

"Trust me I didn't want it turn out this way-believe me. But Teresa and Clare saved my life." Jean shrugged a shoulder.

"Sorry but I can't let you take them out like this."

Rafaela glanced at Galatea. She was waiting for her to react to Jean's stunt but all Galatea did was ease back and lower her weapon.

"Jean, you understand that by doing this you're going against the Organization and will be held guilty? Perhaps even hunted down and purged?

Do you want to die as well, Jean?"

Noel, Sophia, Irene and Teresa all looked at Jean's backside, all interested to see how Jean would respond to Galatea's challenge.

"I do. But know this Galatea. My life was saved and now belongs in the hands of those two. The Organization didn't save me back there. _They did_... and I'll be

damned to let my honor go to waste.

Returning to the Organization would be a insult and go against everything I stand for as a solider."

Silence fell over the area. After starring at Jean for a few minutes, Galatea turned away, casing her sword in the process. Rafaela arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

Ophelia merely stood in place, waiting to see what Galatea would do next.

"Low rankers like you Jean... shouldn't have a chance at surviving a battle with an Abyssal One they encounter."

Galatea's remark made many of the warriors blink or gawk.

"After meeting Teresa of The Faint Smile, the mission was a utter disaster due to the ambush of Riful of The West. Additionally, you were chopped up so badly by the

enemy, by the time Rafaela and I got done fighting with Teresa-who we lost to by the way and managed to escape, we didn't feel like looking any further."

"Are you..." Sophia instigated uneasily. "letting us go?"

Galatea's response to that was her walking away past Ophelia and continuing onward to her other destination. Ophelia snorted, starting off in the opposite direction.

She wasn't part of Galatea's mission so her not reporting back wasn't going to be a big deal. Besides, it's not like she liked traveling in parties all that much. Although

Rafaela was not in agreement with Galatea's decision, she respected her too much to object. She also put her sword up and walked away from the cluster.

"Thanks. I owe you for this Galatea." Jean thanked Galatea for what she just did, knowing she was putting her own life at risk by doing so.

"Hmph. I don't need any debts from the deceased." Galatea remarked gently over her shoulder to the six warriors.

"I don't know if we'll be allies or enemies the next time we meet. But in any case, do try to stay alive until then... okay, Teresa of The Faint Smile?"

Teresa smirked at the two retreating Claymores.

"Sure thing. Let's meet again and have real match next time Galatea."

When Galatea and Rafaela were nothing more then far away distant specs, Jean turned around, not entirely too sure what to say to Teresa or anyone else for that

matter.

"So its looks like we have a new addition to our group." Noel bravely made the first move, trying to make Jean feel welcomed.

"I'm sorry..." Jean mumbled, her eyes darting left to avoid their curious faces.

"Don't be. I don't mind you tagging along. But there's something you need to understand, Jean." Teresa explained, reaching out to rest her hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Oh? What's that?" Jean questioned, arching a eyebrow at the tall blonde.

"After we make it through this territory, we're planning to head north. There's a shortcut on the outskirts of Pieta that will lead us to the outer border of this island." \

Teresa paused.

"Er, so I've heard over the years growing up in that hell hole from some of the higher ups. For our sake, I hope the rumors are true..."

It took Jean a moment but then her eyes brows shot up in alarm.

"You can't mean to tell me that you're-"

"That's exactly what we're going to do. You entrusted your life to me and Clare. Are you sure you really want to do that?"

Jean looked at the hand that was on her shoulder then back at Teresa. It was insane, it was unheard of and very weird but not unreasonable.

"I gave my life to you and Clare... use it however you see fit. I will follow you wherever you go and will never question your choices." Teresa offered Jean a friendly

smile.

"All right then. But before we go anywhere, we should go back to town and get you some clothes, huh?" This time, Jean smiled.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Teresa steered Jean towards her team. Awkward as it was, the other members of Teresa's party welcomed Jean. They obviously didn't know anything about her, but

in time, all of them were sure Jean would work her way into their lives just like Clare did. _Having someone new around might not be such a bad idea. _Irene thought to

herself, quietly watching Jean get introduced to Noel by Teresa.

* * *

_One month later in the northern regions..._

"Wow, you look _so_ different with short hair Clare." Teresa breathed, running her hands through the short strands of Clare's hair.

Clare laughed quietly, enjoying the attention Teresa was giving her.

"Why did you want to get it cut again?" Noel asked, reaching out so she could also touch the hair.

Clare waited until Teresa and Noel were done admiring her and their hands fell away back down to their sides before answering the question.

"Well, the long hair kept getting in the way when I practiced and... you see, someone once told me that I might look good with short hair." Clare quietly explained,

tipping her head up so she could study the clouds floating over them.

"Really? Who?" Sophia prompted, curious to who the person might be.

Clare looked down at the older women before her that stood around her form. Even Irene and Jean, who normally didn't care what she chose to do with her free time

when they stopped in towns to rest, where present and waiting outside of the house Clare went in to get the hair cut an hour or so before.

"Ah. Nobody you guys would know. I met her a long time ago..."

"Oh?" All the warriors chorused.

The pressure from their starring made Clare hesitate to bring up the hooded girl she befriended in the woods. Not that Jean would know but still, their looks made

Clare uncomfortable. To avoid the drama, Clare did something simple.

She lied.

"Um, yeah. Before we met you Jean," Clare took some time to acknowledge the short haired warrior, wanting Jean to understand that the story wouldn't make sense

unless she knew minor details first.

"We stopped at this town before winter hit last year and I met this girl. She was very... unique. She asked me to play with her, so I did... and before she left to go

home that day, she looked at me and said short hair would look good on me."

Well, that was _close_ to the truth but who cares? It worked. Teresa and the others believed her.

"Hmm." Teresa hummed, lifting her hand up so it could down to rest on Clare's head.

"Well, that person you met was right to tell you. The short hair does look very nice on you. I like it."

Clare mentally exhaled. Them taking her word over what really happened, took a huge amount of unwanted pressure off Clare's shoulders.

"Jean, Noel." Teresa gently addressed, moving her hand off Clare's head and letting it fall to her hip.

"Yes?" The two remarked together, giving Teresa their full attention.

"Would you guys mind going to the merchant's shop for me? If either of you can find a sword around the same size as the Claymore, I'd appreciate it very much."

"Sure thing." Noel promised, giving Teresa a thumbs up. Jean merely nodded her response.

The two fighters walked away from the circle and towards the merchant's booth a few yards from the building Clare came out of.

"Irene, Sophia."

Hearing their names, the remaining women glanced at Teresa, simply awaiting orders.

"Would you two be willing to find a peddler and buy lunch for everyone? It's been too long since we've had any real decent food."

Irene smiled faintly over at Sophia as if to say, "This should be interesting."

Sophia mirrored it, then trotted alongside Irene's departing form.

"Teresa?" Clare said, casting Teresa a warm smile.

"Yes, Clare?" Teresa replied, turning her head slightly to meet Clare's smile with one of her own.

"Do you really like it? The hair cut, I mean..."

Teresa stepped in closer to draw Clare into her arms. Clare didn't mind. She adored hugs from Teresa.

"Yes. It looks nice on you."

"Say, when we get to the outskirts of Pieta will you be willing to... train with me again?"

Teresa put Clare at arm's length.

"Now Clare, I told you I wouldn't do that until I felt you were ready. You've got a while to go yet." Seeing Clare's green eyes lower, Teresa bit her lower lip. That

might of been a little cold, considering Clare had made some progress over the past month. Jean formed a strong relationship with Clare and would often be spotted

sparring with her. Teresa didn't mind that Jean took a interest in Clare. Particularly, Clare's growth as a warrior. However, Teresa still felt off when it came down to

letting Clare continue _their_ style of training.

"Well... I suppose I could. Only if you promise me you're not going to blame yourself for things out of your control and keep your mind set on what you can control."

Those words made Clare's gaze lift.

"Truly?" She sounded so anxious it almost hurt.

"Yes Clare." Teresa chuckled when Clare hugged her waist and closed off the space between them.

"Thank you Teresa! Thank you!"

Teresa sighed, content somehow. They stayed in each other's arms until Teresa sensed Jean and Noel approaching.

* * *

"Time..." Priscilla whispered, looking out the frost stained window of Isely's home that she and the boy, "Raki" shared.

"Did you say something Priscilla?" Raki asked casually, sitting comfortably in a lounge chair across from Priscilla, who stood lone by the window with a blanket

wrapped around her nude body.

"The scorpion and the fox's time has finally come. The fox is drawing closer. It won't be too much longer before the fox is reunited with the scorpion."

Raki didn't get Priscilla at all. Here he had lived with her and Isely all these months and he still couldn't figure her out. The most he accomplished was having Isely

teach him the way of sword when he noticed him practicing in the living room one day. Naturally, Raki was so captivated by Isely's movements, he asked Isely to

teach him swordsmanship. Raki hadn't regretted the choice to learn since then. Just then, Rigald walked into the room, startling the heck out of Raki. How did Isely's

friends manage to spook him so, he yet to understand.

"Sorry." Rigald mumbled, noting how Raki nearly fell out of his seat.

"Is Isely in?"

Raki pointed right.

"He's in his room I believe."

Rigald nodded his thanks and just as quickly as he entered, he disappeared down the hallway that led to Isely's chamber.


	16. Scene 15: War In The North I

_"No! Stop, please stop! I don't want to become a monster!" The pleas from little girl was ignored by the men in blood stained clothing. One man took her by her left_

_elbow while the other took her right. The little girl kicked her legs, jerked her head and even tried to bite the hands keeping her bound. She was so desperate to_

_escape their hold. She was crying hard for she was anxious to get away. This isn't what she agreed to. When the man in black found her sobbing over her headless,_

_sliced in half, part way eaten parents, he didn't tell her she would have to drink the blood of the very thing she loathed. All the man said, was he could take her_

_someplace where she could be taught how to pay back the yoma._

_"You know, this would be less painful if you stopped fighting us and let us do our job." One of the doctors griped, annoyed at the child's stubbornness to enter the_

_laboratory. The second doctor didn't bother to speak. He knew it wouldn't do him any good or make the kid stop screaming. Once the little girl was forced through the_

_double wide doors, she had to force herself not to throw up on sight. The testing tubes on the cluttered table didn't scare her, although she was terrified at what the_

_green bubbling compounds were in the glass tubes in the back of her mind. Smelling foul blood didn't help her sanity nor did the decorations of stacked decaying_

_bodies in the corners of the laboratory make her impression of the Organization any better. But if you walked into a lab and the first two objects you saw were two_

_wide tables with sharp, drilling equipment around it and the split body, which by the way, all insides were exposed to the naked eye that belonged to a mutated,_

_gruesome looking Yoma strapped down to the neighboring table... you might get a little sick to your stomach too._

_"Don't worry. It will be over before you know it. If you listen to us, you won't suffer at all and the surgery will be over before you know it."_

_The little girl calmed down hearing laughter from the men's mouths. They knew something she didn't. Ten minutes later, when they stripped her dry and tied her_

_down to the other table that did not have the Yoma on it, the little girl's water filled eyes widened in horror when she saw what they intended to do to her. And since_

_she was tied down by the ankles, wrists and forearms, she couldn't escape them. And even if she could, the little girl was just a child. She physically wouldn't be able_

_to fight and the doctors knew that all too well. It was a known fact the procedure of becoming a half monster was very painful._

_However, having those bastard doctors take turns entering their manhood between her legs, pressing their mouths on her bruised ones and forcing their tongues in_

_her throat... hurt the little girl far worse then the part of the Yoma the doctors implanted in her stomach two hours later._

* * *

Teresa rolled left, gritted her teeth slightly then shifted back during her anguished slumber, desperate to wake up from the nightmare. Her eyebrows furrowed madly,

her body twitched, sweat poured heavily down from her warm scalp and down her temples. Teresa moaned softly, sometimes loudly when the images of her

nightmare grew more vivid. The only bodies in the room sensitive to Teresa's struggle that night was Irene. Irene happened to be one room over. She bunked with

Jean while Noel and Sophia shared a room across from Teresa and Clare. Prior to being in the next door, Irene laid on her mattress, quietly listening to Teresa's

struggle. She was tempted to get out of bed and go see to her friend but Irene felt that Teresa would be too distressed and perhaps too shaken up to accept any kind

of comfort. Teresa fought the scream in her throat for the longest time. When the nightmare escalated to a certain level where she could "sense/feel" the events in

her mind, she couldn't hold it back any more.

Her eyes opened in a flash and she sat up so quickly, the blankets that hid her nude body fell away. Due to the sudden attacks at night, Teresa would experiencing

heat flashes. Because of this, her clothes would get steeped from her sweat. This bothered Teresa so she started to sleep nude, in spite of the air being chilly and

being close to their destination in the north.

"Don't touch me!" The shout that came forth caused the vase of flowers sitting on the dinning table in the middle of the room and other glass-like objects to vibrate.

For a good ten minutes, Teresa struggled to get control of her breathing pattern. To breathe so hard in order to regain her wind was a pain. It caused such an

annoying ache in Teresa's chest.

"Whoa... haven't had_ that _dream for a while... it's hard to believe it's been almost twenty-nine years since then." Teresa whispered shakily to herself, wrapping arms

around her stomach to inflict a self-hug to her own body. Closing blood-shot eyes, Teresa gulped in some more air, trying hard not to tremble every other fives

seconds.

"Teresa are you okay?"

Teresa's eyes widened hearing Clare's voice. When she jerked her head in Clare's direction, Clare was already getting out of her bed.

"N-No. Stay back Clare. I-I'm fine."

The last thing Teresa needed was Clare to come over and ask her questions. After what she saw in her mind, Teresa needed space and some time to recollect her

thoughts. Clare stopped in the mist of her actions. In Clare's opinion, Teresa looked far from fine.

"Teresa what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we arrived in this region." Clare calmly stated, studying her friend closely. Somehow, Teresa wasn't all

there.

She looked scared. Very scared.

"I told you, don't come near me. I'm fine." Teresa insisted. Granted her stubbornness was making it hard for Clare but she kept going near Teresa's bed.

At that very moment, the bedroom door opened and revealed the other four women. Teresa didn't bother to look over but Clare did. For her sake, Clare was hoping

one of the older warriors could help Teresa.

"Is everything all right in here?" Irene asked, knowing that Teresa wasn't okay simply by looking at her trembling, hunched over form on the bed.

"Seriously, who screamed just now?" Noel demanded to know, annoyed that Sophia forced her to get out of bed to come with her to see what was going on.

"I didn't scream, Teresa did. And to reply back to your question Irene, I'm fine. Teresa on the other hand..."

Clare decided now she would try to approach Teresa again. Teresa's head was still messing with her sanity. The shadowed figure of Clare in Teresa's sleep dulled

eyes, was not the lovely young lady she raised but one of the doctors from her nightmare instead. When Teresa saw Clare's hand move near her shoulder, her mind

registered a large, bloody hand in it's place. Clare and the rest of the women standing around in the hallway blinked a few times when they saw Teresa recoil away

from Clare.

"Don't touch me!" Teresa shrieked, swiftly raising one arm and exposing half of her nudity in the process. The hand Clare was originally going to use to rest on

Teresa's shoulder got harshly smacked away. As if the heavens were trying to help Teresa wake up, the clouds blocking the moon departed. The moonlight that

streamed through the window struck Clare's entire profile. Now with Clare clearly outlined in the light, Teresa watched Clare's eyebrows arch up in shock. If that

wasn't enough to win Teresa's attention, the hurt forming on Clare's face did the trick and snapped Teresa back to her senses.

"Clare... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that..." Teresa softly began, bowing her head shamefully. The long streams of golden hair hid Teresa's face well, blocking

out Clare's wounded expression.

"Teresa!" Sophia barked, barging in past Noel and Irene to enter the bedroom.

"What's gotten into you? Where do you get off hitting Clare like that?" Sophia glared at Teresa, rather disgusted with her.

"I take that back. Why did you hit Clare in the first place? I would think out of all the people in this party, you wouldn't get caught doing such a thing!"

Teresa could feel Sophia standing near to her but she didn't dare raise her head. Quietly, Teresa re-wrapped her arms around her body.

_If only they knew..._

A weary Teresa thought. Teresa understood if she was going to get out of the situation clean, she needed to give an explanation but she couldn't bring herself to do

it.

She couldn't tell everyone how her past was causing her pain at night. She was the leader, the foothold of the team. Besides... it was too painful to deal with.

Emotionally, Teresa was far from ready to tell everyone the true reason why she was acting so peculiar. Until then, she prayed they would have mercy on her.

"I'm sorry." Teresa repeated, directing the words to Clare, who was now standing beside Sophia.

Sophia glanced at Clare then she looked at Irene. Sophia thought for a few seconds then nodded her head at the mental idea before informing the girls of her plan.

"Irene, stay here with Teresa. Noel, come back to our room. As for you Clare..." Sophia motioned with her thump at Jean.

"Go with Jean for the rest of the night, okay?" No one argued at Sophia's order. As a matter of fact, Irene was happy to switch rooms. At last this way she could try to

see what was bothering her friend so much. Clare cast Teresa one last concerned look before Irene slowly shut the door, sealing off contact. Everyone heard Irene

ask Teresa if she was okay, if she was feeling ill, why she hit Clare, etc. That was a given. Irene was Teresa's dearest friend so it wasn't abnormal to hear Teresa

open up around her. Noel scratched at her disarrayed hair as she returned back to the bedroom with Sophia, rather dumbfounded at what just took place.

"Is it me or is Teresa cracking more then usual?"

"It's not just you." Sophia confirmed quietly.

"Ever since we've started north she's been off. I'm sure whatever it is, Teresa will deal with it but honestly," Sighed Sophia. " for her hit Clare's hand to get her to

back off was just-"

"I know right? The way she's acting it almost makes me wonder if Teresa's-"

"Noel don't even go there. It's too early in the morning for you to assume such nonsense." Sophia ended their conversation, not particularly wanting to explore the

assumptions of Teresa's condition that Noel had in mind.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Noel mumbled, kicking their bedroom door shut once Sophia stepped in.

"Come on Clare. Whether or not Teresa wakes us, we have to get up early tomorrow. We promised to spar remember?" Jean kindly reminded Clare, going up behind

the jittery girl and taking her by one of her wrists in order to pull her away from the closed door that contained Teresa and Irene's bodies. Clare didn't say anything

until they were in their room. There, she broke her hand free of Jean's grip and rushed at the short haired woman so hard, Jean staggered backwards.

"Jean what did I do?" Clare half sobbed, half whispered.

"You didn't do anything Clare. You were just trying to help her. From what I could gather, Teresa didn't want you to help her." Jean's eyes scrunched slightly.

"Something else is at play here. I can feel it every time I look at her."

Jean tried to lift Clare's spirit. It was obvious Clare was depressed over what happened.

"So don't kick yourself so hard. Be patient and give her some time. I'm sure Teresa will be better tomorrow morning. You'll see."

Clare nodded against Jean's shirt, sniffing softly.

"Hey Jean?"

"Hmm?" Jean hummed, moving her hands down to rest on Clare's waistline.

"Thanks."

Jean smirked faintly.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you to bed." Came the gentle remark, followed by Jean sweeping Clare off her tired feet and into her arms. Clare could have asked

Jean to set her down and afterwards, see herself to bed but she honestly could use some attention right now.

* * *

Irene wasn't sure what was going on. The most she had gotten out of Teresa was an apology before she broke down on her lap. At that point, all Irene did was rake

through Teresa's hair with one hand, while rubbing her bare back in circular patterns with the other. When Teresa's sobs toned down into soft, tiny-like hiccups and

the tears no longer flowed, Irene tried to talk with her some more.

"Teresa, we vowed to tell each other everything when we became best friends two weeks into our relationship. I meant every word of that... please don't try to bear

whatever it is you're carrying alone. Talk to me Teresa. Everyone else is gone."

Irene paused briefly.

"God help me if you try to tell me nothing's wrong. Out of all your episodes this has to be your worst one so far... or am I wrong in assuming that?"

"I can't Irene. I just can't."

Irene shook her head in disagreement.

"Teresa, I'll say it one more time. We vowed to tell each other everything. It is shameful to go back on your vow."

"I know but..."

Teresa trailed off feeling her throat tighten up. The tension loosened when she felt Irene turn her body to where she was starring up into her face. You would think

peering down at your best friend, who happened to be naked, might make the atmosphere awkward but Irene didn't care nor did she find it distracting.

"Teresa, know that what you will say to me will stay in this room."

Peering up at Irene's softening features broke Teresa's remaining barriers. Swallowing a hiccup, Teresa opened her mouth to reveal her dark secret that she kept

hidden from Irene for the past twodecades.

"When I first brought into the Organization, I was experimented on, just like you and many others like us."

Irene merely nodded once to indicate she was following.

"Before my operation even started... I was raped by the doctors who implanted the Yoma parts in my body."

Irene's mouth dropped slightly hearing "rape".

"Ohh Teresa..." Irene whispered, moving south so she could give Teresa a hug. For the remainder of the night, Irene slept in the same bed with Teresa. By doing this

she provided comfort for her distressed friend. Long after Teresa drifted off, Irene remained awake and made a new vow that morning. Irene was sure Teresa would

die before allowing herself to return to the Organization, but if they ever decided to go back to the Organization at any given point in time, Irene's first thing to do on

her list, was to find the doctors that raped Teresa and slice them into many pieces-give or take if they were still alive.

* * *

_That same morning in a snowy landscape, three days from Pieta..._

"Fall back! Fall back!" Kate ordered at the top of her lungs, holding her blade firmly out in front of her and ready to defend the unit she just told to escape if

necessary.

Ten seconds later, Kate's friend looked over and told her that Eva was dead.

Kate was in the process of replying back when the girl got sliced in half by one of the Awakened Ones under seconds. It happened to fast, Kate didn't have time to

collect her,thoughts.

"W... What..." Kate couldn't seem to form any words at the moment. The falling/exploding bodies of her comrades was terribly distracting.

"What on earth is this?" Kate exclaimed, starring in horror at Awakened Ones approaching her through the raging blizzard.

* * *

"You know what I think your problem is?" Jean commented down to the groaning Clare on knees before her.

"You don't have a "edge". Until you find one, your blows won't mean anything. Honestly," Jean sighed, motioning with her hand. " how is it you have advanced yoki

sensing but you can't hardly hold your ground against me?"

Clare glared up at her second teacher.

"Let me get this straight." An annoyed Clare growled.

"According to Teresa, I can't progress until I've come to terms with my body and it's usage in battle and _you're_ telling me I need an "edge" in order to get somewhere

on the battlefield?"

Jean couldn't speak for Teresa's part in Clare's previous training. For theirs, she was more then ready to explain to Clare why her fighting skills lacked power.

"Don't get me wrong here."

Jean stooped down to help Clare up.

"You have beautiful form and it's obvious from the way you use your sword that Teresa taught you how to fight. Your agility is a little above average and as I said

earlier, your yoki sense is well developed but you still don't have what it takes to endure true warfare."

"I see..."

The weight behind Clare's tone spoke many volumes. Clare was tired, frustrated and utterly disappointed with herself. Truthfully if Clare wanted to make progress she

needed to come to terms with herself and find a motivation to charge her strength.

"I'm going to go freshen up now"

Clare said over her shoulder to Jean then craned her neck back around just in time to see/bump into Irene. Irene might be a thin woman but running into her front

side like that suddenly reminded Clare just how firm Irene's body really was.

"Clare. Teresa-"

Whatever Irene had to say about Teresa Clare didn't want to hear it. Her sparring session put her in a foul mood. Right now, all she wanted to do was bathe and get a

little something in her stomach.

"Sorry. I'm really in a hurry Miss Irene."

Irene frowned hearing the "Miss" on front of her name.

"Clare for the last time, call me Irene. Secondly, Teresa-"

Again, Clare didn't want to talk about Teresa.

"Sorry. I have to go." Clare roughly brushed past Irene, leaving the older shocked woman and Jean in her wake.

"What pray tell befell her?" Irene inquired, hoping Jean could help her out a little.

"She's upset that she couldn't land a single hit on me. If she learned to shrug off what she can't handle she'd be doing herself a huge favor."

Jean simply explained, arching an eyebrow at Clare's retreating form.

Irene sighed at this.

First Teresa now Clare... this is terribly wearisome. I don't know if I can handle both of them.

"Something wrong?" Jean asked, noting how Irene closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yes. A lot of things are wrong but in the end, I am merely a bystander. Yet I'm concerning myself?"

Jean cocked her head at the lonely warrior.

"Bystander?" Jean echoed.

"Yes." Irene quietly confirmed.

"No matter how much I want to heal Teresa of her pain or help Clare mend hers, I can only watch in silence. In the end, they have to come to terms with their inner

demons."

Together, both women watched Clare fade away into the distance until she had gone into the inn.

* * *

As it turned out, Clare needed to return to her room to get a fresh outfit. That meant she would have to see Teresa. How convenient. Hearing the door groan open

causedTeresa's eye lids to lift up half way. The scent that filled her nostrils told Teresa Clare had just entered the room. Taking a deep breath, Teresa sat up on the

bed. She was still nude from yesterday so out of courtesy, she kept her back to Clare until she wrapped the blanket around her upper body.

"Good morning Clare." Teresa spoke so softly Clare's super enhanced hearing was able to pick it up.

"Actually it's noon." Clare timidly pointed out to her savior, mentally wondering why she felt the need to defend herself. Last night was a major shock to Clare's

system but she knew that Teresa didn't mean it and that's all that mattered... or so she thought.

"That late already? I bet your hungry, huh?" Teresa remarked, glancing over her shoulder to make eye contact with Clare. This time when Teresa spoke, she made

sure her voice held a little more power. Even Teresa was acting shy.

"About last night..." Teresa brought up the real problem ten minutes later realizing Clare still hadn't moved away from the closed door.

"I wasn't cross with you in any shape or form. When you tried to comfort me, I was still half asleep."

Clare blinked once, giving Teresa her full attention.

"I have dreams that aren't always pleasant occasionally. Usually I can take it and go on with my day but last night, I had a really bad one about my past in the

Organization. I was brought to their doorstep and my transformation from human, to monster. As you know, Claymores have operations on their bodies so they can

fight the yoma."

Clare's mouth parted slightly seeing Teresa bow her head. When Teresa lifted it a full minute later, Clare was amazed to see her chin trembling.

"Ohh this is hard. I told myself to keep it together for you. Irene was one thing but I really didn't want to get this emotional with you. Especially after last night."

Clare didn't move. She stayed put by the door and continued observing Teresa.

"Clare, do you remember how small and fragile you were when we first met?"

Clare nodded.

"I was around the same age as you when the Organization took me away. I was sent to the area where I would be operated on... now there's something you need to

know. There were two doctors in that room waiting for me." Teresa paused. Not on purpose but because she was literally falling apart inside.

"And their hands touched me here on my shoulders."

Teresa demonstrated with her hands where the doctors touched her.

"Then they raped me. I know I haven't talked about such things with you yet but I'll do my best to tell you the difference between actual sex and rape."

Teresa took a few minutes to explain to Clare everything she knew about the subjects. Obviously, when she was a little girl like Clare, Teresa had no idea what had

happened to her. It was only until she walked among the humans in the villages and her ears picked up on conversations when she grew older as a warrior, did

Teresa form a understanding of what took place in her childhood.

"So when I was still half asleep, I could see part of the scene in front of me. Naturally, your hand didn't look like yours. I... I'm sorry for hitting you. Can you find it in

your heart to forgive me?"

Clare bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to think about Teresa's situation, let alone how to respond.

"I'm sorry." Teresa apologized again, rubbing her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"I really didn't mean to get this emotional about it."

"Don't be sorry. Thank you for telling me this Teresa." Clare slid off her holster for her official weapon. In the village where she got her hair cut, Teresa surprised

Clare by telling her the sword she sent the others to find, was for her to have.

"I should have listened when you told me to stay away." Clare feebly admitted, bashfully inching towards Teresa.

"But with all do respect, I'm going to hug you now. After hearing such a story how can I not hug you?"

Teresa smiled, blinking the remaining drops of tears out of her eyes.

"You know what Clare? I really could use a hug. "

With that, Teresa got out of the bed. She sauntered over to Clare and the two embraced.

"You should probably get dressed." Clare teased, very much aware that a nude Teresa was hugging her.

"And you need to take a bath. You reek like a-"

"Don't even say it."

Clare smiled seeing Teresa tilt her head back and laugh. Now that was the Teresa she knew and loved.

"I was going to say a rotten fish but..."

"Suuuure you were." Clare drawled out slowly, letting Teresa go. Together, the two decided to go to the bathhouse to clean up. Irene couldn't speak for the other

warriors but she was happy to see Teresa and Clare walking out of the bathhouse with peace restored between them.

"Judging by the looks on their faces those two made up." Jean said loud enough for Irene's ears to hear. Irene looked over at Jean. Irene stared blandly at Jean for a

few seconds before returning her attention to Teresa and Clare's forms entering the building in one of their heavier outfits.

"It would appear that way. We should go find the others. I'm sure Teresa is going to want to call us together to discuss travel plans soon." With a nod, Jean followed

Irene in order to find the other two fighters in the town.

* * *

Helen blinked once, thrust her arms up to loosen the tension and opened her mouth to yawn. Seeing one of the top five Commanders approaching, Helen's mouth

closed fairly fast. It wasn't just any Claymore Commander that came stalking near her and the other twenty-four warriors. It was the Organization's well known

No.8... Flora.

"Please everyone assemble." Flora began calmly, instantly claiming all the girl's attention standing around in the snow. Helen's included.

"My name is Flora for those of you who don't know. I am the Organization's No.8." Flora's eyes searched all the faces before her.

"There will be a synoptically explanation for this operation now." Flora continued to speak to the group, turning her head left or right when she felt some of the girl's

weren't paying attention.

"Hoo... so that's No.8. You don't see several single digits at once every day." Helen commented to herself, not wanting anyone in particular to overhear.

"Hey!" Helen barked a moment later, drawing Flora's attention immediately.

"If there are two more single digits, the one with the highest rank of them is the leader, right?" At Helen's reasonable question, Flora cocked her head more in Helen's

direction.

"Does that mean you are the leader this time?"

Flora's gaze softened.

"No. There is one higher ranked number then me. She is the leader of this operation." Flora gently remarked, stepping over so the leader of the mission could be

seen.

The Claymore coming up from behind Flora in the blizzard made Helen stagger forward in surprise. When the figure was almost five feet from Flora, Helen could

hardly contain her joy.

"Miria!" Helen exclaimed, making all the girls around her jump slightly.

Miria smirked at Helen and then over at Deneve who was quietly posing by Helen's side.

"It's been a while. It's nice to know you stayed alive long enough to meet again."

A majority of the Claymores exchanged puzzled glances, wondering what their leader meant. Only Helen and Deneve knew and the two planned to keep it that way.

After all, they were the ones who were assigned to fight a Awakened Being. The Awakened Being that was insanely out of their league but somehow by the grace of

God they survived. After the hellish battle, Miria happened to form a theory as to why the three of them were selected to go on that mission. Some information Miria

would not reveal but the things she did, Helen and Deneve found intriguing.

"That is... No. 6, Phantom Miria." A random Claymore softly announced, starring in awe at Mira with the rest of the warriors surrounding her. Helen merely chuckled.

Deneve found Miria's gaze and simply awaited orders. Miria introduced herself to the Claymores and drove straight into what would be taking place in Pieta less then

two days before another wave of Awakened Beings showed their faces. So, not only did the girls have to hold their ground until No.1 and No.2 were dispatched, but

they had to find a way to hold a second swarm of Awakened Beings and take care of the current Awakened Beings heading for Pieta. Commander Undine spoke up

when she felt Miria's battle plans lacked results. Miria gladly defended her methods in a respectful manner. Deneve didn't take Commander Undine's attitude well.

Deneve also found it odd that Commander Undine used two swords. Her muscular appearance didn't help Deneve think the best of her fourth Commander in any

shape or form. Deneve knew it was wrong but couldn't help but point flaunting one's muscles outside of battle in such an "ostentatious" way, was absurd and made

Commander Undine nothing but a show off.

That mere comment from Deneve got one hell of a debate started. Before she knew it, Miria was struggling to calm twenty-four girls. Minus Helen, Flora and herself.

Miria listened to the hateful insults everyone threw around until she bowed her head slightly and exhaled. Miria was troubled enough as it was. Having the Claymores

bicker didn't make her worry decrease.

It did the opposite. Miria's eyes fluttered open hearing Flora's sword withdraw from it's holder. Miria already knew by the way Flora gripped her the handle of the

sword, she was getting ready to use her "Wind Cutter" technique. Miria waited, even after Flora executed her move.

"Everyone, please be quiet. Miria has not finished yet. Those of you who think they still won't be able to shut up... I will take care of personally."

Flora spoke big words. To a woman like Undine they were cocky and she despised cocky people. However... Flora's move left a circular ring around her and Miria.

Even Undine knew when to let sleeping dogs lie. As for the others warriors-they were silenced upon seeing such a powerful attack.

"Well then if you would be so kind to continue Miria?" Flora offered, gesturing with one hand at Miria, who was perfectly unaffected by the Wind Cutter.

"Sure thing..." Miria confirmed, taking a bold step up to stand next to Flora.

This was going to be a long lecture.

* * *

The blizzard grew so thick, the three cloaked men could hardly see anything ahead of them. They didn't have to considering their inhuman abilities.

"Oh. So this is Peita?" One of them asked aloud.

"It really is the town where the Northern Lands begin." Another replied to his companions, pulling back his hood so he could enjoy the harsh winds.

"But they sure gathered quite a bunch... how many are there?" The second one who pulled down his hood inquired of the third man looming on his right.

"Err. Wait a sec. Twenty... twenty-four people." Silence from the third man then he glanced over his shoulder to stare into the darkness of the snowstorm.

"But I also sense four... maybe six others that are a west of here. Honestly, they're too far away to tell."

"Ahaha! The Organization must be getting desperate. In the end... it's not like it will matter how many there are though. I don't care where they're coming from. We

were asked to do front line reconnaissance." At his statement, the second man morphed into his Awakened form.

"Since so many of our "Junior Brethren" have gathered... we can't just ignore them. This is such a good opportunity. We should at least give them a proper welcome."

With that, the Awakened Being took off, leaving the other two to follow after his stride.

* * *

(**A/N: **I noticed Teresa wasn't really all that scared or surprised when the thieves said they wanted to take a shot at her body, and when Rig tried to shame Teresa

and I got to thinking and thought of a idea that might link to her attitude but also link to Teresa's bad dreams in the past Scenes.


	17. Scene 16: War In The North II

"_Teresa!_" Clare whispered fiercely down to the sleeping Teresa, using both hands to shake a shoulder.

"This better be important Clare..." Teresa grumbled in her lethargic state, not terribly thrilled Clare was rousing her in the middle of the cold night.

"I'm sorry Teresa. It's just..." Clare trialed off, sighing softly. She wasn't entirely sure how to describe what she saw in her mind just now. All she knew that the three

shady males in cloaks, followed by one of them Awakening-scared her. Thanks to her Yoki sensing, Clare pinpointed their exact location. The only thing left to do was

get to Pieta before damnation broke loose.

"Teresa, I realize I'm in no position to make the decisions around here but we_ have _to move and get to Pieta-now! Something terrible is going on over there."

"What are you talking about? We're heading for the outskirts of Pieta, remember?" Teresa said through a yawn, sitting up and rubbing sleepily at her eyes with the

palm of her left hand.

"I know, I know but just this once, trust me okay?"

"Clare _why_ are you so stuck on going _right_ now?"

Clare gawked at Teresa.

"Teresa I just _told _you why. Something is-"

"Wrong. I got that. My question was, why do _you_ want to go so badly? Are you planning on fighting the threat? After today's session, I don't think you're in a position

to raise your sword against anyone. Yoma included."

Hearing the truthful, yet stingy comment made Clare wince inside. Unknowingly, their conversation started to rouse the others from their slumber. Without making a

sound, Irene sat up on her mat in motion with Jean. Sophia did the same a few seconds later but Noel remained curled up on her mat and eavesdropped quietly.

"Then will you fight for me?" Clare suggested, poking her lower lip out slightly to pout. Seeing the puppy face, Teresa's remaining willpower to ignore the problem

crumbled instantly.

"Oh all right. I suppose there's no harm in going. It's almost dawn anyway. I could use a workout... I've gotten rather lazy traveling freely." Teresa submitted to

Clare's request and got pecked on the cheek as a reward. Teresa returned the kiss but directed it to Clare's right eyebrow, murmuring something the four women

couldn't quite decipher but whatever Teresa said against Clare's skin, made the girl laugh.

Irene looked at Jean, who exchanged a glance with Sophia.

"I guess we're taking a detour after all." Sophia imputed gently, knowing Irene and Jean were wondering if she was thinking along the same lines they were.

"Noel," Sophia said a little louder down to her lazy friend. " get up. We're leaving."

Noel sighed dramatically.

"Is it going to kill you people to sleep in for once?" Noel's complaint went unanswered.

By the time everyone was ready to go, it was close to daybreak. Clare hoped, for Pieta's sake, the danger she sensed would remain still long enough until they arrived

to investigate.

* * *

"Priscilla, why are we leaving without Isely? I would think he'd want to come with us to Pieta. After all, he was talking about how much he wanted to see the place in

person..." Raki explained to the small girl riding next to him.

Priscilla pulled back the reigns on her horse, making the stallion jerk it's head. Raki did the same to his steed. Once their horses came to a complete stop, she looked

over at him.

"Isely wants to wait until the lights in the city go out. I thought it would be fun to go scout ahead of schedule... this way, we can check on see if the lights are out. If

they are, we can just wait there for him to catch up. If they're not, then we have the advantage of turning around and warning him. That way, he won't have to make

the extra trip."

Raki thought on her words for a moment.

"I see. That makes sense I guess."

Priscilla giggled at his puzzled facial expression.

"Come on Raki, I'll race you!" With a shout, Priscilla kicked her horse in the sides to make him go. Raki laughed in the cold air even though it pieced his vocal cords. \

He slapped the reigns down on his steed's thick neck, signaling to him to move as well.

* * *

Rigald stepped into the half ruined city of Pieta and rested his hand on the armor-like forehead of a fallen Awakened Being. He studied the head that was missing it's

lower body. Rigald personally wondered why so many of the units were defeated so easily when his out numbered the Claymores. Then again, the main three he

ordered to hold the front lines were defeated in day. The current Awakened Beings in the city now, were slowly but surely experiencing defeat.

"We have lost three, they have five. I can't believe it... if you consider the difference in forces, this outcome could well be called a miracle." Rigald said to himself,

looking around at the carnage before his eyes.

"Hmm. There are four strong ones. Those four are drawing in our troops one by one to crush them individually. Impressive, that they are trying to somehow cut a

path to survival in this completely desperate situation." Rigald closed his eyes momentarily.

"Sorry but... I can't allow anymore of our forces to be lost."

Sensing the outbreak of Yoki energy, Miria snapped her head around. What she saw did not mold well with her desires to win the fight.

"N-No way. That's Rigald The Lion King. Why is he here?"

Miria didn't know what to do. There was too much going on for her to think of a new strategy to counter the enemy at this point.

Rigald parted his pawed feet, dashed past some of the Claymores and presented himself in front of Veronica.

"Number one."

Veronica's eyes widened seeing the tall, humanoid lion beast glare down at her. Where did he come from? She didn't even sense him, let alone see him and ironically,

there he stood, looming over her.

"Wha-" Veronica started to say but didn't get to finish. The next three seconds of Veronica's life ended pathetically. Veronica's stunned reaction is exactly what Rigald

wanted. He wanted to strike fear into his victims then take them out without mercy.

Tabitha, who happened to be standing next to Veronica was also taken by surprise. And even if she wasn't, she was powerless to stop his speed.

"Veronica!" Helen shouted, gaping at the sight of seeing Veronica's body getting sliced in half by Rigald's clawed hand.

Miria bared her teeth, instantly feeling salty beads of sweat slip into her mouth. She was at a loss and running out of time and had no means of defending her team

against Rigald. Up until last night, everyone managed to hold their ground and there was no fatalities-one girl merely injured. But now, after seeing such a butcher of

one of her fellow Commanders, Miria was scared for the lives of the girls severing under her orders.

"Why you!" Tabitha released a battle cry, raising her Claymore in attempt to avenge her fallen friend and leader. The second her sword came down, Rigald moved

away at frightening speed and appeared behind Undine.

Deneve did _not _appreciate his motives. Last night, she and Commander Undine had a long talk. During that talk the two "bonded". Not only that but Deneve learned

some heavy secrets behind Undine's physical appearance and why she used two swords.

The fear that gripped Deneve could not be described. At that moment, Deneve wished she was strong enough and quick enough to aid her fourth Commander.

"Undine!" Deneve screamed Undine's name and screamed it hard, somehow convinced by shouting to her, it would make Undine move out of his range.

To Deneve's relief, Undine was able to turn around to block the attack. Victory was lost when Undine's hands, wrists and forearms got diced into pieces.

Deneve's eyes grew wide seeing the assault to Undine. Without out her hands, she couldn't use her sword. She was good as dead and Rigald knew it, which is why he

removed the flesh in his way.

Just when Deneve and the other Claymores standing around thought Undine would meet the same fate as Veronica, Rigald was pushed back by another force that

appeared in front of Undine. He would of kept flying if not for ejecting his claws into the depths of the snow.

"Didn't you know..." A confident voice declared. "that's it impolite to hit a lady?"

Rigald glared hotly at the one who shoved him.

"What the, who are you people?" Commander Undine demanded, looking at the backside of the fighter ahead of her in the common peasant clothing.

"Instead of concerning yourself with us, focus on healing your wounds." The long haired blonde said without looking around at Undine.

In a blink of an eye, the long haired blonde took off, spraying a line of snow in the process.

Rigald hissed at the approaching woman and raised his hands in defense. He had no choice but to engage battle with his new opponent. Rigald hated her simply

because she interfered with his agenda and put him behind schema.

Commander Undine blinked rapidly seeing other figures dash into the scene five seconds later. However, those moving bodies went to guard the other leaders like

Flora and Miria.

The warrior that happened phase by Miria didn't go unnoticed by Miria herself .

"J-Jean? What are you doing? Furthermore, _why_ are you here with the wanted Claymores? And is that Teresa of The Faint Smile? Wait a second, you're dead-what in

the world...!"

Despite the dire situation and the new arrivals, Miria knew that all of the women that just came to their aid, were the very ones the Organization warned her about.

Minus the bobcat haired blonde with green eyes, Mira was pretty sure the women were part of the Organization in the past.

Jean cast Miria a warning glance before explaining her actions.

"To make a long story short, I failed my mission in destroying Abyssal One and her boyfriend. Teresa of The Faint Smile and another girl I'm traveling with, saved my

life." Miria was so lost in what was going on.

"So, the story Galatea gave us was a lie then? She said you were killed and Teresa of The Faint Smile defeated her and together with Rafaela, they escaped."

Jean smirked at the evidence.

"Is that so? Well, sorry to disappoint you Miria but Galatea told the Organization a lie on our behalf and from the sounds of it, she lied to you as well." Jean saw how

quickly Miria's face clouded. Not wanting Miria to think the worst of Galatea, Jean hastily added,

"We were prepared to fight her but she let us go. Rafaela I'm guessing, didn't say anything?"

"No, she didn't. She was dispatched the second she got back."

Jean spared a glance at Rigald. He was still struggling to hold his own against Teresa. Irene was lending a hand as her back up. They pretty much had him covered

and for that, Jean was grateful.

Seeing the tired Claymores taking refuge with the help of Sophia, Clare and Noel, Jean was sure they were happy for their assistance too.

"Why would Galatea do something like that? She didn't strike me as that kind of type..." Miria remarked, frowning at the memory of Galatea coming into the room

and sharing her latest assignment.

Shortly after Galatea told Miria and some of the selected Commanders, Orsay appeared and asked for Galatea to come with him.

Now Miria was finding out Galatea lied about the entire thing!

"You see," Jean began gruffly, lowering her sword down to her side but didn't let up on her grip. There was no telling what would happen if she lowered her guard

completely.

"I Awakened and they brought me back. I devoted my life to them ever since. So for future reference, keep in mind that I am not for the Organization. If you plan on

taking any of those girls down, I _will_ fight you, Miria."

Miria arched her eyebrow at Jean. She wanted answers to shady questions, but right now, she needed to see to her troops.

"Jean, I understand you are not part of the Organization anymore, but I would appreciate to you if you followed my lead and helped me get these girls out of here."

Jean nodded at the suggestion. Together with her old acquaintance, Jean took the left side of the town while Miria took charge of the right.

An exhausted Flora sat on the floor with six other Claymores in a cluttered residence that used to belong to the humans. Long before Rigald showed up, Flora drained

herself to keep her unit alive but in the end, she lost all her members to the Awakened Being. Sure she came through and took out it's head but she used a huge

amount of Yoki energy to do it. Directly right after the fight, she joined Miria to help her defeat the lizard Awakened Being. She officially drained all her energy and

was hoping that the attacks from the enemy would slow down for a little while. Then Rigald showed up and killed Veronica. She almost cried at the thought of trying

to defeat him. Thankfully, Teresa of The Faint Smile and company showed up. Flora recognized Irene the second she phased over to her side and took a defensive

stance. When Irene made eye contact with Flora, Flora was instantly drawn to Irene's steel aura.

The rumors she heard about Irene during her training didn't do Irene justice. As Flora studied the older warrior who swept her off her feet without warning and

dashed to the building she was currently hiding in, Flora found herself helpless in Irene's arms. All at once, what she stood for as a solider meant very little. Flora

found that rather pathetic on her part-considering she adopted Irene's Quick Sword method to apply to her technique.

"Hurry, get inside!"

Flora lifted her head and looked over to the entrance to the building. The one she heard Irene address, "Noel" outside earlier was gesturing for some girls to move

forward. Flora took note on the ones that entered.

Commander Undine, Yuma, Tabitha, Helen, Cynthia, Queenie stumbled inside to a clumsy halt. Helen had the pleasure of carrying Undine's swords.

The last to follow their footsteps was Deneve. Deneve carried Commander Undine's chopped parts. Almost immediately, another wave of Claymores were herded

inside the room. The one who brought them to safety however, was Irene.

"Are they all here?" Noel asked the troubled Irene, glancing past Irene's shoulder to see where Sophia and Clare were at. They were also trying to help the Claymores

find shelter but Noel hadn't seen either of them since they broke into pairs.

"I hope so. Jean and one of the other single digits found three more and are headed this way I believe. I'm worried about Teresa though... we managed to take out

one of his arms. I planned to keep on fighting but Teresa assured me she could handle him and ordered me to help you."

"For the most part, " Noel sighed, raising a gloved hand to rub around the back of her neck. " I'm good. Sophia and Clare... yeah, no idea where those two are but I

can sense them. They're around but I couldn't tell you where."

Irene merely nodded a little at Noel's report then she changed subjects on purpose.

"There are more Awakened Beings approaching. I felt them earlier when I was fighting with Teresa."

Noel grinned.

"Aaaah, so I wasn't the only one feeling those things? Nice. Well, what do you want to do about that?" Noel inquired sincerely, folding her arms over her leather vest.

"We have to get these girls out of here, otherwise..." Irene lowered her voice and turned inward so she could speak to Noel without having curious ears listen in.

Flora continued to silently monitor the obvious fugitives the Organization informed her and many others about. Of course, Flora did not see Irene as a criminal right

now. If anything, Flora saw Irene as a hero. The same went for Teresa of The Faint Smile and anyone else who was out there helping them fight Rigald.

"Are you all right, Commander?" Deneve quietly prompted Undine, kneeling before her leader so they could communicate on the same level.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" Undine barked then cringed when she felt the strain of her movement cause pain to her wounds.

"I'm glad to see your personality is still in tact. Helen, Tabitha, help me out here?"

Helen smiled cutely down at Deneve.

"Sure. No prob. What would you like me to do?"

"Hold her hands will you? Tabitha, can you help attach her arms back?"

Tabitha bent down on her knees by Deneve. " Of course."

Commander Undine hated having so much attention. It was absurd... but it wasn't like she was in condition to fight them off.

* * *

_One hour from Pieta..._

Raki's horse reared to a halt. He grunted, struggling to calm his mount. Priscilla's horse was standing perfectly calm. Why? He didn't know but he did find it weird that

his steed was freaking out while hers remained still. By the time he got his beast to calm down, Priscilla was slipping off hers.

"Raki, go back and tell Isely that Rigald has failed... and there are many lights left that has to be blown out."

Raki blinked twice from where he sat on. Was she serious?

"But we just got here..." He lamely pointed out, watching Priscilla move in the direction of Pieta.

"I know and I'm telling you to go back and give him my message." Raki didn't understand why Priscilla was doing this. He didn't understand why she asked him to

ride with her all those hours just to turn back around.

Raki made a "clicking" nose with his mouth to signal to the horse. He didn't get girls at all. Knowing him, he probably never would.

Priscilla waited until Raki was a spec in the distance before morphing into her true form.

"Aaah, that's better. Oh yes, so much better." Priscilla moaned softly as she rolled her neck around to pop it free of tension. She flexed her wings a few times then

extended them to their full length.

She opened her glowing hazel eyes and set her focus on Pieta.

"Shall we dance... Clare?" Without another word, Priscilla took off with a mighty flail of her exoskeleton wings. She might have been a good hour away from Pieta but

in her Awakened form, she would be there in twenty-five minutes.

* * *

"Well _that_ was a waste of time. Don't get me wrong, you put up a good fight and your speed was very impression... but I'm afraid you just weren't fast enough."

Teresa remarked down to the headless Rigald. Just because she could, Teresa poked the tip of her Claymore in the middle of his scalp and sent the blade all the way

through it. She lifted the tip of the blade and thrust the head off so hard, blood and inward guts sprayed out from the opening she created.

"To think you were one of the main top five I heard so much about... it's a pity your life came to such an embarrassing end." Teresa put her sword away, stood in

place for a moment then she carefully lifted a hand to cover over the puncture wound Rigald delivered to her torso. Her fingers clutched the fabric of her blood

stained shirt. Teresa closed her eyes and tried to get her Yoki to flow to the wound so it would heal.

"Teresa, the leader of this campaign would like to speak with you." Jean announced gently once she was close enough by Teresa.

When Teresa turned around, she lowered her hand.

Jean saw the stomach hole right away. Jean knew Teresa would be all right but still, the wound looked deep and terribly painful.

"No offense, but why should I? I have no business with anyone here..."

Jean's gaze fell from Teresa's face and back down to her abdomen.

"I understand where you're coming from. However, the fact that she wants to thank you in person for what you did here today, shouldn't be taken lightly."

Teresa's face hardened.

"Does this leader you want me to meet have a name?"

Jean nodded her head.

"Yes. Her name is Miria."

"Do you know her personally?" Teresa asked out of curiosity.

"No. But when I was still part of the Organization, I saw her around and know enough to confirm her intentions are clean."

Teresa closed her eyes for a moment. _This is what I get for listening to a teenager..._

By "teenager" Teresa was referring to Clare's youthful spirit. If there was one thing Teresa was getting out of Clare's progress, it was Clare's knack for getting her and

the other women in situations that always-_always _led to unwanted attention.

"Hmph. Lead the way."

Jean did so and Teresa obediently followed.

Upon entering the hideout Jean and Teresa met up with Sophia, Noel and Irene. Sophia showed up a good while ago with a wounded girl in her arms. Clare remained

outside long after Sophia ran off with the hurt Claymore.

"Yo." Noel greeted, sauntering over to Teresa.

"Ouch. That looks painful. You gonna heal up anytime soon?"

Teresa shook her head at Noel's question.

"There's no time. More Awakened Beings are coming." Teresa explained, absent-mindedly resting a hand over her wound.

"Don't worry Noel," Teresa remarked, sensing Noel's worry concerning her health. "I closed it. All that's left is natural rest but that's going to have to wait."

"Speaking of the Awakened Beings..." Irene softly cut in.

All eyes in their ring shifted to Irene.

"I estimated about twenty or less. Teresa... these girls can't handle that many, even with us combined, there's no way this group can walk away without loosing

members."

Sophia frowned at the thought of casualties.

"I don't like that. Isn't there anything we can do for them?"

Teresa glanced at Sophia then studied all the faces of her teammates before sighing softly to herself.

"Fleeing is out of the question. The Organization is expecting them to deal with those things. And even if they could, I'm sure the Organization would hunt each of

them down and deal with them for executing disobedience."

Noel chuckled.

"Heh, kinda like us?"

Teresa shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, if you want to be explicit about it. Also, just so we're clear, I am _not_ going to drag anymore people into our situation. Jean was one thing, but there's no way I

can take on the responsibility of these girls. It's not to say I couldn't, or as party we couldn't... but we'd be drawing extra attention to ourselves."

The others nodded softly in agreement. She did have a point.

Miria looked away from the fighters in her unit when she saw Teresa come into the room with Jean. She didn't call out to her right away for Teresa started to talk with

her comrades. But now, as much as she hated to do it, she spoke up.

"Teresa of The Faint Smile!" Miria bellowed.

"Would you do me the honor of granting me some of your time?"

All chatter died when the Claymores heard their leader call out to the legendary warrior. Not only did the talking stop, but everyone in the room began to stare in awe

at Teresa.

Instead of verbally confirming to Miria that she didn't mind talking, Teresa strode over to Miria, knowing she had a affect over the Claymores in the room, including

the Commanders.

"What's going on?" A girl whispered behind her hand to a fellow warrior.

"I don't know..." Came the soft reply.

"Is that _really_ Teresa of The Faint Smile? What is she doing here?" Someone else asked, making her voice known to Teresa's passing ear.

"Hello Teresa. My name is Miria. Allow me to explain our dilemma?" Miria offered her hand out to shake.

Teresa smirked faintly as she moved her own hand outward.

"By all means. But I'd make it quick. This town is about to be raided by-"

"Awakened Beings. Yes, this I am aware of."

Everyone watched Teresa and Miria shake hands, rather anxious to see what the two would talk about.

"Ah. That's good to know. So tell me, Miria... what are you planning on doing to get out of this mess?"

The edges of Miria's mouth lifted.

"Play dead."

Teresa blinked, swayed by Miria's answer. Picking up on her confusion, Miria explained the original plan she had discussed with the Commanders two days ago.

"All of the girls you see before you have taken a death simulation pill. The operation taking place here is a difficult one. The chances of success are zero."

"That's not a surprise..." Teresa muttered, releasing Miria's hand .

"Our real target is the man behind all these Awakened Beings. And because of him, he's the reason we will fail. Do you know... who I am referring to?"

Teresa arched an eyebrow. As if she didn't.

"Isely of The North." Teresa remarked, now raising her arms to fold them across her chest.

"You stand correct. My best bet is that the Organization does not expect any of us to survive. But I value the lives of these girls far more then they ever could."

"Is that why you took the pills?" Teresa already knew the answer to that question but she asked anyway.

"Yes. If there a slightest chance that some of us can live, then I..." Miria's mouth closed seeing Teresa unfold her arms. Following the action, Teresa raised a hand to

stop her from going on.

"I get the picture. In other words, you want to live. But in order to do that, you have to carry out your objective here." Teresa looked over her shoulder at the

Claymores then back at Miria.

"Because you understood the circumstances, the idea to escape these lands without the possibility of being detected by the enemy or the Organization itself, would

result in failure. So by staying to fight, you trick your opponents if they knock you out, allowing them to believe they've killed you... which is what the Organization

wants, apparently. Or am I wrong in assuming that?" Miria nodded once.

"Yes. But now I have another plan that will be just as affective but I'm going to need your help to do it." Many murmurs were heard at the announcement from Miria's

mouth.

Teresa's other eyebrow went up to join it's partner.

"My help? What could I possibly do for you, Miria? What exactly... are you suggesting?" Teresa formed her words carefully. She didn't want to decline or make Miria

feel she wouldn't offer her service.

She merely wanted to see what Miria had in mind.

"Miria, what are you doing? Have you officially lost your mind?" Undine exclaimed, extremely annoyed that Miria would make a deal with the wanted fugitives of the

Organization.

Deneve closed her eyes, sighing inwardly at her fourth Commander's outburst.

"_I'll tell you what I'm doing_." Miria growled, jerking her head around in Undine's direction.

"I'm going to get us out of this sick game the Organization is playing. But if you like, you can take charge of this plan Undine... I'm sure someone with power like

yours, can handle the Awakened Beings all by yourself and keep yourself alive to report back to the Organization."

Undine scoffed and looked pointedly in the other direction.

"As I was saying..." Miria returned her attention back to Teresa.

"If you are up for the job, please say so now. If not, thank you for your help. The exit is right over there." Miria concluded, pointing with a finger to the opening of the

building where Teresa's party stood.

Teresa had to hand it to Miria. She was scared for her comrades. That was obvious but she still kept a calm profile and handled her business professionally.

"I'm in. What do you want me to do?" Teresa paused to spare her team a glance. " I mean... what would you want _us_ to do?"

"Things are getting interesting, eh Deneve?" Helen whispered excitedly to her friend, tickled pink that a some legends were going to join their cause.

Deneve snorted softly. She wasn't particularly impressed with what was going on but she was very grateful for the help.

"Teresa!" Jean boomed suddenly, startling some of the warriors around her.

"Hmm?" Teresa hummed, turning around to face Jean. Miria peered over Teresa's shoulder to study Jean's gaze as well.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you happen to know where Clare is? I can't feel her anymore."

"Heeey. Now that you mention it, I can't sense her anymore either!" Noel remarked right after Jean brought Clare's absence to her attention.

Jean exchanged a worried sigh with Noel. Both of them were thinking the worst and they had good reason to. There were, after all, twenty Awakened Beings on their

way for Pieta and Clare was no where in sight.

Sophia cupped her chin thoughtfully, mentally reviewing where she saw Clare last.

Irene looked out the entrance way of the building, trying hard to pick up Clare's Yoki.

Teresa had forgotten all about Clare! Taking a moment to feel for Clare's presence, she became sick to her stomach.

"Oh no..." Teresa mumbled, visibly growing pale in the face.

Noting Teresa's reaction, Jean urged Teresa to help Miria and promised she would go find Clare.

"Thank you Jean." Was all Teresa could say before Jean bolted out of the building and out into the brewing blizzard.

* * *

"How is the situation in the North?" Rado questioned to the one of the two men in black standing in front of him.

"They are about to engage with twenty Awakened Beings from the North. The number of casualties is unknown." Rado implored further.

"What about Isely's movement?"

"He is non-active at the moment. But our sources are positive he will move south soon."

A bald member sighed, moving further back in his chair.

"So this is all just one of Isley's whims... how vexing. At any rate, is Alicia complete?"

Rado was glad Rimuto brought that up. He was painfully anxious to find out if she was or not.

"Yes. We just deployed her with Beth ten minutes ago."

Rado grinned.

"Wonderful. Oh, before I forget... Galatea, would you follow them to make sure all goes according to plan? I would hate for you to wait in suspense."

Galatea stepped out of the shadows and up beside the two men before the council.

"As you wish." She yielded, bowing her head respectfully at the elders before doing a perfect about-face and proceeding outside to catch up with the twins.

* * *

Clare was sure the scent of her friend was somewhere outside the city of Pieta. Before hand, she ignored it and forced herself to find Claymores to rescue with

Sophia.

The longer she searched for signs of life, the stronger the scent of her friend grew. It got to the point where Clare could _taste_ her. So being the curious girl she was

known to be, Clare silently slipped away from the search party and went her own way outside the city. She knew it wasn't fair to Sophia, who was her search partner

but she couldn't help it.

As Clare struggled against the snow storm and followed the scent of her friend, she wondered why the scent of her friend lingered in the air. It wasn't there when

they entered Pieta. The weird thing was it started to show up a half hour later after arriving in Pieta.

Clare couldn't understand why though. They went their separate ways well over a year ago. To smell her this far north wasn't unreasonable but it didn't make any

sense at the same time.

"So you cut your hair after all? Looks nice, just as I thought it would."

The intrusion of the voice sent warning signals to Clare's brain. Without a second to loose, Clare reached up for her sword to withdraw it.

Something quick as lighting burst out of the dark atmosphere and whacked her hand hard enough to make her stop going for the handle of her sword. Whatever hit

her, left a fresh scrap on her pale skin.

"Aww don't do that. I'd like to talk to you without rising to such extremes."

Clare didn't go for her sword anymore out of respect to the request from her unknown guest.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Are you sure you want that?"

Clare gaped at the question. Just who was this?

"I-I guess."

"You always were demanding. I'm glad time didn't change who you were... Clare."

Clare's eye brows shot up in alarm feeling two hands come down on her shoulders from behind. Before she could decide whether or not to turn around, the hands on

her shoulders did the work for her.

The yellow eyes that burned into her green ones made Clare go weak in the knees. If it was not for the hands holding her in place, Clare was convinced she would

have collapsed.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me Clare?"

Clare started to shake. Not from fear but from a building of raw anger.

_There's just... no way this is possible. The girl I befriend back then... her scent... all along was... Priscilla's?_

The truth staring Clare in the face only made the rage rise to another unknown level of resentment.

"Oooh come now. Don't treat me so coldly. We're friends, aren't we? I've been waiting for you all this time. At least hug me?"

Priscilla cocked her head, somewhat confused. Clare wasn't reacting the way she thought she would.

"How..." Clare muttered angrily, her voice barely understandable.

"What? Speak up Clare. I can't hear you."

Clare jarred her shoulders free of Priscilla's hold and jumped a good four feet away.

"How _dare_ you deceive me like this. Have you no shame?"

Priscilla studied the fuming woman before her.

"You seem upset Clare. Did I do something to anger you?"

Clare felt the veins on the back of her hands, under arms and cheeks began to bulge out. Funny thing about that was that she wasn't tapping into her Yoki directly.

She was changing all right but her energy came from another source deep within her heart.

"Aside from trying to kill Teresa and misleading me into a friendship, no, you haven't done anything wrong."

Clare's tone rang full of sarcasm.

"Hahaha." Priscilla chortled softly.

"Still sore about that? Regardless of what you might be feeling right now, it's irrelevant to our reunion."

"You think?" Clare glowered, curling her fingers inward and creating tight fists at her sides.

"I told you I was sorry back then for a _reason_." Priscilla started for Clare, raising her right hand high. Her nails extended into sharp pointed-like daggers.

"But then again, the scorpion was sorry for stinging the fox in the back when they crossed the river too."

Clare wasn't sure why Priscilla was talking about creatures. To her,_ that _seemed unnecessary to their so called "reunion". None the less, she waited for Priscilla to

draw closer. It was clear that Priscilla intended to kill her.

Well, that was fine. Clare was suddenly filled with a motivation to survive Priscilla's attack.

"The sad thing about the scorpion stinging the fox in the back... sealed his own fate." Priscilla was literally ten inches away from bringing her long nails down into

Clare's body, yet Clare hadn't moved an inch.

"Because he stung his friend with poison, the fox died but so did he, for the fox agreed to transport the scorpion to the other side of the riverbank. Tragic old folktale

I heard during my travels with Isley. I couldn't help but think how well the story fit our friendship."

Clare bowed her head and bared sharp fanged teeth at Priscilla.

"What friendship?" She mocked, blinking her glowing emerald eyes clear of unwanted tears.

Priscilla frowned sadly as she thrust her fingers at Clare.

"My thoughts exactly..." Priscilla closed the space between them and conveyed her attack without further hesitation.

When she summoned her claws back to normal size, she stood in place, shocked to find that Clare was no longer in front but _behind_ her.

"When did you-" Priscilla started to ask when she heard Clare roar a comment at her in such a way, it actually paralyzed Priscilla for a moment.

"Daaaaamn yooou Priscillaaaa!"

Priscilla was facing the opposite direction so she couldn't see what Clare was getting ready to do but she could feel it. Squeezing her eyes shut, Priscilla closed her

crystal wings around her form just in time to block the power punch from Clare. Too bad for Priscilla, the punch was so strong, it knocked her off her feet and sent her

sliding roughly in the snow. When her body rolled into a pine tree yards away from where Clare stood, she came to a stop but only after her body dented the truck in

half.

"You've gotten stronger. Mind telling me where you learned where to do that?" Priscilla tried to make light of the punch even though deep down it knocked the wind

out of her.

"Not a chance."

Clare surprised Priscilla by replying to her question. Looking over her shoulder and seeing the enraged Clare standing there with her sword drawn sent chills down

Priscilla's spine.

Priscilla planned to shoot up into the air and try a air assault but Clare didn't let her have the chance. Priscilla was sure she didn't see Clare commence the attack but

there her right foot was, pinned into the ground by the tip of Clare's blade.

"You no good, two faced lying dog!" Clare hissed bitterly, forcing the sword to go further into the snowy surface.

Priscilla didn't cry out but she did wince feeling the blade cut through her bone and skin tissue. Priscilla was stronger then Clare by a long shot. She could easily have

jerked her foot free of captivity and fell through with her air combo... but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She sat there, in the snow, starring up

at Clare's angered, vein stressed face in fear of what she planned to do next.

"I should destroy you right here and now. No one would hear your pathetic screams as I cut out your heart. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have a heart!"

The burn managed to snub Priscilla's pride. Even someone as low as Priscilla had feelings and Clare was doing a good job at slaughtering them.

All at once, Clare's free hand was on Priscilla's neck. Clare didn't lift Priscilla up off the ground, she simply increased her hold around Priscilla's neck and watched her

struggle to breathe. At that point, Priscilla decided it was time to get serious. Lifting up her hands, she brought them down on Clare's wrist. There, she slammed the

base of her hands down, knowing it would weaken Clare's hold. It worked.

The second Clare eased up, she did a backwards barrel roll. The move not only startled Clare but it also enabled her to kick out Clare's sword.

Clare's sword went flying up into the air and landed several feet behind her.

"Why you...!" Clare hissed violently at Priscilla and decided a full tackle would suffice since she was no longer her prisoner.

Priscilla side stepped and dodged the tackle. That didn't stop Clare from trying again. This time, she landed on Priscilla.

The two wrestled in the snow, swore, bit, kicked, slashed and overall, tried to choke the life out of the other person.

"Clare! Clare where are you? If you can hear me, please shout back!"

Clare and Priscilla froze in the mist of their brawl. Together, they looked in the direction where the voice was projecting.

"I'm sorry..." Priscilla whispered brokenly. The apology caught Clare off guard long enough for Priscilla to jump off her and take a into the sky.

"No! Get back here! Don't run away from me Priscilla! Priscillaaaa!" Clare wailed loudly. She refused to let things end this way.

"Clare, there you are. What's going on? Why are you way out here? You had us all worried sick!" Jean huffed, glad to find the girl in one piece.

"Clare?" Jean repeated when she realized Clare wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Is there... something unique about the sky?" Jean guessed, tipping her head up to look where Clare was glaring so hard.

"Hey Jean, guess what?" Clare said at complete random to the older woman standing next to her.

"What?" Jean humored Clare. Personally, she could see that Clare wasn't herself and was kind of in her own little world.

"I just found my "edge"." Clare glanced around, making eye contact with Jean. Jean hadn't seen Clare's face until that point. Jean was tempted to ask Clare why she

had gone ten perecent Yoma but the body language Clare was giving off, shot the idea down.

"Clare, what's wron-" Jean was going to ask Clare what happened to make her this upset when Clare's face shifted back to normal and she slumped to the ground, out

cold.

"Clare!" Jean exclaimed, hovering down over Clare's body carefully.

Clare heard Jean calling out to her. She wanted to respond and let Jean know she was fine but for reasons unknown, Clare felt no Yoki energy surging through her

veins.


	18. Scene 17: War In The North III

Galatea lifted her eyes to Beth and Alicia's faces. Neither of them displayed emotion. Not the slightest bit. For personal reasons, this bothered Galatea.

Just because she was briefed on the twins' abilities and their purpose and happened to get asked to guide them to Pieta, didn't soothe Galatea's feelings on the

matter.

_To think such two gorgeous girls __were taught from infancy to fight. Rubel warned me that their intellect is nearly gone... and for what? For the sake of fighting to _

_preserve the humans? _Galatea closed her eyes at her own bitter thinking. _The __humans don't even like us fighting on their behalf most of the time. They call us _

_monsters __and cower in fear when we enter their towns. Honestly, the Organization makes me sick. I wish I could just take these __girls and run off._

Galatea opened her eyes when she realized just how far away she and the twins were from Pieta.

"Beth, Alicia..."

Hearing Galatea say their names, the girls in black suits with matching armor stopped walking. Galatea was in front so she also ceased, but strangely enough. didn't

turn around to confront them.

"I already know you two are aware how the Organization's is closer to the northern regions. However, if I may be so bold to say... there's no way you guys are going

to arrive in time as back up units in the north walking this kind of pace. Believe it or not, the Organization _does_expect you to get there and fight off what Miria's units

couldn't. I have a strong hunch that Miria won't be able to hold her ground much longer."

Galatea glanced over her shoulder and blinked rapidly seeing Beth rush at her. At first, Galatea thought she had somehow managed to insult one of the twins and was

going to have to fight her way out of the situation.

To Galatea's amazement, Beth gathered her up off her feet and dashed for the woods at alarming speed. Alicia was right there by her sister's side, running in sync

with her like it was nothing.

To them it wasn't. To Galatea, it was one of the most frightening things she's ever witnessed. Beth and Alicia weren't just running your average or slightly above

average speed that the Claymore's were known for.

They were booking it and then some.

_Just... Just what did the Organization do to these guys? I've never seen such speed before in all my life!_ A bewildered Galatea thought, shocked to find that she

couldn't even open her eye lids to see where they were running due to the high rush of wind hitting against her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Pieta..._

Teresa and Miria spoke between themselves in the farthest corner of the building, brainstorming with one another to see how Miria's first plan to play dead could tie in

with a escape route and at the same time, force the Awakened Beings back. They did not let anyone from their units comment or suggest at any given time, nor did

they show that it was permissible for them to do so. The conversation was strictly kept private for their ears alone.

"Soooo... what do you think? Does that seem doable?" Miria whispered by Teresa's ear, personally hoping Teresa could see as well as feel her vision.

"Yes. If I was a Awakened Being, I wouldn't be able to the difference unless I'm a special type that can detect the drugs in your system. But you know, most

Awakened Beings I'm sorry to say, lack that kind of intelligence. Besides, if my team is going to spread the blood from the bodies around the snow and keep some on

our sword-"

Teresa didn't get to finish her sentence. She lifted and craned her neck around just in time to see Jean stumble slightly into the house. What Teresa's eyes saw did

not make her happy. Seeing Clare banged up, scraped and bruised no less. The black eye didn't go over well with Teresa at all.

"What happened?" Teresa exclaimed loudly, startling some Claymores out of an agitated sleep.

The entire room of warriors went mute hearing Teresa shout. The Claymores took a moment to look between Jean and Teresa when they made small talk about

Clare's condition. It was obvious Teresa was worried about the unconscious girl Jean held in her arms.

"I don't know. When I found her, she said something about finding her edge then she fainted. My guess is, she encountered a Yoma or one of the Organization's spies

and..."

Jean shrugged a shoulder, not really sure how to explain the problem to Teresa, who was clearly struggling to understand why Clare was in such poor shape.

"It's hard to pinpoint the real reason. Your best bet is to ask Clare when she comes to." Jean added a few seconds later, hoping that answer would put Teresa's worry

on hold for a bit.

"Forgive me Miria. I must see to Clare. When I'm done, I'll finish telling you what I think of your proposal."

Miria nodded at the blonde standing next to her then together with the other Claymores, she watched Teresa zoom away from her side and over to the entrance

where Jean stepped through.

Miria blinked slowly, simply astonished at how Teresa of The Faint Smile fretted over her comrad so caringly.

After three minutes worth inspection, Teresa broke into a cold sweat.

Jean saw Teresa's face scrunch together and her eyebrows furrow. Based on Teresa's facial expression, Jean was positive something was wrong with Clare. Not only

that but Jean also had a sneaking suspension Teresa knew what it was and didn't want to tell anyone.

"Noel!" Teresa called, her voice crisp.

"Yeah?" Noel replied to her name without hesitation. Even she was aware of Teresa's foul mood.

"I want you and Jean to take Clare back to our campground east of here and don't stop running until you get there. Once you do, see to her wounds carefully and

keep her warm at all costs. If the enemy spots you, don't split up and have one fight and the other guard Clare. Both of you take Clare to another shelter and hide

her. If the enemy is still pursing you, hide her before fighting them, but make sure she's warm no matter what... do you understand?"

Jean and Noel nodded their heads. Teresa found Jean's gaze and held it briefly before motioning for Noel to come closer.

"I promise we'll catch up with you guys later after we're done here." Teresa went on, lowering her voice on purpose so only they could hear what she was saying.

"You _must _keep her safe until the others and I come to find you." Teresa took this time to run her hand past Clare's burning cheek and up into her bangs.

"... Don't be alarmed, but Clare's life is in danger."

"Danger?" Jean quietly echoed, sub-consciously hugging Clare's batter body closer to herself.

"How is she-" Jean started say but Teresa interrupted her.

"As you all know, Clare is only 1/8 Yoma... whatever Clare fought or whoever she fought, somehow drained her Yoki energy to nothing. Well, just about to nothing."

"You serious?" Noel asked, shocked to learn the news.

"Yes." Teresa whispered. " she'll need more of my blood if she plans to keep pursing the life of a warrior but I don't have the time to give blood right now."

Noel rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Obviously."

"Noel, Jean... promise me you'll protect her? She's in a fragile state enough as it is, but without Yoki, it makes her even more venerable to pain from outside forces."

"You have my word." Jean confirmed, offering her leader a comforting half-smile.

"Same here. We'll take good care of your baby girl. So don't worry. We got this Teresa, no problem."

Teresa blushed a little hearing Clare addressed to as her "baby girl". " Thank you... both of you." Teresa exhaled, trying hard to fight off the heat filling her cheeks.

With that behind her, Teresa stepped out of their enclosed circle and looked at Irene and Sophia. As she did this, Jean silently slipped outside with Noel trotting

behind.

"Irene, Sophia, you two will stay here with me. We will aid Miria in her campaign."

"Is that so?" Sophia mused, arching an eyebrow in unison with some of the Claymores standing and sitting scattered around in the room.

"Truly Teresa?" Miria inquired gently, her hardened expression softening for the first time in hours.

Teresa didn't feel like smiling but she put on her usual charming smile of confidence for Miria.

"Yes. We'll help your team play "dead". As long as your troops understand that after we knock them out, we'll cut them a little to make it look like you guys have

already been dealt with by the enemy."

Hearing some murmurs start, Teresa studied girls before making eye contact with Miria again.

"I know this will be sudden to them, but as you're explaining your plan, make sure they understand in order for it to work, pain will be involved."

Miria got ready to reply to Teresa when Helen butted in.

"Wait I'm sorry, did she say _pain? _I thought we were just going to pretend to be dead if the Awakened Beings managed to knock us out. I mean, wasn't that the idea

all along? No offense if you're changing the plan Miria it's just... I'm not sure I'm comfortable with taking on more pain from Teresa of The Faint Smile when I know

for a fact we may get out butts kicked in a few minuets by those things." Helen remarked uneasily, suddenly interested in their conversation. Before, she turned

Teresa and Miria out, focusing on helping Deneve with Commander Undine. However, the word "pain" followed by Helen's understanding of the term, did not go

unnoticed by her ears.

Miria got ready to say something for the second when some of the Claymores began to voice their feelings loudly in disagreement to the so called plan she had

cooked up. Of course, Flora, Undine, Deneve and few other Claymores remained silent and simply waited to see what Miria would do.

Miria listened and put up with their bull for a while then she finally shouted at them to be quiet. In doing so, Miria took control and reminded everyone just who was

in charge.

"If any of you don't like what I'm about to do, you can leave right now. I'd be impressed if you got fifth-teen yards from Pieta before being killed by the enemy or one

of the Organization's special forces!"

Miria looked around at the tired, frustrated faces of the young girls serving under her. She couldn't truly be upset with them. They were just as frustrated as she was.

"Listen to me. Teresa and her comrades are going to do us a favor by knocking us all out-"

"What?" Queenie rudely exclaimed but was quickly hushed by Commander Undine of all people.

"... once they knock us out," Miria went on, rather thankful Undine was being useful to her cause. " they're going to cut non-life threatening gashes into our bodies.

Then they're going to take our blood and spread it in the snow and anything else they think will suffice and their swords. This will hopefully trick the enemy into two

possible traps." Miria lifted up one finger.

"A, the idiots will think Teresa, Irena and Sophia are crazy, blood thirsty killers and run off." Miria shot up a second finger.

"B, they're going to assume their fellow clan members did the damage and Teresa's unit is part of this campaign and are all that's left. Either way, Teresa is going to

fight in our place."

"That sounds risky. The chance of success however, seems higher." Flora quietly commented, literally the only one who dared to say anything after Miria concluded

her speech.

"I hate to say it, but given with our limited options it could just work. If we're going to do that, let's make it quick. I think we're running out of time." Hearing Undine

speak out, Helen, Tabitha and Deneve cast her flabbergasted glances. Neither of them did anything to show if they were for or against Miria's new plan. As a matter

of fact, the Claymores were experiencing the same feelings.

"In that case, everyone who is ready to get the wind knocked out of them, please stand up." Miria announced, kindly gesturing at three warriors by the entry way of

the building. To Miria's delight, _every_ single soldier, commander and wounded soldier, stood up.

* * *

Priscilla opened the door, stumbled forward and fell to her knees. She forgot to close the door. Not because she was inconsiderate of the door but the emotional

breakdown didn't strike Priscilla to use common sense.

"Priscilla?"

Priscilla heard Raki say her name then heard his footsteps scamper quickly over to her fallen form.

"What in the world happened?"

"Raki..." Priscilla whispered weakly, refusing to lift her tear streaked face to greet his worried one.

Raki left Priscilla's side momentarily to shut the door. Seeing as how Priscilla was naked, he removed his warm cloak and draped it over Priscilla's bare back.

"Priscilla." Raki said her name sharply, demanding she look at him. Priscilla sniffed softly, lifted her face and made eye contact with the upset boy.

"Who hurt you?" Raki assumed Priscilla got hurt by someone or something. Covering her body, he noticed bruises and bite marks.

"It's none of your business Raki. " Priscilla tried to make Raki go away with defensive words but the kid saw straight through her and Raki did not like what he saw.

"No way. Tell me. " The young boy demanded. " Tell me who did this to you!"

All at once, a evil thought crossed Priscilla's mind. If Priscilla told Raki what she thinking, Clare really would have every right to say she didn't have a heart.

Ha! That was a joke by itself.

Forget past feelings. Clare was her enemy. Teresa betrayed the Organization. Irene, Sophia and Noel defected and joined Teresa's side. That's all Priscilla needed to

tell herself when she finally opened her mouth to reply,

"I know you've never meet these people... but, a woman that goes by the name of Teresa and her apprentice, Clare, did this to me."

The rage Priscilla saw rise in the boy's eyes made Priscilla do a double take. Was it possible that Raki _did_ know Teresa and Clare?

"What did they look like?" Raki asked in controlled tone, clenching his jaw afterwards.

Priscilla sniffed again, doing her best to trick Raki into feeling sorry for what happened to her in Pieta.

"Teresa has long blonde hair. It's kind of way, but not a whole lot. She carries a Claymore on her back. Clare's hair is short and a few shades lighter then Teresa's

hair.

She also has a sword but I wouldn't know what kind it was. She was trying to kill me after all." Priscilla blinked when she saw Raki rise up to his feet.

_Short hair? That __doesn't sound like the girl I saw in my village back then but __Teresa... no mistaking it, it has to be that Teresa._

"Priscilla, when Isely is done with this place, I may separate from you guys."

"Why would you do such a thing Raki?" Priscilla asked, blinking more tears out of her eyes.

"To pay them back for hurting you-that's why! To think, I wanted to find Teresa and Clare to ask them how to help me become stronger so I could avenge my family

but ever since Isely took interest in me, I kind of let that desire fade... but after seeing you like this..." Raki grit his teeth.

"I _will _find them and make them suffer for doing this. Count on it!" With that, Raki stomped angrily down the hall to his room.

Isely stepped out of his room shortly after Raki retired to his room.

"Priscilla, is it true that Rigald is dead and those Claymores are still hanging around Pieta?" Isely said once he was close enough to where only their conversation

would be heard by their ears alone.

"Yes." Priscilla confirmed, tugging Raki's cape tight around her.

Isely nodded a little, stepped down to help Priscilla up then without uttering another word, he guided her to his room. There, Isely explained to Priscilla that he was

going to proceed south to see to some other business that needed to be taken care of. She was to mind Raki as needed. However, Isely strongly advised her if she

couldn't retrain her hunger for guts anymore...

To eat Raki.

Isely knew Priscilla liked Raki enough to befriend. But he also was aware the second week after finding the boy, Priscilla was attracted to his guts as well.

* * *

"Get away from her!" Noel roared, bolting away from Jean's side, who she aided due to the insane numbers of Yoma opponents, to save the unconscious Clare from

being attacked.

Noel raised her sword in one hand, timed where she could cut the Yoma and fell through with the strike under record time.

The Yoma hissed at Noel when his forearms fell before his eyes. He staggered back, insulted that he got his arms cut off. Noel was currently standing protectively in f

ront of his food, glaring at him with yellow, glowing eyes.

The Yoma decided he would charge at Noel, in attempt to knock her out of the way or possibly bite into her flesh somewhere.

Noel waited for him to make the first move. When she saw his head lower the tiniest bit, she jumped high, did a back flip in the air and landed perfectly on his

shoulders. She used her leg muscles to first lock her thighs together around his head. Next, she twisted his head so fast, the neck bone of the Yoma popped loudly,

indicating that she broke it. Afterwards, she _flipped_ him forward and sprung off right before he fell to the ground completely lifeless.

"Jean, you doing okay?" Noel called over her shoulder before putting her sword away so she could gather Clare up in her arms.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help earlier." Jean remarked, not raising her tone or changing her still facial expression as she diced a Yoma in five parts.

"I hope Teresa gets here soon. Clare's fever is getting worse and these guys just don't know when to give up." Noel muttered, kneeling down by Clare and pressing

the back of her hand against Clare's forehead to see if her temperature had gone up since the fight.

"Me too. Clare's got guts to hang on like this but... I don't think she'll make it without Teresa's blood." Jean sighed, thrust her sword clean of purple blood, then took

a second to look at at the six bodies around her feet. The Yoma disgusted her. So very, very much.

"Let's keep moving. Hopefully the next area won't be infested with Yoma. Oh yeah!" Noel chimed, suddenly remembering something important.

"Do you want me to still carry the sack or can I pack Clare?"

Jean shook her head.

"No. It's fine. Keep Clare. I'll carry the supplies."

Noel waited until Jean slipped the straps of the bag under her armpits then together with Jean, they dashed throughout the snowy Pine Tree forest.

* * *

"These guys are tough!" An Awakened Being slurred at another one to his left.

"Tell me about it. It's no wonder the other Claymores fell. I bet these guys were their secret weapon. They died knowing it to. Talk about insulting!"

Teresa smirked from her position on top of the one of the many buildings that were still standing.

"It looks like they fell for it. I just hope they don't think of going near some of the bodies we placed outside, or search the houses where the others are hidden."

"I think if we keep them busy like we've been doing, we shouldn't have a problem." Irene advised quietly over to Teresa.

"Want a tubby or flimsy? Personally I find the flimsy more attractive. Not only do they look nice but they have courtesy to die quickly." Teresa offered sweetly, using

her free hand to motion at the thick and thin Awakened Beings below. Irene started to smile then instinctively looked down at Teresa's stomach. During her fights

against the enemy, Teresa's wound reopened. Every now and then when Irene or Sophia served as backup, Teresa healed the wound shut. She would have loved to

do more but she didn't have time. Just enough to seal. That would have been fine if Teresa didn't have to stop regularly to do it. It wasn't that she couldn't fight and

heal but it took Yoki energy to do it. Although Teresa hid her exhaustion well, Irene knew Teresa would collapse within the next two hours or less if she had to keep

stopping to patch her wound shut.

"Leave the harder ones to Sophia and myself. Aim for the weaker ones and make sure if this starts to bother you..." Irene paused in the middle of her sentence so

she could reach out to rest her hand on Teresa's strained wound. Seeing Irene stroke her stomach timidly brought a weak smile to the blonde's face. It was nice to

know Irene cared so much about her even in the mist of warfare.

"That you find shelter. Don't worry about the Awakened Beings. We've slain over ten of them so far. The worst that could happen at this point is an ambush."

"Sure thing. Thank you Irene."

Irene lifted her eyes off her fingers that were now spread comfortably over Teresa's wound.

"For what?"

"For caring... about me. I don't deserve such kindness from you." Teresa replied softly, raising her own hand to come up so it could rest over Irene's fingers.

Irene almost blushed at the comment.

"Are you two done up there? I could use some_ help _down here!" Sophia's frustrated cry from blow brought the older warriors back to the mission.

"Let's go Ire-" Teresa started to say when she read the presence of three moving bodies headed for Pieta. Teresa wasn't alone. Irene and Sophia felt them too.

The Awakened Beings all stopped trying to hit Sophia to stop and look to the west gates of the fallen city. They also felt the waves.

The two blurs that entered Pieta's ruins at alarming speed only stopped when they were literally in the middle of the Awakened Beings.

Sophia, afraid she was going to get killed, jumped out of one of the figure's way and up to safety by her teammates on top of the building. From their standpoint,

Teresa was able to make out who the tall woman being sat down on shaky feet by the hands of a obvious Claymore almost immediately.

"Galatea?" Teresa whispered to herself, arching a baffled eyebrow.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sophia asked, pointing her finger at the one who she presumed to be Galatea.

"Yes." Irene said in place of Teresa. Teresa was still observing Galatea and her two friends.

The Awakened Beings examined the two Claymores in black uniforms and started to chatter nervously amongst each other.

"What the-who are they?" A slimy Awakened Being demanded of her brethren that were listening.

"They're Claymores right?" Questioned a two headed Awakened Being, pointing his claw-like finger at the identical warriors before them.

"When did the Claymores start to dress like _that?" _Exclaimed another.

"Wait a second. Since when do Claymores _look_ like each?"

Galatea, very sick to her stomach and tempted to release the building pressure in her throat, forced herself to regain control of her senses. The run nearly killed her

and she wasn't the one running, the twins were. The fact that they arrived in Pieta three hours going that speed crashed all of Galatea's understanding. Frankly she

didn't want to think. She wanted to sit down and breathe air for a while.

"Alicia..." Galatea could hardly say the girl's name without feeling the urge to heave.

"Attack."

Galatea could hardly believe she was telling Alicia to fulfill a requirement of the Organization. She got briefed on what Alicia would do and it grieved Galatea's heart

deeply. Galatea didn't want either of those girls to have to "soul-link" in order to destroy the Awakened Beings. Yet she just gave the order and Alicia was already

morphing into her Awakened form. Beth of course, stood by her side, bowed her head and fell into a mental trace.

The Awakened Beings on the other hand, decided to go all out against their new victims and set aside their previous focus.

That was their mistake.

Alicia wasted no time in slicing, dicing, decapitating, chopping, striking through her targets. The more they ran at her, the greater her performance against them. Her

reflexes were flawless. Her attacks were powerful. So powerful it sent chills up Teresa's spine. Irene wouldn't openly admit it but she too was fearful of Alicia's

strength.

Sophia didn't know _what_ to think of the Organization's newest play toys. She just prayed the girls wouldn't come after them.

One by one, the Awakened Beings met their end. Some in pieces, others without a head. To be honest, it didn't matter how the Awakened Beings died. As long as the

mission was completed, all would be well.

"So, we meet again... Teresa of The Faint Smile."

The intrusion of Galatea's voice caused the three women to stop gazing at the carnage and turn their heads around. Galatea stood there, serene as always.

"Hello Galatea." Teresa politely started the conversation, not entirely sure what she was going to do if Galatea intended to bring up promised words from their last

encounter.

Galatea was about to greet Irene and Sophia when Teresa fell to her knees and used one hand to cover a spot on her stomach. Teresa's sword remained firmly

clutched in her opposite hand.

However, Galatea wasn't concerned about Teresa raising a blade against her or not.

She didn't know about Teresa, but when one falls to their knees, groans and coughs blood three seconds later into mountain crisp air, the idea that there could be

hostility, doesn't really come to mind.

Galatea started to ask if Teresa was all right but Irene was already seeing to her.

"So Galatea, what brings you here?" Sophia made small talk while Irene spoke quietly with Teresa in the background.

Galatea kindly engaged in the conversation. She figured if they were going to do things nicely, she might as well contribute some before things got nasty.

"Hmm? Oh, right... um, well you see the Organization wanted to test their latest project."

"So those girls are the Organization's-"

"Yes. And just in case you're wondering, the Organization saw straight through my lie and sentenced me to my death. I didn't care, I told them they were doing me a

favor by killing me... then Rubel

suggested how I could be of use for a little while."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot. So do you mind answering a quick question for me?"

Galatea gave Sophia permission to do so.

"Sure."

"Are you going to ask us to go back to the Organization? You clearly have the upper hand. As you can see, Teresa isn't quite at the top of her game... and neither is

Irene or myself. We've been rather busy for the past thirty hours."

"So I've gathered. Before I answer your question, I want you to answer one of mine." Galatea pointed south with a finger.

"The bodies down there are Miria's units I'm assuming? They're not really dead, right?"

Sophia shook her head.

"No. They're all alive." Sophia didn't think to see if revealing the truth would be to Miria's benefit or not but Sophia couldn't believe for a split

second Galatea intended to kill Miria's troops off for kicks. If anything, Galatea would have a crucial reason and so far, Sophia wasn't suspecting Galatea had any

excuses to hurt the Claymores.

"All right. Now, in response to _your _question. Yes, like last time, I will give you a choice to come back. Otherwise, I'll use force. You see, the Organization gave me

two assignments. The mission and a shadow mission. My main objective is to guide No.1 and No.2 to Pieta so they can serve as Miria's backup. But if at any given

time I sensed Teresa, I was to cancel the main mission and follow through with the shadow. Funny thing about that, I didn't pick up your scent at all. Not that I

expected to seeing as how you're avoiding the Organization and all." Galatea smiled sweetly at Sophia.

"Ironically, you guys were in Pieta all along. I must say I find our meetings very amusing. I'm positive you're not trying to bump into me on purpose but since you're

here, I'm afraid I have no choice. I must yield to my shadow mission."

Sophia couldn't be mad at Galatea. She just doing her job and it was clear Galatea didn't _want_ to bring harm to any of them. For that, she could respect her.

"_However._ Seeing how I'm not entirely in the best condition to fight you and this is No.1 and No.2's first time soul-linking-I will withdraw and pretend I never saw

you. If I never saw you, I can't be condemned can I?"

"Why would you do that for us? Even if this is a field test for the Organization, I'm pretty sure those girls in human form could take us." Teresa rasped weakly,

drawing Galatea's attention. Teresa wanted to stand and talk properly but her weariness was finally starting to take a toll on her endurance.

"True." Galatea declared matter-of-fact like. " But I'm not the type of girl who wants to get her hands dirty unless I have to. Besides..." Galatea paused, gazing

sympathetically at the kneeling Teresa, defensive Irene and relaxed Sophia.

"If I'm going to fight the legendary Teresa of The Faint Smile, I want to be in the best state to do it. I'm humbly admitting to you that I'm _not_... the trip here wore me

out I'm afraid. On another note, No.2 is the key behind this soul-link method. I'm predicting she'll be exhausted by the time No.1 is done killing off those things. So

either way we approach it, no one is in the condition do much of anything."

Galatea took this time to glance down at the fight to see if the twins were done wasting the Awakened Beings. Beth was breathing heavily and visible sweat streamed

down her face. Those signs were a dead giveaway. Grunting, Galatea cast The three women a sincere look.

"I'm sorry for copping out like this but since I am, I'd take advantage of the situation and get out of here!" Galatea took a large step near the edge of the building and

without any hesitation whatsoever, fell gracefully down to the snowy surface. She then rushed over to Beth's side, minding the fallen bodies of monsters that were in

her path.

"We intend to." Irene muttered, speaking up for once.

Now with Galatea gone and the Awakened Beings demolished, Irene nodded once at Sophia to indicate she should move. Sophia responded silently to the nod by

walking over to Teresa.

"Here, give me this thing. I don't think Irene will favor carrying you with it hanging around." Sophia did not ask but demand of the blonde.

Knowing Sophia was referring to her sword, Teresa released her grip on the handle.

"I know we're pretty much done here but what about Miria and her people?"

Irene didn't reply to Sophia's question. She merely knelt down to help Teresa into her arms.

Sophia sighed, rather annoyed that Irene was putting her off. " Irene..."

"Galatea seems to be a wise, level headed woman. If she decides to do away with them, we can't do anything about it. Honestly, we shouldn't have gotten mixed up

in this war to being with. But since Teresa agreed to help Miria, we did our part and kept true to our word." Irene turned around and faced the troubled Sophia with

Teresa safely secured in her arms.

"Even Miria understood that some of them might die during this phase of the plan. She understood the Awakened Beings could fall on them or the debris from the

houses getting smashed could hit their bodies, yet she still let us knock each of them out. As far as I'm concerned, these Claymores have a high chance of living and

fooling the Organization-" Irene stopped speaking feeling Teresa move around in her hold. Irene took a moment to look down at Teresa to see if she was okay or

perhaps, uncomfortable. Thankfully Teresa was falling starting to asleep. Heavens know she needed the rest.

"Then again," Irene picked back up from where she left off. " you just told Galatea they weren't truly dead. Their chances of survival could lessen because of that. "

Sophia winced.

"Regardless, we did what Miria asked of us. We shouldn't shame her by trying to fix the mistakes. Rather, we should leave things how they are and let Galatea carry

the burden of killing them off... if she truly does intended to do such a thing. If we do _stay_ and try to compromise with Galatea, who by the way, told us to _leave_,

wouldn't we be making further mistakes that require more fixing? I know where you're coming from, but if you think about it, we wouldn't know if they lived or died

once we leave this place."

Sophia nodded sadly. Irene stood correct in her logic like usual. Sophia hated how cold Irene came across with it but that was just how Irene was.

"Then it's settled." Irene turned away from Sophia, putting her back to the other woman.

"Jean and Noel are out there somewhere, waiting for us... we shouldn't keep them waiting. For all we know, they could be in trouble."

Without another word, Sophia hopped off the house's roof with Irene and in between other houses until they were close enough to the south gates. When they phased

down by the gates, both shot off into the darkness in hope to find a trail of their comrades.

* * *

Rafaela halted in her tacks, coming to the edge of a grassy over hang. She looked around for a bit, got a feel of her surroundings then sprung far to another area of

the land. The south was a long journey indeed but it would be worth it to find her sister.

Luciela.

* * *

_12 hours later in Pieta..._

Miria opened her eyes and sat up in the snow with a start. She felt sick to her stomach and her body ached all over. Side effects from the death suspensions pills, she was sure. That and the small cuts

Teresa gave her and the others added to the unwanted sensations.

"Oooh my head." Miria groaned, lifting a hand to press against the base of her forehead.

"Miria? Is that you?" A familiar voice beckoned east of where Miria sat.

Mira glanced right. She smiled broadly seeing Helen approaching her. Not just Helen, but Deneve too.

"Hey! Over here!" Miria called out to Helen happily, waving to her teammates.

"Wow. Teresa and those other chicks seriously floored these things, huh?" Helen commented, gazing around with Miria to survey the damage around them.

"They sure did... I knew Teresa of The Faint Smile was strong but this is just... sick."

Helen nodded in full agreement with Miria.

"Oww... man my head is killing me." Hearing Undine grumble somewhere close by, Deneve chose to break away from the other two. Deneve silently trotted over to

where Undine she was laying, greeting her in a respectful manner. Undine shook her head to clear it of the dizziness before sitting up.

"What do you want?"

"Just seeing if you needed a hand standing up? Those pills were stronger then I realized. It took me a good ten minutes to stand without falling over and well..."

Deneve shrugged.

"I just thought you'd like some help too?"

Undine snorted softly. " Since you're here... you might as well."

Deneve smiled faintly. That was the closest gratitude she would get from Undine but who cares? Deneve like Undine, oddly enough and therefore went out of her way

to do simple things-like helping her up.

Yuma, Cynthia, Tabitha and Flora came out of random houses that were still standing.

Miria, with the aid of Helen, walked over to the girls. Deneve and Undine followed Miria's pursuit.

"Is this all of us for now?" Helen questioned, giving the group some quizzical glances. Personally she hoped more girls would be waking up soon.

"I believe it is." Miria confirmed stiffly, finding it odd that only nine of them woke up at the same time while everyone else remained "dead".

"Do you want us to wake up the rest? It's painfully obvious that the Awakened Beings are no more. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kiss this place

goodbye."

Tabitha's suggestion was favored by the warriors. All expect for one.

Miria had another idea she wanted to fall through with but she couldn't do that with the additional Claymores hanging around.

"No I don't want you to disturb the others. As far as I'm concerned, the nine of us died for real. What we should do now, is decide who we're more loyal to." Miria

looked back around at the puzzled faces.

"The Organization or our own liberation as humans beings, for we still are humans, even if we have Yoma in us. If you want to return to the Organization with the

rest, fine. If you guys truly value your life, you'll put your trust in me and follow my lead."

"What are you saying Miria? I'm afraid I don't understand. I mean, it's not like I _want_ to go back if I can chose it. I-I'd happily follow you but just... where are you

going to go and how do you plan to hide from the Organization?" Yuma lamely chirped, nervously fidgeting her thumbs over each other.

"The same way Teresa of The Faint Smile lives. Ladies..." Miria closed her eyes for a few second then reopened them.

"I'm going to find Teresa and join forces with her."

Miria said the words before she had time to think about it.

"What?" The nine warriors exclaimed. Obviously, they were not expecting Miria to say such a thing.

"Besides, there's some more questions I would like her to answer. And," Miria lifted up a finger. "Teresa hasn't been captured by the Organization since her death

execution. That's been almost two years. Everyone I've met in the Organization tells me about how badly the higher ups want to catch her but she keeps slipping

through their fingers. If you also consider the damage she did to the Awakened Beings-"

"So she's slick and has some moves. Miria, think about what you're saying. You want to go find the very woman who caused such destruction? If the rumors are true

about what I've heard, she's not someone you should take lightly..." Undine retorted gruffly, crossing her muscular arms over her chest.

"Exactly. So, what do you say? Will you put your trust in me, even though the war is over and I'm going to desert from the Organization?"

Miria waited for one of them to say something.

"I'm in! This sounds like fun!" Helen gushed excitedly, going over to hug one of Miria's arms. She didn't hug Miria's arm to make a stupid scene, although that's how it

appeared. She hugged her arm to let Miria know just how loyal she was to her.

Sighing softly to herself, Deneve walked over to stand on Miria's opposite side.

"Wherever Helen goes, I go."

"Well... it sounds like it could be interesting." Flora gave in after Deneve.

In the end, Miria had eightf followers total. With those eight, Miria led them out of Pieta. She didn't look back, only forward in hope that one day, she would find

Teresa. Along with those who decided to stay by her side.

* * *

Jean lifted her head and reached up to withdraw her sword sensing unknown bodies in the area. Noel got ready to do the same when she realized the scents she was

picking up, were not of the enemy nor the Yoma.

"Wait Jean. It's okay." Noel gently advised, motioning to Jean with her hands to relax.

Jean only eased up when she saw Irene step into the den with Teresa close behind, followed by a flushed Sophia.

"Heh, took you guys long enough. I was starting to get worried." Noel teased, rising up from her position from the pine needled, covered floor to embrace Sophia.

Sophia collapsed on Noel the second Noel hugged her, then she dropped Teresa's sword from her hand, not particularly worried where it landed. Right now, she

seriously needed to catch her wind.

"Whoa. You okay? This isn't like you." Noel whispered by Sophia's ear, raising her arms up under Sophia's armpits.

"Mmm. I am now that we found you guys. Help me sit down?"

Noel grinned. "You got it."

After they sat down by the fire Jean started twenty minutes ago, Noel confessed softly Sophia,

"I missed you. You know... Jean's a stiff. I couldn't get her to laugh at my jokes. Even if they were stupid, you at least pretend to laugh. She just gave me this death

glare the entire time we camped out in this cave. It really freaked me out."

Sophia chuckled quietly.

"Yeah? That's not surprising..."

The two shared some laughter, totally oblivious to everyone else operating around them.

"Is Teresa all right?" Jean asked, noting Teresa's exhaustion.

Teresa herself was awake but she didn't say anything to anyone. She looked around for Clare and found her lying close where Noel and Sophia were resting under a

heavy blanket. Teresa, still in pain from earlier events and needing to sleep for a good day and a half, set her own issues aside so she could help Clare.

Without speaking, Teresa shook Clare, hoping the girl would come around long enough so she could transfer enough blood to last Clare until her body was stronger.

Being so weak, it would be unwise to give Clare a large amount of her blood.

"No. But she's a lot better now then she was twelve hours ago." Irene replied sharply, folding her arms over her chest.

" Nice hideout. Who would have thought there would be caves around this region so far into the woods?"

"Is that sarcasm?" Jean inquired of the moody Irene. To her disappointment, Irene didn't respond back.

Seeing as how everyone was happily united and Jean didn't have to worry about Clare, she retired for the night. Sophia crashed against Noel's shoulder a little while

later when their talk ended. Noel didn't mind. Despite making a mental vow to stay awake until Sophia woke up, she nodded off ten minutes later!

Irene stood by the branch covered entry way to the cave to keep watch for awhile. Irene had to admit, whoever thought of putting branches over the hole was a

genius. It kept the snow and cold air out and the space very warm. From the outside's point of view, it blended in well with the broken over trunks of the trees.

"Clare..." Teresa called Clare's name until the girl's eye lids fluttered open.

"Teresa?" Clare croaked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey. Listen, you need to try to drink some of my blood. Whatever beat you up caused your Yoki to drain and not in a good way. Can you do that for me?"

"Teresa." Clare said again without moving from her spot under the covers.

"Are you... hurt?"

Teresa smiled weakly down at Clare. It amazed Teresa that Clare, sick as she was, noticed her own distress.

"Don't worry about me. Let's get you fixed up, okay?"

With her remaining energy, Teresa used her teeth to bite open a small place in the middle of her palm. She then let Clare suck some blood out of her until she

became light headed.

Clare fell back asleep the second Teresa withdrew her hand. After healing her gash shut, Teresa tucked the edges of the blanket around Clare. Finally, she lowered

herself and snuggled into Clare's side, draping an arm over Clare's waist.

"Rest well... Clare."

Were Teresa's last words before giving into the darkness.

Irene glanced over when she heard a combination of soft _and_ strident snoring fill her ears. The longer she listened, the harder it got to remain silent. Finally after ten

minutes worth, Irene released her laughter. To think everyone was so tired that they were _snoring_. As Irene peered closer at the women, she found some of them

had their mouths partly agap while others took deep breathes. What made the whole thing downright adorable, was the significant awareness of these women.

Teresa, Noel and Jean do not snore in their sleep-at all. Yet, there they all were, snoring in unity.

This fact amused Irene greatly.

* * *

_7 years later..._

Clarice sighed to herself, greatly distressed with her situation. Why oh why, did she have to get ranked No.47? Better yet, why was she assigned to the lost city in the

northern lands? Was it truly because the Organization wanted her to spot check for traces of the warriors from the campaign seven years ago? Clarice didn't see any

point in doing that. Apparently, the Organization has been sending scout after scout to Pieta. This year, she was their lucky winner.

"Just what exactly am I looking for up here anyway?" Clarice complained out loud, kicking a snow covered rock out of her way.

"The bodies are not going to be there so what the heck do they expect me to report on? The rubble of the town?" Clarice sighed again and tried to calm herself.

Getting upset wouldn't change anything.

Based off the information the Organization gave her, Clarice understood why the nine Claymores, who's bodies remained unfound, would still be on the Organization's

to-do-list. Still, sending her to the north completely by herself, a rookie no less, to inspect the forgotten city made Clarice very uneasy inside. She didn't know what

to do once she got there. The Organization just told her to poke around for clues but they didn't give her anything to follow.

"Oh well. Now that I'm here... I might as well see what I can find." Clarice walked through the east gates, bored, cold and feeling very much cheated by her

superiors.

Thirteen steps into the area, Clarice froze. The lone figure standing in the middle of the messy city was cloaked well. So whoever it was, boy or girl, Clarice couldn't

identify them. But the one thing that stood out the most to Clarice, was the sword the person was holding in their gloved hand. The sword itself wasn't just _any_ kind

of sword. It was marked with a red symbol. And that symbol, represented a No.1 position from the Organization. Clarice knew for a fact the Organization's No.1,

Alicia was currently inactive. So... _who_ in the world was _this?_


	19. Scene 18: 7 Year's Time

Clarice didn't know if she should continue walking towards the mysterious figure or stay put. The power she sensed from this person sent chills up her spine.

_Who... who is this? Why am I so scared all of a sudden?_

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? Honestly, what's a weakling like you doing so far in the north? If I was_ your_ superior, I'd never allow you to

participate in battle until you mastered fear. It's so transparent its pathetic. Tell me, Claymore... is the Organization becoming careless that they're sending petty girls

like you to the battlefield? Or are they at the point where anything will do as long as the mission gets done?"

Clarice blinked hard hearing her unknown opponent speak so bluntly.

_Ah. The tone is too soft to be a male. So... it's a girl then. Well, that helps somewhat but seriously, why am I so hesitant to move closer? That girl, whoever she is,_

_has a sword, just like mine. I wonder... is she one of the missing soldiers from seven years ago?_

Clarice mentally debated, failing to meet the questionable Claymore's demands. Clarice couldn't say for sure if the girl in black was a Claymore, but the sword she

held tightly down at her side, left little room for doubt.

"I'll ask you once more Claymore. This time if you don't explain yourself, I will have no choice but to use force."

Clarice gulped.

Truthfully, Clarice should be the one asking the other girl to identify who _she_ was. Clarice didn't have to reply to any of the questions being asked of her. On the other

hand, the girl had a terrifying effect on Clarice that forced her into submission whether she wanted to admit or not.

"I-I'm sorry." Clarice squeaked.

"This my first time in the north and-"

"Are you purposely avoiding my questions? I don't _care_ if this is your first time here or not, tell me why you've come or else."

Clarice's previous bad attitude about coming to Pieta was quickly fading away. The current emotion taking over her body was a combination between fear and

apprehension. Clarice didn't necessary want to die today at the hands of this fighter. She had to report back to the Organization for that "other" assignment they

talked to her briefly about. Something about parting up with a Claymore who had potential to become No.1 and surpass Alicia...

"My name is Clarice. I'm ranked 47 in the Organization. I have been sent here to investigate for clues of the war that took place seven years ago. I was not told what

to look for so..." Clarice trailed off.

She swallowed hard again seeing the cloaked figure case her weapon.

"I see. Well, if you're hoping to find the lost souls of the ones who fought in the war seven years ago, you're wasting precious time that can be used elsewhere. This

city is nothing but a historical landmark of the past... you'd do well to go back to those you are bound to and tell them what I just told you. Since the Organization

sent others here before, it shouldn't come as a surprise to them if you have nothing to say about the north _either_."

The words spoken by the girl made Clarice feel small and utterly useless in her situation.

Clarice bowed her head in defeat. Whoever she was speaking to, was well educated about the Organization. Not only that, she gave Clarice a reason to turn around

and go back to the Organization and report what took place today without the fear of getting yelled at or killed. If anything, Clarice trembled at the powerful authority

that rang in the voice of the cloaked warrior.

"If I were you, I'd get out here. My friends don't find curious Claymores like you cute. You are after all, invading their territory."

Clarice snapped her head up.

"Could it be that you really _are_ one of the seven Claymores that disappeared after the war?" Clarice took a chance and stepped boldly towards the cloaked figure. To

Clarice's delight and astonishment, the warrior engulfed in black stood still the entire time as she drew closer. Clarice was within five feet of her target when she felt

something hard strike her in the back of the head.

"Was that necessary... Helen?" Teresa inquired gruffly of the spunky woman standing triumphantly over the unconscious Clarice.

Helen effectively slipped her sword in the holder on her back before easing down to pick Clarice up. Clarice would be escorted out of the city just like the other six

Claymores who had been sent by Organization in the past. For Helen, disposing of the prying scouts was becoming a monthly routine.

"_Whatever_ Teresa. You were the one threatening to use "force" a few minuets ago. Instead of bashing me, you should totally _thank_ me. I mean, would it kill you to be

grateful for your allies?"

Helen took this time to adjust Clarice on her right shoulder. For such a scrawy looking thing, she was kind of heavy.

"Hmph." Teresa snorted, reaching up with a hand to pull back the hood of her cloak so she could expose her face.

"I am grateful for my allies. The ones that demonstrate common sense and know what they're doing _all the time_, oooh my heart sings over them."

Teresa's burn killed Helen's joyful mood. Well two could play that game.

"I don't understand what Clare sees in you. Ever since that boy attacked you guys two moons back and Clare left your side to stay with our group, you've been

nothing but a grouch when you come to visit. At least pretend to smile and like me for who I am?"

Teresa rolled her eyes at the statement. _Why _Clare joined Miria's unit in the north to separate from her home party in the south, Teresa had yet to understand. Then

again, ever since that Raki boy showed up two years ago, Clare and Teresa felt it would better to divide for a little while to throw Raki off track seeing as how he

wanted to kill them.

Grunting unhappily, Teresa started for a sturdy house that she knew were Miria's headquarters. If Clare wasn't in there, she was bound to be up in the snowy mountains

training with Miria, Deneve or Flora. Give or take who was available and had time to spare.

Helen sighed loudly at Teresa's retreating form.

"Fine! Be that way and don't talk to me. Seriously you older spinsters need to lighten up man. Learn to have fun Teresa! Hasn't seven years of alliance taught you

anything?"

"It sure has. Joining forces with you guys took me to a whole new level of patience."

Teresa growled under her breath, jumping over a fallen pillar that was in her way.

As she landed gracefully on the other side, she felt Helen's glare. Knowing she went too far, Teresa stopped walking, turned around and apologized to Helen.

"Sorry... it's not you Helen, it's me. Ever since that event two years ago and Clare going off on her own, I've been off."

Helen opened her mouth to speak but Teresa held up a hand, indicating for her to remain silent.

"Look, I know that's no excuse to treat you or the others like I have been doing recently." Teresa's hand fell back down her side.

Helen's gaze softened seeing Teresa bow her head a little. A few seconds later, Teresa sighed.

"I just want this insanity to stop. Your life, Clare's life, my life, Miria's life, every girl since day one has been affected by false illusions the Organization fed us. And low

and behold, seven years after learning the truth, my mind is still having a hard time accepting it..."

Helen sighed too. She couldn't stay mad at Teresa even though she had every right to be upset.

When Teresa raised her head up to eye level, Helen suddenly became aware of the noticeable dark rings under Teresa's eyes. Now that Helen took a second to think

about it, every time she happened to run across Teresa of The Faint Smile, the rings would be there. Today they were very thick. Teresa's visible exhaustion made

Helen wonder if Teresa was getting enough rest. To her, it seemed like Miria, Teresa, Irene, Jean and Undine were always leading the pack. They discussed future

plans when they met in the hidden locations and worked hard to keep the clans safe but Helen always thought Teresa worked the hardest out of them all.

"Until we get to the root of everything and I mean _everything_ I'm going to probably come across this way but don't take it personally. Despite learning the truth

behind the Organization, I still burn with rage. The sooner we get on with this operation, the better off I'll be in the end."

Teresa concluded softly, hoping the tenderness behind her tone would make up for the crude slander she demonstrated towards Helen earlier.

Somehow Helen could find it in her heart to forgive Teresa, again. It didn't come as a surprise. Their friendship was strained because of distance and personality

differences.

No matter what went down between them, someone always ended up having to forgive the other person.

"It's cool. No worries."

Helen offered Teresa one of her goofy smiles, hoping that it would assure Teresa that she harbored no resentment.

"Clare should be inside. Last time I saw her, she was laying down. She's been doing that a lot recently. Go figure right? She trains harder at the start of every month

and she sleeps just as hard towards the end."

Teresa returned the smile slightly.

"That sounds about right. Oh and Helen, drop this one off gently, all right?" Teresa pointed at Clarice's limp form that was slumped over Helen's right shoulder.

"Heh. Don't worry. I will!" Helen shifted around to dart off when she remembered something about Clare's mood swings which had been developing as of late.

"Oh yeah! If she _is_ sleeping, I'd approach her slowly. She tends to get peevish when disturbed from her beauty sleep." Helen half teased, half cautioned.

Teresa's quiet laughter brought another smile to Helen's face.

"With you people around to pester her day and night, it doesn't come as a surprise."

"You know how the saying goes. Like mother, like daughter."

Teresa sobered hearing that. She didn't see herself as "mother" material even though that's the role she played in her relationship with Clare_ all _the time. As much as

Teresa wanted to correct Helen she reframed. She knew her behavior around Clare contradict any words of disagreement.

"Well I'm off. If anyone asks where I am, tell them I'm removing another threat!"

Helen took off with Clarice past the south gates, leaving Teresa to herself.

* * *

The second Clare felt fingers dancing in her hair, she opened sleepy eyes and found herself starring up at Teresa. Clare sensed Teresa yards away before she entered

the gates to Pieta. The natural thing for her to of done was get up, make herself semi-presentable and go outside to wait until Teresa came into the town. Clare _would _

have gotten up to go outside like usual when Teresa decided to drop in for a visit. This time however, Clare's body was seriously in need of rest. Training monthly

against Undine, Deneve, Flora and sometimes if not away on a mission, Miria, brought a whole new definition to the word, "pain".

Clare wasn't sure when Teresa moved her head off the pillow and over onto her lap. Either way, she didn't mind. Teresa's lap was much more comfortable.

"Teresa?" Clare lethargically called, blinking her eyes awake for the second time.

"Hello Clare. It's been a while."

Teresa opened her mouth to speak after a short period of silence when Clare suddenly blurted out a strong,

"No." Clare said right away, shifting her gaze south to avoid Teresa's surprised expression.

"I wasn't going to ask you to come with me. I'm well aware that the north is your new home, Clare..." Teresa sounded hurt.

"Then why did you come?" Clare knew she was being a grouch. Teresa deserved better from her and Clare knew it. Sadly, ever since she encountered Raki, Priscilla

and Ophelia two years ago, her entire personality had turned hard. Almost as hard as the icicles hanging from the edges of the house's rim she resided in.

"Is it a crime to visit those I hold dear?" Teresa inquired softly, dipping her head down close to Clare's.

"No." Clare answered truthfully. Not meaning to, Clare winced feeling a surge of pain come from yet another wounded area of her body.

Seeing her cringe, Teresa decided to do something very caring that hopefully would sooth Clare's agitation.

Clare's eyes fluttered shut feeling Teresa's lips brush over her forehead. In spite of her foul mood, Clare enjoyed the attention Teresa gave her.

Feeling Teresa lift her head up and move away, Clare re-opened her eyes and eased off her elbows so she could rest on Teresa's chest plate. Without saying a word,

Teresa lifted her arms up to cave them around Clare's half risen form and then buried her nose into Clare's hair and from that point, sat still on the bed with Clare

in her arms. Happy to just hold the girl and shower Clare with affection.

Somewhere in the mist of their cuddling, Teresa stopped nuzzling through Clare's hair and started to hum. Not intending to, Clare listened to the beautiful melody

deep within Teresa's throat almost fell back asleep when the door opened and brought forth a cool rush of air. Clare didn't bother to turn her head and look. She

merely stared out the corner of her eye to see who just came in.

"S-Sorry." Yuma stammered. " I have to get the money pouch. I-It's my turn to buy food." Yuma lamely explained, somehow thinking if she told Teresa of The Faint

Smile her objective, she would stop feeling insecure. Teresa nodded once, indicating Yuma was okay to come in and get the money. Not that she needed Teresa's

approval but hey, whatever worked. Yuma strode past the two warriors on the bed, found what she needed and left in a hurry, slamming the door shut loudly behind

her.

"Am I that scary? Why do the weak ones fear me? I'll I ever do anymore is fight Yoma, stay hidden from the Organization and visit you every now and then. And even

when I do come to see you, they act ask if seeing us together is a bad thing."

Teresa mumbled once she and Clare were alone again.

"Beats me. My guess is they remember you for your title in the past." Clare suggested, not really concerned with Yuma's reaction to Teresa. Personally, she wanted

Teresa to start humming again so she could fall asleep.

"That's no excuse." Shrugging it off, Teresa decided to snuggle Clare again. Clare smirked playfully feeling Teresa peck her cheek.

No matter how mature Clare developed, she would never grow tired of hugs or kisses from Teresa. For the next half hour, Clare and Teresa took turns expressing

their gratitude and care for each other in silence. Something the both of them struggled to do whole hearted since their separation three years ago.

For the longest time, Teresa played with Clare's hair and sang beautiful melodies when Clare requested. Clare in turn, would listen to Teresa as she sang and sigh

contentedly when Teresa used her fingers tips to massage Clare's temples.

"Has it really been seven years since we met everyone and decided to topple the Organization's existence?" Clare asked, her tone dangerously low.

Teresa froze in the middle of the massage.

"Yes. Yes it has." Teresa confirmed, sub-consciously getting a bitter look on her face as unpleasant memories began to play through her mind. Back then, Teresa

thought learning the truth from Miria was something to marvel in awe at. When she met meet Raki face-to-face one year after being confronted with Miria's unit and

found out that Priscilla was the friend Clare ran off into the woods to play with, Teresa almost died of shock. Metaphorically speaking of course.

* * *

_6 Years ago..._

"Wow, this season has been insane. It's a miracle we've made it this far without being assaulted by the Organization. But look at that ocean... isn't it beautiful. We're

here. I mean we really did it and we're _here_."

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself." Sophia replied over to her friend with a broad smile. Noel's smile thinned into a grin. She was ecstatic! Winter was officially

over, the incident in the north was well put behind them and all that remained was their joy over finding the shorelines of the continent.

"I've never... seen so much water before. It just goes on and on. Are we really going to cross that?" Jean uttered. She was scarcely heard due to the lack of power

behind her words. It wasn't that Jean couldn't speak up. The roaring of the ocean, to the happy chirping of seagulls soaring over the sparking water zapped her ability

to express with confidence.

"Yes we are." Teresa replied, managing to catch Jean's remark.

Irene observed the water with beady eyes. She displayed no emotion outwardly. Inwardly, she was very glad they made it to the shorelines of the continent.

"Is it going to kill you to smile?"

Irene's eyes shifted to the right. Clare stood there with her arms crossed, obviously waiting for Irene to react to the event.

"For someone who almost died and recently got back on their feet after being tended to by me personally for two months," Irene arched an eye brow at Clare. "you're

pretty bold to demand a response from me."

Clare wasn't sure if Irene was being serious or if she was kidding around in her usual cold, smart-alecky way. The half smile that formed a second later eased Clare's

conscious.

"I'm happy Clare. Don't take my silence personally. Haven't you lived with me long enough to know my feelings?" Irene lifted her hand and brought it down on Clare's

head.

She just keeps getting taller.

_She's almost as tall as Teresa..._

Irene mentally noted and chuckled softly without even realizing it.

"Sorry. That's Teresa's department, not mine. Last time I checked, she was your best friend."

Clare replied, unfolding her crossed arms so she could use her hands to wrap around Irene's wrist.

Clare intended to pry Irene's hand off but Irene was stronger and her hand stayed there until Clare got tired of trying to remove it. Naturally, the second Clare gave

up, Irene's hand fell away.

"Hey, why don't we set up camp here? Tomorrow morning we can think of a plan to get off this island. I mean, we don't have to. I'm not the leader or anything but...

I'm kinda bushed." Noel offered, drawing everyone's attention.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Teresa reasoned, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's make camp up there on the grass. Sophia, Noel?"

The two women held Teresa's gaze, awaiting their orders.

"One of you go gather wood, and one if you unpack the sack. Jean, Irene and I will go hunting for the food." Sensing that Clare was about to ask what her part would

be, Teresa faced Clare and pointed sternly.

"_You_ are to go to bed the second your mat gets laid out."

"I'm fine-" Clare started to disagree but Teresa came back sharply with pure authority.

"No you're not. I saw you struggling to stay awake during the walk. And let's not forget how easily a common Yoma had you pinned down under him five hours ago in

the woods. May I remind you Clare, that your recovery is going to take longer because your human and Yoma blood nearly was shot to nothing?" Teresa lifted the

finger she was pointing at Clare, straight up into the air.

"Which by the way, you have _yet _to explain to us. But that's besides the point. The bottom line is, until I sense yoki the way I used to from you, your body is going to

need rest and lots of it."

"But..." Clare attempted again, only to be barked at by _everyone_ else.

"No!" They said together, rubbing it in even more.

Clare didn't want to sleep. She wanted to be active and tone some of the flab that formed over her hard earned abs during the past months of recovery. It's not that

she had gained heavy weight or anything but not working out did not help keep her muscle tissue firm. Unlike the other women around her who were half Yoma, kept

fit and trained often against one another. Clare's body couldn't easily use the Yoma blood as a bonus. Every muscule on her body, even when she shifted into a Yoma

state, were results from her training.

"Fine. I'll go to bed." Clare mumbled her reply, glancing away from their unchangeable "we won't give in" facial expressions.

Sophia happened to stay behind to unpack. She made sure to get Clare's mat on the ground first above everything else. Once she spread it out, Clare came over and

settled down on it. Sophia smirked at Clare seeing the young girl snuggle under her covers and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Clare's eyes shot open so fast, the core of her pupils became yoma-based for a good three seconds before returning back to normal upon feeling fast moving bodie.

One, no, seven bodies were headed in their direction. Clare didn't know who was coming but whoever they were, they were all fairly powerful.

Alarmed, Clare sat up on her mat. Judging by the crackling fire and the quiet conversations in the background, Clare suspected no one was aware of the incoming

forces.

"So, still think you don't need bed rest?" The question came from Teresa's mouth.

Instead of telling everyone she was getting a reading, Clare made small talk.

"How long was I asleep?" Clare asked absent-mindedly.

"Counting tonight... four days and a half." Jean replied over to the drowsy Clare. Jean watched Clare turn on her mat and sigh.

Sensing that Clare was troubled, by what, Jean did not know but she intended to find out.

"Clare," Jean asked softly. "is something wrong?"

Everyone stopped what talking hearing Jean's question and immediately gave Clare their attention.

"I don't know. I am reading some very powerful waves of Yoki. It's getting closer by the second. I can't tell if it's a Claymore or a Yoma..."

Teresa stood up so fast she startled her followers.

"You must be feeling better and getting some of your power back because I'm not picking up anything. Everyone get ready. I don't know who's coming but this can't

be good to say the least. We need to be ready for our visitors and protect Clare at all costs." Teresa ordered, walking away from the older women to speak to Clare

privately for a moment.

"Why must these things keep happening? I feel like every time we get close to obtaining true happiness, s_omeone_ or _something_ has to come along and ruin it!"

Sophia sighed, terribly annoyed that their peaceful atmosphere was coming to a end.

"Because we're fugitives, the Organization won't let us alone because of our crimes and mankind fears us. Hence, we're prone to attacks. It's our destiny until we get

off this island, so be grateful that we've made it this far without being defeated by our enemies."

Sophia glared at Noel.

"Since when do you give a crap about that?"

Noel grinned at her friend.

"Since you started whining like me."

Sophia got ready to defend herself when Irene stepped between them and simply pointed at the woods.

"They're coming from that direction. I can feel them now."

"Wonderful. Fan-flip'n-tastic." Noel mumbled, closing her eyes briefly in annoyance. She withdrew her Steel Blade, stepped out five feet and took a defensive stance.

Likewise, Irene, Jean, Sophia and Teresa did the same. Clare remained on her mat and waited in silence, rather anxious to see what was going to happen.

The seven blurs of speed all stopped moving once they came into the clearing.

"Dude, there they are! Ah finally! After a whole year of tracking these guys, we found them!" A young, attractive, short diced woman exclaimed, doubling over to

catch her breath. A butcher looking short haired woman stood by, refusing to speak.

"Hmph. I thought we'd never find them. They move so fast, I'm surprised we caught up."

Another person added, tossing long, gray-silver strands of hair over her bulky, muscular shoulder.

"Oh Undine. Ye of little faith. Didn't I come through with my ability? Are we not in one piece and is that not Teresa of The Faint Smile?"

Undine shot a dirty look over at a smaller girl.

"Shut up Tabitha! Seriously Miria, why couldn't we leave her behind in that glacier pass?"

Miria rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

"Undine, please don't start. I don't have the energy to explain why Tabitha is valuable to this team and why you should honor her with respect..."

"Again, why did I agree to come with you people?"

"Whatever Flora. You know coming with us was the better thing to do at the time."

"Yes," Flora agreed quietly. " I admit it was a wise choice. But you know Helen, I really am starting to wonder."

"Don't worry Flora. I am too."

Flora turned and smiled sweetly at the warrior behind her.

"Why Cynthia, I thought you wanted a change in your life?"

Cynthia nodded with the a bored expression on her face.

"This is true. But if I had any idea what it would be like living with half of these girls-"

Cynthia got cut off by a very agitated Teresa.

"Excuse me for interrupting your lovely conversation but... what are you all doing here?"

All the women Teresa recognized but she couldn't understand why on earth Miria and her people, were present.

Miria walked toward Teresa and didn't stop until she was within a good radius of Teresa's campground. Miria searched the faces of Teresa's party, as well as Teresa's.

It was now or never. If Miria wanted justice, she had to let Teresa and her friends know about a harsh, cold bitter truth that would possibly change their minds about

how they viewed their existence.

"Teresa, I don't know where you plan on going but I have two things to tell you. May I have permission to speak?"

Teresa nodded, indicating that she could. Seeing how it was just Miria and the Claymores from the northern war, Irene motioned at the others to put away their

weapons.

Likewise, Miria's teammates did the same.

"Teresa, I have a strong theory about the this island we're living on and the Organization itself." Miria began cautiously, trying to start the subject lightly.

"Oh?" Teresa mused, deciding now would be a good time to approach Miria so they could speak properly.

"I'll be direct. I would like to form an alliance with you, Teresa of The Faint Smile and join your cause eventually. Am I right to assume you are fleeing from this

island?"

"Eventually? Even if I allow this so called "alliance". Why do you say you'd like to join my cause, eventually?"

"Because there's something I'd like you to help us out with before that time comes."

"Okay...?"

"I recently told my comrades a theory I have about the Organization. Once they took this theory into consideration, we were all in agreement to destroy the

Organization but only if I could prove my theory. I wanted to confront you first before I did."

That statement got Teresa's brain to move.

"I don't understand why you would withhold information from your team because you felt a need to include me."

In the background, Miria heard Undine muttering in agreement with Teresa and Deneve asking her to "kindly" be quiet until Miria was done.

"Because what I am about to tell you, will affect everything you've ever come to understand about the Organization, your life and your future."

"I'm listening." Teresa folded her arms over her chest, hoping whatever Mira had to say was going to be worth it.

"All right... let me start from the beginning. Three years ago, I lost someone very precious to me and I vowed to never rest until I could avenge her death." Miria's

hands sub-consciously balled up into fists.

"Later, Helen, Deneve and I were asked to go on a special mission in the east to deal with Yoma. Well, we went and helped the humans in that region but get this...

those humans have never seen nor heard of Yoma until we explained it to them."

At this point, Teresa arched her neck in astonishment. Teresa was about to comment back but Irene beat her to it.

"That makes no sense. Humans and Yoma have always existed with each other. It's impossible for a human to not know about Yoma." Irene remarked bluntly, leaving

the ring around Clare and going over to stand beside Teresa.

"I agree with you. But as the saying goes. Things are not always as they seem on the surface." Miria kindly replied, picking up on Irene's doubt.

"After that incident, I started to investigate the Organization from the shadows. I had no proof at that time to judge the Organization. So I snuck into the

Organization's archives whenever I could. Sometimes during missions, I would purposely tell my comrades to go ahead so I could travel to the edges of this vast land

to collect all the information possible."

Miria's face scrunched.

"I discovered many things but the mission with those humans wouldn't get out of my mind. Finally, I put all my data together and the event of that one with it. Thus

my theory was... Yoma are created from within the Organization."

Everything Miria was saying, her teammates had heard and come to terms with. Teresa's party on the other hand was _freaking_ out. Noel and Sophia exchanged

glances of horror.

Clare grunted softly and formed a scowl on her face. Jean bared her teeth and kept what she was thinking to herself. Irene's mouth sagged and Teresa's eyes nearly

fell out of their sockets.

"Don't look so surprised. Surely you all have thought about the Yoma and humans at some point in time? Haven't we, as former Claymores that worked for the

Organization, had questions about Yoma? I know I have."

"Yes, I have..." Teresa admitted weakly, trying hard not to go off into a mental breakdown over what she was hearing.

"This can all be explained in once sentence. Ever since long ago, the human eating Yoma, in other words an upper class predator... but who came up with that? It's

actually the Yoma themselves, also the Organization. The first people who have these doubts after a while, as the people who haven't seen Yoma, slowly dies away,

this legend slowly becomes the truth. You follow me?"

Now the words spewing from Miria's mouth, her comrades had _not _heard. Now _they_ were watching her with quizzical eyes along with the rest.

"How pointless. That's just something you heard, a hypothesis based on nothing." Irene countered. " Plus you have no evidence."

Irene made sense to everyone's ears on both sides.

"She has a point Miria." Flora said, joining in on the conversation.

"Oh. But I _do_ have evidence. It's actually something that everyone here has or should have if they kept the sword we trained day and night with."

Almost all the women concluded the same thought pattern. Miria waited a few more seconds to see if any one was keeping up with her. Once she was sure they were

on the same track, Miria reached up and quickly withdrew her weapon.

"This Claymore. If it's just for killing Yoma, isn't it a little too solid and sturdy?"

Many murmurs traveled around Miria's ears. This was a good sign. This meant the truth was starting to sink into their minds.

"This Claymore I own has never broken in all the battles that I've been through... not even a dent. It's as if from the beginning it's made to be used on Awakened

Beings or others..."

"Awakened Beings or others? What does that mean?" Deneve whispered to herself, feeling a tight knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"Teresa, I've traveled all over this land, but I still haven't found any minerals that are even close to this."

Miria lifted her Claymore to demonstrate.

"I've also looked within the Organization, but could not find where these were made. So I came to my conclusion that the Claymore isn't made from anything on this

land. It might not even be made here. It is literally, indestructible."

Teresa gawked at Miria, as did Irene.

"But my Claymore broke! Priscilla bit the blade and it _broke_ in half!"

Miria looked past Teresa's shoulder and at the frantic Noel.

"Really? That's interesting." Miria arched an eyebrow.

"Then it's very possible to assume that the Claymores can not be shattered by those of _this_ world. But it makes perfect sense if the correct traits from the _other _

world, forms in the monsters of _this_ world. Which would give the monster the ability to damage the Claymore. Simply put, the Claymore and the monster is evenly

matched because they both came from a source that is not of this world."

"Hey, hey Miria! What are you talking about? You mean these aren't... from this world?" Helen blurted out. She couldn't help it. She had to say something. Anything

but let her mind figure out everything without having any kind of solid answer.

"That's a high possibility. Think about it guys." Miria turned her head away from Teresa and Irene so she could study her own teammates.

"The Organization makes us believe that this world only consists of this land. Now," Miria paused and found Teresa's gaze especially.

"Teresa, why are fleeing from the Organization? Why are you running so hard?"

"To get off the island. In my earlier years as a Claymore, I often passed through villages and would listen to their conversation if I wanted to buy something. And one

time, I recall a human talking about seeing water and wanting to sail a boat. Ever since then, I told myself if I ever could break away from the Organization, I would

search high and low for water to see if water like that truly existed. As you can see, it does."

Teresa gestured behind her at the shoreline where the waves washed up onto the sand repeatedly. Miria nodded and once again, looked back to her followers.

"Based on what you just heard from Teresa, it won't come as a shock when I tell you I've heard about the same things during my travels across the land. Ships have

indeed left in search for new land, but all came back empty handed. The humans believe they really isn't another world out there. However," Miria craned her neck

around in the direction of Teresa for the third time. "that's not the case. There is an even greater land outside of this one."

"What!" Cynthia and Yuma exclaimed in unison. Miria ignored them and kept going.

"But those lands are defiantly not in a state of peace. There are never ending battles going on between different countries and people, all for territorial reasons. About

a hundred years ago, the war split into two sides and began to battle for supremacy. One side is the Dragon's Kins. They're said to have non-human comrades that

have extremely tough skin and _they_ quickly took control of the battle. The other side quickly tried to invent new weapons to fight against their enemies. Soon after

their research gave birth to a new weapon. And that is... a weapon that allows humans to turn into a monster. But because these weapons are too powerful, they

often wiped out their own army. So the research has been left on a small island away from the greater land. This is the laboratory for the Awakened Beings."

Gasps and barks of anger broke out through the web of warriors. Undine started to curse every living member of the Organization she knew off, Helen fell to her

knees and tugged at her hair, muttering hysterically, "No way." and Deneve had to kneel down to comfort her. Flora bowed her head and stood there in silence.

Tabitha bit her lower lip and chewed it and had no idea what to think of her existence or reality at the moment. Yuma shook her head, Cynthia ran a shaky hand

through her hair, mouth a jar.

Sophia pressed two fingers to each temple and rubbed them, attempting to process the information. Noel growled furiously realizing that her entire life, had been

nothing but a set up from the beginning. Jean started to pace and Clare continued to lay on her mat.

Teresa had to raise her hand to silence them.

"Please, continue." Teresa kindly prompted Miria.

"As you wish." Miria explained how the Awakened Beings were to be the Organizations' best weapon against the Draconic Tribe. She also went into detail about why it

was so crucial for the Organization to have Awakened Beings that were controllable and could shift between becoming a monster and return back to a human state.

The kicker of her story, was the part where the monsters were built to be weapons and made to fight unto death. That was why so many Claymores were expendable

for their research and why the lie about Yoma and humans, was so effective.

"You know a lot." Irene was the one to finally break the silence when Miria finished.

"Tell me, how did you gain this much information?" Irene asked, rather curious to hear Miria's response.

"I'll admit, I was not by myself. I had a collaborator up until the war in the north."

"_What?_" Irene hissed, clearly not expecting such a answer.

"I will not tell you the details concerning that nor anyone else here... but the information is reliable. I cross checked with my own research and there wasn't a single

inconsistency. This is all the information I have gathered and gained up to now. This is all I know... now, this takes us back to my first question. Would you be willing

to form an alliance with me, Teresa of The Faint Smile?"

"That depends. What are you thinking?"

"I plan to topple the Organization. I believe the two us combined can do it. I don't know how, but I have faith we can do it together." Miria lifted up her right hand

and moved it outward for Teresa to grasp.

"If you want to leave the island, I won't stop you. As a matter of fact, I wish to do the same. Which is why I said, I would love to join your cause eventually and put

all of this insanity behind me and get these girls to a safer haven far, far away from this hell hole." Miria's face softened.

"But I can't leave yet. The Claymores who have all died before us, their blood that was shed all for the sake of becoming a true weapon for the Organization... won't

let me run away. If you are willing to stay a bit longer to help me, I'd greatly appreciate it. If not, I pray you and your comrades will find peace away from here. I

sincerely mean that."

All eyes were on Miria and Teresa. Both leaders could feel their teammates watching their every move.

Teresa had two options. She could either A, take Miria's hand and combine their units. Or B, walk away and wish Miria the best of luck.

"Forgive everyone... but I'm going to stay. If any of you still desire to escape like before, you're welcome to. But I am going to stay and help Miria."

Noel groaned aloud.

"Again?" She complained, almost unable to watch Teresa slap her palm into Miria's.

"I told you before. My life is entitled to you and Clare. Wherever you two go, I will follow. Teresa... you know Clare will stay by your side forever so I'm not going to

leave this island without you, don't count on it."

Jean imputed boldly, casting Clare one of her more kinder smiles. Clare returned it then glanced back around at Teresa. Sophia sighed, muttering that her entire

conception was ruined but she would be willing to stay if everyone else would. Hearing that come from her best friend, Noel couldn't say anything about leaving so

she was in. Irene said nothing. She didn't have to. Her loyalty for Teresa went unspoken.

"I like you Miria. You're quite the leader of your pack. I think we'll get along all right." Teresa shook Miria's hand.

"I like you too, Teresa. I think it's your rebellious spirit against the Organization."

That got a laugh out of Teresa.

"Shall we get to know one another?" Teresa suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask. Hey guys, come on over. I'm sure they won't bite." At Miria's command, the other fighters standing afar, crept closer.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

During the memory lapse, Teresa began to pound Clare's rigid back. Judging by Clare's grunts and dreamy sighs she was stressed.

"Don't tell anyone but I was having the worst crisis in my mind that day. Finding all that out did not settle well with me... it still doesn't."

"Mmm." Clare moaned softly in agreement, heavily enjoying the back rub.

"But that was nothing compared to Raki and Priscilla, right? Then Ophelia showed up and ruined my sole purpose for hunting down Priscilla." Clare garbled, her voice

barley understandable.

Teresa rubbed harder against the tight knot she hit in Clare's back.

"Oh don't even get me _started_ about those three." Teresa growled, closing her eyes against another bad memory.

* * *

_5 years ago..._

"I'm so booored." Helen yawned dramatically and rolled onto her stomach.

"Me too. Why we go off in tiny groups to one place at a time, I have yet to understand." Noel sighed, picking out a piece of meat from her teeth with her pinky's

finger nail.

It never failed. Every time the group caught rabbit for the meal and roasted it's flesh, she would mange to get a thin piece stuck between her teeth.

Flora glanced up from her Claymore to study the two lazy fighters." All you've done today is eat and sleep. Oh by the way, we've discussed numerous times why we

travel in small groups. In case you've forgotten, we do that to avoid unwanted attention from the humans. That and there's a overflow of Yoki energy. It's not a smart

idea to travel together with so many powerful people among us..."

"Hey! I sparred with Deneve earlier!"

Helen barked in defense. She wasn't concerned about the explanation. It didn't apply to her anyway. It was Noel who asked. Besides, Helen didn't appreciate that

Flora made it sound like she was a useless bum.

"Yes... then you took a nap after lunch. It is now twilight and you haven't moved since."

Flora returned to shaping her blade. Flora was extremely grateful for the limestone Irene lent to her yesterday. Even if the Claymores were indestructible, they still

required a good sharpening every now and then.

"You two are pathetic. Why can't you wait patiently for our leaders to return like the rest of us?" Cynthia griped, very annoyed at the women lounging by the dim fire.

"Shut up Cynthia!" Helen and Noel snapped, frowning harshly at Cynthia.

Cynthia got ready to get off the grass and tackle them when Yuma grabbed her left wrist and Tabitha, her right. Cynthia glared down at them as if to say, "What are

you doing?" but they merely shook their heads, "No."

"Flora!" Cynthia cried, hoping she would at least give her some slack on the matter.

Flora wagged her head and gently replied to Cynthia,

"I'm not in this."

That was not what Cynthia wanted to hear. She would have jerked her wrists free from Yuma and Tabitha but Teresa, followed by an agitated Miria, suddenly

emerged from the shady bushes.

"We could hear you all a mile away. Must you be so inconsiderate of each other?" Miria's question went unanswered.

"In any case." Teresa interrupted, glancing at the small group on the ground, minus Cynthia, who was still standing with her wrists pinned.

"We need to move. Noel is waiting for us at the border. We shouldn't make her wait longer then necessary."

"You're right." Sighed the weary Flora, moving the limestone down her blade for the last time for the day. Yuma released Cynthia in motion with Tabitha.

After everyone packed up their materials, Teresa led the women to the border. Once they arrived two hours later, Miria took over and told the former Claymores what

they would be doing. Teresa slipped away from Miria's side and made her way over to Clare. Clare was sitting on a log by a fire. She was eased forward, arms

perched on her thighs. Sophia was sitting on another log opposite of Clare's with Deneve. They were speaking quietly and seemed very relaxed. Which was good.

Teresa was pleased to see everyone getting along for the most part and taking the time to get to know one another.

Teresa sat by Clare.

She didn't say anything for a while. She kind of wanted Clare to start the conversation.

When it became bluntly obvious Clare wasn't going to make the first move, Teresa decided to finally prompt the girl about the incident in the north. Teresa was tired

of waiting for Clare to come around.

It was now or never.

"I know things have been kind of hectic and I haven't been able to speak to you as much. But you know Clare, I still want an explanation about what happened... you

know what I'm talking about, right?"

Teresa cocked her head, her eyes fixated on Clare's face.

Clare's eyes narrowed and her left brow furrowed madly as she thoguht about what to say.

"All right." Clare finally whispered, turning her head around so she could made eye contact with Teresa.

"It all started in Region 25 when I met my friend. The friend that was in the woods..."

As much as Clare would have loved to have gone into detail about the friend she made as a child then explain the cover up lie that hid the truth about the friend and

making it a crucial point that Priscilla, _was _the friend, she didn't get the chance. Clare got to the town where she cut her hair and told the cover up when Miria

announced that their pit stop break was over and they needed to move.

"We'll finish this another time. I want to hear more... but I'm leading another group so I have to go. I'm sorry." Teresa said at the end of Miria's assertion.

Clare sighed and almost turned away when Teresa lifted her hand, cupped Clare's cheek and began to stroke Clare's skin with her thumb. Clare found great comfort in

that. It was no lie that Clare felt lonely. Irene, Noel, Teresa were either leading or in different groups. Jean was always around but every time Clare approached her,

she got pounced by the other women from Miria's unit, so she hardly ever got to sit down with Clare and see how she was fairing.

As for Clare...

She didn't feel comfortable around Miria's companions yet so she often kept to herself and sat alone when they stopped to break.

"Clare, I don't understand this friend of yours... but I think once you tell me the whole story, I will. Until then, keep in mind that I will want to hear the rest. Now,

take care of yourself and if you ever need anything, _please_ don't hesitate to ask for me, okay? No matter how busy I am, I will always set aside time for you."

Clare nodded a few times, showing that she understood.

With her hand still on Clare's face, Teresa eased forward and pecked Clare on forehead. She let her lips linger a moment, then whispered against the skin,

"I love you."

"I love you too, Teresa. Please be careful."

"Don't worry. I will."

From a far, Undine watched Teresa hug Clare with one arm before rising to her feet.

"She really... cares about that one with the green eyes, doesn't she?"

"Yes... yes she does." Irene quietly remarked, observing the two as well.

"So it's safe to say if I pick on her-"

"Teresa will hurt you and possibly _kill _you if you harm Clare in any way, shape or form." Irene emphasized the word, "kill" on purpose.

Undine did not show her worry on the outside. But on the inside, she trembled.

The good news was, both Teresa and Miria's parties advanced into the eastern lands the following day around noon and there was a small village north of where the

women decided to rest. Teresa heavily encouraged everyone to go to town and get a decent meal for a change and if anyone wanted to sell their armor for money,

they could now do so. Teresa was aware that Miria wanted to get rid of the armor and buy some common clothes like she and her teammates owned. Now would be

the perfect time to do that and anything else that would come to mind.

Ironically after Teresa's speech, Clare and Teresa were the only two left and had the entire camp to themselves. Teresa took this as an opportunity to ask Clare to

finish her tale.

This time instead of a log, Clare was sitting on a big boulder under a Maple Tree, which Teresa also sat on.

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it?"

"I'm positive. We may never get a chance to be alone like this so go ahead and finish."

Clare took a deep breath.

"Okay. So picking up form last time... the little girl has a scent. I knew it well because we played together and I could never forget her because of it. Somehow,

someway when we went to the north, I could smell it. It... didn't make any sense so I left the group and started to track down her scent. I found her and was not

happy."

"Why not?" Simple question.

"Because the scent of my friend... all along was Pri-"

"Priscilla! Is that them?"

The voice that interrupted Clare caused her and Teresa to jerk their heads around. What they saw, made their eyes grow round like saucers. About ten feet away

from where the two women sat, a boy, a little young then Clare, was pointing with a sword in their direction. A few seconds later, a cloaked girl, slightly shorter then

the boy came into the picture.

"Yes. That one is Teresa and the other one is Clare."

Teresa hopped off the boulder and took out her Claymore. Not because she intended to fight the boy but because he charged at Clare exclusively and didn't seem like

he was going to stop. That was least of Teresa's worry. The one this boy spoke to, said the name "Priscilla". Teresa only knew of one Priscilla and she was sure that

cloaked girl was the very Priscilla who almost killed her.

"I'm going to make you suffer Clare! How dare you hurt Priscilla!" The boy screamed violently as he continued to run at Clare.

Clare said nothing to him. She merely narrowed her eyes and sat on the rock. She knew Teresa would defend her. Sure enough, when he jumped high into the air

and attempted to do a combo of some sort, Teresa countered his attack and sent the poor lad flying yards away. He would have kept rolling if not for the bushes he

bounced into.

"Clare, do you know that kid?" Teresa huffed, eying Priscilla now with a deadly gleam in her silver eyes.

"No. I've never seen him before in my life."

Teresa was about to reply when she picked up on a Yoki wave that was not of her team nor Miria's. But at the same time, she recognized it.

Suddenly, a flash of wind emerged from the trees. This moving force of speed just happened to land ten feet in front where Teresa and Clare were at.

"Found you! I won't let you get away from me Priscilla. Now prepare to die!"

Priscilla lifted a arm up and slipped off the hood to her cloak.

"Impressive. You managed to find me for the third time. I commend you Ophelia but I'm growing weary of seeing your face."

"Hmph." Snorted Ophelia. "That makes two of us."

"Ophelia!" Teresa and Clare cried. Hearing her name, Ophelia looked over her shoulder and blinked rapidly.

"What the... Teresa of The Faint Smile? What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Teresa retorted hotly, growing more furious by the second. First the boy, then Priscilla now Ophelia?

"Enough!" Priscilla barked.

"Mark my words Ophelia. You have gotten in my way for the last time. Today you _will die._" Priscilla morphed into her Awakened form, releasing a huge blast of Yoki.

"Not here. Please not here. There are lives nearby. If you two must fight, take elsewhere but _not _here." Teresa pleaded, hoping Ophelia would heed her words.

To her surprise, Ophelia listened. Not only did she listen but she grinned at Teresa and promised she would play "quietly", whatever that meant.

"Wait a second!" Clare suddenly spoke up, shooting off the boulder and running away from Teresa's side.

Teresa's jaw dropped.

Clare ran up to Ophelia, grabbed her shoulders and began to _shake_ her. Something told Teresa that was not a wise move on Clare's part. Granted she didn't know

jack squat about Ophelia but for Pete's sake, was anyone using their brain cells today?

"Priscilla's mine Ophelia! You can't have her! She's mine!" Clare shouted, rage getting the best of her.

Ophelia, not liking the idea of getting shook down and feeling Priscilla starting to stalk towards them,_ back handed _Clare across the face, causing Clare to stumble

back in shock. In the past, Ophelia would have killed if someone dared to touch her like Clare so shamelessly did.

"I don't give two figs about what Priscilla is to you. I have my reasons for wanting her head. Unless you've had your entire village torn apart and watched your loved

ones get devoured by _her _mouth, I'm not going to step down from what is rightfully mine."

Clare held her burning, bruised cheek and stood there, glaring at Ophelia who glared just as hard back. Finally Ophelia dashed away, leaving Clare to herself. While

she danced with Priscilla, Teresa gabbed Clare by the wrist and tugged her away from the carnage. Ophelia really did intend to drive Priscilla from the town. For that,

Teresa was thankful. The boy that tried to assault them, was no where to be seen. Honestly, Teresa didn't care. Right now, she needed to sit Clare down and get

some answers.

No sooner after Ophelia showed up and drove Priscilla south doing God knows what, all the women came back from the village.

Needless to say, they came to the camp, saw Clare being cradled by Teresa and felt the after effects of the fight. Hence is why everyone stopped everything they

were doing. It dawned on them that something was wrong, so after meeting up, they left town to see if Teresa and Clare were okay and needed help. By the looks of

things, they were too late.

"The moment we noticed a distrubance, we came but... nothing's here so, did we miss something?" Noel asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You have... no idea." Teresa mumbled, shaking her head gently from to side.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"That was a horrible experience. I still don't know what happened to that boy. Or Ophelia for that matter."

Teresa was laying comfortably on the bed alongside Clare.

"Me either. But I kind of feel sorry for him. He was being controlled by her-I know he was."

"Well Clare... what's in the past stays in the past. Let's focus on the future. Just think Clare... one day, the Organization will fall and peace can be restored to this

island."

"Mmm. That would be wonderful." Clare sighed dreamily, officially half asleep.

Teresa watched Clare fall into a slumber. A moment or so later, she joined her.

* * *

Clarice opened her eyes and sat up with a start. She was unaware of her surroundings and how she got where she was and why she was there. Currently, she was

laying outside of a town known as "Brusha".

"What... happened?" Was all Clarice could say, for she truly had no idea what in the world just happened.


	20. Scene 19: Confession

Clarice stumbled over herself almost fell down. She regained her balance and started to walk properly, but it was difficult. For the past three hours, she had been

trying to find her way back to the Organization's HQ. Brusha Village was a far ways from where Clarice wanted to be but what choice did she have?

"I wonder who that Claymore was?" Clarice lifted up a hand to rub at the swollen bump on the back of her head.

"Ow... it still hurts. I still don't understand how she managed to keep in front of me and knock me out at the same time." Clarice paused.

"Anyway, I need to report back to my superiors."

Clarice sighed into the crisp cool air, already dreading her future.

* * *

Raki looked down at the slain Yoma. Rather, lower body of it. The head rolled away seconds ago when he took the blade to it's neck. The sword Isely gave him proved

to be useful. It was powerful, the blade was heavy, but it was light enough for him to use.

"Thanks for the help. I couldn't have killed that thing without you." Raki calmly replied down to the cloaked girl beside him. The child opened her mouth to reply back

to Raki when the village elder of the half way ruined village shouted suddenly,

"Raki! Is that you?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Raki glanced over at the village elder. As he did this, some strands of loose hair bounced around his temple. The faded scar was revealed

to all to see. The village elder and many townsfolk gawked at Raki-terrified at what they were seeing.

"Impossible! How could anyone survive in the wilderness alone? And how can you slay Yoma? Are you perhaps... a Silver-Eyed Witch?" The man who dared to say

such a thing was scolded by one of his fellow brethren.

"How can Raki be a Silver-Eyed Witch? Those freaks only produce female Claymores, remember? Besides, how do we know this is really Raki? What if it's a Yoma in

disguise?"

"That's right! He has to be a Yoma! That's why he came back!" Another man insisted, adding his view to the conversation.

Raki sighed mentally at the stupidity coming from the villagers mouths.

"W-What's your problem? Do you plan on making us suffer again-Yoma?"

That was the last straw for Raki. He had heard enough. Without warning, Raki rushed over to the scrawny farmer who accused him of being a Yoma, grabbed him by

the collar of his T-shirt and firmly tugged him forward. Once the man was close enough, Raki let out a loud scream. The scream was random and confused everyone

who was standing around, including the man Raki was holding. The man stumbled away from Raki, utterly flabbergasted.

"Did that bring you all to your senses? Look, I know how nerve wrecking it is to be attacked by Yoma time and time again. But calm down for a bit, would ya'?"

Raki calmly remarked to the startled mob of people.

"Think about it-if I were a Yoma, why would I bother to kill another one? And would there really be any reason for me to show myself in front of your all? Don't you

think that the minute my identity was discovered, I'd have just started to attack everyone indiscriminately?" Silence greeted Raki. Raki waited for someone to speak

but sadly, the silence continued.

"Look, I ran away from town... so it's not like I was expecting a warm welcome home. But treating me like a Yoma? That's a little harsh, even for you all. Seven years

ago, I lost my family to Yoma, but... it seems to me that all of you have lost something deep down too." A woman was about to ask Raki what he meant when the

head of the Yoma moved towards their circle. What followed the head of the Yoma was none other then a classified Claymore.

"This Yoma-are you the one who killed it?" The Claymore didn't waste any time. Raki blinked, rather startled to find that the Claymore talking to him, was dark. Up

until that point, he had never seen a Claymore with such a skin tone.

"The mark left on it showed no hesitation. It was almost as if it was severed in an instant by a blade of immense size and weight." The Claymore arched her eyebrow

at Raki curiously.

"Kind of like what you've got on your back... that broadsword would fit the bill."

Raki's response to the Claymore was a simple stare.

The elderly people of the village began to chatter among themselves. Some wondered why a Claymore came-this time, a real Claymore. Others questioned why the

Claymore bothered to come at all.

Any other time they needed help, they were ignored and had to fend for themselves.

"For a human to posses the abilities and strength to slay Yoma isn't out of the ordinary. However..." The Claymore went on.

"The problem here is that you could tell who it was. That's the biggest reason why we are in charge of hunting down Yoma. Explain to me, how did you know?"

Raki shrugged. " Just a hunch ya' know? There was this guy acting strange, and I kinda provoked him a little-" All at once, the front of Raki's cape was being clutched

and he was being lifted three inches off the ground.

"Don't fool with me! You really expect me to believe such rubbish?" In spite of this Claymore's tone, Raki remained friendly. Completely unaffected by her brutality.

"Mind putting me down? I thought it was forbidden for you guys to lay a hand on humans?" Raki stated fact but the Claymore wasn't in the mood to submit. Not even

to known authority.

"Why you little..." The Claymore grumbled, getting ready to throw Raki down to the ground when a hand came up and rested on her wrist. Both Raki and the

Claymore looked at the hand.

"Are you picking on Raki?" Quietly asked the hooded child.

"Get back unless you want to get hurt!" Barked the dark Claymore, growing more irritated by the second.

"Are you picking on Raki?" The girl repeated but this time, she applied force on the Claymore's wrist. It was then the Claymore sensed the insane amount of Yoki

coming from the child. Not only that...power. Such overwhelming power.

In the blink of an eye, the Claymore whooshed ten feet away, somewhat embarrassed that she didn't notice the little girl's presence sooner.

"Are you insane?"

Raki cocked his head at the question.

"Just what is that thing you're taking along with you?"

Again, Raki just looked at the Claymore with quizzical eyes. To avoid making a scene, Raki took a step forward and let his hand come down on the child's shoulder.

"Really, its fine. She's not an enemy. You don't have to kill her. If you try, I will defend her with my life-even though I know she doesn't need me to. This girl is

precious to me and always will be."

The Claymore struggled between commending the human to travel with such a monster or to walk over and smack sense into him.

"What's he saying? Kill? Who's going to kill who?" A younger villager piped but he was ignored by Raki and the Claymore.

"By the way. There's something I'd like to ask you... I take that back. I want to ask you two things. First, what is your name and rank?"

The Claymore didn't necessarily see any harm in telling the human that kind of information but at the same time, didn't need to know. For the sake of time, she got

over her shock, regained her professionalism and answered Raki's first question.

"My name is Renee. I'm ranked six in the Organization."

Raki smiled cutely at Renee.

"Thank you. All right then, Renee. I don't know if you would have any clue about this solider I'm about to name but if you do, would you mind telling me if you've

seen her?"

Renee was growing cautious and with good reason.

"Depends... who is she?"

Raki's eyes narrowed and his face darkened. " Teresa of The Faint Smile. Ya' know her?"

Renee's eyebrows raised up. " Can't say I do. I travel far and wide and I'm sorry to say, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. To be honest, I don't want to-

even if she is a wanted fugitive of the Organization."

Raki scowled. How he hated to hear Teresa's name.

"Well, if you do happen to bump into her. Give her a message for me?"

It was Renee who frowned this time. Rather then telling Raki no, she waited to hear what else he had to say.

"Tell her that I'm not going to stop searching until I have you and Clare's head on the tip of my sword."

Surprisingly, Raki's request intrigued Renee.

"Hmm. Sounds like you've had a personal encounter with Teresa."

Raki brightened just then. " Yep! And I lost." Raki openly admitted his defeat and to top it off, he seemed glad. Renee couldn't understand why. Defeat is not usually

something a Claymore would bear with honor.

"I don't really don't get this but whatever." Renee turned sharply away and started to walk out of the village when she froze in place. Raki watched her, as did his

friend and the rest of his village.

"I haven't the foggiest idea where Teresa of The Faint Smile is. No one does. She _is_ on the wanted list, along with a bunch of other Claymores of the past... if I do run

into Teresa of The Faint Smile, I'll be sure to give her your message. But you know," Renee took this time to look over her shoulder at Raki. "if you lost so pathetically

to her the first time, chances are you won't beat her the second time-or the third time. No offense to you or your swordsmanship... but it will take more then skill to

take Teresa's head. Trust me, it's been tried before in the past and Claymores have failed. You are merely a human. If a Claymore couldn't kill Teresa, what makes

you think that you can?"

Raki's smile broadened.

"I got too much of a grudge to just let her go. I know it's stupid of me, but I don't know how else to live."

Renee scoffed, craned her neck back around but still remained in place.

"One more thing. Does that _thing_ of yours eat... you know?"

Raki's smile left his face. " I started traveling with this little girl many years ago. She hasn't eaten a single thing since then. I think that's why she's shrunken so

much.

But I'm also pretty sure she's at her limit. If push comes to shove, I'll give everything I've got to stop her, but I'll probably lose and then she'll most likely be feeding

on my... you know."

Renee shuddered visibly and she didn't dare make eye contact with Raki again.

"Traveling with such a disgrace... wanting me to tell Teresa of The Faint Smile your death wish. You really are stupid."

"Seven years ago, Teresa hurt this girl, who generously took me in with her friend. They became my new family. I wanted to find Teresa and ask her to teach me how

to fight so I could avenge my real family. But after this girl and her friend found me, I learned a few years later that Teresa wasn't the person I thought of in my

mind. She and Clare... both will face me, I'll make sure of it. Call stupid all you want. To me, it's justice."

Renee merely shook her head before taking her leave from Raki's village.

"Well now," Sighed Raki a few second later, moving his hand from the little girl's shoulder and up to her head.

"Let's keep searching for them. No use in thinking that Claymore will really stay true to her word. Ready to go... Priscilla?"

Priscilla nodded under Raki's hand, happy to follow his lead.

* * *

In the middle of a thick mossy forest, four Claymores sat around the dead corpse of a slain Awakened Being.

"Hey, did you hear that story already? About No.47 getting back from the north a few days ago?" Ray started the conversation, hoping her teammates would chime

in.

Ray wasn't known to listen to gossip but she was always happy to share confirmed truth to those she trusted.

"That story...?" A pig-tailed Claymore echoed.

"Yeah. About a ninja hunter team in the Northern lands." Ray said, gesturing with a armor covered hand.

"Oooh that! About how she got assaulted by "supposedly"," The pig-tailed Claymore used two fingers on each hand to make quotations marks. "

Teresa of The Faint Smile and _possibly _one of the defected warriors?"

Ray smirked.

"Oh, I have every reason to believe it was Teresa of The Faint Smile. She may be under wraps but she's still at it and sharp as ever."

"Poor girl. I wonder when she'll be able to go back out? Isn't No.47 being re-assigned to do some other kind of top secret mission?" Rachel inquired, studying the

Awakened Being's jarred mouth.

Ray nodded at her. " Yep. I wonder who's going to take her region? Perhaps the ninja hunters will volunteer?" That got a laugh out of the hunting party.

* * *

Clarice stopped outside the cell door of the girl she had to "calm" and "bring up" firmly. Why the Organization put the responsibility on _her_ after such a long journey

home, Clarice had yet to understand.

What's worse... the council informed her that she and her new teammate would have the joy of hunting down Galatea in the future. Reasons for wanting Galatea to

come back were not entirely revealed to Clarice but it was obvious the Organization was hurting. Alicia and Beth were out of commission for the time being. Galatea

ran away at complete random a few years ago during one of her missions and never returned back to report. Ophelia went AWOL _many _long before Galatea did and

never came back-but then again, the Organization felt at the time, they could spare loosing Ophelia. Now they were realizing how stupid they were to allow Ophelia to

roam free as she wished. Furthermore, Rafaela disappeared under their noses somehow and no one has been able to locate her ever since. And the juicy reality of

knowing Teresa, Noel, Irene, Sophia and the eight missing warriors from the north, could all possibly be together did not ride well on the Organization's conscious.

"Well. Here goes nothing. I guess this is the place, but why is Miata's cell way out here in the middle of no where?" Clarice wondered aloud to herself. Shoving

curiosity aside, Clarice opened the door to Miata's cell. It was so dark in Miata's room, Clarice barley noticed Miata's hunched over form near the back ends of the cell.

The only light that flooded in and filled the room was from the outside.

There were no windows in Miata's cell.

Clarice personally thought that was torture. But then again, wasn't the Organization known to be cruel to it's soldiers?

"Err... I'm No.47, Clarice. I was told to serve as your assistant, Miata."

Clarice feebly stuttered, already breaking into a cold. Miata was muttering words and Clarice couldn't and possibly would never be able to understand what she was

saying.

"Uhh, hey. Did you hear me? Miata?" Clarice tried to talk to the mute child with long hair but all Miata did was mumble.

"Miata...?"

Clarice slowly stepped forward and that was her mistake. No sooner did she make her first step, Miata was off the ground, holding her weapon in a

threatening manner. Miata made her way around Clarice's body and then pounced poor Clarice. Clarice lost her balance and fell on her back, landing painfully in the

process. Miata was still on top of her, pinning her with an angry hand while putting the side of her blade to Clarice's neck.

"Did you kill them? Mama and Papa?"

"Eh? No I-" Clarice was not in the position to do anything. Mentally, emotionally or physically. Fear had completely over taken her. Miata was strong-too strong.

To make matters worse, Miata thrust her sword aside and began to tear at Clarice's fabric. Not gently, extremely violently and at a fast pace, screaming, "Mama!"

"Please stop it!" Clarice cried. How the girl wished Miata would regain her senses and leave her alone.

Thankfully, Miata did stop tearing her clothes. She also stopped screaming the word, "Mama". After a brief moment of hesitation, Miata started to whisper it.

"Miata, what are you doing?"

Miata didn't answer Clarice. She merely nuzzled up under Clarice's chin and rested her hands on Clarice's exposed breasts.

"Mama... Mama..." Miata whimpered. Clarice's eyes widened feeling Miata's tears hit her skin.

_A child? A little child like this, is the Organization's No.4? _Thought a horrified Clarice.

_Just what exactly are we?_

It was only when Clarice lifted trembling hands up and caved her arms around Miata, that she had a clear understanding of why the Organization asked her to be

Miata's partner.

* * *

Noel spit out the blade of grass she chewed on, disgusted with her and her unit's situation.

"You know," Sophia called over to her distressed friend by the opener of the cave's entry. " having a bad attitude won't make Teresa appear the way you want her

to."

Noel shot Sophia a dirty look.

"Whatever! Why do we have to suffer the consequences of _their_ choice to split up? Every three months, Teresa goes to see if Clare is ready to come home and every

time she returns from the North, Clare isn't with her. Why would she think going _this_ time it would be any different?"

"Noel please lower your tone. We have people trying to sleep." Irene quietly advised from her mat, glancing momentarily at slumbering Jean and their temporarily

Clare stand-in, Cynthia. Since Miria and Teresa felt it would be wise to divide the group up in Clans. Since setting up home bases in certain regions would be more

effective, they both agreed as leaders, to have a certain number of people for each Clan. Since Clare decided to go train up in the North with Miria, Cynthia offered to

leave her home Clan to be with Teresa's party in the South so things could stay balanced-unit wise speaking.

"_Sorry_." Noel may have said she was sorry but her tone far from sincerity. Man she was pissed and letting the world know it.

"I would have thought you'd be thrilled to have our unit's base in the cave we found seven years ago. There's so much do to in this region, so many sites to explore. I

don't understand why you haven't taken advantage of our free time." Sophia prompted, rising from her mat so she could go over to stand by Noel.

"I'd feel better knowing what the Organization is planning. You've seen the wanted posters popping up lately. It's not like it was seven years ago. The Organization is

making it hard for us to breathe, Awakened Beings keep trying to show off and invade the local villages-who we save in the shadows and get no reward for it what-so

-ever..."

"Oh now stop it. You're just being a grouch about it. Don't let things like Clare's choice to leave us, the Yoma attacks or the Organization and human hunting parties

dictate your happiness Noel. You're better then that, so start acting like it." Sophia whispered loving, deciding now would be a good time to hug Noel.

As much as Noel wanted to shove Sophia away, she didn't. Hugs were nice and relaxing-especially from Sophia.

"Sorry..." This time, Noel's sorry was genuine.

Sophia nuzzled Noel's shoulder before releasing her to go back to lie down on her mat. Noel didn't bother to watch her go. She returned her attention back to the

scenery outside of the cave.

Irene stole a quick look at Noel's profile. The rays of the sun set outlined Noel beautifully. Irene was sure Noel would never see herself "feminine" but the truth of the

matter was, Noel was a very beautiful person. Seven years worth of time did wonders for Noel. Her hair grew a good four inches and ironically maintained it's spiky

appearance. She stayed in shape, trained daily with anyone on the team and bought a new set of clothes that did her justice in every way. Noel's swordsmanship

increased dramatically over the years. She was almost as good as Irene... almost.

In speed, she would always be a little above average-but how she timed her attacks and actually thought out strategy showed in everything she did. Irene wasn't

sure how those improvements happened but it didn't really matter. Irene was happy to know Noel was maturing and showing value to others around her. Sometimes,

Irene wondered if the reason for all of that, was because of Clare.

"Noel, if Clare does come back... what will you do?" Irene asked, rather curious to hear what the tomboy had to say.

"I'd kick her in the shin and order her to never leave us again." Noel gently remarked, smirking playing at the lonely warrior on the floor.

Irene returned the smile. " Really? And here I thought you'd fight her until she bled."

"Oh, that too."

Irene chuckled. Sophia did too, but hers was scarcely heard.

* * *

Three days had passed since Teresa arrived in Pieta. Clare and Teresa remained in the house together. Neither moved or ate. Not that they needed to. But Teresa

was a little surprised at herself. To think she was so exhausted slept for three days straight.

"Ohh. Noel is going to kill me..." Teresa muttered, breaking away from Clare so she could have room to move her limbs. Judging by the fierce howling of winds, it

was storming and possibly a little past twilight. Teresa sat up and instantly became depressed. Not because she was going to leave soon, but also because of the

bone popping she heard. _I'm really getting up there. I may not look it but __I'm starting to feel it._ Sighing, Teresa glanced down at Clare.

"Clare I know you don't want to hear this, but... I need to go." Teresa crooned gently down to the rousing girl laying beside her.

"So soon?" Clare groggily replied, rolling over carefully onto her bandaged backside.

"Yes. The others need me. You know that."

"But-"

"Shh. Don't move. You need your rest. Stay here. I'll show myself out." Teresa advised kindly, moving her fingers out to touch Clare's face.

"Clare I won't lie. I want you to come back with me... but I also know this training is important to you. That, and I'm sure that Raki is still searching for us. It's... best

we stay apart but it's terribly hard on me. Letting you go like this, placing you in Miria's trust-it's hard. As I watched you sleep earlier, I finally understood why it's

killing me so much." Teresa closed her eyes and smiled puppy, like at Clare. Something she hadn't done in a long, long time.

"It's because I see you as my own. Forget drinking my blood, which I know in some sense, links us. But it's deeper then that. You're very much a grown woman.

Body and all."

When Teresa opened her eyes, they were shimmering with tears. This caused a deep pain inside Clare's heart.

"Even so, you'll always be the little girl I saved from falling off that mountain pass. You'll always be the little girl I saved from those bandits. You'll always be the little

girl who taught me how to be human..."

Clare blinked the sleep out of her eyes, more alert now.

"Teresa, I-"

Teresa cut Clare off again, insisting that she should go back to sleep and enjoy her time with Miria's unit to the fullest. Clare tried to speak up again but Teresa was

already off the bed. It was only when Teresa slipped her sword in it's holder and was half way out the door that the meaning behind Teresa's speech hit Clare hard

upside the head. Clare refused to let Teresa go until she said something just as meaningful.

"Teresa, wait!" Clare tried to move fast but her wounds hadn't fully healed up yet.

Teresa did not ignore Clare to be mean. She simply couldn't handle it. She left Clare there, struggling on the bed and quietly closed the door and sealed Clare in the

dark room.

"Damn it, damn it... damn it!" With each curse from Clare's mouth, she would pound the mattress with tight, balled up fists. For whatever the reason, she couldn't get

her body to move upright. Earlier she could but right now she was having trouble sitting up.

Outside of the house, Teresa was confronted by Helen almost instantly.

"Boy am I glad you're still hanging around. Miria just got back and wants to talk to ya' right now!"

Teresa sniffed as quietly as she could and raised a hand to press against her eyes. She refused to be emotional in front of Helen.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you and Clare have a fight or something?" Helen peered closer, concerned for Teresa. It wasn't like anyone could make Teresa of The Faint

Smile cry. Not in Helen's opinion.

Only those close to her.

"I'm fine." Teresa said, waving the hand she used to hide her tears around to shoo Helen away from her face.

"Mmm, if you say so. So ya' coming?"

Teresa shook her head as if to clear it. Somehow, everything Helen said went over head.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say to me?"

Helen rolled her eyes.

"I said, Miria came back from her patrol and wants to see you. I told her you were here and she was tickled pink about it. So... ya' coming with me or what?"

Teresa blinked and totally spaced out. She stared at Helen but at the same time, she wasn't looking _at_ her.

Helen made an annoyed face.

Teresa was acting weird and it was starting to bother her.

"What's with that look? Are you sure you're feeling all right? Did Clare say something? I'll go set her straight." That remark brought Teresa back to the present.

"What? No, no, no. Leave her alone. She's resting. Miria... right, let's go."

Helen arched an eyebrow at Teresa, wary of her. They left but Helen was rather disturbed at her odd Teresa behaved. That wasn't like her.

Inside a much bigger house that consisted of two floors, Miria stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, face scrunched in thought. Helen didn't bother to knock

like the other girls do, she barged right in with Teresa.

"Miria, today's your lucky day! Look who I found!"

Miria's face softened hearing the announcement. She turned around and smiled warmly at her old friend.

"Hello Teresa. It's good to see you again."

Teresa strode over to embrace Miria. After a moment or two, Teresa put Miria at arm's length and mirrored the smile.

"Likewise. So what's this I hear about you wanting to speak with me?"

Miria's smile thinned.

"Let's go upstairs. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Fair enough."

The three fighters made their way up the stairs and were greeted by the other members on Miria's team. Deneve stood up from her chair and bowed deeply in front

of Teresa the second her eyes caught sight on Teresa. Naturally, the other girls rolled out of their beds or hopped out of chairs so they could bow in respect too.

Teresa sighed seeing this.

"Really guys. You don't have to do that..." Teresa started to look around, extremely uncomfortable with what they were doing.

"Nonsense. We are in your debt. You are greatly valued by us, Teresa. If Undine's Clan was present in this room, they would do the same." Miria gently reminded

Teresa. Just to enforce her point, she gave Teresa's back a firm slap of the hand. It was her way of saying, "You're our hero, you saved us from the slaughter and we

enjoy giving your praise.".

"Good. It's hard enough to accept such... warm welcomes from _your_ people."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Helen demanded, adding herself into the conversation without permission.

"Nothing Helen. Nothing." Teresa assured, walking away from Helen and over to the square window to take her seat at the small table. Miria did the same. The rest of

the women gathered around close and remained silent.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Teresa wasted no time. She really should have headed off ten minutes ago but she also wanted to hear what Miria had to say.

"As you know, we have been training and pushing ourselves in preparation to take down the Organization for the past seven years. Everyone has made tremendous

progress. Clan 1, your team, Clan 2, my team, and Clan 3, Undine's team... I don't know about you, but I've never seen such low ranked warriors become so

powerful like we all have." Miria leaned in hands spread forward on the table.

"But I've been thinking about Clan 3. They're short two people. You have six, counting Clare-who by the way, has grown a lot since she's trained with my unit."

Teresa smiled with her eyes to show how much she appreciated Miria for taking the time to do mentor and train Clare-even though she desired for Clare to leave Miria

and come back home where she belonged. Sound selfish of Teresa? Guess what. It was. But Teresa wouldn't deny her feelings on the matter. She missed Clare and

wanted her to leave Miria's side.

"And my team has five, counting Cynthia. How is Cynthia doing, anyway? Good I presume?"

"Wonderful. She hasn't caused me or the others any problems."

The women continued to listen to their leaders, anxious to also see what Miria was cooking up. Miria was excited and that was rare.

"That's great. Anyway, that aside. Undine brought up in our last meeting-the one you skipped, about considering an opportunity to recruit some Claymores to join her

Clan. I told her that would impossible. We're wanted criminals and any Claymore today that can be converted to our cause would have to be trust worthy the second

we propose to her, or desperate to leave the Organization and escape from their clutch."

"Trustworthy eh?" Teresa didn't sound convinced. That was good. She wasn't supposed to be. Miria wasn't moved to tears either. It was not likely to openly trust the

Claymores of today's generation.

"Right. But you know, I got to thinking. What if we could find Claymores in hiding?"

Teresa folded her arms and eased back on the hind legs of her chair, minding Yuma who was standing a little ways behind it.

"Mmm, okay. I can see that happening. To be honest with you, I always thought some Claymores would get away under the Organization's nose at some point in

time, apart from us. It's possible there are Claymores out there in hiding. I would take the risk to find them, if that's what you're wondering."

"I thought you would. And that's where I'm going to make a suggestion, based upon information I've collected over the years concerning a certain Claymore that I

know for a fact, _has_ left the Organization. At the time, Tabitha and I were scouting for a location for Undine and found traces of a Claymore. We didn't seem the harm

in tracking her down, so we did-very carefully. When we found the location were Tabitha was reading her Yoki, we left it at that and never mentioned our find to anyone.

But because of what we found, I purposely set up Undine's unit in that area, knowing I would most likely want to recruit in the future. Shortly afterwards, Tabitha

went off to join Undine's team but she was secretly keeping track on the Claymore. I never wanted to bring that to yours or Undine's attention. It was something

Tabitha and I kept between us." Miria paused to let the information sink in Teresa and her comrades minds for a few minutes.

"Teresa, we need all the power we can get. I really feel if we can get this Claymore on _our_ side, we'll be one step closer to success. As you know, Undine's team is

struggling for people. According to Tabitha, who I met not too long ago... this seems like the perfect chance to go find that Claymore."

"And why do you say that?" Questioned the blonde.

"Because Tabitha was saying that the power of this Claymore, has increased."

"Does Undine know about your plan for this hunt or am I the first one you've talked to about it?" Teresa looked around at the faces watching them. " Excuse me. Are

_we _the first to know?"

"Yes." Miria confirmed.

"Well, I don't seem the harm in it. Do you want my Clan present for this hunt or just me?"

"Just you. Unless... they're expecting you?"

Teresa frowned slightly. It's not like she was needed back home but at the same time, she _did_ promise it would be a shorter visit. _Noel... is going to kill me._ Teresa

exhaled. _On the other hand, this __recruiting might get my mind off... things._

"Okay. I'm in. Real quick though... will Clare be attending?"

Miria exchanged a few glances with each girl in her unit. Everyone was aware that Clare was wounded and in no condition to travel.

"She pushed us to be hard on her and we were... I think it would be unwise to take her with us. This task I'm assuming, is going to be a hit and run. If Clare comes

with us, I'd fear she'd slow us down.

With all do respect, Teresa, I think it would be best to leave Clare here under the care of one of us... or you, perhaps?" Deneve spoke in place of Miria, somehow

knowing it was hard on Miria to speak of Clare as a burden to Teresa's face.

Teresa's smile was weak.

"Ah. But I'm pretty sure Miria wants me to go on the hunt. Am I right?"

A nod from Miria.

"See? But we can discuss who will tend to Clare in a few minutes. I'd like to know if the Claymore we're going after has a name?"

Miria nodded again.

"Yes. Her name is... Galatea."

Stunned mummers went on in the background but Teresa remained calm. " Galatea? No kidding, eh? I'm guessing you know about her?"

"Oh yes. Galatea and I go way back. She knows all of us in this room, expect for you."

Teresa corrected Miria.

"_Actually_, I've ran into her before. Quite a few times in my travels and every single time it happened, she extended grace. That woman has earned my respect by far.

If we're going to ask Galatea to join, it's worth the risk."

"Great! Then shall we get started?" Miria exclaimed, happy as could be to learn of Teresa's encounter with Galatea. This made a whole lot easier.

"Sure. I have someone in mind that can stay with Clare. That is, if she's willing to do it?" Miria openly gestured to her girls.

"Go ahead."

Teresa made direct eye contact with Yuma.

"Yuma, would you mind staying with Clare until we get back from the hunt?"

Yuma gulped. Why was Teresa asking her to do it? Why not Helen? Helen was extremely close to Clare and Teresa knew that! So why was she asking _her?_

"I-I guess I can do it." Came the timid answer. Teresa grinned broadly at the shy fighter.

"Thank you. Now if you ladies will excuse me..." Teresa eased the front legs back on the ground, scooted two inches back and got to her feet.

Miria and the others watched her head for the stairs.

"I need some air. I'm rather hot in this leather suit."

Once Miria and her unit was completely alone, Yuma returned to her bed and sat down, heavily disoriented. As much as she wanted to talk to Miria and get switched

out, she also knew Miria respected Teresa's choices, and position in the group as whole. Yes, everyone was divided and severing under leaders in each Clan-but

Teresa was ordained the boss over everyone. Miria would be the last person to go against Teresa's judgments.

"Why me... just, why me?" Yuma moaned and doubled over and tore at her hair. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but she knew that would draw the

wrong kind of attention. As if Miria could sense Yuma's frustration, she got up from the table and went over to sit by her on the bed. She gave Helen and Deneve the

look to leave them alone.

Helen threw up her hands and made a, "Ooh, okay. See ya' later." face.

Deneve merely arched an eyebrow at Yuma before leaving with Helen.

"Yuma." Miria whispered.

"For the record, I want you to know... that I wouldn't have allowed this unless I didn't feel it was necessary. Teresa isn't the only one who thinks you need to grow."

"And keeping me here is going to help?" Yuma hissed through clenched teeth and jerking out of Miria's comforting one-arm hug.

"Not everything can be mastered on the battlefield. There are certain areas that require downtime and deep mediation. Alone... and with people." Yuma understood

her orders. But that didn't mean she was in agreement with them.

"Report to Clare's house whenever you're done here, okay?" Miria didn't harp on Yuma. She was very tender with Yuma. Something the other girls didn't tend to

execute very well. It's not that they hated Yuma. Their personalities just didn't mend together that well. And Teresa purposely assigned Yuma to stay with one of the

coldest personalities out of them all. That was none other then...

Clare.

* * *

Galatea looked up at the sky. Despite being blind and not being able to "visibly" see, Galatea could make out light, shadow and use the unseen to indicate what

something might look like, smell and weigh. And her ability God Eye, was enhanced because of her going blind.

"Ah, admiring the beauty of our world?" Father Vincent came up to stand beside Galatea. Galatea nodded quietly, her gaze locked on the heavens.

"There will be... a storm coming soon. I can feel it."

"Oh?" Father Vincent chirped. " Really? But the clouds are not dark, nor is it humid."

Galatea smirked. Oh how she was thankful the shadows of her nun hood hid her face. If Father Vincent saw such a devious smile, he might question Galatea's sanity.

"I wasn't talking about the weather, Father Vincent." Before Father Vincent could ask Galatea what she meant, Galatea turned around and proceeded back to the

sanctuary where her students would gather soon.

* * *

Clare wasn't happy to know there would be a mission and she has to stay behind. But at least Yuma would be there to keep her company.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" It might have sounded like Clare was being crude with Teresa, but her tone was not angry.

"Ye-" Clare didn't let Teresa finish.

"Because I have something I want to say to you. I won't be satisfied until you know how I feel about our relationship."

Teresa blinked, somewhat caught off guard by Clare's boldness to address her.

Right before her eyes, Teresa watched Clare fight to sit up in the bed, move her legs over the edge and stagger to her feet.

She didn't stop there.

Clare forced herself to walk over to Teresa.

"Clare, do you want me to help you?"

"No. Just... give me a second." Clare shot down Teresa's offer on purpose. What she was about to tell Teresa was worth the pain of having to get out of bed. Even

though It hurt to move and hurt to walk.

When Clare managed to make it over to Teresa and was almost nose-to-nose with her, she lifted her head and looked Teresa right in the face.

"You've sacrificed everything for me, as I have for you. You gave me your blood, you've protected me throughout the years. You put up with me when I was being

ridiculous, when I decided to leave, you supported me. Hell, you go through hours of running to get here to visit me! Frankly Teresa, you gave a damn about me

when no else in the world did and you've never stopped caring. Not once. And I..." Clare's neck muscles tightened. To choke now was unforgivable. She had to tell

Teresa, she just had to!

"I want to... know if it's okay if I can... call you my..."

Teresa titled her head to the side, saying nothing. She merely waited.

"Can I call you Mom? There, I said it. You can laugh at me now." Clare glanced sharply away, hating how heat was starting to fill her face.

"Clare, look at me."

Clare didn't want to but she did anyway. To Clare's shock, silver tears were streaming down Teresa's cheeks, yet she was happy. Clare could _feel_ the joy coming from

Teresa's Yoki waves, weird as that was.

"I would be honored to be your mother. I'm not worthy of such a position but if you want a monster like me-" Clare lifted a finger and pressed it against Teresa's lips,

silencing her.

"You're_ not _a monster Teresa. Don't call yourself that, please don't say you're a monster because you're not." Clare lowered the finger and smiled cutely up at Teresa.

"So it's okay then right?"

Teresa's response to that question was reaching out and gently pulling Clare rather towards her chest. Clare closed her eyes in attempt to keep her tears back. Teresa

buried her face into Clare's hair in attempt to hide her own tears.

"Whether you fail or succeeded. Just come back to me, okay? I want to go home with my Mother at some point."

Chuckling weakly, Teresa eased out of Clare's hair.

"Come here." Teresa ordered softly, directing Clare's head to rest on her breastplate.

She held Clare in place for the longest time. In due time, she would move Clare back to her bed. For the moment, she was content and couldn't have asked for a

better way to end the night.


	21. Scene 20: Didn't See That One Coming

_(**A/N:**_Warning, this final post is going to be emotional and slightly gory. I warn you now because I don't want you to wonder why I wrote some situations the way I

did. Simply put, it was needed. I went through many ways to write the final Scene... what you read below, is what I felt would be most effective. Not just for you, the

reader, but for the characters themselves. I will add Extra Scenes that will lead up to **Season 2**. Extra Scenes will be shorter chapters and more relaxed. I hope

everyone enjoyed the first season as much as I had fun writing it.^^

BTW, there are_ 67_ pages total. This is actually how I used to write fanfiction chapters until some people said it was too long and too much for them to read. But

seeing as how this is the end, I didn't think you all would mind the extra length.)

* * *

Renee struggled to open her eyes. She wasn't sure why she felt disoriented or sick to her stomach. All she could recall was her journey back to HQ and then

something-no, someone attacked her from behind. That's when everything went dark.

_Wh... What's going on? Where am I?_

Renee couldn't answer herself until she opened her eyes but for some reason, she didn't have the energy. That concerned the Claymore. Why was she so weak? It

didn't make sense. She was fine until she passed out, however long ago that was.

"Mmm." Renee moaned softly, forcing her eye lids open. The second she could see her surroundings, her senses kicked in.

"What the heck?" Renee gasped and jerked her head from side to side. All at once, Renee realized that she wasn't all together. Some kind of armor-like chain that

dangled over Renee's head was firmly keeping her fore arms in place.

"_Shimatta! _My right arm's gone. Great. That's just wonderful."

Renee looked down. She was agitated, hurt and in some kind of temple, perhaps?

It was completely trashed but the architecture was nicely done. If not a temple, Renee was convinced the place had to be fortress.

"What's going on?" Renee muttered, lifting her head to look around.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm glad. You just wouldn't wake up, so I was worried about you. I guess I was a little too much for you back there, huh?"

Renee steered her gaze further south. What she saw made her break into a cold sweat on the spot.

"Abyssal One, Riful of The West?"

Renee's tone didn't match her facial expression. She spoke cooly but deep down, she was freaking out.

"Exactly! As to be expected from a warrior that excels in Yoki reading. your perception is good. I'm glad you passed the test."

Renee's eye brows shot up. _Now_ she remembered! After she left the village, Renee felt the presence of Yoki. Not just any Yoki-hidden Yoki. Renee figured she could

outrun her opponent. In all her years as a Claymore, Renee had never heard of Awakened Beings chases down Claymores.

Needless to say, she wasn't going to let it happen. Renee ran for a long time at a fast pace, not intending to ease up. When she finally decided to stop, she no longer

sensed the Awakened Being following her.

_But I was wrong. It was a trap __from the very start and I fell right into it. Riful of The West... who would have thought she __was the one hunting me._

"I was so worried because you wouldn't wake up. I was self-criticizing myself for over doing it."

That remark brought Renee back to her situation.

"What?" Renee exclaimed, insulted that the Abyssal One would act so innocent. For Pete's sake, her legs and right arm were laying around the chair Riful was sitting

on. How can anyone say they over did it and play it off like it could have been worse? Just then, Renee felt a rush of immense pain in the upper part of her thighs.

Whatever went through her flesh hurt. It hurt so much that she couldn't hold back her scream. Riful giggled. She enjoyed seeing her "victims" struggle.

"Look, you're a rather quick warrior, right? So I became too careful and took precaution after precaution. You're the warrior I've been waiting for so long. I don't want

you to escape again so really, please forgive me, okay?"

Renee couldn't believe how Riful's childish appearance, to her tender words of consider matched her reputation across the land.

Simply put...

Renee loathed Riful.

"Y... You no good...!" Renee swallowed the salty tears that slipped past her lips, along with the comment she was about to lash out.

"Don't make such a scary face. You're a defensive type, right? If it all goes well, you should be able to regenerate them, even your arm." Riful curled a finger

underneath her chin.

"But regeneration becomes more and more difficult as time passes, so I think you should hurry up."

If not for the chains keeping her back and up in the air, Renee was sure she would strangle Riful... slowly.

"That's why I want you to cooperate with me. And then, I will release you."

Renee found that very hard to swallow.

"And what guarantees that I can trust your words?" Demanded Renee, gashing her teeth down at Riful's smiling face. Oh how she wanted to teach that girl a lesson-

even though Renee knew she didn't stand a chance against an Abyssal One, like Riful of The West.

"Nothing really. But once we're done here, I'm not interested in what happens to you." Riful sighed, titling her head playfully to the side.

"If you leave from here and report to the Organization, that's not a problem. Maybe Duph would want to play with you, but someone like you should be able to

escape." Riful closed her eyes for a second.

"... Therefore, cooperating with me without any hesitation is your choice. If you take too long, you will lose everything."

"What... should I do?" Renee didn't ask this question loud enough for Riful to hear. It was a self question for Renee's ears only.

"I brought it." A gruff voice announced, stepping through am open doorway from the shadows.

Riful turned away from Renee. " Perfect timing Duph! Our conversation is finished anyway. Do me a favor and hang that in front of her, okay?"

Duph nodded his head.

"Okay." Without much effort, Duph tossed what he was carrying up into the air. In the next instant, he also threw a chain link. Renee didn't seem very interested in

what he was doing until the thing he brought, came to rest directly in front of her eyes.

"Wh-What is this?" Renee frantically inquired, her heart pounding faster then normal.

Riful slanted her eyes and grinned ever so slowly.

"How do you like it? It's wonderful, isn't it? Something I picked up seven years ago. To be honest, I don't know what it is... but I do know, there's an enormous

amount of Yoki coming from it."

All Renee did for the next five minutes, was stare at the mutation of two naked girls.

* * *

"What do you mean Renee's been captured?" Rimuto roared. His voice rang so loud, some of the Claymores outside the council's room heard him.

Rubel rested his hand on the top of his hat. Unlike Rimuto, he wasn't surprised, nor was he in a bad mood. Receiving the report from a Claymore scout that Renee

hadn't returned to her post only left Rubel with three assumptions. A, she had been killed in action. B, she awakened and was roaming free in the wilderness. C,

someone or something, managed to snatch her away. The first two options didn't seem likely. Rubel oversaw Renee's progress and kept up with her in the same way

he did with Teresa and Rafaela. There was just no way Renee had Awakened yet, she was far too mature in her ways of controlling Yoki. That and her record was

flawless so far. Option C was the only explanation for her absence.

"Surely you knew this might happen? The mere idea that we did manage to find a girl we could train to be advanced in Yoki sensing was miracle. But did you really

think, our rebels running around out there wouldn't notice? My friends, we should always expect the unexpected, even if it appears like we have the upper hand."

Rimuto re-took his seat. He didn't know how Rubel could remain so calm when their cause was falling apart in front of their faces.

"Well, are we going to send a team to recover Renee? Or are we just going to let her be?"

Rimuto eased forward, eager to hear what Rubel would have to say.

Rubel shook his head at the question.

"Oh no. She's far too valuable to us. If it pleases the council, I was thinking of letting Beth and Alicia retrieve Riful. On top of that, they can remove the threat at the

same time. We'd be killing to birds with one stone."

Rubel smirked hearing shocked murmuring. Obviously his fellow brothers didn't think about letting their secret weapon go out and get Renee.

"Beth and Alicia are still being worked on-"

Rubel cut Ermita off.

"How much longer are you going to kick a gift horse in the mouth? You heard of the destruction they did in the north seven years ago. May I also add ever since that

time, their soul-linking has advanced. They're unbeatable at this point. The longer you hold them back, the longer it will take for them to adjust to the new

modifications."

Rubel gestured his hand politely out in front of him to express his point.

"What's the use in having them here, when they can be out there, taking out the ones we've been trying to kill off for generations? Remember, the sooner they die,

the quicker success of our vision."

"Are you forgetting Teresa of The Faint Smile _and_ Priscilla are also active? I'm more concerned about those two over the Abyssal Ones."

Orsay jumped into the argument, drawing everyone's attention.

Rubel glanced at him then he looked back to Rimuto.

"Rimuto?"

Rimuto nodded once to indicate Rubel could speak to him.

"We've been looking for Teresa and Priscilla for quite some time, but we've failed to find either one. The soldiers from the north, who never came back, we have little

knowledge of where they are. I think it's time to let go of the past and look towards the future... that future, is with the girls we have now and our most valued

experiment, the twins."

Rubel took off his hat and rested it over his chest.

"It's a shame we can't capture such powerful warriors like those from seven years ago. If we allow Beth and Alicia to flap their wings, on top of releasing the Abyssal

Feeders, I can bet you they'll find what we couldn't. Whether the twins can hold their own against someone like Teresa or Priscilla is another story. But we're wasting

too much time trying to get them back. They don't want to be found, so let's let the dead bury the dead and let the living expand itself."

Rimuto closed his eyes and listened to the quiet debates around him for a long time. In one ear, some of the council agreed with Rubel, in the other ear, not so much.

"Rubel, do as you see fit."

Rimuto finally said, silencing the chatter.

"Rimuto are you mad? We're hurting enough as it is! Furthermore, you can't expect the twins to fight _all_ the battles. They'll burn out and you know it! With power

that great, they are limited as to how much they can release." A female member hissed, getting a few nods from some of the councilmen sitting around her.

"My decision is final!"

Rimuto barked back, silencing her and the others instantly.

"I will do my best to get Renee back and in the process, I hope my reports will brighten your moods, dear council." With that Rubel walked out of the council's room,

closing the door loudly behind him.

* * *

Rado left the meeting hall shortly after Rimuto ended the discussion. He started to head for his room when Rubel stepped around the corner of the stone wall.

"Rado, you're just the person I want to see."

"Hmm?" Rado edged around the corner and stopped in front of Rubel.

Rubel wished Rado would learn to respect "personal space", but that was something he feared Rado would be oblivious to until the day of his death.

"Since I have semi-control over what will be going on, I have a few things I want done today."

Rubel pointed at Rado.

"I need you to deliver a message for me. It concerns our latest project, Miata." Rubel took a cautious step back to breathe... and Rado inched closer. Go figure.

"You oversee Clarice's progress... do you think she's ready to take Miata out? We should try to capture Galatea ASAP. If Renee were here, I wouldn't have to bother

you with this... but since she's out of the picture, Miata will step in. She _is_ trained to track down scents of any kind. So if you don't mind," Rubel paused to withdraw a

torn piece of clothing from the inside of his jacket.

"Release another wave of Abyssal Feeders. What else? Ah, will you please inform Clarice and Miata of their mission? And be sure to let Miata smell this."

Rado studied the item in Rubel's hand for a moment. " Sure thing." Rado reached out and took the gray fabric from Rubel's hand. He bowed his head respectfully at

Rubel before taking his leave to go rally Clarice and Miata.

* * *

_"Give it up. You can't beat me. Stop struggling and die." _

_The edges of Priscilla's mouth curled seeing Ophelia convulse on the ground and seconds later vomit her own blood._

_Instead of killing Ophelia right then and there, Priscilla decided she would play with the crazed warrior a little more._

_"I have to give you credit, Ophelia. You've got guts to hunt me and raise your sword." Priscilla's smile grew. " You're nothing compared to Teresa, I'm afraid. She at _

_least could hold a fight. You're just a sad mistake that I should have erased from existence... I wonder how your brother would feel knowing what you've become _

_today?"_

_Ophelia half bitten shoulder twitched. Not from inward nerves, although that was happening in other areas of her body. Hearing Priscilla talk about her brother made _

_Ophelia's rage boil and the worst part was being disabled to do anything._

_"Now then. Let's end this, shall we?" _

_Priscilla began to stalk near her prey, raising her hand high in the air. The claws grew long and sharp. Hearing Priscilla's footsteps drawing closer followed by a dark_

_chuckle made Ophelia realize something very important. Death was knocking, time was running out and all Ophelia could do, was lay in a pool of blood like a good _

_dying soul should and wait for Priscilla to finish her off. Right before Priscilla was able to strike her claws through Ophelia's body, Ophelia manged to ask a question _

_that caused Priscilla to freeze._

_"This may seem pointless to you, but it's not to me, considering why I want to see you die. But... what did that girl have against you that set her off the second she _

_saw you? I've... seen that girl before. Her hair was longer then..." _

_Ophelia struggled to lift her head to look up at the monster hovering over her. With both eyes swollen and bruised, Ophelia wasn't able to see Priscilla clearly, let_

_alone correctly. From what she could make out, Priscilla's chin was trembling. Why, Ophelia did not know but she found it interesting._

_"I mean, it's just that I can't think of any reason why someone else would have a grudge against you, unless you were caught destroying a village and eating humans _

_in front of their eyes... I can understand that. Personally, didn't sense such calamity from her... so what drove her to say that you were hers to kill? All this time, I _

_thought you were my target, but that girl, who's name I can't remember, really wasn't happy to see you." _

_Silence and deep breathing filled Ophelia's ears. Was it her imagination or was Priscilla struggling to come up with a comeback?_

_"She is someone very important to me... and because of who I am, because of the Yoma nature inside me... I did something unforgivable towards her." _

_Priscilla blinked moisture out of her glowing eyes._

_"I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm glad I'm fighting you. If she had been my opponent, I don't know if I could face her. I'd probably run away like I did last time."_

_"You ran away? From that scrawny brat?" _

_Ophelia received a kicked from Priscilla's foot and a powerful one at that. Well, I suppose to be kicked verses having claws rip you to shreds, was an act of_

_grace from Priscilla._

_"Clare is not a "scrawny brat" in any way! She's worthy to face me! She deserves my blood!"_

_"And I don't?" Ophelia countered angrily, hating how weak her words came out._

_"You killed my family, you ate my brother, you destroyed my village... I think I have a right to take your head. What I'm feeling is nothing compared to Clare."_

_Priscilla withdrew her hand and her claws returned to their normal length._

_"You're right. What Clare harbors towards me is worse." _

_Priscilla muttered, shifting slightly away from Ophelia so she could gaze sadly at something else. Anything but Ophelia. Ophelia sighed and lowered her head back _

_down into the blood stained soil. She honestly couldn't believe she was about to comfort Priscilla, the very monster who destroyed her life._

_"Then go reconcile with her. I don't know what happened between you two nor do I care... but if she's anything like me, she' not going to stop hating you until justice _

_is served."_

_"What?" _

_Priscilla whirled around and stared down at Ophelia in shock. She wasn't expecting to hear that come out of the Claymore's mouth._

_"You heard me. Go make things right. Because I can tell you from experience, living with regrets is one of the worst things you cam do in your life. I have regrets _

_about that day... when I saw you. My brother told me to run, but I stayed and vowed to take revenge for his death. And that might have worked if I had gone about it _

_in the right way... look at me Priscilla. I'm going to die without keeping my promise. It's merely another regret I get to add to the pile. Normally, I wouldn't mind _

_but... being this helpless, knowing what I sacrificed in order to get to where I am now... was it all a waste of time? Could I have done something else with my life? _

_These questions can not be answered because I couldn't let go of what happened. Seriously, if Clare is anywhere near my level of hatred for you, she'll most likely _

_lead a life of bitterness and become trapped in a cycle. Heh, is that really okay with you?" _

_Ophelia's voice grew fainter with each breath she took._

_"Pr... Priscilla. Do me a favor, would you? Make it quick. My death, that is." _

_Ophelia closed her eyes and calmly waited for the final blow. After five minutes of silence passed and Ophelia didn't feel her body being poked, torn or beat in any _

_way. _

_Confused, she re-opened her eyes. Ophelia didn't bother to raise her head. She could see Priscilla walking away just fine without moving her neck muscles._

_"Why are you letting me live?" Ophelia asked, forcing herself to speak louder._

_"Because I don't want Clare," Priscilla looked over her shoulder and took a few seconds to observe the damage she made. "to wind up like you. I'll take your advice _

_into consideration. However, it won't surprise me if we bump into each other and she wouldn't be willing to listen."_

_Priscilla faced forward and continued to walk, far into the depths of the forest._

_Ophelia wanted to scream. Not just because of the pain, but because she was denied eternal rest. The least Priscilla could have done was finish what she started._

* * *

Ophelia slowly lifted her eyes.

"Damn it."

Ophelia sat up and raised a hand to press against her face. She yawned quietly into the palm of her hand, wishing her dreams wouldn't rob her of the rest she

desired.

"It's been seven years... no matter how hard I try to forget, I'll have that dream at least once every week. How bothersome."

Ophelia moved her hand away from her face to comb into long, silver hair.

"I wonder if Priscilla ever found Clare?"

Ophelia fell back down onto the mattress of her bed. It sure was nice to find the cabin house the human so "willingly" handed over. After Ophelia obtained the house,

she settled down and openly enjoyed the nature that surrounded her.

Life was good for Ophelia. All she had to do was keep her Yoki under control, leave the humans alone and find ways to make money so she could support herself. Yet

after hiding away for seven years in the wilderness, Ophelia experienced an emotion she hadn't felt in ages... loneliness.

"Brother." Ophelia whispered brokenly.

_At least in my dreams, I can see you._ Thought the drowsy Ophelia. Ten minutes passed. In that time frame, Ophelia drifted off and returned to the fantasy in her

mind.

* * *

Isely's nostrils flared up in rage. Those blasted Abyssal Feeders! To think they hunted him so harshly he had to separate from Raki and Priscilla.

"Damn you!" Isley cocked his bow-arm and fired a series of arrows at the creatures stalking towards his front legs. As he did this, a feeder managed to bite it's teeth

into Isely's right ankle. Feeling the armor and flesh break away, he used that same right leg to buck the feeder's head off.

"This is insane. They keep coming after me, no matter what. Is the Organization that desperate to kill me?" Isely wondered, hating how his life was taking a turn for

the worst. When Isely dared to look away from the feeders crowding his legs, a feeder shot out of the trees and landed on the nape of his neck. Isely cried out feeling

more of his body being bit into. Without thinking, he reached up to punched it.

That was a mistake.

The second he moved his hand, three more Abyssal Feeders came out of no where and claimed it. Furious, Isely shook his hand free and jerked his head violently in

order to shake the feeder. Once free of them, Isely retreated. He hated to keep running like this-but he couldn't keep his stamina against them and try to heal his

wounds at the same time. At least by fighting a little at a time and making a break for it, he could look forward to another day, even if that day involved pain and

constant moving around to stay alive.

* * *

Five days had gone by since Miria and the others departed for Region 6. Yuma went out of her way to keep Clare company the best she could, but it was awful hard to

do sometimes. Clare slept a lot during those five days. When she wasn't sleeping , she was to groggy to keep a conversation and would pass out from the effects of

her fever an hour or so later. If she wasn't tired or struggling to stay awake, Clare often drifted into her own little world, forgetting to engage with Yuma. As of today,

Clare was fully healed.

Clare removed all the bandages expect the one around her forehead. That wound was still present but it wasn't nearly as bad. Clare preferred to keep it covered until

the gash faded.

"Hey Clare. Do you want to go scouting with me tonight? T-That is, if you're up for it?"

Clare's eyes darted to the left.

_Has she been standing there this whole time? Ahh... maybe I haven't recovered all the way yet. I should have sensed her regardless, even if we're __suppressing our _

_Yoki._

Clare eased over to grab her sword that was laying on her bed. The very sword Teresa bought for her seven years ago. It was a Heavy Blade, molded with care by the

hands of a professional blacksmith. It weighed at least 50 lbs. The width of the blade was equal to the Claymore, but the handle was a little shorter. Because of it's

weight, Clare worked hard to build up muscle strength, just in order to pick it up and wield it. Anyone who looked at Clare's body could see results of her training.

"I don't see why not."

"Um... it's okay if you don't want to you know?" Yuma remarked after some slight wavering. Was it her imagination, or did Clare seem upset?

"I said it's _fine_. It'll be nice to get out of the house."

From Yuma's prospective, Clare's agreement to go out, didn't match the coldness behind her voice.

"Hey, I'm going up to the mountains to train some. I'll be back in time to scout so don't bother coming after me, okay?"

Yuma blinked. Clare was leaving and didn't want her to tag along. Normally, when Clare did things like this, Miria allowed Clare to have her way. But Miria wasn't

here. Furthermore, Yuma was getting tired of Clare treating everyone in the group, including herself, like unity was a burden. As the saying goes, there is no "I" in

"team".

"C-Clare. I really think you should-" Yuma nervously stuttered.

"Yes?" Clare turned to face Yuma. Unknowingly, Clare's eyes narrowed. This body language communicated agitation to Yuma and made her extremely uneasy.

"I... think you should..." Yuma trailed off and mumbled the rest of her statement. It didn't make a difference to Clare if Yuma voiced her feelings out loud or not. Her

main ability was sensing hidden noises and movements. In other words, Clare heard Yuma say that she wanted her to stop pushing everyone around and to open up.

"I'm sorry." Clare finally said, her gaze softening.

"But I work better alone. I'm not a true Claymore like the rest of you... and I never will be."

Clare went over to stand in front of Yuma. Yuma lifted her head feeling Clare's hand come down on her shoulder pad.

"There's certain things I do when I train that I would prefer to keep private."

"Is it private when you ask us to practice? If you prefer to work solo, why do you ask Helen, Deneve and Miria to help you?"

Clare's hand fell away from Yuma's shoulder.

"That's because I want to test my limits and to see if what I've worked so hard for, has paid off. It's not like I enjoy it all that much... working in groups, same deal. I

will do what I need to do and what is asked of me, but I personally do better when alone, Yuma."

Yuma knew she might be pushing it, but since they were on the topic, she didn't see the harm in asking.

"Why is it Clare, that you're cold towards us but you'll warm up the second Teresa is present? It's like you're a completely different person when she's around you."

" I'll see you tonight, Yuma." Clare avoided the question on purpose. Picking up on Clare's discomfort, Yuma nodded her head and quietly stepped aside so Clare

could exit the house.

A few hours after darkness coated the sky, Yuma left her cabin to rally Clare. She knocked on Clare's door, calling out to her. She waited for Clare to respond, but

silence was her answer.

"Clare, are you there?"

No answer. Now Yuma was starting to worry.

"I'm coming in Clare."

Yuma opened the door and stepped inside. The second Yuma shut the door, she felt a faint rush of heat. Yuma studied the fireplace for a

moment. The wood was ashing and falling apart. A sign that Clare had been using the house for some time. For how long, Yuma did not know. She was busy all day

doing what Miria ordered her to do. Thinking of her strengths, recognizing her weakness, meditating, etc. Surprisingly, Yuma enjoyed it. She almost didn't want to go

scouting, even though deep down, she knew that would be unwise. Miria emphasized the importance of checking the area, for they had to always be on the their

guard and alert for attacks from the Organization, hunting parties and the Yoma.

"Hmm..." Yuma hummed, fixating her eyes elsewhere. In the middle of the room, Clare's sword, shoulder and knee pads, were sprawled out on the table. On the bed,

her raven outfit was neatly folded.

The un-tied boots were at the front of the bed, along with the cape, which hung freely over the bed rail.

"I wonder where she is? All of her stuff is here... so where in the world is she?" Just then, Yuma heard footsteps approaching. She whirled around just in time to see

Clare open the door.

Clare frowned seeing Yuma standing helplessly in her house.

_She's so jumpy. Sometimes I wonder how someone like her managed to get mixed up in the war and live..._

"Clare! Hi, I was just looking for-"

Clare raised one hand and shook her head firmly.

"Save it. There's a group of bandits headed this way. They're coming from the south."

Yuma's jaw dropped.

"What? Are you serious?"

Clare started for the table. She didn't have time to put on her battle suit. Although the casual outfit she currently had on was not meant for combat, it would just

have to do.

"It gets better. Twelve Yoma are coming from the east. They'll arrive before the bandits but we have to be ready for them all."

Yuma swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The poor girl was petrified. How were they supposed to shake the humans and slay Yoma at the same time?

"... I want you to deal with the bandits. I'll go after the Yoma."

Clare informed the shocked Yuma, strapping the last belt of her right shoulder pad securely.

"Wait. No! Clare, Miria told me if something like this were to happen that we had to stay together no matter what."

"Listen to yourself talk Yuma! See, it's things like this that confirm to me why Miria didn't ask you to go with her." Clare barked, shutting Yuma up immediately.

"That... That doesn't have anything to do with her asking me to stay." Yuma lamely countered, bowing her head to hide her face.

"We'll be more effective if we split up. If we stay together, this base will be invaded, depending on who gets here first. I refuse to let your home get trashed because

of your insecurities."

Clare picked her Heavy Blade up, all the while refusing to look at Yuma. Clare didn't saying. Neither did Yuma. Once Clare was ready to go, she strode past Yuma and

over to the door in silence. When Clare's hand touched the door knob, Yuma snapped her head up and glared at Clare's backside. There was no way she was going to

be defeated so easily. She refused.

"I think we should switch. Let me deal with the Yoma. _You_ go after the bandits." Yuma growled through clenched teeth. Clare didn't have time to ask why she wanted

to do such a thing. In her opinion, Yuma didn't fight well alone. In a group setting, she did fairly well and could hold her own against the enemy. Solo speaking, Clare

was 90 percent sure she'd struggle. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Clare could hear the voice of her conscious pricking her to tell Yuma it would be foolish and

for the sake of her life, to deal with the humans. Too bad for Yuma, Clare wasn't in the mood to compromise.

"Hmph. Do you what you want." Clare bolted outside and ran towards the south, leaving Yuma behind in the cabin.

* * *

_That same night, miles away in another area..._

Clarice looked over across the fire at the hunched over Miata. The child hadn't spoken a word since they received their orders to go out and capture Galatea. Five

days into their journey, Miata remained silent. The only times she said anything, was when she wanted to cuddle at night time. And that didn't really count as

"talking" since Miata would only whisper, "Mama". That's all she had to do and Clarice would know what the child wanted.

"Miata, look... I don't know what to expect from this Galatea... but I want you to know that I will do my best to aid you in any way. Okay? Now, won't you please take

the pills? We can't let Galatea or the humans see us as Silver-Eyed Witches."

Clarice hoped that would at least get Miata motivated to eat her pills-which she had been fighting Clarice over ever since she brought it up three nights ago. It did the

opposite. Miata shook her head firmly from side to side.

"No. Pills make me dizzy. Pills make me feel yucky. I don't want to eat them."

Clarice frowned.

"Miata you have to. If you don't... I won't let you sleep next to me anymore."

That did the trick. Miata met Clarice eyes and feebly begged her not to do that. She agreed to take the pills as long as Clarice would let her continue to do her special

thing.

"That's a good girl."

Clarice praised Miata for crawling over to her side. She patted Miata on the head as she watched her swallow the pills.

"Yucky!" Miata spit the foul aftertaste out of her mouth.

"Thank you. Now, let's get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow, we'll be entering Labona territory. I want you to be rested up... you are after all, the one selected to fight

Galatea. I'm merely back up. Heh, it's hard to think that from my point of view. You're just a child... I don't understand why the Organization would ask a child to do

what you're about to do, but whatever."

Clarice felt Miata slump against her shoulder. She chuckled seeing the girl's eye lids drop under the seconds.

"Goodnight, Miata." Clarice whispered by Miata's ear lovingly.

"Goodnight, Mama." Miata snuggled deeper into Clarice's shoulder and gently lifted her arm up to trail across Clarice's middle.

Clarice watched Miata sleep for a little while, then she tipped her head up to study the cloudy sky. Clarice would never understand why Miata clung to her so much

and insisted on calling her, "Mama" but somehow, she was okay with it. Even if it did weird her out.

* * *

Tabitha stretched her arms lazily over her head and exhaled softly.

"Geeze. You'd think after sleeping on the ground for seven years straight I'd be used to it by now." Deneve glanced away from the roasting rabbit to reply back to her

old friend.

"I know right? Well, just think. If all goes according to plan, your clan will be relocating. Who knows? Maybe you guys can build some houses."

Tabitha's arms fell down to her sides. She giggled cutely at the possibility of seeing their clan leader, Undine, agree to something that included a lot of manual labor.

"That would be nice. But Undine would never go for it."

"We could beg her for you." Helen vouched optimistically, walking over to sit on the log beside Deneve.

Tabitha shrugged.

"You could try. Don't take offense if she reacts coldly. Beggars don't go over very well with Undine."

"That doesn't surprise me." Teresa commented quietly from her spot on the ground. Unlike everyone else who was up, moving around and getting ready for the day,

she was still happily stretched out on the grass.

"Do you plan on loafing there all morning or are you actually going to do something?" Miria teased playfully.

Teresa lifted her gaze up to find Miria's. Miria was also sitting on the log with Deneve and Helen, most likely waiting for the rabbit to finish cooking so she could eat

some of the meat too.

"What's the difference in me laying here and enjoying myself and you waiting for your food to cook so you can enjoy it?"

Miria didn't reply to Teresa's question. Instead, she smiled with her eyes. This act of expression let Teresa know she didn't take offense and was greatly amused.

"Ooo nice!" Helen gave Teresa a thumbs.

Teresa chuckled softly then looked back down to study the shards of grass surrounding her body.

"You know, I feel kind of bad being here with you guys... Flora really wanted to get out and recruit Galatea with us." Tabitha went on, fidgeting her heels left and

right. Miria flickered her eyes over to the depressed Tabitha.

"Ah, don't worry about it. She understood why she needed to stay back and hold the fort with Undine."

"Yeah I know. But still..." Tabitha argued gently.

"Cheer up! Just think, today we might be able to convince Galatea to join _your_ clan. Won't that be fun?"

Tabitha couldn't help but smile at Miria. No matter what, it seemed like Miria had everyone's best interest in mind. This made Tabitha very happy.

"Well, once you guys finish eating wake me up, won't you?"

The four fighters watched Teresa nestle down in the grass.

"Will do." Deneve vowed, turning her head away from the rabbit to observe Teresa with the rest.

Teresa looked angelic with her eyes closed. Not only that, the half smile on her face added to Teresa's beauty. At least, that's what the other women thought as they

watched Teresa's shoulders rise up and down.

Teresa was fully alert ten seconds ago. Now she was gone, dead to the world around her. How Teresa transitioned between the two amazed the other warriors.

"Wow." Muttered Helen, arching an eyebrow.

"She sure does sleep a lot. Every break we took coming here, which only happened twice, she's always been the one to sleep the hardest."

Helen pointed a finger at Teresa.

"When I look at Teresa, I sense a massive weight of exhaustion. Is it just me or... do you guys also think Teresa is-"

"Getting old?" Miria finished Helen's sentence, not particularly wanting to add anything to Helen's analysis on Teresa. Talking about leaving Flora with Undine

depressed Tabitha... talking about Teresa's reasons for being tired depressed _her._

"It wouldn't surprise me if this how Teresa and some of the older fighters deal with their aging. I mean, Teresa _was_ the second generation of soldiers to come from

the Organization."

Deneve remarked, gesturing down at Teresa before pointing at herself.

"We're teenagers compared to those like Teresa. But you know," Deneve sighed. "it's not like we can _assume_ that's why she's so tired. Teresa is the leader for all the

clans. I don't know about you guys, but traveling monthly, year after year, holding secret meetings, slaying Yoma, over seeing everyone's needs on top of your own...

would make me pretty damn tired. Remember, we have human in us too... so I think it's safe to say, doing what Teresa does, takes a lot out of her human side.

Which would affect her performance to an extent."

Deneve had a point. Nodding in agreement, the four friends left things at that. Long after they ate their meal, they let Teresa sleep a little longer.

Labona was only ten minuets away. It could wait.

* * *

The chiming of the cathedral bell rang throughout the entire city of Labona. The city life was busy like usual. Peddlers pushed their carts through the crowded streets,

calling out to passing people to see if anyone was interested in their merchandise. Children chased chickens and other friendly animals close to their homes or far out

in the gardens, supervised by their parents. The city's guard patrolled everywhere. Anyone could hear them coming two blocks away. Their armor clanked with each

step the men took. Luckily for Clarice and Miata, the city's security guards bought their story about being travelers from another village and merely wanted to stop by

to get an inn to rest for the next few days. Of course, the pills had changed their eye color. That made a difference by far-but Clarice kept her defense up.

"Man, this is almost like a tree hiding in the forest! Just had to pick the most troublesome place to hide, didn't she?" Clarice said to herself, giving the nicely built

houses she and Miata passed brief glares. At that moment, Miata reached up to slip back the hood to her cape. Seeing Miata do it, Clarice cautioned her to keep her

hood on.

"If we're caught, then going through the trouble of hiding our Yoki will have been for nothing."

Miata grunted her response and didn't try to remove the hood anymore.

"The holy city of Labona, huh?" As Clarice said this, two guards strode past her and Miata. Clarice didn't notice that one of them stopped to observe her. She gestured

for Miata to follow her lead, completely oblivious that the guard was staring at the tip of her Claymore.

"Hey you!" The first guard bellowed, startling his partner and Clarice in the process.

"What's that on your back? Take off those mantels-now!"

Clarice grabbed Miata's hand and did what a professional Claymore with common sense would _not do _if suspected by a guard... she ran.

"Oh no! Come on Miata!"

"Hold it!" The guards shouted in sync, breaking into a fast run to catch their suspects. Unknown to the guards, another group of caped figures hid in the shadows of

the ally way where the scene took place.

"Tabitha, are they...?" Miria started to say when Tabitha stepped forward and pointed up.

"Let's head up. They may need our assistance after all."

Miria pinched the bridge of her nose. "I figured as much."

"Stupid Claymores! Whoever they are, they sure don't know how to play it safe." Helen griped, folding angry arms over her chest.

"Let's go before those guards do something rash." Teresa advised, receiving many nods in return. In the blink of an eye, their bodies phased from the ground and re-

appeared on top of the buildings they were hiding between.

"Crap! It's a dead end!" Clarice staggered to a painful halt seeing the wall in front of her. Miata merely stood by Clarice, waiting for her to do something.

"Hey you! Up here!" A voice called.

"Eh...?" Clarice looked up. To her shock, she saw five ebony cloaked figures standing on the roof's edge, peering down at her and Miata. Only one of the shadows

however, was extending a hand.

"Who are you guys?" She inquired, not sure if she take the hand being offered to her.

"Jump now, ask questions later. Or are you still struggling to master your fear?"

The one who spoke this time, sounded strangely familiar to Clarice. She couldn't put her finger on it but she was sure she heard the second voice from somewhere.

Clarice was about to say something when she heard one of the guards coming down the allyway.

"Let's do it Miata. Follow me." Clarice ordered down to the child. Miata nodded, indicating she understood. Clarice dashed upward, took hold of the hand and was

hosted forward. She landed on her knees and almost fell over. Thankfully, one of the shadows in black rushed to her side to keep her balanced.

"Wait, Miata! What are you doing? Get up here!" Clarice cried out in alarm, freaking out big time. The guards were now heading for Miata.

"Mama..." Miata whispered. Right in front of everyone, Miata did a perfect jump up to the building where the five cloaked people stood side by side. Clarice blinked,

somewhat impressed that Miata did such a graceful leap without stumbling.

"Sweet. I like you. Hey guys, can we adopt this one?" One of the shadows said, smiling broadly down at the child.

"Enough! We need to get out of here!" Barked a deeper pitched shadow. Clarice wasn't sure where she would go with them, but she didn't dare complain. Together

with Miata, they ran the rooftops, jumping long distances until finally, they landed behind what appeared to be the cathedral.

"Well that put a dent in our plans." The one who spoke those words removed the cloak's hood. The face Clarice saw made her eye brows arch up in alarm.

"I-It's you! You're the one I saw in the north!"

Clarice pointed an accusing finger at the very woman who got her re-assigned to watch over Miata.

"Hold up. Teresa, you know her?"

Teresa glanced at Tabitha momentarily before looking back at Clarice and the girl clinging to her waist. Teresa opened her mouth to reply to Tabitha when Helen

suddenly blurted out,

"I thought I recognized that hair color of yours! Haha, you're the snoopy scout I had the pleasure of dumping, eh?"

"Huh?" Clarice was terribly confused now. Helen also removed her hood.

"I'm the one who carried you out of town." Helen proclaimed proudly.

"Wait. T-That was you?" Clarice exclaimed, moving her finger away from Teresa so she could point at Helen.

Helen nodded like a happy fool.

"Yep!"

Clarice's turned away from the group in black so she could glare and not get picked on for doing it.

"Just who you people? It's because of_ that one_..." Clarice took this time to use the back of her thumb to motion at Teresa's quiet form.

"I got demoted to watch _this one_..." Clarice curled her thumb in and used her index finger to point down to at Miata.

"But now I'm finding because of_ you_," Clarice whirled around and bitterly stared at Helen. "I nearly froze to death trying to get back to the Organization!"

Poor Clarice. Today just wasn't her day.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but we have work to do. So if you'll do us the pleasure of telling us why Claymores like you are here, we'll be saving each other a lot of

needless bloodshed."

Clarice frowned at the one who spoke those words.

"How did you-"

A new voice Clarice never heard until that point, cut her off.

"We took suppression pills too. It's so obvious you and your friend took them, it hurts. Now, do as the lady asked and hopefully, we can separate from you without

having to raise our swords."

"Why should I say anything?" Clarice countered, thrusting an arm aside. Clearly, she was flustered with them and didn't intend to corporate.

"Let me put it this way. I'm the former leader of the campaign that took place in the north seven years ago..."

Clarice's mouth dropped on the spot.

"No way... you're one of the missing soldiers from the north?"

" She's not just any missing soldier. She's Phantom Miria, one of top dogs who _led_ the assault team."

Helen stated in a matter-of-fact like tone, wagging a playful finer at Clarice.

"P-Phantom Miria?" Clarice stuttered, hardly able to believe that _she_ was the one standing before her.

"And this one over here is Teresa of The Faint Smile." Helen just had to squeeze that detail in. Just to see how it would affect Clarice.

"T... Teresa of The Faint Smile?" Clarice stammered, breaking into a cold sweat almost instantly.

"Let me get this straight. Soldiers from the war seven years ago and the former No.1 Claymore, Teresa of The Faint Smile, rumored to be the most powerful soldier of

her time... are traveling together?" Clarice looked at the faces staring back at her.

"Yes." Tabitha answered gently, offering Clarice a friendly smile. Unlike Miria, Helen, Deneve and Teresa, Tabitha didn't want to scare the kid.

"How does this work?"

Helen chuckled at Clarice's question.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Anyway, back to business. Ya' gonna tell us why you're here or do we have to beat ya up for it?"

Clarice swallowed. If she withheld information there was no telling what they would do to her. Then again, there was no telling what _Miata_ would do if she saw her

precious mommy endangered. Either way, Clarice didn't like the outcomes.

"I'll tell you my reasons if you'll tell me why you're also here in Labona."

Out of the ring of fighters, Helen was convinced Teresa and Miria wouldn't spill. Sadly, Teresa was the one who agreed to Clarice's terms.

"We're here to ask Galatea to join our cause."

It was just the honest way Teresa said it that made Clarice shudder. And because Teresa told Clarice the reason why she and the others were in Labona, Helen

slapped her face in defeat.

"Clarice?"

Clarice's knees weakened hearing Teresa call her name.

"Why are you here?"

Clarice could lie her way out or be honest. Despite her fright seeing the former Claymores, Clarice decided it would be better to be direct, even if it meant getting

killed.

"Miata, the Organization's No.4, and myself, are here to... k-kill Galatea."

Clarice braced herself for the worst, standing protectively in front of Miata. She didn't have to protect Miata by any means. But there was just something inside of her

that didn't want the child to face Teresa's wrath. For the longest time, Teresa kept her eyes locked with Clarice's. Clarice was positive Teresa was trying to scare her

off so she kept her chin up and did her best not to show any signs of hesitation. Miria didn't like that someone so sweet like Clarice was going to be a problem,

Tabitha didn't know _what_ to think, Deneve and Helen merely exchanged troubled glances.

"Well, well. This is going to make our jobs difficult. I can tell you're going to be loyal to your mission. You should know, we will be just as devout to ours."

Teresa said, finally breaking the chain of silence.

"Yes. I suppose it does." Clarice meekly replied, bowing her head to hide her blush. She wasn't sure why she felt embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad. You're just doing what you were asked. I respect that." Teresa remarked softly, turning away to go stand by Miria. Clarice jerked her up, shocked to

find that Teresa was being kind to her. The rumors never mentioned Teresa of The Faint Smile could be nice.

"Let's go." At Teresa's quiet order, the five fighters fell in line behind her. Clarice watched them turn the corner of the church building when the bells started to chime

loudly.

"Thanks sister! See ya' tomorrow!" A little boy yelled over his shoulder at the nun standing in the doorway to the cathedral.

"Not so fast now! All of you be careful on your way home!" The nun bellowed to the fleeing children.

Teresa's party froze, including Clarice and Miata. The nun who spoke to the children, started to speak again. Someone else was with her. Teresa and company didn't

have to physically "see" to figure that out. Their hearing was sharper than a human's. And their Yoki sensing, though rarely used anymore, still caught a faint whiff of

another presence equal to their own.

"Deneve, Helen, deal with those two. Miria, Tabitha, you two come with me!" Teresa didn't care to keep a low voice anymore. It was now or never. Catching on to her

surroundings, Clarice and Miata started to jump into the air. They were hoping to beat Teresa by scaling the rooftop and landing in front of Galatea and they would

have succeeded if... Helen hadn't cut Clarice off. Miata manged to zip past Deneve.

"Mama?" Miata watched Clarice smash into the ground and land on her back. She did not approve of this! As Miata got ready to pounce Helen, Deneve rushed towards

Miata, weapon to the ready.

Grunting unhappily, Miata raised her own Claymore. The swords clashed so hard, both girls went flying on the roof in opposite directions of each other. Miata

recovered before Deneve did. In a matter of seconds, Deneve was defending herself from Miata's strikes. Knowing it would be bad if the humans saw them,

specifically, the royal guards, Deneve tried to steer their fight to the outskirt rooftops.

She hoped by doing that, they wouldn't draw unneeded attention. Down below, Clarice was pinned firmly down by Helen's hands and kneecaps.

"Truthfully, you're a sweety! Don't make me mess up that pretty face of yours, okay? Just leave Galatea to us and pretend you didn't see anything."

Clarice glared hatefully up at Helen's grinning face. Clarice could have cried! Nothing was going according to plan. And now she had to figure out a way to kill Galatea

_a__nd_ survive. Galatea would have put up a fight for sure, Clarice expected her too. What she didn't see coming, was the extra bodies she knew in the corners of her

soul, would dispose of her if she dared to defy them. Galatea lifted her head feeling familiar Yoki waves come around the corner. She didn't bother to freak out like

the Father did. Instead, she smiled at the approaching forces.

"Wha! Who are you people?" Father exclaimed, scared stiff to see the three cloaked women in black rush with deadly swords in their possession.

Neither one of the trespassers replied to his question. They simply stared at Galatea.

"Father. Please run away." Father did not heed Galatea's request. Part of him wanted to find out what was going on, the other part was too scared to move.

"Sister Latea... what is the meaning of this?" Father's words came out weak and timid. Not something he prided himself on. The least he could do was sound like he

had it together.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies for deceiving you, Father." Galatea observed the three woman ten feet away from her. They weren't moving. Galatea didn't

mind. It gave her more time to think about another problem that was soon to surface. _That Awakened is about to come forth. _

_If I'm right, those three women are..._

Galatea didn't finish her thought. She calmly looked ahead and smiled at her unannounced guests.

"If I may make one last request, Father? I'd like the children to remember me as just a regular Sister." Galatea started to walk towards the three women she

recognized from long ago.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you all again? Miria, Tabitha... Teresa, now there's a face I haven't seen in a long time. Surely you

guys haven't returned to the Organization to come here to take my head? I thought that's what those two were for?"

Galatea was speaking about Clarice and Miata-two official Claymores she sensed hundreds of yards away before either girl took a step into the city.

"Heaven's no. We're against the Organization and humbly have come here to ask you to join us." Tabitha explained, giving her leaders a quick glance. Based on that

response from Tabitha. It was then the Father realized what Galatea was. The second Galatea pulled her cover away from her face, confirmed the Father's suspicions.

Stunned mute, the only thing Father could do was retreat into the walls of the cathedral and pray.

"Hmm... why would advanced warriors such as yourselves, want a washed up nobody like me? Ever since I lost my eye sight, I've only been able to read Yoki waves

at a deeper level. My swordsmanship has dulled, unfortunately. That's not to say I can't fight, I can. But not like before. Time has changed me ladies... are you sure

you want someone like me to aid you?"

Miria opened her mouth but Galatea lifted a finger to silence her from speaking.

"Please note that even if you say yes, I am entitled to my free will. I... am happy here in Labona. It's become my home and the hearts of the people have touched me

deeply. I wouldn't feel right abandoning my duty here." Before Tabitha or Miria could get a word in, Teresa reached out to touch Galatea's face. Galatea closed her

clear eyes and allowed Teresa to feel her. Teresa traced the scar slash that trailed across Galatea's eyes. When she was done, she handed her sword to Miria.

"Hold this a second, would you?"

Miria did as she was told.

"Teresa, what are you doing?" Galatea might have been blind but she could still read a body's movements. What Teresa was doing seemed irrelevant and she didn't

particularly feel worthy to have the legendary soldier bowing at _her_ feet.

"_Onegai!_" Teresa cried firmly.

"Please Galatea. Come with us. We need you."

Tabitha looked pointedly in the other direction hearing Helen swear. Something must have happened between her and the Clarice. Miria was content in waiting for

Galatea to respond to Teresa.

"Give me a reason." Came the simple challenge.

"Because if you don't, this town and many like it will eventually fall victim to the Yoma, Awakened Beings and possibly, Abyssal Ones. Then there's the fact that the

people you love in this city so dearly will die by one of those three threats."

Teresa was sure Galatea was scowling at her.

"And even if that doesn't become the case, you'll watch them die of age or you alone will outage them. You know this to be true... we merely want to put an end to

the Organization once and for all." Retorted Teresa sincerely, now hopping to her feet to stand before Galatea.

"Let's say you do take down the Organization, what about the remaining Yoma, Awakened Beings and Abyssal Ones... the human life would still be in danger."

"This is true." Miria voiced her agreement, taking a bold step near the blind warrior.

"Galatea, I have something I want to share with you that might change your

views concerning that."

Miria quickly added. " If you come with us. No offense, but this isn't the best place to talk, Galatea."

Miria's reply was favored. Galatea decided she would cooperate for the time being.

"All right. My decision will remain undecided until we've had a proper chance to sit down and talk about this. However," Galatea pointed north. " we really should deal

with that thing first."

At the end of town a huge rumble sounded throughout the city. The ground quaked, windows shattered, townsfolk screamed, knights shouted to each other. It was a

horrible situation. The crab-like looking monster that emerged pat the tall stone buildings was the worst part to say the least.

"Ah. I was wondering when it would show." Chuckled Teresa. " I was hoping it would come out of hiding. Galatea, wait here? Helen may need your assistance. That

Claymore she's fighting with is stubborn. And the one Deneve is keeping entertained, is powerful... your talents may be of use to them."

Galatea bowed respectfully at Teresa and the others. In a flash, the three were gone, running and jumping from roof top, to roof top in order to teach the Awakened

Being a lesson.

* * *

"Aww, this is starting to tick me off. Just come out and fight me already!" Agatha moaned, stretching lazily on her bed of mutated hair. Hair that was also the core

body of her Awakened form.

"Why do you think I've been trying so hard not to stand out until now? And after trying to cut back on my meals so no one would get suspicious."

Agatha closed her eyes to block out the harsh rays of the sun.

"Well," She sighed. " there's no point in thinking about it now... life is so unfair." Agatha kept her eyes shut, even as the knights fired canon balls and threw spears at

her legs. Not that it did them any good. Her shell deflated all their attacks. Agatha put up with their pathetic assaults until she decided it was time to be serious. Her

first victim, was a young knight who didn't have full body armor equipped. Without much effort, Agatha used one of her many strands of weapon-like-hair to stretch

out to hook the lad. The boy called out to his brothers below, asking for help. Agatha zipped him off the ground and up to her fortress of hair, high in the sky. She

dangled him for a little bit.

"Hmm. Could I ask you a favor? Come bathe my body in your lovely flesh and blood."

The man screamed so loud, he hurt Agatha's ears. No matter. He was going to be killed and his yells would be stilled-permanently. Agatha was just about to twist his

body and wring it like a worn cloth when suddenly, her hair got sliced in half. The man fell onto her pool hair, only to be picked up by a hooded vixen and carried off

down below. The one who cut Agatha's hair, now pointed a sharp tipped sword directly at her face.

Agatha felt the presence of another person, minus the one in front of her. Turning her head to the left, she saw another cloaked figure with a sword.

"How would you feel if your worst nightmare was Death?" Asked the intruder to her right. Agatha craned her head back around. Just what kind of question was that?

"Am I supposed to find that funny?" Agatha was slowly starting to loose her patience. Where was Galatea? Forget these two. She wanted the former. No.3 to fight

her.

"No, not at all... it's not to be taken lightly either way."

Agatha stood, arms crossed over her nude chest. She flung not one, but ten strands of hair at her opponents. One of them used trickery and made duplicates of

herself. This didn't bother Agatha at first until she realized, she wasn't hitting the real thing. The other who asked her the dumb question... well, she dodged every

attack, blocked upcoming blows like it was nothing and in the mist of it all, sliced each hair piece Agatha tossed around. Just when Agatha thought it couldn't get any

worse, the girl that ran off with the guard re-appeared. The chopping and dicing of Agatha's hair continued.

They were good and kept up with her. But unless one of them discovered her true core, Agatha could go on forever.

Problem was, she didn't want to. She was hungry and they were getting in her way.

"Agh! Who _are_ you people? Your skill matches that of a Claymore yet you dress differently from a Claymore. What, are you guys special or something? Is the

Organization suffering that badly?"

"To answer your questions, no, we're not workers for the Organization. We're rouges. If the Organization is hurting in anyway shape or form, it benefits our cause. If

it helps you any to know what you're up against, I'm Tabitha. A former solider from the northern war seven years."

Tabitha introduced herself politely in the mist of running around Agatha to avoid being struck by a wave of hair.

"I was also a solider from the war. You might have heard of me. My title used to be, "Phantom Miria"." Miria didn't sound out of breath nor did she feel it. Agatha did

challenge her in many ways, but she wasn't terribly hard to fight.

"And I'm Teresa." Teresa concluded their debut and did a flawless back flip. Now behind Agatha, sword against the base of her neck, Teresa was pretty confident

about the battle's outcome.

"Teresa?" Agatha repeated, mumbling the name a few times. " Teresa?" She said again, slanting her chocolate eyes seductively. Agatha seemed rather relaxed for

someone who had the edge of a blade sliding against her neck.

"Teresa of The Faint Smile?"

"The one and only." Teresa confirmed with a smirk.

"My, my. To die by your blade is truly an honor."

At that moment, guards from below fired spears in attempt to kill Agatha.

"Excuse me, won't you?" Agatha was well aware Teresa planned to take her head, which would have been fine since that wasn't her main weakness. She was growing

bored of the measly humans and their tactics to bring her down. Naturally, Tabitha and Miria weren't about to let Agatha kill the humans. Together, they phased down

to the ground and tried their best to convince the humans to run and get away. The generals and captains of the royal guard rebuked them and fired more spears.

Miria stepped away from the mob of knights, very angry with them. Tabitha was too but there wasn't anything they could do to change their minds.

"Since they're going to be stubborn, why not try to get a hold of their weapons and toss them back? It may scare them off seeing their own power hit them upside

the head."

Mira grinned at her friend.

"Heeey. Good idea! It's worth a shot. If worse comes to shove, we'll force them away ourselves."

Miria and Tabitha did just that. They launched into the air, collected the spears and violently threw them back at the humans.

"What do we do Captain? Those girls really don't want us to interfere. I dare say they'll kill us if we hang around here much longer." A private said over his shoulder

to Cid, the Captain of the knight squad.

"Meh. I don't want to do this but... they're leaving us no choice. Men!" Cid bellowed.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Cid's command was favored by his men and other supporting units.

Miria smiled as she watched the humans run away.

"That's a relief. With them out of the way and all. Now..." Miria peered up past a long leg. "let's finish this. Since it's Awakened, there's no point in holding back

anymore."

"I agree. However, we can't win by simply cutting her into pieces, we need to find her weakness." Tabitha shrugged a shoulder and followed Miria's gaze. They heard

Teresa talking with Agatha but neither one could fully understand what the two were saying. It wasn't because their hearing sucked. Rain started to pour like crazy.

Thunder roared across the clouded sky. Somehow, it added to the intensity of the fight.

"I really don't feel like going up there again... I know!" Miria's face brightened. She tilted her head back down to eye level.

"Let's make them come to us."

Tabitha arched an eyebrow at Miria, unconvinced.

"And how, pray tell, are we going to do that?"

Miria's response to Tabitha's question was raising her sword and bringing it against the leg they were standing by. As expected, Agatha tried to stomp them but

thankfully, Tabitha caught onto Miria's ideas quickly. The two started to hack at Agatha's legs, using all the power their Yoki would lend to get it done.

* * *

Helen was annoyed. Deneve hadn't come back yet. It's not like she was worried or anything-but for crying out loud. Babysitting Clarice was a nightmare. The girl

cried, bit, kicked, called her bad names, demanded to be let go...

"Ya' know, I really should be helping my teammates right now. But nooo. I was ordered to keep her under control." Helen complained, glaring down at the

unconscious Clarice.

"Did you really have to knock her out like that?" Galatea sighed, currently bending over Clarice to inspect the knot Helen's sword made.

"Yes. You saw what she was doing to me! One more rant of her being screwed over and not wanting to live because she's so miserable, I swear, I would have lost it

and killed her. It's because of grace she's not dead."

Galatea touched the bump on Clarice's head with her finger tips.

"Still, this is going to leave a mark. Helen, she's very young and even more so at heart. Couldn't you tell she was scared? I don't believe Clarice wanted to fight you,

anymore then she she wanted to face me. Granted, I knew someone was coming... that's why I waited. If you guys hadn't shown up, I would have put her to use."

Helen gawked at Galatea with a confused look on her face.

"Eh? I don't follow."

Galatea rose, smoothed out the hem on her dress then clasped her hands gently behind her waist.

"You see, the day I set foot in this city, I was aware that there was an Awakened Being lurking about. That's why I purposely hid myself and waited for some... help.

In the process, I started to fall in love with the people and before I realized it, I was devoting my life to the church and all the people who came... anyway, the

Awakened Being was too much for me to handle alone, so when I sensed Clarice, I was thrilled, even though I knew she was sent here with the notion to kill me."

Galatea closed her eyes.

"Regardless, I needed assistance. To have you guys show up, was definitely unexpected. Good job on catching me off guard. Not too many people, Claymore or

human, can do that. For the record," Galatea re-opened her eyes.

"I'm glad you and the others came. To be honest,

I don't think Clarice would have had enough will power to fight. I'm grateful that you came. Thank you. It makes my job, a whole lot easier... even if I'm not out

there physically fighting."

Helen blushed, openly flattered by Galatea's humility. Something she didn't execute very well.

"And in case you're wondering about the Awakened Being. Her name is Agatha. We knew each other well. The day I heard she turned her back on the Organization, I

predicated something like this would happen. I'm sure she's upset that I'm not fighting her but what does one do, when Teresa of The Faint Smile asks you to stay?"

"True. Um, Galatea... are you really going to come with us or did you just say that to get Teresa off your back?"

Galatea turned around so she could face Helen properly.

"I meant what I said. Don't worry."

Helen smiled to show her appreciation for Galatea's choice to come with them, then remembered that Galatea couldn't see. Helen was about to voice her happiness

when Galatea said something that made her stop and stare in awe at Galatea.

"I like how your smiles meet your eyes. That's a rare thing to delight in." Galatea remarked cheerfully.

"Galatea, you're amazing." Was all Helen could come up with.

"Heh. I know."

* * *

Agatha broke out of Teresa's hold a long time ago. She and Teresa fought tooth and nail. Agatha was finding out, trying to keep her legs attached and fight Teresa at

the same time, was causing her to loose stamina.

"Why don't you just cut my head off and stop playing games with me Teresa?" Agatha hissed, using a thick, spiky tipped hair strand to shield herself against another

rapid serious of sword slicing.

Teresa's sword arm was moving so fast Agatha almost couldn't see the arm itself. Teresa's power overwhelmed her. I mean, she heard rumors that Teresa of The

Faint Smile was good but none of the rumors did justice. Teresa was seriously making her work.

"Because your head isn't really your true form. Actually, the real you is located within yourself. This so called "Awakened" body of yours is all fake. Heh, you thought

you had us fooled am I correct?"

Teresa caught Agatha off guard by zooming closer. Now practically nose-to-nose, Teresa did what she was so famous for. She smiled... and for the first time in her

life, Agatha felt afraid. She may not have shown it physically, but deep down, she trembled with fear. What made it worse, was knowing Teresa sensed it.

"Pettie tricks like this don't work on me sorry to say. Am I right to assume your weak points are the real body's head and the hair that connects to the this Awakened

form?"

Agatha felt sweat trickle down her temple.

_Impossible. How did she..._

Teresa's smile thinned.

"Not only that... you're moving your true self from body part to body part. If I were to cut your head off, you'd regenerate because this isn't you. Hmm," Teresa

hummed thoughtfully and slowly eased her face back from Agatha's.

"Fine. Have it your way. You can run all you want, it won't change your fate."

Agatha lifted her hands up to strangle Teresa but the blonde disappeared from her sight entirely. _Where did she go?_ Agatha jerked her head left, right, up, down but

it didn't do her any good. Teresa was gone.

"So you were a step ahead of me? I really am getting old." Teresa proclaimed gently, appearing beside Miria.

Miria scoffed.

"Hardly. What took you so long? I figured you'd catch on sooner or later. Tabitha and I tried to make things go faster."

"Good thinking. How many legs we got left?"

Miria dodged another foot stomping.

"Including this one? Five."

Teresa glanced over just in time to see Tabitha take out a leg.

"Right. Let's end this, shall we?"

Miria grinned broadly.

"Old or not, you're deadly."

Teresa returned the grin.

"Thanks. Oh yeah... I'm officially Clare's mother." Teresa charged a new leg, leaving Miria behind.

"W-What? Why are you telling me this now?" Miria demanded, hurrying over to help Tabitha deal with another back leg.

"Just thought you should know, that's all." Teresa called from her spot, slicing away parts of green skin.

"Wait, what? Teresa's Clare's mother? How in the world does that work?" Tabitha wondered, arching an confused eyebrow at Miria.

Miria shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't say I didn't see it coming though."

At the end of Miria's statement, Agatha growled. Apparently, Teresa was going through her legs fairly quickly.

"Miria, Teresa... scares me. What's up with that smile on her face? I don't smile when I'm getting ready to kill someone. And even if I do, I don't smile like _that._"

Tabitha visibly shuddered seeing Teresa's perfect display of skin cutting.

"That's Teresa for you. Come on, we better steal a leg before Teresa destroys it."

Tabitha ran alongside Miria over to pounce the second to last remaining leg. Hopefully, the battle would end, along with the harsh downpour of rain.

* * *

_That same afternoon in the northern lands..._

Yuma winced. " Ow! Can't you be a little more gentle?"

Clare stopped wrapping Yuma's wrist so she could look at her.

"It's not my fault your hand got munched on. Honestly," Sighed the distressed Clare. "if you took the bandits, this could have been avoided."

"This never would have happened in the first place if _you_ followed orders! Miria told us to work as a team. Why is that so hard for you to do anyway?"

Clare was the one who grimaced this time.

"I don't have answer you." Came the curt reply. Clare was right of course. She didn't have to say anything to Yuma but at the same time, she was being selfish.

Yuma withdrew her freshly tended wrist and gently began to stroke the hurt flesh underneath the bandages. Unlike everyone else, she had a hard time regenerating.

Five days worth of concentration but Yuma failed miserably each and every time. She knew why her wrist was being a pain to heal. She was distracted with a much

hurtful wound-her relationship with Clare. Until they settled differences, Yuma feared she'd never be able to focus on her real issues. Done with the treatment, Clare

eased up and gathered the medical supplies in silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Clare sounded very annoyed.

"Clare, don't shut me out. It's just the two of us here. I don't want to... spend the rest of our time arguing. At least tell me why you came back to help me? I deserve

that much, don't I?"

Clare set the items on the table. Taking a deep breath, Clare finally gave in.

"I came back because I was worried. I knew I would get scolded for disobeying Miria's orders... I could handle that. Teresa's scolding for leaving a teammate behind

would break me."

Yuma tucked the lone piece of hair that trailed over the bridge of her nose, to the side.

"So you came back to help me because you didn't want to get in trouble with the higher ups? Clare, that's-"

"You misunderstand. I am not concerned about getting trouble. I am concerned about what my actions do to hearts around me... including yours."

Clare looked over her shoulder at Yuma.

"I hurt Miria by choosing to be alone. I'm well aware of it too and trust me, that's painful. She's begged me to open up, to soften my features, to function in unity but

how can I? I'm not a normal soldier. I need the extra time to sharpen my skills. And despite how I behave, I know Miria's feelings get hurt when I withdraw. I've

stressed it's not a personal thing but it still hurts her when I do it. Guess what? I feel terrible about it and push myself to grow, even though my body has reached its

limits. Now Teresa is a different level entirely. Everything I said about how I felt towards Miria, is ten times worse with Teresa."

Clare faced her head forward. Without warning, she slammed fists down on the wooden dining table.

"Damn it Yuma, I'm not a cold hearted bitch. I may act like it but I assure you, I'm not. Miria's put up with me, just as much as anyone on this team and for that, I

am very thankful, even though I know it breaks Miria's heart to see me like this. So when I pull my crap, I foresee these things and feel terrible. What it boils down

to, is my behavior and attitude. They're shields to hide how I feel. I'm... embarrassed to show my emotions in front of everyone."

"Except Teresa, right?"

"Yes. Teresa is different. I don't feel judged around her, even though she's extremely hard on me when it comes to my training."

Clare's eyes narrowed.

"If you're thinking, no one judges you _you're_ wrong. I am questioned in secret by some of the girls and don't you dare say it's a lie. My hearing is advanced. More

advanced then I would like it to be."

Clare moved her hands back down to her sides and straightened herself.

"It really stings hearing things like, "Clare's so weak. How did she ever manage to get where she is today?", and, "She's such a show off. Why is she trying to make

us look bad? Going off to train, asking us to help her just so she can prove she's the strongest.". Of course, when I confront these people to see if they have anything

against me and want to say anything that's on their mind, they tell me that everything's fine." Clare bowed her head.

"Yet that's not what my ears tell me. And that right there is one the main reasons I don't want to work beside you guys. Some of you don't expect a single thing to

come from a weakling like myself. At least Teresa is honest with me and encourages me to be who I am to the best of my ability." Clare snapped her head up feeling

arms slide around her neck. She turned her head around, shocked to find Yuma hugging her from the behind. Not only was she hugging her... she was crying.

"Clare, I'm sorry my team said those things. I know for a fact Miria would never talk that way about you, publicly or in private."

Yuma smiled weakly at the girl she was holding.

"I admit, I've thought some things up until now, but I never said a thing to anyone. So, for the sake of this clan, forgive us? We former Claymores that have Yoma in

us also have human blood. In other words, because of our human nature, we tend to do and say mean things. Doesn't excuse it, but it's true."

Clare curved inward so she could snake her arms around Yuma's waist. Easing her face forward, Clare rested her chin past Yuma's shoulder.

"I forgive you. All of you."

Clare struggled to say those words.

Yet, there was a peaceful sensation that filled her soul as she did it. Yuma moved her arms from Clare's neck down to cave around her shoulders.

"Hey Yuma?" Clare whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for... listening. It was nice to get that off my chest."

Yuma chuckled softly.

"You're welcome."

"And while we're on the topic, will you forgive me for everything I've done towards you for the past five days?"

"I forgive you."

The two fighters separated a moment later and went about with business.

The cabins were a mess and firewood needed to be chopped. Yuma agreed to clean the cabins and Clare went out to retrieve wood for each house.

* * *

"Those girls... they really defeated that thing?" A private whispered behind his armored hand to his superior.

"Seems like it." Cid confirmed, observing the damage of the Awakened Being a good distance away.

"I say, what do you want us to do with them? They're obviously Claymores. Should we... ask them to leave?"

Cid glanced at the three women in black. Currently, they were talking amongst themselves. Cid guessed they were making preparations to exit the city.

"No, not yet. I have a better idea. Cory!" A young lad in basic armor looked up hearing his name.

"Aye?"

Cid gestured for him to come. Cory strode over to the Captain, awaiting his orders.

"Tell the Mayor and all the Fathers of the church I'm going to treat these Claymores to a feast. If they give you any trouble, remind them that they're alive today

because of the Claymores. And if that doesn't shut them up, leave them be. I will take full responsibility for this event." Cory ran off to inform the officials of Cid's

plan. He then informed the reaming knights of his idea. After Cid was sure they were on the same page, he asked if any of them cared to go to the Banquet Hall and

prepare the feast. For the most part, his men were willing to lend a hand. Those who didn't feel like cooking, were given the task to set up tables and chairs. Once

each man had a job, Cid took a risk and shouted out to the Claymores to come over. Thankfully, they didn't treat him coldly or ignore his call.

"Yes? Something wrong?" A tall one with curly blonde hair prompted.

"No. Not at all. I can't thank you all enough for saving this city." Cid studied the faces of the women standing around him.

"If it's all right by you all, as the Captain of the Royal Guard, I invite you three to dine with me and my men. You deserve it and I would be honored if you accepted

my invitation. I've also asked the Fathers and the Mayor to attend."

"I'm game. Tabitha, Miria?"

Miria and Tabitha nodded their response.

"Wonderful. I'm Teresa. These are my teammates, Miria and Tabitha. You are...?"

Cid shook Teresa's hand.

"I'm Cid. Captain of the Labona Knights. Nice to meet you all."

Teresa gave Cid's hand a firm squeeze before letting go.

"We have more people. They're over there." Teresa pointed at the church.

"Is it all right to bring them with us or..."

Teresa trailed off, giving the church a quick look. Deneve still hadn't come back. She sensed her Yoki and the girl she was fighting against-but they were no where in

sight. Helen, Galatea and Clarice were still hiding out behind the church.

"No. That's fine. Come to the Banquet Hall in three hours, okay?" Cid explained where they needed to go. Afterwards, he bowed and took his leave.

"We should get out of this rain." Miria advised.

"I agree. Let's go." Teresa replied, starting to head in the direction of the church. As it turned out, Deneve kept Miata busy until the girl couldn't keep up with her

anymore. Although Miata was stronger and put up a hell of a fight, Deneve was faster and ten times more accurate in her flexibility. Instead of finishing Miata off, she

offered to take her back to her "Mama". Miata couldn't understand why her enemy would do such a thing but she didn't have the energy to fight Deneve. Around the

same time Deneve landed down by Helen from the air with the exhausted Miata in her arms, Teresa and the others zoomed around the corner of the church building.

Clarice happened to be coming to when Teresa explained the details of the dinner and what would be going on.

"What about them?" Helen asked, pointing at Clarice, who was easing up on her elbows and shaking her head clear of grogginess. Miata knelt by Clarice, saying

nothing.

"Ahh. Give me a moment?"

Everyone watched Teresa go over to speak with Clarice. They patiently stood by to see what she had cooked up her sleeve. Teresa made Clarice and Miata's life

simple. Either they A, joined them. B, remained loyal to the Organization and would have to face their wrath that very afternoon.

Those were the only options Teresa gave. Clarice's chin trembled and tears formed in her eyes against her will.

"Don't cry." Teresa sighed, growing weary of having to deal with such a wimpy person.

"Now I'm not trying to make your life miserable. I'm trying to make it simple. Think about it... can you really tell us in all honestly, you're pleased with your life? I'm

offering you freedom. You can take advantage of it or leave it. The choice is yours."

Clarice looked down, sniffing softly.

"I don't get it. I never asked for any of this!"

Teresa shrugged.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything. But we will fight you if you chose to remain a solider. You _are_ here to kill Galatea, right?

Well, that's not going to happen-not if I have something to say about it."

"Mama?" Miata touched Clarice's shoulder but Clarice didn't say anything to her, nor did she give Teresa an answer.

"... Can Miata come with me, too?" Clarice squeaked, finding her voice.

Teresa glanced at the child.

"Of course. I'd hate to separate you two. It's evident she cares for you. Helen, help her up?"

Helen winced.

"Why do I have to help her?"

"I asked you to keep watch over her. That knot on her head must have been your doing. And before you deny it, I would like to point out Galatea is too nice and

Deneve wasn't here. _Now __move_. We need to find an inn and get out of the rain." Teresa crisply ordered, expecting Helen to yield.

Helen obeyed her but she couldn't help wonder why Teresa was being so stiff. Deneve waited until Clarice was on her feet and their group started to leave before she

caught Helen by the elbow and pulled her aside.

"I know what you're thinking. For you own good let it go."

Helen jerked her elbow free of Deneve's hold. She stepped around her and hurried after the others, purposely ignoring Deneve's warning.

* * *

Three hours later, as promised Teresa and her party gathered at the Banquet Hall. Captain Cid greeted them at the front door.

"Welcome! Please, come in." Cid quickly ushered them inside. Each member on Teresa's team was shown to a table. At the tables, beer mugs, fully filled and stacked

plates of food were placed at each end. Helen didn't waste any time on the food. She dove right into the booze. Deneve sat at Helen's table to keep her under control.

Clarice and Miata shared a table with Tabitha. Miria and Teresa sat with the Mayor. Galatea happily dined with the priests, eager to speak with them.

"Aaaah I like this place! First time I've been treated to drinks after saving a town!" Helen proclaimed loudly a good while later. Her face was flushed from all the

alcohol she had consumed but Helen didn't mind. She was having the time of her life. Deneve was about to take another sip of her beer when Helen came up and

slung an arm around her neck.

"This is the good stuff too! Drink up, Deneve!"

"I am." Deneve spoke much softer then Helen. Why Helen wasn't filtering the alcohol, Deneve didn't know. Deneve personally wouldn't let the liquor get the better of

her.

"This is unexpected. I thought Claymores couldn't get drunk?" A pony-tailed guard commented from his chair, watching Helen carrying on with amused eyes.

"We hybrids can expel things like alcohol and toxins from our bodies just by willing it. Conversely introducing the alcohol into our blood streams the same way, is also

a possibility."

Teresa quietly replied back to the guard.

"In other words, getting drunk from alcohol or not, depends on the person."

The Mayor found Teresa's response quite intriguing.

"So what about you, Miss? Are you putting the alcohol into your blood too?"

Miria stopped stabbing at her lettuce to steal a look at Teresa.

Teresa's cheeks were red, her eyes were grassy, a clear sign that she was intoxicated, but her facial expression was ridiculously serious.

"Half of it. But I seem to have tolerance by nature."

The Mayor grinned, pleased with Teresa by far. The woman had class. He liked that.

"So, as I was saying. We do not work for the Organization and never intend to go back. What I said earlier, about lending you a hand if something like today were to

reaccrue, we'd be willing to help. You see, there's more of us operating in various locations for this very reason. Well... one of the reasons."

Teresa set down her mug.

"After today, I'd be a fool to clench my fist. We humbly accept your aid and hope to work with you again. I understand you're going to leave soon. By all means, feel

free to do so but... if you need rest yourselves, know that I will alert the royal guard. The townsfolk I can't promise won't complain seeing Claymores walking around

but at least by telling the knights, you can relax without having to worry if they'll kill you."

Teresa smiled faintly at the short bald man.

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

Later on that evening, Helen was escorted out of the Banquet Hall by Deneve. The two returned to the hotel they checked into earlier. Helen didn't complain. She ate

well and drank hard. Sleep was the perfect thing to wrap up her day. Tabitha stayed back to help clean up with Cid. He expressed that she didn't need to bother and

that it would be best for her to retire for the night. Tabitha insisted until she won him over. Besides, she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She was still hyped from the

fight and eager to talk some more. Cid was the perfect candidate to chat with. Galatea bid her final farewells to the Fathers then she retreated to the hotel with

Clarice and Miata. The three of them were sharing a room. Clarice was happy Galatea was the third person in their room. If it had been one of the other girls, she

might not have slept at all. Call it silly but Clarice didn't trust the others as much as she did Galatea. Miria bunked with Teresa. They were the last to leave, minus

Tabitha who stayed behind to help Cid clean up.

"Well today was fun." Miria softly pointed out as she and Teresa walked side by side.

"I don't think I've had that much fun since... actually I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much." Teresa started to laugh but a hic-up came out

instead. Instinctively, her hand went up to cover her mouth.

"Just out of curiosity, how drunk are you?"

Miria stopped walking in time with Teresa.

"More then I should be." Teresa replied with a smirk on her face.

"I thought so. Wow fancy that. Teresa of The Faint Smile has a wild side to her."

"There's many sides to me. You're lucky you got to see a much calmer one."

The two started to saunter again.

"Soooo this mother thing. How's that working out for you?"

"I've never felt more human. It's amazing to know I have someone who treasures me like that."

Miria tipped her head up to gaze at the full moon.

"I'm happy for you two."

"Heeey, you're not jealous are you?" Teresa's speech was starting to sound messy.

"Of course not." Miria retorted sharply, lowering her head down to glare at Teresa. Teresa merely hugged Miria and told her to cheer up.

"Ah Teresa, don't breathe on me! Your breath reeks like a dragon's."

Miria might have complained but secretly, she was enjoying herself. Seeing Teresa loose was very amusing. Miria would always remember their night in Labona city.

Not because they made a treaty with the humans and killed Agatha. Teresa's drunk, childish behavior touched Miria. It reminded her that it was okay to be in charge

and bear heavy burdens, like Teresa was doing, and still have fun with life. That was something Miria planned to do the second she returned home in the north.

Three days later, Undine's Clan upgraded. Not only did Galatea decide to join and stay after Miria explained her theory about the Organization, Clarice and Miata

thought it would be better to stay with Undine's group. Undine didn't mind. Before Teresa took off with Miria, she cautioned Undine to be careful around Miata and

never to pick on Clarice. Once the business with Clan C was dealt and done with, Teresa and Miria started for the north.

* * *

"Can you believe it's been eleven days? I wonder if they managed to recruit Galatea?" Yuma wondered, moving some of the cooked meat around on the olive shaped

plate.

"Mmm. Maybe."

Yuma was hoping Clare would be a little more talkative. Clare seemed distracted, more then usual.

"Was dinner okay? I freak out when it's my turn to cook. I've never been good at cooking so-"

"The roast was fine. I enjoyed it." Clare peered up from her empty plate of food so she could smile at Yuma.

"Thank you for cooking."

"Oh. Y-Your welcome."

Clare hopped out of her chair so suddenly, it fell backgrounds.

"Clare what's wrong?" Yuma cried out in alarm, not entirely sure what got into Clare to make her jump up.

"They're back."

Clare didn't hang around any longer then she needed to. She bolted for the door.

"Really?" Yuma scooted her chair back and got to her feet.

"Yes." Clare confirmed with a nod. She opened the door and saw four faces. One of those faces made her grin from ear to ear.

"Mother!"

"Mother?" Deneve and Helen echoed, giving Teresa a weird look. Obviously, they weren't informed about Teresa's newest "title". Teresa noted how fast Clare was

approaching her and took instant precaution. Sighing softly, Teresa reached up and withdrew her Claymore.

"Miria, take my sword... quickly."

Miria took Teresa's sword just in the nick of time. Clare rammed into Teresa's open arms so hard, Teresa lost her balance and fell onto her back.

"I'm so happy you're here safe and sound. I was starting to worry about you. That trip took way longer then it should have!"

Clare shouted, clinging harder to Teresa's cape. Teresa got ready defend herself when she felt moisture splash her neck.

"There, there. Don't cry." Teresa whispered, patting the back of Clare's head with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

"Did we miss something?" Helen asked to anyone who could explain to her why Clare called Teresa, "Mother".

"To make it sweet and simple for you Helen, Clare decided to call Teresa her mother and Teresa agreed."

Miria explained, gently tossing Teresa's sword to the side then marched herself into the house

Clare came flying out of. Inside, she found Yuma standing by the dinning chair.

"Yuma. How are you?"

Yuma clasped her hands cutely out in front of her.

"Great! Clare and I bonded, if that's possible to believe." Miria laughed. She was absolutely ecstatic to hear that things went well between the two girls. Deneve

became uncomfortable standing idly around. She also felt it would be best to leave the duo alone. Leaning over, Deneve hit Helen playfully on the shoulder.

"_Oi._ Let's go to our house."

"Good thinking."

Helen scurried after Deneve, rather eager to feel the comfort of a bed mattress. Teresa wasn't sure how long she and Clare cuddled on the snow. Either way, they

needed to get out of the snow and talk about a few things.

"Let's go home... Clare."

Teresa released Clare and moved them up into sitting position.

"Unless of course, you still feel you need to stay?"

Clare let go of Teresa.

"No. I think I'm good. Give me a few minuets to get my stuff packed up and we can go." Clare bounced happily to her feet. She offered her hand out to Teresa, who

gladly took it. Without hitting what she was about do, Clare began to dust the snow off Teresa's clothes. Teresa did the same to Clare when she finished cleaning the

snow off her body.

"I'll wait out here for you. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Teresa kindly advised, flashing Clare the smile that made her so famous.

"Okay. I won't be long!" Clare darted into the house across the road from where Teresa stood.

Teresa retrieved her sword, found a fallen over pillar, took a seat and patiently waited for Clare to return. Clare made sure she had everything, said her good-byes

and thanked everyone who took time out of their lives to train with her.

"That was quick." Teresa rose from her spot on the pillar seeing Clare make her way over.

"Was it? It felt like it took forever." Clare adjusted the straps of her travel sack.

"Ready?"

"You have no idea. Remind me to soak in a hot spring when we get back." Sighed the weary Teresa.

The two started to walk towards the south gate that would lead them out of the town. Not thinking if Clare would mind or not, Teresa reached out to take one of

Clare's hands into her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze, drawing Clare's attention.

"You... You haven't held my hand since I was a kid." Clare whispered, her voice breaking against her will.

Teresa was about to reply back when she felt Clare snuggle against her shoulder.

"Don't you find it hard to walk and do that at the same time?"

Teresa was referring to Clare's nuzzling.

"No." Clare remarked quietly, hating how she was getting worked up over nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was happy to have Teresa back at her side.

That was her excuse for being so emotional at the moment.

"Mother, I love you."

No sooner did Clare declare those words, Teresa turned her head around and peck Clare's half wrapped forehead.

"And I love you... Clare."

For the longest time, Clare walked beside Teresa and kept her cheek pressed against Teresa's shoulder. All of a sudden, Clare giggled. Curious, Teresa asked Clare

what she was thinking about.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing... I just realized something. If word of you being my mother gets out to the other clans, people might start calling you "Mother Teresa"."

Teresa winced at the thought.

"Let's hope not. I like my original label."

Clare moved her head off Teresa's shoulder so she could watch the sun set. Without saying a word, Teresa also lifted her eyes to the beautiful bathed sky. They

watched the sun sink behind the clouds and kept their hands linked the entire time. Long after the sun went down, Clare stopped walking on purpose and let go of

Teresa's halted a few feet in front of her.

"Clare, is something wrong?" She asked over her shoulder.

Clare shook her head after a moment.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Hey, will you go ahead of me? I'll catch up in a bit. I... want to give this place one last final good-bye."

"Sure." Teresa continued to walk down the pathway.

Clare waited until Teresa was almost a spec before looking directly at a tree top left of her. That's all she did for ten solid minutes-she stared at the a tree top with a

very dark expression. However, when Clare decided it was time to go, her face softened. Closing her eyes, she silently mouthed the words,

"I forgive you."

Clare lifted a hand up and waved at the tree. She ran off to catch up with Teresa, officially down saying her good-byes to the north.

* * *

Raki was just putting a few more twigs into the fire when Priscilla walked into the small camp area.

"Oh! There you are. You ran away from me so suddenly. Don't do that! You gave me quite the scare."

"Sorry." Came the feeble apology from the cloaked girl.

Raki studied her depressed state.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Silence greeted Raki's ears. Feeling tension starting to build, Raki felt it would be best to let Priscilla alone.

"Anyway, I need to go get some more wood for the fire. Don't wander off too far, okay?"

He gave her head a soft pat before heading off into the woods.

Priscilla's knees hit the ground the second she was alone.

"Clare..." Priscilla flopped on her side and curled into a ball.

"Why would you say that before I had the chance to explain myself?"

Priscilla exhaled into the cold air.

"One day Clare, I'm going to tell you to your face just how sorry I truly am. Until then, stay alive."

* * *

"I will. Don't worry." Clare uttered her thought in repsonse to what she "heard" from afar out loud on accident.

"I'm sorry, did you say something to me?" Teresa asked, not sure if Clare was talking to her or not.

Clare shook her head.

"No."

"Just checking. Hey, I'm thinking of walking straight through. You all right with that?"

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Wonderful. So as I was saying, the fight with Agatha..."

Clare listened to Teresa's tales, giving Teresa her undivided attention.

However, Clare couldn't help but think in the corner of her mind, that having advanced hearing, wasn't so bad when you heard the thoughts of_ some_ people.

* * *

_**To be continued in Season 2, "Teresa's Lament".  
**_


	22. Extra Scene: 01

(**A/N: **These are short chapters that are every-day life of the Claymores and will lead up to the second season.)

* * *

Thanks to the courageous act of Clans A and B, the holy city, Labona, was spared. As a token of their gratitude, the Mayor offered the warriors a home base of sorts

within the city. Teresa rejected the offer, but nicely hinted that her other teammates outside the city, might be interested. When Tabitha got dropped off, she told

everyone from her Clan about the Mayor's proposal a few days later. She would have mentioned it sooner, but timing meant everything. Tabitha basically, waited for

Undine to be in a good mood.

To everyone's surprise, Undine agreed to move out of the woods and into the city. Something about keeping stealth and the Organization confused on their

whereabouts? But Undine wouldn't leave their current post until Cynthia returned from the hands of Teresa's clan. The decision to switch locations worked out for

everyone on Undine's team. Their group lived in a nicely furnished house, slept well, ate great and lived simple led lives. Galatea was able to maintain her role as

"Sister Latea". With friends like Flora, Tabitha and Galatea, Clarice was caught up on what was going on and why there were three Clan teams in different locations.

Being able to have a home setting nice as theirs was, helped Miata adjust. Clarice was very happy for that. The poor girl was messed up.

Now Miata could live a semi-normal life among her new teammates. Undine was introduced to Cid by Tabitha. Tabitha was sure Undine would enjoy a male's presence

for a change. Not because Cid was a man, but because he processed and commanded like Undine. Especially when it boiled down to leadership. Cynthia didn't really

care for the grand luxury of their name home. However, she did find the basement interesting. It was big enough to practice, that was good enough for her. On both

sides of the cellar, barrels of rum were neatly stacked beside each other. Cynthia didn't drink the rum but she did wonder why the Mayor stocked their basement with

so much.

"Excuse me, Flora?"

Flora looked up from the book she was reading hearing Clarice say her name.

"Yes?" Flora kindly asked, smiling cutely at the nervous girl.

"Do you have a few minutes? I'm still new around here and there's some things I'd like to know... concerning our Clan Leader, Teresa."

Flora set her book down on the end table beside the chair she was sitting in. She gestured at the empty chair on the other side of the end table.

Clarice sat down, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted.

"I have time. What would you like to know about Teresa?" Flora watched Clarice's face. Judging from the girl's expression, something was wrong.

"This has been bugging me for a long time. So I'm hoping you can give me some idea as to why Teresa is the way she is."

Flora lifted one leg up and let it rest over the other. Creating circle-like motions with her right ankle, Flora took a moment to think about what Clarice said.

"The way she is? You mean... opposed to what you've heard?" Flora guessed. She wasn't sure if that's what the problem was or not.

"Yes. When I met her a few weeks ago, she didn't fit the profile." Clarice made eye contact with Flora.

"She scares me... big time, but she wasn't a blood thirsty killer or cold towards me in any way. Everyone I've ever spoke to, told me stories of the past. I personally

didn't believe them but sometimes,

I would ask myself, "Is she that violent at heart?" I meet her and find out, she's not, even though I sense incredible power." Clarice sighed, moving her eyes to gaze

at Flora's closed book.

"Just why is someone like Teresa, risking her life to destroy what robbed her of everything?"

Flora's smile left her face.

"I'm afraid I can't answer you. Only Teresa could tell you why. But I will say this..." Flora lifted her hand off the armrest of her chair and cupped Clarice's chin. She

then gently forced Clarice's head to turn so the girl could look at her as she spoke.

"Those stories you heard were true. Give or take they weren't blown out context. The Teresa you know now, is different. I don't understand how this happened but

I'm glad it did. We're human beings too. Teresa of The Faint Smile was a monster. Somewhere along the line, she started to behave like a human again. When I was

still working for the Organization, I heard the same stories you did, but did you hear about Teresa's reasons for defecting?" Flora released Clarice's chin. Now that she

had Clarice's attention, locking her in place wasn't necessary.

"No. I don't believe so."

"Teresa, apparently, killed humans in order to save a human. At her execution, she wounded Claymores, forsook her fate and told one of the Organization members

she was going to live with the human girl that she saved. Ever since then Teresa of The Faint Smile has never been the same."

Clarice's eyes widened.

"Really? Teresa did that?"

"Yes. You know Clarice, before you set your heart against Teresa, spend some time with her when she stops by. Teresa checks the clan's status reguarly."

"Why would she waste time doing that? Isn't it troublesome to run around all the time?"

Flora shrugged a shoulder.

"Teresa doesn't seem to think so. She told us the day the clans were formed that she had our best interests and if we needed anything, all we had to do was tell her."

Clarice relaxed into the back cushion of her seat and thought quietly to herself.

"Is she coming here soon? Does she even realize we've moved since then?"

"At the end of this month she will. And as for her knowing about our new base... she can sense our Yoki, remember? She'll find us, don't worry."

Clarice glanced up at the wooden ceiling of their home.

"Thanks for the chat, Flora. This took a lot off my chest."

Keeping her leg crossed over her thigh, Flora picked up her book and re-opened it up to the page she was reading.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Wow. They're still sleeping?" Noel uttered in amazement, staring at the slumbering duo sharing one mat.

When Teresa returned with Clare, the whole group rejoiced. Simply because Clare was _with_ Teresa. At that time, Cynthia was urged to stay for the party Sophia

suggested at last minute. Cynthia didn't mind. It gave her more time bond with Clan A. Something she thoroughly enjoyed doing while subsisting for Clare. During

the party, Teresa announced that she was Clare's mother.

No one was surprised this came about but in all honestly, it was weird for the rest to hear Teresa refer to Clare as her "daughter". Shortly after this public declaration,

Noel tended notice how Teresa and Clare would share a mat. They didn't do it all the time but it was obvious Clare enjoyed cuddling with Teresa.

"Leave them alone. Traveling non-stop from a winter setting into a heated one can affect you in many ways. Let's not forget Teresa just fought an Awakened Being.

With all do respect, Teresa's probably out of shape. We don't fight hard core anymore. At least, not like we used to."

Jean proclaimed softly as she walked into the cave with a bundle of freshly chopped wood. She set the stack in the very back where the weapons and armor were sorted.

Seven years worth of collecting fresh fruit from all over their region and selling the products to nearby villages, produced reasonable funding. With the money the girls

made, they bought things to make the cave colorful and over all, more comfortable to live in. They bought decorative items, like plants, stripped styled rugs to nail to the

cave's walls, wood for building, tools and a rectangle bin to put water from the river. With those few things, Clan A's lifestyle improved. Now, they could wash their dishes,

use the axes to chop wood in the forest, and have things to admire, even if they were plants or a rug. It worked and it made the cave more home-like.

"By the way Jean, are you going to help me finish building that table? It seems pointless to have chairs and no table."

Jean dusted her hands off. " Sure thing. Do you want to work on it now or..."

"Now is good." Noel rose from the wooden chair and ventured outside with Jean at her side. Together, they two went on top of the cave's hill where their project

awaited them.

Three hours later, Clare blinked open sleepy eyes. In the background, she could hear Noel and Jean working outside and the soft chatter between Irene and Sophia.

_They must have just come in. Man, __how long have I been knocked out?_ Thought the sleepy Clare, yawning softly into her pillow.

Since Teresa was still sound asleep and happily nestled behind Clare with her arms snaked under and over Clare's waist, Clare stayed put. She kept her eyes closed

and listened quietly to the conversation between the two other women.

"We weren't able to sell everything but tomorrow is another day." Sophia commented over to Irene.

"I thought we did well considering the summer drought is affecting local business."

"True. Speaking of which, I'm surprised this place hasn't been hit by the drought."

Walking over to her mat, Irene sat down and crossed her legs. Her mat was right beside Teresa's.

Out of habit, Irene looked down to see if Teresa was all right.

"I would think you'd be thrilled to have our region flourishing." Irene remarked, shifting her gaze up to the wavy haired blonde.

Sophia set the basket of half filled apples on one of the six chairs.

"I am. Say," Sophia peered past her shoulder and down at the floor. "do you think we should do something? They've been sleeping for three solid days."

"I'm not worried about it. Based on Clare's progress report, she's been through a lot. Physically and emotionally. Clare's most likely feeling the effects of everything

catching up to her now that's she home. Teresa's usual visit to north, turned into a quest."

Irene folded her arms over her chest.

"That she couldn't help and being our leader she went to Labona and defeated an Awakened Being. On top of that, she didn't rest at all. She came straight here

after her arrival in the north. I'm amazed she didn't collapse three weeks ago..."

"Well, that's Teresa for you." Sophia concluded. She was just about to ask Irene if she wanted to go for a walk when Noel screamed. Jean asked her if she okay but

little good that did over Noel's swearing. Apparently, Noel was attaching a leg for the table and missed the nail.

"Oh geeze. I better go up there and see what's wrong." Sophia excused herself and proceeded outside to inspect the damage.

Irene got to her feet a few seconds later. She wanted to see if Noel was all right. Demi-immortal or not, hitting a tender part of the body, like the finger with a heavy

iron object hurts.

"Clare..." Teresa whispered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes Mother?" Clare responded just as soft.

"I'm going to get up. Feel free to stay if you're tired." Teresa sighed, lazily resting her chin on top of Clare's head.

"Really? I was thinking of getting up too. Are you sure _you_ want to? You sound pretty tired." Clare's questioned went unanswered.

She waited for Teresa to say something but more silence filled her ears. Following the silence, Teresa's grip on her waist loosened even though her arms remained.

Very carefully, Clare eased up just enough to peek over her shoulder. Sure enough, Teresa had drifted off. Without saying anything and doing her best not to create

unwanted noise, Clare untangled herself from Teresa's hold. She tucked the covers around Teresa's shoulder, then pecked her mother on the cheek before getting up

to change.

It was late. Clare didn't mind. Nightlife suited Clare far better than day, simply because she could sneak away and dwell in the range where she met Priscilla and sit

on a stump and ponder her thoughts freely.


	23. Extra Scene: 02

Renee sighed mentally. The Council was starting to get on her nerves. Ever since the twins rescued her from the clutches of Riful of The West three weeks ago, Renee

was constantly being questioned about her experience.

"I already told you... I don't remember what happened before No. 1 and No. 2 showed up." Renee mumbled angrily through a strained frown.

"We don't believe you. You had personal contact with Rafaela and Luciela for _three weeks_. How could someone of your intelligence not have any memories?" Rado

shouted, pointing a stern finger down at Renee.

Renee was about to shout at the elders when Rubel stepped up from behind and touched the surface of her shoulder armor, gently pulling her back behind him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need Renee to accompany me. With Clarice and Miata gone, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Rado glared at Rubel. He knew exactly what Rubel was doing and he didn't approve. Rado was positive Renee was lying to them. However, Rubel wasn't going to

leave until Renee was released.

"Very well. You're dismissed for today." Rado waved his hand, shooing the two away from his presence.

Renee did a sharp turn out of Rubel's light grip and stormed out of the council's chamber.

Once outside the doors, Rubel glanced at the frustrated Renee standing quietly left of the doors.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover today." Rubel didn't tell Renee where they were going and she didn't care. As long as they were going to be far away from

the Council, Renee was happy.

When the two were safely outside and a good two hours in their journey to God knows where-Renee confessed the truth to Rubel, leaving nothing out.

"To make a long story short, I was tricked, captured and tortured by Riful of The West. She wanted me because I could sense Yoki better then

anyone else she's ever come across. I... was tortured daily by her boyfriend, Duph."

Rubel looked up to study the tree tops for a moment.

"Duph? Ah yes, I remember him. So, those two are still together after all this time. That's amazing and disturbing at the same time." Rubel said to himself, not

particularly trying to add to Renee's conversation.

"When Riful saw that I wasn't going to give in, she tried to offer me deals. I refused all of them until I couldn't take it anymore. She let me re-attach my limbs and

heal my wounds. It was heaven. Having my body whole again... something I'm sure you've never had the pleasure of experiencing."

Rubel chuckled at Renee's stinging sarcasm. The girl was moody as always.

"Riful said she would release me but only after I told her the status of her toy." Renee shuddered as the event replayed through her mind.

"I warned Riful not to mess with those two. The intensity of the Yoki I saw in my mind was so powerful, I was torn to pieces before I could even do what Riful asked

me."

"What did she want?" Rubel wasn't upset Renee was telling him these things nor did he plan to let the his fellow brothers know about it. Renee didn't bother to take

into account that Rubel would squeak on her or not. It felt nice to finally get the stress off her chest.

She wanted to use them for her cause. Something about forming an army of strong Awakened soldiers and using them to crush her foes? Anyway, there I was,

struggling to form a plan to save my life and fool Riful at the same... then No. 1 and No. 2 showed up. I've never seen those two in action until that point. For such

talk, she didn't back it up. She grabbed the mutated girls and escaped. Duph tried to fight them but he failed miserably. No. 2 did not kill them, as you already know

but I find it interesting that Riful didn't try to fight back."

Rubel lifted his hand to cup his beardless chin.

"Hmm. That's quite the story. Well, at least your back safe and sound. Duph and Riful's time will come. I wouldn't dwell on what happened to you too much. After all,

you Claymores knew your lives would be a constant symbol of death."

Renee was the one to look up at the tree tops now.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

* * *

It was cold. Colder then usual. Jean didn't mind. The change in temperature felt good after such strong waves of heat.

"Katea..." Whispered the depressed Jean, gazing at the full moon with a sad expression on her face.

Jean usually smoothed her hair back and kept it clean, free of greasy build up. As of late, she was letting it hang straight down and purposely not tending to it like

normal. The hair looked rather spooky because the loose bangs around her forehead, ears and neck, had grown out. One of the nicer perks of living in a cave with

three other women.

"Damn it!" Jean slammed a balled fist so hard down into the spring water she was soaking in, she created a huge wave.

For the last couple of nights, she had been going into the local villages and killing time at the taverns. She never told anyone about her late outings. If anyone knew

suspected it, nothing was said.

Jean always kept quiet and did her best to not be a grouch because of a hang over.

Because of her sudden change in behavior, Jean wasn't keeping her hair nice or sleeping well for that matter. If you call passing out and waking up outside in an ally

a good night's rest, you're kidding yourself.

"I knew you were upset but to take it out on the water is a little extereme don't you think?"

Jean didn't look at the one who was speaking to her.

"Is this a bad time to bathe? I can come back at another time if you want to be alone."

"No. It's fine. You're the leader after all." Jean suddenly felt the need to rant, so she did.

"Why are we fighting so hard? Even if we succeed, what's the point? They're dead! All of my comrades, those before us are dead. Destroying the Organization won't

bring Katea back or anyone else for that matter!"

"Jean..."

Teresa quietly walked over to embrace her wounded teammate. Feeling Teresa hug her from behind, Jean blinked in surprise. Teresa hugged her... Teresa has never

hugged Jean before. Sure they liked each other and got along fairly well, but Jean wasn't terribly close to Teresa like she was to the other girls. And yet, there

Teresa stood with her arms around Jean.

"We've all been hurt. Me, Irene, Noel, Sophia, Clare. Everyone. Even those in the Organization we've never met, have been scarred by something that's happened in

their life." Teresa eased forward and used one hand to point at the shaky water circling their bodies.

"I told Noel this long ago and I'm going to tell you the same so brace yourself."

While keeping Jean pressed against her and one arm around Jean's waist, Teresa gestured at the water.

"See the ripples? At one point, our lives were untouched water. Then one day, the Organization came and made us uneven, just like the water is right now." Teresa

was glad to see Jean's anger tone down. She could tell because Jean's muscles relaxed and her Yoki flow was balanced again. Content, Teresa let go of Jean so she

could stand beside her.

"If you desire true peace for yourself, the ripples will fade away and the water will become still again." No sooner did Teresa finish saying that, the rings in the spring

smoothed out. Jean watched themuntil the water was completely motionless.

"You asked, why fight so hard even though the ones we cherished are gone. The answer is staring at you." Teresa looked down at their reflections along with Jean.

"We're doing this, so women like you and myself, can be still again and see ourselves for what we used to be _before_ we were shaken up. It's hard to do that, when

you have ripples disfiguring your appearance. Yet, when the ripples go away-"

Teresa was about to wrap up the important part of her speech but didn't get the chance to finish.

"You can see yourself clearly."

Teresa nodded at Jean's answer, happy to know she was catching on.

"That's right. Hopefully, the other girls who are being lied to and turned into soldiers, will one day be able to look at themselves and see what they really are. Human

beings and not monsters."

Teresa stepped in so she could use both hands to brush back the wet hair blocking Jean's eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately but I'm going to take a risk and say this "Katea" person would be heart broken to see you acting the way I have."

That statement struck home. Teresa was sure of it because Jean's eyes were fogging up with tears.

"I... I didn't want her to die. I think I know the real reason why she Awakened and the more I reviewed the situation over in my mind, the more it hurt." Jean tried to

jerk her head away but Teresa's hands were determined to keep her head in place.

"She most likely was trying to by me time and she died for it." Jean lowered her eyes. That much she could control without Teresa's fingers interfering.

"I'm sorry for sneaking around and not confining in you. It's just... sometimes when these moments of weakness hit me, I like to go off and lick my wounds in

private."

Teresa's hands fell away from Jean's face and naturally, Jean's bangs flopped back down over her eyes.

"Don't do that unless you absoultely have to. It's not healthy and it won't make the healing process go faster. At least, not in most cases."

Sensing Jean getting ready to shake her head in disagreement, Teresa did something rather risky...

She slapped Jean across the face.

Not expecting it, Jean lost her balance and fell down. Hot water spewed up and splashed Teresa everywhere but she didn't flinch the slightest bit.

"Don't even walk that road with me Jean. I am making this a _direct order_. Break this order and I will break you. Oh... one more thing."

Teresa's gaze trailed down to Jean's stomach.

"You might want to lay off the booze. It's starting to show." Teresa pointed out, giving Jean a quick wink of her left eye. Teresa almost smiled seeing Jean dip her \

head to study herself.

"Heh, I told you to brace yourself. I guess you didn't take me seriously? By the way, I was kidding about the weight. But seriously, watch yourself, okay?"

With that, Teresa took her leave. She climbed out of the hot spring, got dressed and left Jean alone.

Jean rose to her feet a few minuets after Teresa left. While keeping one hand on her burning cheek, Jean glanced back her reflection.

"I think... I'm starting to understand why Clare loves Teresa so much."


End file.
